ONE PIECE A TU LADO!
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Hola a todos Soy EUPHORIA1400 hoy les vendre manejando como seria ONEPIECE si nuestra emperatriz favorita estuviera en la tripulacion de Luffy como nakama y prometida de él ¿Luffy enamorado? ¿como seran las aventuras de nuestros heroes con Boa en su barco? ¿Que les depara el destino a la shichibukai y al Mugiwara? Entren,Diviertanse y descubran como se desarrollara esta historia
1. COMENZAMOS EL VIAJE

**ONE PIECE LE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE FUESE**

Un ace con una herida en el pecho, un luffy atonito y un barbablanca masacrando a la marina asi empieza esta escena, la escena que le cambio la vida al futuro rey pirata:

A-luffy mi hermano mi querido hermano….. lo siento….. al final no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa

L- ACE!

A-pero estoy agradecido de haber tenido personas que me amaron y cuidaron hasta el dia de hoy por eso…..POR ESO CUMPLE TU SUEÑO VUELVETE EL REY PIRATA Y HASME SENTIR TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI COMO TU LO ESTUVISTE DE MI

Estas fueron las palabras del hermano de fuego ACE antes de sucumbir a, la muerte después paso todo muy rápido un Jimbei cargando a luffy siendo perseguido, la humillante derrota de akainu ante barbablanca el arribo de kurohige y las últimas palabras de shirogige

SH-tu no eres el D. que buscaba roger, teach y nunca lo seras(sonriendo triunfante)

KU- maldito viejo por que no caes!

SH-EL ONE PIECE EXISTE!

KU-que magnificas últimas palabras anciano SHEREJEJEJE

Y AHÍ MURIO EL MAS GRANDE RIVAL DEL REY PIRATA Y EL HOMBRE MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO EL YONKOU Y CAPITAN EL GRAN SHIROHIGE. A continuación se formo otro caos jimbei entregando a luffy con trafalgar la llegada de SHANKS y la retirada de MARINES, Y LAS TRIPULACIONES DE SHIRO Y KUROHIGE y nuestra otra protagonista intentando alcanzar al amor de su vida

H- luffy donde te encuentras!

En seguida se asoma el barco-submarino de los piratas HEART junto con su capitán TRAFALGAR LAW y jimbei

TL-escuche tu llamado hebihime(con una sonrisa sarcastica)

H-law que pretendes al haber salvado a luffy?(dijo claramente enfadada)

J-boa no es momento de pelear con law hay que curar a luffy-kun inmediatamente

TL-(con cara seria) hum sabes bien que no hago las cosas porque si pero jimbei tiene razon por el momento nececito llegar a tierra firme para poder operar a mugiwara-ya

h-(YA? Pensó boa) de acuerdo te llevare a la isla kuja sigue mi barco

Law solo asintió. Una vez en la isla y y terminando de operar, law se reúne con la reina

tl- estará bien pero tengo que quedarme en la isla para monitorearlo

h-por ley no puedes pisar territorio kuja pero por tratarse de luffy te dejare estar únicamente en la costa de la isla

tl-(con cara obviamente enfadada)tch, aaaaa(suspirando) supongo que lo mas importante es mantenerlo vigilado porque si se le abren las heridas tendremos un problema

h-(con un leve sonrojo) yo vigilare a luffy

tl-(con una gran sonrisa psicopata) te gusta mugiwara-ya verdad?

h-(completamente roja) de que estas hablando estúpido hombre como te atreves a insinuar tal cosa pagaras por insultarme de esa manera!

Ambos en pose de combate y un jimbei intentando calmarlos se disponían a chocar cuando de pronto…..

L-AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

TL- TCH se a despertado abra que detenerlo pronto!

Y salen en su busqueda

Jimbei encuentra en la selva a un luffy histérico y fuera de si

L-(LLORANDO A RIOS Y COMPLETAMENTE DEZTROZADO)AAACCCCEEEE! AAAACCCEEE!

J-(preocupado)LUFFY-KUN CALMESE NECECITO QUE SE QUEDE QUIETO PARA EVITAR LA HABERTURA DE SUS HERIDAS!

LUFFY ataco a jimbei haciendo que este tenga que usar la fuerza para detenerlo

L-(llorando) porque jimbei?porque? habíamos salvado a Ace porque ocurrio asi? Ya no lo vale no vale la pena seguir en este camino si pierdes a la gente que amas

J-(FURIOSO) NO LUFFY NO NO SEAS TONTO ESTO SIEMPRE VA A PASAR TENIENDO VIDA DE PIRATA PERO COMO HOMBRE Y COMO CAPITAN TIENES QUE APRENDER A AFRONTARLO Y SEGUIR ADELANTE Y ADEMAS NO HAS PERDIDO A TODA LA GENTE QUE AMAS TODAVIA TIENES NAKA…..

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de parte de luffy que no quería oírlo y justo cuando iba a darle el siguiente unos brazos se atravesaron para impedirlo

H-(LLORANDO)NO LUFFY! NO LO HAGAS! NO PUEDES HACERTE ESTO, NO PUEDES DERRUMBARTE ASI! RECUERDA QUE ACE-SAN TE DIJO QUE CUMPLIERAS TU SUEÑO QUE FUERAS FELIZ EN SU HONOR DEBES CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA!ADEMAS NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO ME TIENES A MI!, A TU TRIPULACION! Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE TIENES TU SUEÑO! NO PUEDE RENDIRTE ASI DE FACIL!

Luffy ya calmado se dejo caer de rodillas y observo el rostro de hancock y por primera vez desde que la conocio le parecio ver un angel con tez blanca y cabello oscuro y esos ojos profundos que lo agarraron para no soltarlo

L-Hancock por favor quédate con migo!

h- asi será luffy(sonriendo tiernamente)

entonces nuestro capitán cayo desmallado por las heridas y cansancio sufrido y por detrás de la escena

tl-menos mal que se calmo (con cara seria y relajada)

h-law al fin apareciste(algo moleta)

tl-es difícil moverse en la selva mi reina

h-descarado!(claramente enojada)

tl-por el momento pido tregua de acuerdo? Mejor llevémoslo a tu palacio para que descanse

h-deacuerdo

una vez con luffy en la cama, hancock y law salían del cuarto

TL-Crei que no podía salir de las costa alteza(comento con una sonrisa sarcástica)

H-Solo puedes ser tu, la demás tripulación se quedara donde esta y porfavor trafalgar evita comentarios a sido un largo dia para ambos y no estoy de humor para una pelea

TL-(CON LA CARA MAS SERIA DEL ,MUNDO) Tienes razón a sido un largo dia, pero siguiendo con lo que estábamos, dime realmente amas a mugiwara-ya no es asi?

H-(VIENDO QUE YA NO ERA UN JUEGO) aaaaa(suspirando fuertemente) así es Law me eh enamorado ciegamente de MONKEY D. LUFFY.

PERO NO CONTABAN CON QUE EL DESMAYADO EN REALIDAD NO LO ESTABA DEL TODO

L-hancock!

PPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM ASI TERMINAN EL PRIMER CAP DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO! QUE LES PARECE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO Y A LOS QUE NO ME VALE UN PEPINO PRONTO LOS VERE DE NUEVO EN EL SIGUENTE CAP

LOS QUIERE EUPHORIA1400


	2. SE ENAMORO

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE AL MANGAKA SUPER SENSEI DE EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR OSCIO**

 **BUENAS TARDES TENGAN TODOS USTEDES PEQUEÑOS NOVATOS (ASI LES DIRE A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEAN MIS FICS SERA UNA APODO DE CARIÑO) SOY EUPHORIA1400 QUE LES TRAE EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO! PERO PARA ACLARAR CUANDO HAYA PENSAMIENTOS ESTARAN ESCRITOS EN CURSIVAS Y SIN MAS PRAMBULOS:**

L- _Hancock!_

Pensó nuestro capitán al ESCUCHAR la pequeña charla de Law y Hancock pero por el momento quería descansar asi que por ahora no le dio mucha importancia.

Al siguente dia Law se retiro de la isla y Hancock y Jimbei se quedaron en el palacio vigilando al futuro rey cuando una visita los toma de sorpresa

RY-buenas tardes Hancock-chan y Jimbei –sama

J-muy buenas Ray-sama

H- Rayleigh que haces aquí?

RY- me acabo de enterar del incidente y vine para a ver a luffy. Como esta por cierto?

H- PORQUE HABRIA DE DECIRTELO?

Abuela Nyan(si era asi verdad?)- hebihime! Ray-sama vino para ver el estado de luffy-san muestra mas respeto

H-(haciendo puchero) bien! (Dirigiéndose al anciano)Ayer Jimbei y yo conseguimos calmarlo y consiguió dormirse de echo esta en cama si quieres ve a verlo!

RY-eso hare gracias y con permiso (hace una reverencia y se va hacia el cuarto donde reposa monkey)

Mientras tanto Hancock avienta por la ventana a la abuela por haberla desafiado de esa forma

(ya en la habitación)RY- buenas tardes luffy-kun me alegro de verte a salvo

L-dime ossan porque estas aquí y encima tan temprano? Y porque me dices tardes?

RY-no lo notaste verdad? Ya son alrededor de las 3 de la tarde dormiste muchas horas(le sonríe con gentileza)

L- no puede ser me perdi el desayuno?! Con razón me estoy muriendo de hambre! Quiero comida!

RY-(con cara muy seria) olvídate de eso por un momento quiero hablar seriamente contigo

L-(ya con su cara tambien seria) sobre que ossan?

RY-luffy tu puedes llegar a ser el rey de eso estoy seguro veo el brillo de Roger en ti pero con tu poder actual el Nuevo Mundo te masacrara asi que quiero que te quedes a entrenar conmigo alrededor de 2 años en los cuales te explicare y te enseñare a usar el haki

L-PERO MIS NAKAMAS SEGURO YA ESTAN EN SABONDY PARA NUESTRA PARTIDA!

RY-vengo de allí y créeme que no están en la isla de echo ni siquiera cerca es por eso que quiero pedirte algo muy difícil. QUIERO QUE HAGAS 2 COSAS AL MISMO TIEMPO

1-QUIERO QUE MATES A LA ANTIGUA GENERACION TOCANDO LA CAMPANA DE OX QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN MARIN FORD ANUNCIANDO TU ERA Y FUTURO REINADO

Y 2- QUIERO QUE TE HAGAS UN TATUAJE CON 3D TACHADOS Y 2Y ESCRITOS COMO MENSAJE A TUS COMPÑEROS

Lo haras?

(Pensando)…. L- SI LO HARE!POR MIS NAKAMAS Y POR ACE!

Por detrás..

J-yo los acompañare para poder cuidar de luffy-kun

RY-bien todo decido partimos mañana

H-yo también voy!(decidida)

L-Hancock(atonito)

RY-(CON UNA IDEA DEL PORQUE) Y con que razón hancock- chan?

H-(ROJA MUY ROJA!) bueno yoo eeehhh…. Yo yoyoyo…. yo quiero cuidar a luffy lo prometi ayer y voy a cumplirlo(aun mas decidida)

RY-bien zarpamos mañana

Salen de la habitación pero luffy llama a rayleigh

L-ossan te puedo hacer una pregunta (algo nervioso)

RY-(sonriendo gentilmente)claro hijo que deseas?

L-(con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas) dime crees que le gusto a Hancock?

RY-no esperaba esa pregunta pero si eso se nota a leguas ella nunca se interesa en ningún hombre y no solo eso la forma en la que te mira y habla no es habitual en ella ¿Por qué me preguntas?

L-ossan creo que yo también me estoy enamorando de ella (rojo hasta las uñas)

(muy serio)RY- estas seguro luffy? Con ese tipo de cosas no se juega te consta que no lo confundes con agradecimiento o que te sientas en deuda con ella?

(igual o mas serio)L-SI ESTOY SEGURO lo que siento por ella es muy diferente al acriño que siento por nami o robin ella es atenta y me ayudo a llegar a impel down con ace cuando yo estaba solo y practicamente fui un desconocido me dio la llave de las esposas de ace ayer me prometio que estaria a mi lado Rayleigh no soy un experto en el amor pero estoy seguro de lo que siento y quiero decirselo

RY-bien si en verdad estas seguro tendras una oportunidad mañana en el dia de decirle lo que sientes pero quiero que este seguro no me gustaría verla sufrir, ella ya lo ha hecho bastante

L-lo se y es por eso que se lo diré mañana después de la invasión

RY-Bien suerte

L-SI

 **O SIIIIIIIIIII EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP TENDREMOS LA DECLARACION DEL FUTURO REY ASI QUE CUIDENSE MIS PEQUEÑOS NOVATOS**

 **LOS QUIERE** _ **EUPHORIA1400**_


	3. DECLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A ODA SENSEI Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CAMBIANDO LA HISTORIA**

EL sol salía cuando el barco de nuestros protagonistas zarpaba luffy era una manojo de nervios ya que hoy tenia que hacer las 2 cosas mas difíciles que haya echo 1 era declarar el amor que apenas estaba experimentando y 2 era volver al lugar donde su querido hermano ACE pereció. Estaba aterrado

RY-luffy cálmate no puedes perder el control así como así

L-pero ossan! Hoy tengo que decirle a Hancock que la quiero, y si me rechaza? y si quedo como tonto? Además y si no puedo logar tocar la campana? y

RY-(dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) luffy a HANCOCK déjala para el final no puedes desconcentrar el objetivo principal de esta invasión solo por tu adolescente corazón, recuerda que esto lo haces por ACE y tus NAKAMAS

L-(mas tranquilo pero aun nervioso) okey lo hare

RY-bien. JIMBEI! HANCOCK! VENGA ACA

Llegan donde el anciano

RY-bien , ahora, Hancock te quedaras a cuidar el barco recordemos que estamos en territorio enemigo, Jimbei luffy y yo iremos a la plaza para tocar la campana OX y terminar con esto

Hancock a regañadientes acepto las condiciones y el plan en si mismo. Llegan a MARIN FORD, y empieza el ataque pero a Hancock le daba mala espina todo esto. A rayleigh y a Jimbei los entretuvieron los marinos dejando a luffy llegar a la campana fácilmente, pero como un rayo, la muerte de ACE paso por la cabeza de luffy, la guerra, la derrota de shirogige lo dejaron algo tocado y muy herido, con la gran distracción de luffy, un capitán marine estaba a punto de atacarlo, Rayleigh y Jimbei no llegarían a tiempo y cuando luffy se dio cuenta era muy tarde para defenderse pero…..

Una veloz patada derribo al capitán marine y en un parpadeo muchos marines quedaron echos piedra…..

H-LUFFY TU PUEDES HACERLO! CREO EN TI! RAYLEIGH JIMBEI Y TUS AMIGOS TAMBIEN! ACE SABIA QUE TU PUEDES LOGRAR LO QUE QUIERAS! TOCA ESA CAMPANA, ANUNCIA AL MUNDO QUE TU ERA SE AVESINA PORQUE ASI SERA YO LO SE!

Dijo una Hancock llena de orgullo y convicción en sus palabras, en ese momento luffy disipo toda duda de su mente decidió que, EL SERA EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS, DEFENDERA A SU TRIPULACION CON SU VIDA, HONRARA LA MEMORIA DE ACE Y SOBRETODO, HARA A BOA HANCOCK SU MUJER

Luffy toco la campana guardo un minuto de silencio y luego grito con todas sus fuerzas…

L-MUCHACHOS! ACE! RAYLEIGH! JIMBEI! HANCOCK! ME VOLVERE MUY FUERTE Y CUANDO LO SEA LO VOLVERE A PROMETER CUANDO HAYA ENTRENADO….. YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRTAAAAASSSS!

Todos pero en especial Hancock lo veian con una cara llena de orgullo(y otra persona con amor XD) }

Ya de regreso y en un pequeño festin todos celebraban el éxito de la misión cuando luffy le hizo una seña a Ray-sama que el entendio de inmediato y salio de la cubierta junto con Jimbei luffy enseguida se acerco a Hancock

H _-dios,dios,dios,dios,dios estoy sola con luffy no lo puedo creer dios me voy a desmayar NO CONTROLATE HANCOCK QUIZA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD_

L-(ALGO SONROJADO) bueno Hancock lo logramos

H-AH? A sí, si lo logramos fue un éxito

L-dime boa te puedo decir algo

H-si claro

L-TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI FUTURA REINA PIRATA

H-AH? Espera un segundo (haciéndole una seña NO obscena con el dedo para que esperase)

L-¿?

Hancock se pellizco muy fuerte para saber si no era otra de sus ilusiones

H-AUCH!

L-PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

H-quería saber si no era otra de mis alucinaciones (YO YA LO HABIA EXPLICADO BOA!) en serio escuche lo que crei escuchar?

L-(desepcionado) bueno si no quieres nooo….

Fue interrumpido..

H-SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI, SI QUIERO NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO E ESPERADO ESAS PALABRAS LUFFY!

L-pero Hancock tiene una dos semanas que nos conoc….

Fue interrumpido de nuevo pero ahora Hancock lo beso con una desesperación que parecían 2

H-(TOTALMENTE ROJA) lo, lo, lo, lo siento luffy yo yo no pensé disculpa mi atrevimiento es solo que….

Luffy con cara seria la pesco por la cintura y la pego de nuevo a sus labios pero ya no había desesperación solo un cálido, gentil, y amoroso beso

L-bien ahora eres mía y así será por siempre SHISHISHI(rio alegre al ver que su "novia" asintió feliz)

Por detrás RY junto con J observaron lo sucedido

J-no esperaba esto jajaja

RY- el amor es impredecible Jimbei

Nuestros tortolos enrojecieron de pena al observar que los habían visto toda la escena

RY-bien enamorados váyanse a dormir que mañana luffy y yo zarparemos para salir a entrenar

Los dos asintieron y se fueron a dormir juntos (sin hacer nada malpensados, TODAVIA XD)

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE ESTA VEZ RECUERDEN DARLES BUENOS REVIEWS Y SI NO LES GUSTA NI SI QUIERA ESCRIBAN PERO RECUERDEN QUE LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SI SON BIENVENIDAS NOVATOS**

 **CON CARIÑO EUPHORIA1400**


	4. LA PRIMERA VEZ

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE AL GRAN SENSEI ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO LA PERVIERTO**

La mañana se avecinaba y la isla kuja con ella nuestros piratas habían llegado durante la noche, cuando arribaron boa y luffy bajaron tomados de las manos y muy sonrientes cuando la abuela Nyan llego, lo que sucedió la dejo petrificada, boa estaba abrasándola muy fuerte y le decía que le daba gusto verla. A ella?

AN-(AUN SORPRENDIDA) hebihime estas bien? Te sientes mal

H-no abuelita, estoy mejor que nunca antes

AN-se puede saber porque

L-creo que es por mi culpa ya que me declare a su nieta anoche

AN-jovencito estas seguro de que quieres estar con mi nieta porque si la lastimas toda la isla kuja te matara

L-SI ASI ES

RY-Nyan déjalos en paz un rato que disfruten el día ya que mañana luffy vendrá con migo a un entrenamiento de 2 años por cierto luffy hay un banquete en el palacio

L- oh es verdad no eh desayunado! CARNE AHÍ VOY!

Y se fue corriendo y gritando comida por toda la isla dejando a Hancock con los ancianos

AN-segura que lo quieres a el hebi?

H-totalmente anciana

AN-bien te apoyare en todo

H-(con una sincera sonrisa) gracias abuela.

Y así el día transcurrió con luffy comportándose como luffy devorando tooodo lo que podía, bailando y jugando como si no hubiera un mañana y la shichibukai riendo feliz por el buen ánimo de su pareja pero de pronto RY se llevó al futuro rey

L-que pasa Rayleigh-san?

RY-luffy en los tesoros que aún tengo saque estos y quiero que lo entregues a Hancock(de un bolsillo saco un bonito anillo con diamantes) sabes para que te lo estoy dando verdad?

L-si así es pero seguro que me lo quieres dar?

RY-yo ya no lo necesito y ahora cógelo y dáselo a boa en privado

Luffy lo acepta feliz y corre con la princesa llevándosela corriendo dejando confusos a todos los presentes

Luffy la llevo al único lugar donde el sabia podían estar solos durante el festejo: El palacio

H-luffy que pasa estaba disfrutando de la fiesta y….

Pero quedo callada cuando vio a luffy colocando el anillo en su dedo

H-Luffy….

L- Hancock quiero pedirte 2 cosas:

1.- que te cases conmigo ¿que dices? (con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

H-claro que acepto!(dijo llorando a moco tendido lol)

L-pero una aclaración

H-¿?

L-no me voy a casar contigo ahora ya que quiero dejar nuestra boda para cuando yo haya cumplido mi sueño por ahora solo serias mi prometida ¿aun aceptas?

H-claro que si, te esperare el tiempo necesario (sonriendo llorando felizmente) y que es la otra cosa?

L-esto quiero que me lo respondas cuando mi entrenamiento de 2 años termine

H-que es?

L- quiero que vengas en busca de ONE PIECE A MI LADO pero no quiero que me respondas ahora porque deseo que razones todo lo que implica, TU PUESTO DE SHICHIBUKAI, TUS DEBERES COMO EMPERATRIZ, ETC por eso no quiero que tomes esta decisión apresuradamente

H-de acuerdo te responderé cuando llegue el momento pero en ese caso también quiero pedirte algo (dijo algo seria)

L-claro boa que deseas?

H-(ROJA AL EXTRMO TAN ROJA QUE UN JITOMATE ESTA PALIDO)

Yo deseo….yo….yo…deseo mmmmm deseo que…..que…que… que me vuelvas tu mujer ahora mismo

L-Hancock estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?(dijo luffy rojo de los nervios)

H-(decidida y seria) si es lo que quiero, quiero ser tu mujer en todo aspecto para que realmente estemos unidos y nuestros cuerpos y almas estén apartados para el otro

L-aaaa (suspiro) muy bien Hancock pero aun soy virgen no tengo experiencia en esto (comento muy apenado)

H-bien porque yo también lo soy, ¿qué te parece si ganamos experiencia juntos? (dijo intentando calmar a su ahora prometido)

Luffy dejo atrás cualquier duda y empezó a besar a su prometida, primero gentilmente pero poco a poco los besos subieron de intensidad el cuello la lengua se separaron gimiendo ambos por la excitación pero luffy ya no podía parar de un movimiento la tiro en la cama y empezó a besarla apasionadamente empezó a masajear los muy voluptuosos senos de la shichibukai pero el supernova sentía que estorbaba la ropa y de un fuerte jalón arranco el vestido de su novia dejando ver ese espectacular cuerpo solo en ropa interior, nuestra emperatriz estaba deshaciéndose(literalmente)de excitación y pena, pero el capitán de los mugiwaras aun quería más, el mismo se desconoció en ese momento no se sentía el mismo pero no podía volver atrás,

Arranco también la ropa interior de la emperatriz dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo. Y se quedó ahí, estático viendo el hermoso cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, tez blanca, ojos profundos, labios hermosos, cabello sedoso, senos prominentes, cadera ancha, y un sexo precioso ahí fue cuando se maldijo y a la vez se bendijo 1 por no darse cuenta de la espectacular mujer que tenía en frente hasta ahora y 2 porque esa diosa lo amaba tanto como el a ella y no sería de nadie más.

H- _DIOS LUFFY ME ESTA MIRANDO QUE VERGÜENZA PERO NO QUIERO PARAR Y NO LO HARE_

Hancock al ver como la observaba su prometido se mojó a un grado impresionante hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el miembro de la peor generación

L-Hancock esta excitada verdad (decía mientras se acercaba al sexo de su mujer)

H-no luffy por favor no me mires así es vergonzoso (dijo tan apenada que sentía que se desmayaría)

L-huele muy bien

Comento antes de empezar a, literalmente, devorarse el órgano sexual de boa. Pum un orgasmo tras otro tras otro Hancock sentía que luffy succionaba su vida (y casi así era)

H-lu..lu…luffy dame un respiro siento que me desmayo

L-no no quiero SHISHISHISHI

DERREPENTE UN CLICK SONO EN LA CABEZA DE HANCOCK

H- _eres una emperatriz debes demostrarle respeto tu eres boa Hancock_

Boa de un movimiento rápido y certero se quitó a luffy de encima y también se deshizo de sus prendas dejando ver el gran miembro de luffy (admitámoslo todo el mundo en sus fics tacha al capitán de superdotado en ese aspecto) Hancock se preguntó si también su fruta funcionaba en ese sitio

L-puede ser como desees (adivinando su pensamiento)

H-así está bien así me gustas, natural

Por suerte Hancock al ser una amazona kuja sin tener experiencia previa en estos ámbitos se puede mover como profesional ya que por cada lamida y bombeo que hacía en la erección de luffy sacaba grandes gemidos de parte de este hasta que el gomoso ya no resistió y el volcán D. Hizo erupción. Hancock se sentía orgullosa con su obra pero luffy no lo dejaría así, se le monto encima de nuevo y se acomodó para penetrar a su amada, poco a poco fue entrando hasta que por un accidente entro de lleno

L-(al ver que su prometida lloraba) han…han…Hancock yo lo siento en verdad me tropecé te lastime mucho?

H-LUFFY…..snif….snif… no lloro de dolor….lloro de alegría ya que esos cerdos de los tenryuubito quisieron esperara a que madurara ya que no querían violar a una niña plana querían una mujer…..snif…..y por eso perdieron su oportunidad y ahora estoy entregándome al amor de mi vida y yo yo

L-(HACE UN CLICK SU CABEZA) escucha Hancock ahora soy tu prometido y juro por la memoria de ACE que tu no tendrás que preocuparte de nuevo por esas bestias ya que estaré ahí para ti

La shichibukai no pudo decir nada más porque el senchou mugiwara la callo con un cálido beso lleno de amor y seguridad. Cuando termino de reconfortar a su mujer luffy comenzó a mover sus caderas suave y luego poco a poco fuertemente Hancock solo sentía placer porque su cabeza estaba en las nubes no podía pensar solo sentir aunque era virgen luffy era tan bueno que casi casi cada embatida que daba era un orgasmo para Hancock aunque las kujas además de ser famosas por su gran belleza también eran famosas por ser insaciables, pocos hombres conseguían satisfacer a una kuja y luffy estaba entre ellos ya que su prometida estaba desmayándose ya no podía más cuando de pronto

L- han… Hancock yo ya no puedo más estoy por… estoy por….

H-YO TAMBIEN YO TAMBIEN HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS MI AMOR

LyH-ME VEEENNNGOOO

L-guau eso fue increíble

H-(con una gran sonrisa) si así es, fue espectacular

L-Hancock te amo

H-Y yo a ti luffy

CLICK sonó en la mente del supernova

L-Hancock espera lo hicimos sin protección corremos el riesgo de….

H-jijijijiji (pequeñas risitas)

L-¿Qué es tan divertido?

H- Apenas te diste cuenta después de todo lo que hicimos? Jajaja por eso es que te amo luffy incluso siendo maduro eres un niño, mi niño

L-Pero aun así…

H-no te preocupes, nosotras la kuja a través de los años aprendimos a controlar nuestros cuerpos para que solo nos embaracemos si asi lo deseamos

L-SUGUEEEEEEEE! ESO ES LO MAS MOLON QUE E OIDO QUE PUEDE HACER UNA MUJER

H-JAJAJAJA ya duérmete amor que mañana zarpas temprano

L-HIIIIIIIIIIII!

 **OOOO SIII NOVATOS E AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO! ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ES MI PRIMER CAP LEMON ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO Y SI NO ME VALE**

 **SE DESPIDE EUPHORIA1400 NO SIN ANTES PEDIRLES QUE TENGAN TODO EL SEXO QUE QUIERAN PERO SEAN RESPONSABLES**

 **ADIOS!**


	5. CARTAS DE LOS MUGIWARAS

_**ONE PIECE ES PRIOPIEDAD DE SENSEI ODA Y LA EPICA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESRIBO PARA ENTRETENER**_

El amanecer llegaba cuando nuestros protagonistas despertaban después de haber tenido una noche increíble cuando rayleigh le dijo a luffy que se vistiera porque ya se iban.

L-PERO NO HE DESAYUNADO!

RY-NO ME INTERESA VISTETE Y VAMONOS!(dijo enfadado)

Luffy obedeció al igual que boa y se vistieron. Ya en la costa luffy se despide de Hancock dándole un beso

H-(susurrándole al oido) te respondo en 2 años cuídate mucho

Luffy solo asintió

RY-HANCOCK! Antes de irnos te ordeno que pierdas todo contacto con luffy en estos dos años

H-(FURIOSA Y SACUDIENDO A RAYLEIGH ) PERO PORQUE ANCIANO APESTOSO?! SI APENAS EMPEZE A SALIR CON EL COMO TE ATRVES A NEGARME VERLO DURANTE 2 AÑOS!

L-(con duda) si porque ossan?

RY-(quitándose a la shichibukai de encima) por eso mismo, ahora que son pareja y con lo distraído que es luffy si lo ves distrairas a luffy de toda la concentración que debe tener para usar el haki, y TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABE LO DIFICIL QUE ES USARLO BOA-CHAN

H-NO ME INTERESA LUFFY ES DEMASIADO BUENO COMO PARA QUE YO LO DISTRAIGA! ADEMAS…..

L-HANCOCK! Quédate

H-(totalmente deprimida) PERO LUFFY-SAMA! (dijo al borde del llanto)

L-ossan tiene razón y yo prometi volverme mas fuerte para poder proteger a mis amigos y ahora también a ti

H-(PUCHERO) BIEN!

L- prometelo!

H-peroo…

L-prometelo!

H-bien aguantare estos dos años solo por ti!

Luffy le dio un beso a Hancock y sin mas Rayleigh y Luffy partieron

En la isla RY le expicla los hakis

1.- : Kenbunshoku Haki, que otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad precognitiva

2.- Busoshoku Haki, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes además de permitirte la capacidad de tocar y atacar a usuarios tipo logia

3.- y Haoshoku Haki, también conocido como el haki del rey, un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros

Y asi empieza el entrenamiento de 2 años de luffy. Pero Seguramente se preguntaran que pasa con los mugiwaras, a pues a continuación lo sabran

 _POV ZORO:_

 _LUFFY mi hermano como es posible que no pueda estar contigo en tremendo problema ahora que tu hermano murio?, como puedo llamarme a mi mismo espadachín cuando no estoy para apoyarte ahora lo que nececitas? pero ahora estoy entrenando realmente duro con el gran mihawk cuando nos volvamos a ver, podre protegernos a todos, en especial a ella, dios a sido horrible este tiempo separado de ella juro que cuando nos encontremos se lo dire le hare saber mis sentmientos y ahora a volver al entrenamiento, por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _POV NAMI:_

 _LUFFY soy la peor después de todo lo que hiciste por mi y ahora que me nececitas yo no estoy a tu lado, debio ser difícil que ACE haya muerto en tus brazos y yo aquí en las nubes separada de ti, de los muchachos, de robin y de el, aaaaa(suspiro) todavía me hace suspirar, aunque no lo demuestro jijiji, seguro pensaras que parezco una adolescente enamorda y en verdad me siento vacia sin todos ustedes lejos por eso te prometo que sere muy fuerte la mejor navegante de todas y te llevare a one piece te voy a ayudar a cumplir tu sueño a ti y el de él._

 _POV CHOPPER:_

 _LUUUFFFYYY! Debes pensar que soy el peor nakama, después que defendiste mi isla, mi bandera y a mi además de que me aceptaste en tu tripulación sin pensarlo 2 veces yo estoy aquí sin poder curarte soy un pésimo amigo y nakama pero lo juro me volveré muy útil y te curare a ti y a toda nuestra tripulación ME VOLVERE UN MEDICO CAPAZ DE CURARLO ¡TODO!_

 _POV USSOP:_

 _LUFFYYY! Soy un cobarde si no fuera asi podría haber ayudado a salvar a todos los muchachos en el archipiélago, pero soy un pésimo nakama al cual le gano el miedo, que patético soy, es por eso que estoy entrenando con HERACLES-SENSEI el me volverá el bravo guerrero que quiero ser y asi ya no tendras que preocuparte porque me encargaré de cuidarnos a todos COMO EL GRAN CAPITAN USSOP-SAMA QUE SOY!_

 _POV SANJI:_

 _LUFFY mi amigo, mi capitán soy lo peor, como me puedo llamar a mi mismo caballero cuando no he podido ni ayudarte en sabondy ni ahora que tu hermano ha muerto? Como me puedo decir hombre cuando no pude proteger a mis amigos y a las chicas? DIOS! No pude ayudarla a ella, A ELLA, pero me volveré fuerte y mi comida te llenara de energías, a todos, y me esforzare para conquistarla, la volveré mía, (a lo lejos) SAAAANNJIII-SAN PONTE TU VESTIDO! MIERDA me encontraron este montón de maricas mierdosos_

 _POV FRANKY:_

 _LUFFY! Debes estar SSSUUUPPPEEERRR mal con todo lo ocurrido, yo me siento peor, esta impotencia que siento es una mierda, no te puedo ayudar en nada pero me estoy haciendo mejoras, cuando nos volvamos a ver nos SSUUPPEERR divertiremos y me encargare que SUNNY te lleve a RAFTEL y asi cumplas tu sueño, hasta entonces no mueras senchou-nichan_

 _POV ROBIN:_

 _LUFFY guau me siento vacia, muy muy vacia, cuando tu arriesgaste tu vida, la de los muchachos, incluso la de franky al que odiabas en ese momento, y sobre todo la de el, para salvarme y yo aquí congelándome sin poder estar ahí para ti, pero en estos 2 años entrenare y podre protegerte como tu hiciste conmigo, podre protegerlo a el, guau el, después de todo, todavía me arranca algunos suspiros FUFUFU a mi una persona mucho mayor que el me arranca suspiros, pero es curioso ya que yo nunca tuve este tipo de sentimientos es por eso que nunca me pude abrirme con el, pero ahora ya creci y me esforzare para que me mire, y asi gane su corazón, (roja de la pena) que vergüenza como puedo pensar eso parezco una chiquilla, bueno capitán chao_

 _POV BROOK:_

 _LUFFY-SAN con todo lo que me has ayudado, recuperar mi sombra, aceptarme en la tripulación, apoyarme y en especial devolverme mi sueño y mis esperanzas de volver a ver a LABOON yo estoy encerrado como un perro pero tu mensaje llego a mis oído, aunque yo no tengo YOHOHOHO, me volveré muy fuerte y mi música sanara tu alma porque estoy seguro que chopper-san curara de manera excelente tu cuerpo por eso yo sanare tu espiritu hasta entonces cuídate nos vemos en 2 años_

Han pasado los 2 años de limite y la tripulación se disponía a reencontrarse. En la isla donde el capitán se encontraba el barco kuja arribaba. Hancock bajaba de manera alegre esperando ver de nuevo a su querido, cuando unas criaturas le atacaron

H-COMO SE ATRVEN A ATACARME CUANDO VOY A REENCONTRARME CON MI AMOR!

Dijo echa una furia cuando se disponía atacar…

L-MUCHACHOS no ataquen a mi mujer eso no es correcto

Dijo luffy con su típica sonrisa pero a la vez emanando haki de su cuerpo a lo que las bestias retrocedieron. Antes de que la emperatriz siquiera lo saludara el ya estaba besándola apasionadamente a lo que ella respondio después de todo una acion cuenta mas que mil palabras

H-ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERTE CARIÑO!(dijo toda melosa)

L-YO IGUAL SHISHISHI dime que has pensado?

H-arregle todos mis asuntos y deje a mis hermanas como lideres de la isla kuja asi que buscare ONE PIECE A TU LADO!

L-SISISISISISSI! AHORA YA NO TENDREMOS QUE SEPARARNOS

H-luffy(seria y deprimida) dime, tus nakamas me aceptaran como soy? o habrá problemas de ningún tipo..

L-NO los habrá ellos te querrán

H-(QUE RAPIDA RESPUESTA) pero incluso cuando fui una esclava no me juzgaran

L-NO ahora vámonos

La seguridad del capitán calmo un poco a la shichibukai pero seguía algo nerviosa iba a ser la primera vez que viajara con desconocidos y no con sus hermanas ni tripulación.

 _ **Al fin termine este cap y en el que viene la reunión MUGIWARA pronto abra otro one-shot hasta enton chao novatos**_

 _ **Con euforia EUPHORIA1400**_


	6. CONOCIENDO A LA TRIPULACION

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A ODA-SENSEI Y A WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO CAMBIANDO COSAS**

LUFFY Y HANCOCK arribaban al archipiélago buscando a los muchachos, luffy estaba completamente feliz de reencontrarse con su tripulación pero la emperatriz venia cabizbaja

L-que ocurre hebi?

H-EH? Ah, lo siento estoy preocupada, sino me aceptan tus nakamas no podre acompañarte

L-HANCOCK! No seas ridícula ya hablamos sobre esto ellos te aceptaran

H-PERO MI PASADO!

L-BOA! Tenemos una navegante que fue esclava de unos tritones hasta que los derrote, un espadachín que vio morir a su amiga cuando eran niños, un cocinero que paso hambre por meses, un reno/doctor que toda su isla lo desprecio de NIÑO, a la niña demonio que paso 20 años de su vida escapando, un esqueleto/músico que murió y tardo 50 años en encontrar su cuerpo y 10 que los pazo totalmente solo, un tirador mentiroso que quedó huérfano de niño y un carpintero/ciborg que por culpa de sus barcos vio morir a su figura paterna y después casi murió ¿crees que te juzgaran? ¿En serio? Además nunca cuestionan mis decisiones, y… tú me salvaste creo que te deben una ¿no lo crees? (dijo depositando un beso en su frente) solo no seas tan rígida con ellos ¿vale?

Solo asintió. Siguieron su camino pero se encontraron con una junta de piratas que se decían los sombreros de paja, luffy pensó que realmente eran sus amigos

H-EH? Mi amor no conozco a tu tripulación pero dudo que sean ellos

L- tonterías son ellos solo que cambiaron mucho

Hancock se disponía a contestar cuando llego la marina

Sentomaru- CARGUENSELOS! A TODOS!

FalsoL-NON.. .NO SABES QUIEN SOY, SOY MUGIWARA LUFFY NIETO DE EL HEROE GARP, HIJO DE DRAGON, HERMANO PUÑO DE FUEGO ACE ASI QUE VE…V…VETE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ANIQUILE

St-(DANDOLE UN ACHAZO EN EL CRANEO) MUGIWARA NO ES UNA MIERDA COMO TU!

L-DEMONIOS LOS MARINES!

Salta al muro que todos conocemos y al mostrar su cara todos quedan impactados al ver que era el original luffy. Sentomaru le ordeno a un pacifista atacar este lanzo 3 descargas que luffy esquivo fácil

L-LENTO

En seguida activo el GEAR SECOND solo con una mano y derroto al pacifista con un golpe

St-MUGIWARA MALDITO ESO ES HAKI!

S-luffy! Sabías que eras tú, ha pasado mucho

Z-porque siempre te metes en problemas? Me alegra verte capitán

L-¡MUCHACHOS! AHORA NO HAY DUDA! ME ALEGRA VERLOS

Sanji y Zoro atacaron y derrotaron a un pacifista. Cuando luffy iba a alcanzarlos otro apareció intentando atacarlos, todos se pusieron en guardia pero este era de la emperatriz que de una patada le destrozo el cráneo

Z-quien eres porque nos ayudas? (dijo desenvainando una espada)

S- que importa marimo es bellísima (dijo con corazones en los ojos)

Zoro iba a contestar pero cayeron al suelo ya que luffy se abalanzo para abrazarlos, en el suelo se saludaban efusivamente riendo, boa sonreía ya que luffy estaba realmente feliz, porque estaba con su familia y decidió que ella intentaría ser parte de ella. Zoro se dio cuenta que seguía ahí asi que le pregunto a luffy si la conocía

L-TE PLATICO EN EL BARCO VAMONOS! (Pero antes el se voltea y…)

L-RAYLEIGH! GRACIAS POR ESTOS 2 AÑOS, POR CREER EN MI, NO TE DESEPCIONARE! GRACIAS A TU ENTRENAMIENTO LO PUEDO VOLVER A PROMETER! ¡ **YO SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!**

El maestro solo lo veía partir con lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos así que le daría una mano, con su espada de un movimiento hizo una línea en el suelo y les dijo a los marines

RY-por su bien! NO LA CRUZEN!

El grupo de luffy iba corriendo pero se les atravezo un grupo de marines que fueron fácilmente derrotados por los fantasmas de Perona

Z- no tenías que irte ya?

P-COMO TE ATREVES? TODAVIA DE QUE ME TOME LA MOLESTIA DE LLEVARTE AL BAR Y AHORA TE AYUDO, ¿ME ESTAS CORRIENDO? QUE IDIOTA TAN DESCARADO Y MALAGRADECIDO ERES

Se disponían a pelear cuando…

S-ES LA CHICA DE THRILLER BARK!(OLIENDOLA) LO SUPONIA LAS MUJERES SON LO MEJOR

Iba a abrazarla pero ella lo dejo en el suelo con un suela en la cabeza y un ghost en la espalda. Boa se le hacían intrigantes solo estos 2 y por primera vez tenia ganas de conocer al resto. Chopper llego en su AVE/AMIGA por ellos dejando que Perona se encargara de los soldados. Cuando llegaron al barco todos se desconcertaron al ver a boa pero no le dieron importancia ya que su querido capitán estaba bien y a salvo

CH-YA LOS TRAJE

F-YA TE VES COMO UN HOMBRE SENCHOU-NICHAN

US-YA ESTAMOS TODOS JEJE

BR-LUFFY-KUN ME ALEGRA VERTE EN BUENAS CONDICIONES CREO QUE ME DARA UN INFARTO, OH PERO YO NO TENGO CORAZON YOHOHOHOH

N-LUFFY TE VES BIEN!

R-ME ALEGRA VERTE CAPITAN!

Comentarios que le disgustaron a Hancock ya que venían de las mujeres de la tripulación

Z-LLEGAMOS CHICOS!

Sanji vio la gran figura de robin y se le hizo completamente sexy pero cuando vio a nami, a su querida nami se desangro cayéndose del pájaro

LyCH-SANNNJJIIIIII

Boa y zoro no le dieron importancia ya que de alguna manera sabían que estaría bien. En el barco chopper ya había curado a sanji, pero todos veian boa de manera extraña

R-tu eres la shichibukai BOA HANCOCK emperatriz de las kuja ¿no es asi?

H-así es (dijo algo cortante ya que no sabia que hacer)

N-que hace una mujer de tu calibre en el barco?

L-OH! Es cierto. MUCHACHOS ELLA ES BOA HANCOCK SU NUEVA NAKAMA Y MI PROMETIDA

N-oh de acuerdo es un…

TODA LA TRIPULACION- **¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!?**

L-(sin entender) su nakama. Les molesta?

TLT-(DANDOLE UN COSCORRON TODOS) **ESO NO!**

L-AH ya entendí! JAJAJAJA es mi prometida cuando me transporto KUMA (franky se puso serio al escucharlo nombrar) cai en la isla kuja y termine con ella.

TLT-OK

H-(SORPRENDIDA) _QUE RAPIDOS!_

N-UN gusto soy la navegante, nami ¡espero que nos llevemos bien! (dijo sonriendo sinceramente)

H-yo igual (devolviendo la sonrisa)

Z-Soy zoro el espadachín y vice capitán de la tripulación, lamento haberte hablado tan duramente hace rato no sabía quién eras.

H-no te preocupes

Se acerco robin a saludar y nuestro espadachín se sonrojo levemente asi que se alejo, echo que no paso desapercibido por la arqueóloga

R- _(SERA QUE… NO MEJOR LO DEJO PARA OTRO MOMENTO)_ yo soy robín la arqueóloga de la tripulación y la mayor de las mujeres de la tripulación.

H-No por mucho eh oído de ti y se tu edad, yo soy mayor que tú por un año (dijo sonriendo triunfante)

Z- _MALDICION ya ni siquiera puedo estar cerca de ella_

 _CH-_ yo soy el medico de abordo Chopper un gusto BOA-SAN

H-pero si eres una monada! Y se nota que eres excelente medico después de todo has mantenido vivo a mi luffy

CH-(bailando bobamente) QUE ME DIGAS ESO NO ME HARA FELIZ CABRONAZA!

H- _PARECE BASTANTE FELIZ (_ pensó con una gota en la cabeza _)_

U-soy el tirador del equipo el gran CAPITAN USSOP-SAMA

N- NO le hagas caso le gusta mentir

U-¡OYEE!

F-YO SOY EL SUUUPPPEERRR carpintero FRANKY

L-FRA…FRA….FRANKY! TE VES ESPECTACULAR!

F-ACASO VISTE ALGO **MECA**! (DIJO PRESIONANDO SU NARIZ cambiando de peinado)

L-SSUUUUGOOOIIII!

Siguendo con la presentación

BR-Yo soy el músico Brook bella dama es un verdadero placer conocer a la prometida de mi capitán. Me podría enseñar sus pantis

S-Yo soy el cocinero sanji mi lady si desea algo estoy a sus órdenes. Si algún día quiere dejar a luffy llámeme

Estos comentarios les hicieron ganar 2 coscorrones uno de boa y uno de luffy

SyBR-QUE BELLEZA DE MUJER (con los ojos en forma de corazón)

Listo todos se habían presentado, pero un pequeño grupo de buques marines llegaban a su ubicación

L-ZORO, SANJI que les parece recordar viejos tiempos y nos cargamos esos buques el que haga menos lava los trastes

SyZ- ¡SI!

Después de unos 5 minutos de batalla regresaron al barco

L-GANE¡ JJAJAJAA

S-al menos hice mas que el cabeza de musgo

Z-No digas mentiras cejita rizada yo hice mas¡

S-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR MARIMO MIERDOSO!

Z-CUANDO QUIERAS CAPITAN SANGRADO

L-¡BUENO YO CONT ASI QUE AMBOS LAVAN HOY!

ZyS- ¡y quien dijo que podias opinar!

L-soy el capitán

Zoro y Sanji no podían discutir después de esas palabras asi que solo se quedaron callados y asintieron después de darle un puñetazo al capitán. Iban a seguir platicando pero una flota entera estaba llegando por todos lados, pero, las kujas, los ancianos del cielo, Heracles, perona y rayleigh ayudaron en su escape

F-PREPARENSE PARA SSSUUUPPPEEERRR! SUMERGIRESE!

El sunny con la ayuda de los muchachos logro bajar al fondo del mar sin ningún rasguño todos estaban expectantes de que sanji no muriera después de ver tantas mujeres juntas en el ex navío de hebi-hime

L-TENGO HAMBRE!

CH-Ahora sanji no puede cocinar esta anémico!

L-bueno, por suerte boa empaco en mi mochila suficiente carne

F-bien porque quiero que platiquemos seriamente mientras que comemos

L-YO TAMBIEN PLANEABA DECIRLES ALGO IMPOTANTE PERO MEJOR EMPIEZA TU FRANKY

Todos se reunieron en el centro del barco alrededor de una pequeña mesa que hizo franky y se sentaron a comer incluida boa que aún se sentía algo incomoda

F-bien quería decirles que la razón por la que hacchi no nos llevó a la isla gyojin fue porque el ya esta alla siendo atendido porque al igual que duval protegieron el barco de la marina después de un año de ausencia

U-pero esos dos no podrían haber protegido el sunny tanto tiempo

F-HUBO OTRO GUERRERO QUE LO PROTEGIO

N-¿OTRO?

F-si asi es la misma persona que se encargo de separarnos fue la misma que protegio a sunny 2 años BARTOLOMEW KUMA. Cuando llegue al barco no me creía lo que estaba viendo estaba desecho y cuando le pregunte que hacia aquí solo se limito a decir misión cumplida cuando hable con rayleigh me dijo que el salvo nuestras vidas aquel dia, y que pertenecia a la armada revolucionaraia que días después fue a verlo para informarle que no le quedaba mucho tiempo….

CH-PERO COMO SABIA LA DECISIÓN QUE TOMARIAMOS EN ESE MOMENTO ¿Cómo ESPERO TANTO TIEMPO?

F-No se que le hizo la marina para obligarlo a convertirse en un ciborg sin mente propia pero le pidió a vegapunk que le programara una sola misión después de que perdiera su personalidad y mente. PROTEGER EL BARCO MUGIWARA HASTA QUE UNO DE LA TRIPULACION REGRESARA

U-(viendo a luffy) recuerdo que tu padre era un revolucionario quizá fue por eso

L-yo no conozco a mi padre

H-(intervino) kuma fue un revolucionario antes de que fuera un ciborg completo y estoy segura de que el no protegió este barco por orden de dragón...

Se quedo pensando antes de proseguir

N-BOA-CHAN?

H-EH escuchado que los revolucionarios quieren tirar al gobierno mundial y que ustedes (señalando a su prometido) los D. son los únicos que pueden lograrlo, no se el porqué, kuma sabia esto y hoy en dia la TRIPULACION DE SOMBRERO DE PAJA está ganando mucho terreno, asi que kuma protegió a su barco porque el sabía que pronto ustedes desempeñarían un papel enorme en lo que viene….

Fue interrumpida por robín que le agarro la mano

R-NOSOTROS Hancock-san ahora eres parte de la tripulación asi que no es correcto que te excluyas

Hancock se sintió muy bien con ese comentario ya que todos la miraron con aprobación

L-Al final ese oso resulto un buen tipo asi que no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto SHISHISHI ahora Hancock quítate la ropa (dijo con cara seria)

TLT-QUEEEE?

H-(cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y completamente roja) lu..lu..lu…luffy-sama eso no esta bien no podemos hacer eso en frente de los muchachos

Nami, ussop y chopper también se habían puesto rojos y zoro, robín, franky y Brook celebraban que su capitán ya era todo un hombre

S-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A UNA DAMA CAPITAN IDIOTA (dijo sacudiéndolo)

L-HANCOCK SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!

La mente de ella hizo click y solo asintió empezó a desvestirse con toda la tripulación totalmente blancos por las acciones de esta

L-TODOS SIENTENSE DELANTE DE BOA

Con la cara seria que puso ellos solo asintieron. Cuando estaban frente a ella, les dio la espalda y les mostro su marca

R-esa es la marca de la esclavitud!

Hancock iba a romperse a llorar porque creyo que tendría que salirse de la tripulación ya que, según ella, no sería digna de estar con ellos pero..

Z-bueno ¿y qué? Ella ya no es mas una esclava, asi que no le veo el problema

S-el marimo tiene razón, que tiene que ver esa marca?

H-Esta marca fue de cuando los tenryuubito me esclavizaron, gracias a Fisher tiger logre escapar junto con mis hermanas, además de luffy, ustedes son los únicos a los que eh mostrado esto si yo enseño esto a mis hermanas kuja perdería el honor de ser la emperatriz porque fui una esclava además de que mandarían a los demás OUKA SHICHIBUKAI a cazarme y re entregarme a esas bestias, pero luffy dice que puedo confiar en ustedes asi que…

F-No te preocupes te SSSUUUPPPEEERRR defenderemos de todo, ahora eres una MUGIWARA osea eres de la familia y por nuestro pervertido nombre no te pasara nada y no creas que eso te hace menos de echo cualquiera que soporte ser un esclavo y viva para contarlo merece mi SSUUPPEERR respeto

Z-franky tiene razón ahora eres una de nosotros además de que nadie en este barco esta en posición de juzgarte de echo te debemos una porque cuidaste a nuestro egoísta y despistado capitán estos 2 años

S-asi es, además como el caballero que soy no permitiré que algo le pase a una criatura tan bella como tu! (dijo incado a sus pies)

Comentario que no le agrado mucho a nami, de echo le dolio, como iba a conquistar a sanji cuando él además de caballero era un enorme mujeriego, la mirada de tristeza de nami no paso por alto en los ojos de las otras 2 mujeres a bordo. Cuando boa la vio ella solo le levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación de su estancia en el barco

BR- jure mi vida al capitán MONKEY D. LUFFY y ahora que usted es su prometida y futura esposa mi vida también le pertenece así que la arriesgare sin titubear por usted si asi lo requiere BOA-SAMA

Hancock estaba llorando, cuando volteo a ver al resto de la tripulación, todos la veían con esa cara de cariño y aprobación para que en seguida su prometido le depositara un cálido beso en la mejilla

L-(susurrándole al oído) te lo dije

Hancock se sintió, por primera vez en muchos años, en un hogar, actualmente su hogar y se prometió así misma que haría todo porque así se quedase. El resto del día paso muy relajado, zoro y luffy intentando inconscientemente reventar la burbuja causando que el los narices extrañas de la tripulación los golpeasen, el idiota de barro siendo aprisionado por franky en un barril, sanji intentando curarse con unas fotos de las muchachas. Era agradable para la emperatriz pero esa calma se disipo cuando cierto animal de proporciones ridículamente grandes llego…

TLT- _ **EL KRAKEEEENN!**_

 _ **O SI O DIOS O SI EH AQUÍ NUESTRO NUEVO CAP DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO QUE LES PARECIO? NUESTRA SHICHIBUKAI FAVORITA AL FIN ENCONTRO UN HOGAR, PERO QUE PASARA CON EL KRAKEN. AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**_

 _ **P.D: CUANDO ESCRIBA TLT, SIGNIFICA TODA LA TRIPULACION**_

 _ **CON PERVERSION EUPHORIA 1400**_

 _ **P.D2: GRACIAS A GREIXX POR SER MI PRIMER REVIEW Y PARA SOLICITARLE ME AYUDE RECOMENDANDO MI CANAL GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LEERME**_


	7. LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

ONE PIECE PERTENECE AL SUPER MANGAKA EICHIRO ODA Y A LA EMPRESA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ME ENTRETENGO LASTIMANDO AL KRAKEN

OLA NOVATOS LES HABLA EUPHORIA 1400 SOLO PARA COMUNICARLES QUE DESPUES DE ESTE CAP NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION HASTA FINALES DE FEBRERO SUBIRE ESTE CAP DE ONE PIECE A TU LADO Y QUIZA UN ONE SHOT Y DESPUES HABRA ACTUALIZACION QUIZA HASTA FINALES DE FEBRERO SIN MAS COMENZEMOS

TLT-¡EL KRAKEN!

Debido a la invacion de la tripulación del hombre barro y su arribo en momo luffy decidio que quería que el kraken fuera su mascota y los guiara a la isla de las sirenas

N-¡de prisa, den la vuelta!

L-No voy a huir voy a pelear

H-QUE VARONIL CUANDO SE HACE EL RUDO (dijo sonrojado con las manos en las mejillas y sacudiendose)

L-ZORO, SANJI, AYUDENME A DOMARLO!

U-¡eres idiota o que?! Como planeas que derrotemos a esa cosa en el agua cuando tu ni siquiera puedes nadar

HdB-yo tengo una idea(si todo sale como lo planeo estos morirán a manos del kraken y yo podre cargarme a la demás tripulacion)

U-Maldito justo cuando podíamos huir hablas

HdB- escucha por lo que veo su capitán no escucha ¿en serio quieres que pelee en el barco?

U-¡VAYAN CON CUIDADO Y LEJOS! (dijo alentandolos)

Momentos después luffy, zoro y sanji estaban cubiertos con la burbuja que protegia al sunny

L-Bien ahora si! Zoro, saji no quiero que le corten quiero domarlo

Salieron del barco y el kraken ataco al sunny pero…

F-¡maldito! ¡FFRRAANNKKYY ROCKET LAUNCHER!

El ataque de franky funciono alejando el tentáculo pero por el otro lado venia uno mas

U-¡porque no nos deja en paz!

CH-¡GUARD POINT!

La defensa del doctor funciono y evito el daño

F-SSUUPPEERR

N-¡NICE! ¡CHOPPER!

H-Buen trabajo chopper-chan

Pero la fuerza del impacto los mando a volar contra una Montaña Submarina

R-¡MIL FLEURS, GIGANTESCO MANO!

Las grandes manos que había creado robin detuvieron el sunny a unos milímetros de que chocara cosa que agradecieron Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Franky ya que eran los mas cercanos al impacto

L- bien y ahora que están a salvo ¡GEAR THIRDH! ¡HOONE FUSSEN!

De un momento a otro luffy paso todo el aire a su brazo derecho que había sacado de la burbuja exponiéndolo al agua

L-TCH! BUSOUSHOKU KOKA!

EL PINTO SU AHORA GIGANTE BRAZO DE COLOR NEGRO, EL COLOR FICICO DEL HAKI

U- ¡que poder!

CH-¡es totalmente diferente!

H- haki de armadura permite al usuario protegerse de ataques y aumentar el poder de los suyos

U-SUGUUEEEE!

El kraken al notar El poder luffy y notar su debilidad con el agua decidio atacarlo antes de que el lo atacara

S-ese bastardo quiere detenerlo. ¡BLUE WALK!

B- se salio de la burbuja

U- eso que impotrta tiene la velocidad de un gyojin, ¡impresionante!

S- _después de correr por esos malditos fenómenos este pulpo es un insecto._ ¡DIABLE JAMBLE: BIEN CUIT, GRILL SHOOT!

Sanji dejo una marca a la "parrilla" en el tentáculo haciendo que el kraken detenga el ataque a luffy pero cuando sanji se disponía a volver a su burbuja por aire, el kraken dirigio su atención en el y justo cuando sani se preparaba para el impacto…

Z-SANTORYUU OUGI ROKUDOU NO TSUJI

De un certero ataque zoro hizo 6 cortes en el tentáculo del pulpo cortándoselo por completo

Z- _doy gracias por haber podido pelear estos 2 años para poder derrotarlo a él_ , el demonio del mar ¿tu? ¡que estupidez!

F-INCREIBLE!

U-NUNCA HABIA VISTO ESA TECNICA

H- _son muy fuertes no esperaba que los amigos de luffy tuvieran este nivel, será mejor que yo también entrene o terminare siendo un estorbo para mi amado!_

S-deja de meterte en mis asuntos

Z-¡¿DIJISTE ALGO SEPTIMO?!

S-¡TE MATARE!

Z-¡NO TIENES COJONES!

L-¡ZORO, SANI LES ORDENE QUE NO LO CORTARAN!, ¡GOMU GOMU NOO ELEPHANTH GUN!

Con este ataque luffy derroto al kraken en un segundo; del mismo salio un tiburón.

L-Eso es un tiburón?

S- ese tiburón trae ropa

Z-es un enorme tiburón

El tiburón les hizo una reverencia y se marcho

S-que pez tan educado

Pero, una corriente se estaba lleva al kraken y próximamente al trio monstruoso

S-Hay que volver al barco

Pero fue muy tarde. El kraken, los chicos y el sunny fueron tragados

S-¡AHHHH!

Z-¡AUGH!

L-¡QUE DIVERTIDO! JAJA..JAJAJAJA

Volando por el barco

U-¡VAMOS A MORIR!

CH-¡NO QUIERO MORIR AHOGADO!

HdB-¡¿COMO TERMINE AQUI?!

F- oh, ¿sigues aqui?

U-¡ESTAS JODIDAMENTE TRANQUILO!

H-¡LUFFY! ¡MI AMOR ¿DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS CORAZON?!

N- _el cuerpo del pulpo nos puede guiar._ ¡FRANKYYY, TOMA EL TIMON, MANTENNOS EN EL CENTRO DE LA CORRIENTE SI TE DESVIAS UN MILIMETRO ES NUESTRO FIN!

F- entiendo!

N-¡los demás mantengan las velas firmes y estables!

Todos obedecieron (si incluso boa). Brook, Robín y Chopper tomaron una y Ussop y Hancock la otra. Después todo se puso negro

U-UGH. Que ah pasado? (viendo los rostros de sus nakamas) JA debieron asustarse pero no se preocupen estoy bien

Pero la verdadera respuesta le llego cuando escuchó gritar a su nueva nakama

H-¡LUUUFFFYYYY! ¡LUUUFFFYYYY! ¡LUUUFFFYYYY! ¡¿Dónde TE ENCUENTRAS?!

N-(volteando hacia ussop) nos separamos de los muchachos

U- esta oscuro no puedo ver nada

B-La oscuridad no me gusta ¿no sienten que nos están vigilando?

F-obviamente esta oscuro estamos como a 7,000 m

CH-¿ESTAMOS CERCA DE LA ISLA? QUIZA YA ESTEN AHÍ!

R-camie dijo que la isla estaba a 10,000 m

CH-¡AUN TENEMOS QUE SUMERGIRNOS 3,000 M MAS?!

U-Aunque estén vivos el oxigeno nos les durara mucho

N-POR ESO LES DIJE QUE SE AMARRARAN AL BARCO

F-NO RESOLVEMOS NADA AQUÍ. Ahora tengo un reflector busquémoslos

CH-¿Los tienes en los ojos?

U-impresionante

F-FRANKYYY….. NIPPLE LIGHTS

UyH-(pegándole en el pecho) ¿Por qué ahi?

Al ver el monstruoso espectáculo huyeron por patas

U-¡LUFFY!¡ZORO!¡SANJI!

H-¡AAAMMMMOOORRRR! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

F-maldicion con esta gran oscuridad las lámparas del sunny no ayudan

De repente una medusa se sube al barco

CH-que linda ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

R-¡No la toques es venenosa!

La medusa iba a capturar a nuestro peludo nakama, pero la shichibukai lo impidió alejándolo del tentáculo

H-¿Estas bien doctor?

Un pez los iba a devorar pero franky activo el coup de burst alejándolos del peligro y usando parte del oxigeno del sunny. Cuando voltearon vieron al pez que mordio a la medusa muerto

CH-SI ERA VENENOSA

B- la burbuja se encogió

F- el coup de burst es un sistema que libera aire en una poderosa explosión pero aquí abajo el aire es limitado por tanto la burbuja disminuye

B-hay que tener cuidado, me pone nervioso verla encoger

CH- ¡me asustan los peces con los ojos en blanco!

B-al estar sin luz algunos peces no ven bien

Al escuchar esto ussop y chopper se empezaron a burlar de una anguila

R-pero otros ven a la perfeccion

Pero la advertencia llego un poquito tarde ya la anguila ya los había sorprendido

UyCH-¡AAAHHH!

B-¿Qué como veo sin ojos? La respuesta es…. _Bshshsh UN SECRETO!_

F-Porque hablas solo?

B-descuida estoy acostumbrado

N-¡DEJEN DE HACERLE AL IDIOTA Y PONGANSE A BUSCAR!

En el abismo se oyeron los 3 golpes propinados (asi de fuerte fueron XD)

B-Nami-san ¿Por qué también yo?

UyCH-(con la voz apagada) LUFFY, ZORO, SAANJI

Hancock al ver la poca seriedad por parte de sus actuales compañeros se indigno

H-¡COMO PUEDEN ESTAR JUGANDO AHORA?! ¡SU CAPITAN, MI PROMETIDO, ESTA EN PELIGRO ¿Y USTEDES JUGANDO?!

R-Hancock-chan

Soltándose a llorar cayendo de rodillas

H-¡LUFFY! ¿DONDE ESTAS? NO QUIERO ESTAR VIUDA ANTES DE SIQUERA CASARME ¡BBUUUAAAA!

B-descuide boa-chan nosotros nos comportamos así, porque de una u otra forma sabemos que nuestro capitán siempre estará bien, le tenemos completa confianza, así que parece y seque esas lágrimas que todo estará bien

Las palabras del mayor del equipo tranquilizaron mucho a la emperatriz

F-Vaya Brook cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser realmente sabio

B-esos es porque soy realmente viejo ¡YOHOHOHO!

Pero…. BROOK encontró la cuerda del hombre de barro cosa que informo

B-hey donde esta aquel sujeto?

N-¿quiza salio volando cuando nos sumergimos?

U- si con las manos y piernas atadas no se pudo sujetar a algo

B-Eso es imposible, si hubiera sido asi no estaría la cuerda, se desato ¿ven? (dijo mostrando la cuerda)

N-si de por si teníamos suficientes problemas ahora hay que buscar a ese idiota

HdB- (dentro del barril) _Ya que lo dices asi creo que me esconderé en el cuerto de las señoritas, ahora que ya no están esos tres puedo cargarme al resto de ustedes sera pan comido_

Pensó sin darse cuenta que franky lo veía raramente y Hancock le sonreía malévolamente, ambos se vieron y sonrieron. Boa cerro el barril para que no pudiera salir y franky lo sello con un martillo

F-asunto resuelto ya no puede salir

B-como se metio ahí?

H-su cuerpo se deformaba convirtiéndose en barro

F- asi es, sino fuera tan idiota nos habría echo pasar un mal rato ya que sus poderes seguramente vienen de una fruta tipo logia solo fingio ser nuestro rehén

U-hay que tener mucho cuidado pudo meternos en un aprieto

H-no del todo Ussop-kun luffy y los muchachos no son los únicos que saben usar haki, yo soy experta en el ¡se necesita más que un gusano de barro para derrotarme! (dijo triunfante haciendo su típica pose de superioridad)

HdB-¡Señorita emperatriz, señor del tanga! ¡Por favor sáquenme les prometo ser su esclavo!

De repente chopper se cae al suelo

F-que pasa chopper?

CH-el calor, no lo soporto

U-es verdad que quema, ¿Qué es esto?

N-no puede ser ¡depositos hidrotermales!

U-EH?

N-VOCANES SUBMARINOS IDIOTA

F-hay que salir de aquí si erupcionan estamos fritos, literalmente

Pero cuando se alejaban unos tentáculos los seguían el carpintero tuvo que usar el coup de burst mas de una vez para esquivar a los peligros que estaban cerca de los volcanes. De repente una luz los segó

CH-LA ISLA GYOJIN QUIZA LOS MUCHACHOS YA LLEGARON!

N-Pero todavía no descendemos los 3.000M

F-(haciendo señales con la luz de sus pesones XD) ¿QUIEN…. ERES….TU?

UyH- (golpeándolo) ¿a quien les haces señas?

Pero…. Un enorme pez con una linterna en la frente los engaño

F-MIERDA

U-¡NOS EMGAÑO!

B-¡UN CAZADOR MARINO!

F-NO HAY DE OTRA COUP DE BURST

Esto logro que escaparan del cazador pero una sombra aun mas grande los cubrió

F-¿Y AHORA QUE?

N-¿UN HUMANO?

U-NO EL MOUNSTRUO QUE PARECE HUMANO Y VIVE EN EL AGUA…

H-¡UN UMIBOZU!

Este hizo seña de querer golpearlos, boa se preparaba para contraatacar pero… dio un fuerte coscorrón al cazador marino

U-¡¿Nos salvo?!

WT-OYE ANKORO NO HAGAS ESO ¿Cuántas VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO COMAS BARCO? EL CAPITAN VAN DECKER NO ESTARA FELIZ

N-¿NOS SALVO?

U-ESO NO IMPORTA HUYAMOS

Pero un barco destruido se acercaba

U-NO PUEDE SER

N-¿EN EL MAR?

CH-AAAHHH

B-UN GHOST SHIP

U-(golpeandolo) tu de que te asustas? La primera vez que te vimos pensamos que eras un fantasma

B-pero ese es de verdad! Mira la vela! ¡el infame holandés errante! Se suponía que desaparecio, sucedió hace varios años, ¡EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA UNA CAPITAN PERDIO LA CABEZA Y LANZO POR LA BORDA A SU TRIPULACION INCLUSO MALDIJO A DIOS! ¡SU NOMBRE ERA VANDER DECKEN Y SU NAVIO EL HOLANDES ERRANTE DIOS LO CASTIGO POR SU OSADIA A VAGAR EN EL FONDO DEL MAR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Este relato provoco el pánico de ussop chopper y nami

F-relajaos con Brook también paso los mismo y solo resulto un esqueleto muy raro

B-franky eso es cruel y los 30° son dificiles

N- si es cierto los barcos fantasmas no existen

R-Bueno acabamos de ver a la criatura mitológica kraken no me extrañaría ver un barco fantasma

N,CH,U-¡GYYAAAAAA!

F-robin no esta bien reírse a costa de los muchachos

R-FUFUFU

H-JIJIJI

N- (molesta) ¿de que te ries hancock?

H-Perdon esque tan madura y tan llorona es demasiado, jijiJAJAJAJA

N-(roja de furia) ¿me lo dice la llorona de "no quiero quedar viuda antes de casarme"?

H-QUE DIJISTE PERRA?!

N-LO QUE OISTE ZORRA?!

Las dos literalmente se estaban gruñendo cuando…

VD-WADATSUMI, ELLOS SEGURO TIENEN TESOROS QUITASELOS

CHyU-MUCHACHOS DONDE ESTAN! (LLORANDO)

F-CALLENSE! HAY QUE AFRONTAR ESTO SI NO SOBRVIVIMOS COMO NOS ENCONTRARAN LOS MUCHACHOS?!

N- _la temperatura esta aumentando poco a poco_

Hancock también lo sintió al ver a nami ella le asintió

VD-SI SE COMEN EL BARCO NO PODREMOS TENER LOS TESOROS, WADATSUMI DESTROZA EL BARCO Y LUEGO RECOJE LAS JOYAS

WT-SI SENCHOU

U- el umibozou

CH-SE VOLVIO CONTRA NOSOTROS

N-franky coup de burst

F-imposible NECHAN ya no hay cola en el tanque tengo que reyenarlo

N-NO HAY TIEMPO

H-¡TODOS DETRÁS DE MI! ¡ BUSOUSHOKU KOKA! (pintando su pierna con haki para después levantarla) ¡MERO MERO…..!

Fue interrumpida por que el kraken golpeo a Wadatsumi y con el kraken venia nuestro trio favorito

L-OIII! YA LOS ENCONTRAMOS!

TLT-LLLUUUUFFFYYYY!

 **O DIOS AL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAP MIS PEQUEÑOS Y SENSUALES NOVATOS MAS LES VALE QUE LES GUSTE PORQUE ESTE ME COSTO TRABAJO. MUCHOS PROBABLEMENTE SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE CARAJO BOA Y NAMI SE PEALEARON PUES BUENO ESO ES PORQUE VOY A HACER UNA RIVALIDAD SIMILAR A LA DE ZORO Y SANJI. ADEMAS LO ANTERIOR GUOU HANCOCK CON LA PIERNA RECUBIERTA DE HAKI QUE ATAQUE IBA USAR LO DESCUBRIRAN MAS ADELANTE**

 **CON RAZON EUPHORIA 1400**


	8. LLEGANDO A LA ISLA GYOJIN

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO YOLEO**

L-OIIII! LOS ENCONTRAMOS!

TLT-LLLUUUFFFYYY!

Luffy y el otro par de locos legaban en la burbuja de zoro ya que las suyas se reventaron

L-Buen trabajo surume! Pero ya fue suficiente ¡DETENTE!

El ridículamente grande pulpo obedeció dejando en paz a wadatsumi. Luffy y el dúo entraron al barco sin mayor problema

L- o si poder moverse es lo mejor

HyCH-¡LLLUUUFFFYYY! ESTABAMOS TAN ASUSTADO CREIMOS QUE TE PASARIA ALGO!

El solo acaricio la cabeza de chopper y deposito un cálido y duradero beso en su prometida

R- _Menos mal que esta bien empezaba a preocuparme por el, aunque con el no hay mucho de que preocuparse FUFU_

N- _este idiota cocinero siempre causándome problemas, solo espero tener una oportunidad para estar a solas y no decirle como me siento_

Z- _espero no haberle causado muchos problemas a robin no me gusta verla preocupada_

S _-ojala que mi hermosa nami no se haya asustado mucho lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas pero por ahora seguire actuando normal hasta tener la oportunidad de charlar a solas_

 **S-¡NNAAAAMMMIIII-SSSWWWAAANNN! ¡ROOOOBIIIINNNN-CHUUUUAAANNN! ¡HAAANNNCCCOOOOCKKK-SAMA!** ¡Su príncipe llego sano y salvo!

L-sanji el único "príncipe" de Hancock soy yo!

S-quieres pelar capitán idiota?

L-¡VENGA! Si asi lo quieres cocinero tacaño

Pero en seguida estos 2 empezaron a reírse por lo idiota de la situación y en un segundo empezron a bailar y cantar juntos

TLT-(con una gota en la cabeza)¡¿ESTAN IDIOTAS?!

N-¿en verdad domaste al kraken?

R-¿Lo usaras?

L-CLARO AL ESTILO PROFESIONAL! Ahora surume arrastra el barco

VD-¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR! TRAIGANME SUS…..

No termino porque todas las profundidades del mar se iluminaron con una luz roja como si fuera un infierno

VD-OLVEDENLO, ANKORO, WARDATSUMI SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ

N-capitan ordenale al pulpo que nos saque de aquí

U-Ya no importa esta corriendo como la chingada es bastante triste para un ser mitológico

H-¿Qué esperabas una erupción asi asusta a cualquiera? Además de que asustar tu no tienes derecho a recriminarle nada PINOCHO-KUN

U-cierto

Z-(viendo a sanji con las fotos de nami y robin, su robin) ¿Qué esta haciendo este idiota?

CH-REHABILITACION!

H-(con una gota en la cabeza) _¿Cómo puede hacer eso en estos instantes? Sin duda es una tripulación bastante extraña_

Pero el volcán hizo erupción haciendo que toda la tripulación volara por sunny

N-La temperatura aumento mucho

U-ESTA HIRVIENDO! NO QUIERO MORIR COCINADO!

N-¡MÁS RAPIDO SURUME!

CH-¡TU PUEDES!

U-¡DATE PRISA O SERAS PULPO FRITO!

Ante este último comentario acelero más el gran molusco

L-¡¿PULPO FRITO?! ¡SUENA SUCULENTO! ¡YO QUIERO!

Acelero todavía mas

H-(toda melosa y sacudiendose) ¡yo te lo puedo preparar! ¡aprendi muchas recetas con pulpos estos 2 años amorcito!

Esto hizo que el pobre pulpo se dejara la piel para sobrevivir, llegando al un gran y oscuro abismo

N- surume entra en el abismo

UyCH-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

L-¡SALTA TU PUEDES SURUME!

El kraken se lanzo al abismo y justo cuando pensaron que estarían a salvo la erupción desencadeno una avalancha de rocas gigantes

Z-¡ _NO! No puedo dejar que le vuelva a pasar algo, y menos ahora que me decidí a volverla mi mujer,_ malditas rocas, ¡luffy sujétame las rebanare ahora mismo!

L-OK

R- _¿Qué hace? Justo cuando me decido a conquistar ese corazón de piedra ¿quiere suicidarse? (pensó para después detenerlo con sus habilidades)_ No zoro si sales la presión marina te matara

Z-¿ENTOCES QUE HAGO MUJER?

U-¡yo me encargo! ¡HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI: SARGASSO!

De un momento a otro las lianas de ussop había atrapado la gran avalancha

U-aprovecha para huir ¡surume!

El gran pulpo obedeció salvando así a nuestros locos favoritos

H- _Parece que todos los nakamas de luffy son fuertes me hace sentir segura ya que no tendré que cargar con ellos si algo pasa me alegro_ Eso fue impresionante pinocho-sama

L-ESO MOLO MUCHO USSOP! COMO LO APRENDISTE?

U-Bueno cuando Heracles-sensei me entreno e impuso esa dieta yo….

N-Sera para después

L, U, CH-AAAHHHHH!

B-eres cruel nami-chan

H-Déjala Brook es una niña sin amor a la que seguro no le paso nada interesante y por eso tiene envidia del "capitán" ussop (dijo burlándose)

A lo que nami le arrojo una pieza del clima tact dejando en boa un enorme chichón

H-¡PERRA! ¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A TU SUPERIOR?!

N-¿SUPERIOR? ¡MI UNICO SUPERIOR ES LUFFY Y SI ACASO EL IDIOTA DE ZORO Y AUN ASI LES GOLPEO! ¿ACASO CREES QUE ME DOLERA GOLPEARTE A TI? ¡ZZOORRAA!

S-(acercándose a zoro y susurrándole) estas dan mas miedo que nosotros 2 juntos

Z-sip así es

Cuando se iban a poner a pelear una roca cayo en la cabeza del kraken dejándolo inconsciente haciendo que todo en sunny se desplomara hacia abajo. Cuando nuestra tripulación despertó la luz los segó

L-¡ESSA ESS…..!

N-SI ASI ES!

TLT- **¡LA ISLA GYOGIN!**

 **AAAALLLLL FIN ACABE ESTE CAP Y AAAALLLLL FIN HAY ACTUALIZACION SIENTO AVER DEMORADO NOVATOS PERO LA ESCUELA NO ME AYUDA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUNQUE YA SABEN QUE SI NO LES GUSTA ME VALE TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA RESPONDER 2 DUDAS QUE QUIZA TENGAN**

 **1.- CUANDO ESCRIBA POR EJEMPLO CHyU SIGNIFICA QUE CHOPPER Y USSOP ESTAN DESMPEÑANDO LA MISMA ACCION O DIALOGO E IGUAL PARA LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES**

 **2.- SI NO SABEN, LA PALABRA MELOSA QUIERE DECIR MUY DULCE, MUY EMPALAGOSA, MUY TIERNA, PALABRA QUE QUEDA MUUUY BIEN CON EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE BOA HACIA LUFFY**

 **QUE LES PARECIO INCLUSO AL MARIMO Y AL CEJITAS LE DAN MIEDO LAS MUCHACHAS XD. SIENTO QUE SEA CORTO EL CAP PERO ES MEJOR QUE NADA Y TAMBIEN LAMENTO DEJAR A BOA COMO SECUNDARIO PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE EN LA SAGA GYOGIN NO SE ME OCURRE MUY BIEN COMO INTEGRARLA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LES TENGO MUY BUENAS ANUNCIOS**

 **DESPUES DE ESTA SAGA AL FIN DEJARA DE ENTRAR COMO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO YA QUE YA SE COMO INTEGRARLA ALOS DAMAS CAPS**

 **DESPUES DE LA ISLA GYOGIN EN SEGUIDA CONFORMARE LA OTRA PAREJA** **Y DESPUES LA OTRA VA A TARDAR MUCHO YA QUE SE COMO Y CUANDO LOS VOY A JUNTAR ¿QUIEN SERA? ¿ZOROXROBIN? ¿SANJIXNAMI?**

 **LA HISTORIA TENDRA MUCHO MAS ROMANCE EN LOS CAPITULOS DE RELLENO Y EN LAS SAGAS SE QUEDAR MUY SIMILAR (SOLO CON LA PEQUEÑA GRAN APORTACION DE BOA HANCOCK A L EQUIPO)**

 **A PARTIR DE AHORA LOS CAPITULOS QUE REALMENTE ME INTERESEN O ME GUSTEN LLEVARAN TITULO**

 **SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO DESCUBRAN QUIEN EMPEZARA PRIMEROEL NOVIASGO MAS ADELANTE**

 **CON PORNO EUPHORIA1400**


	9. UNA CHARLA NESCESARIA

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EL ESTUPIDO Y MEGA SENSUAL EICHIRO ODA Y LA MAGNATE SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO PARA MI XD**

TLT **-¡LA ISLA GYOJIN!**

U-NO puedo creer que llegáramos

L-¡SI LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!

F-¡SSSUUUPPPEEERRR!

S-¡SIRENAS POR FIN LLEGUE! ¡EL CIELO CON EL QUE SOÑE CUANDO ERA AUN UN CHAVAL!

ByS-¡SI-RE-NAS! ¡SI-RE-NAS!

Pero nuestro pervertido número uno tuvo otra hemorragia nasal cuando pensó en las hermosas hibridas que estaba a punto de ver

U-sanji aún no estas curado no es bueno que las veas

CH-¡SSAANNJJII!

Pero al imaginarlas seximente le dio otra vez una hemorragia que lo derribo

CH-sanji después de toda la rehabilitación no ha funcionado

U-¡pero doctor su sueño era ver a las sirenas!

CH-pero si las ve morirá

S-Si tengo que vivir sin sueños…. ¡PREFIERO MORIR VIENDO PERVERTIDAMENTE A LAS SIRENAS!

U-¡eres un desastre!

Pero nuestro ERO-COCK se levantó con una llama rosa a su alrededor

S-¡YO VERE A ESAS SIRENAS!

CH-está ardiendo

U-¡es la llama de la perversión!

H- _en verdad que son muy raros, pero a pesar de eso no me incomodan me siento feliz con estos sujetos (incluida la zorra de la navegante) y no es por luffy simplemente me siento libre a su lado es curioso pero ahora veo porque esta no es una tripulación pirata sino una_ _ **familia pirata**_ _eso los hace más fuertes, me recuerda un poco a shirogige, pero son unos locos jijii._

N-Capitán dile a surume que nos meta a la burbuja

L-así lo hare ¡SURUME! Busca una entrada y….

El capitán no pudo terminar porque enormes monstruos marinos se les pusieron en frente impidiéndoles el paso y arriba de los monstruos venían montándolos unos gyojins con pinta de mafiosos

HAMMOND-Buenas tardes humanos somos los nuevos piratas gyojin y por si no lo saben para entrar a la isla tendrán que unirse a nosotros y ser nuestras mascotas ¿Qué dicen? De lo contrario destruiremos su barco

L-¡NI DE CHISTE YO SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y USTEDES NO ME VAN A DETENER ASI QUE ENTRAREMOS A LA ISLA LES GUSTE O NO **IDIOTA**!

HM- **BIEN EN ESE CASO ¡MATENLOS!**

Ante el ataque que se avecinaba surume huyó despavorido ya que sabía que sería TAKOYAKI para esos monstruos si intentaba enfrentarlos a todos

Z-¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!

N-así no ganaremos nunca, ¡franky toma el volante! ¡Ussop recarga el tanque!

CHyF-¡SI!

H-¡¿PLANEAS HUIR?!

N-no tenemos opción estamos a 10,000 m de profundidad rodeados absolutamente por agua con 5 portadores es un suicidio no ganaríamos y moriríamos para nada así que no se puede hacer más ¡sujétate a algo!

H-¡CARGUENSE ESE BARCO!

L-(SONRIENDO) ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!

El trio monstruoso se ponía en guardia cuando

F-¡COUP OF BURST!

N-¡sosténganse de algo ya que la velocidad y la presión de la burbuja podrían sacarnos del barco!

TLT-¡SI!

L-(tomando por la cintura y envolviéndola con sus gomosos brazos a su prometida) ¡HANCOCK AGARRATE FUERTE Y NO TE SUELTES YO TE PROTEGERE!

Dijo para después besarla con pasión, nuestra shichibukai favorita a duras penas asintió ya que sentía que se desmayaría después del acto tan "romántico" que había hecho luffy.

L-¡Se nos acabó el aire!

H-¡YYYIIIIAAAAA! ¡NO ME SUELTES CARIÑO!

CH-¡me ahogo!

B-¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! Aunque no tenga pulmones YOHOHOHO

N-¡solo resistan hasta llegar a la isla!

Lograron atravesar la burbuja y el recubrimiento fue absorbido

R-¡ES UNA CAPA DE BURBUJA DOBLE!

F-¡EN ESE CASO SUJETENSE QUE HAY QUE ATRAVESAR UNA BURBUJA MAS!

Después, todo paso exageradamente rápido, el sunny volando hacia la isla, la mirada confundida y atónita de los gyojin, la ruptura de la burbuja y la tripulación siendo arrastrada por la fuerte corriente de la burbuja. Luffy intentaba desesperadamente no soltar a Hancock (que tampoco podía nadar) pero su fruta termino ahogándolo y por ende soltando a boa, zoro estaba intentando llegar a nuestra pareja pero sus ojos se centraron en robín que estaba siendo fuertemente arrastrada

Z- _Lo siento luffy pero sé que estarás bien tu siempre lo estas hermano pero no puedo dejar a robín a su suerte…yo…yo…yo lo siento_

Pensó para después llegar a la arqueóloga, y lo había consiguió pero la corriente y la falta de oxígeno hicieron que se separaran de nuevo.

Del otro lado…

S- _¡BLUE WALK! Con esta técnica tengo oportunidad de salvar a nami_

Pensó nuestro cocinero con la navegante en brazos, pero el sunny go se atravesó eso en su camino y junto con las fuertes corrientes incluso con el BLUE WALK le fue imposible esquivarlo, recibiendo todo el impacto para que a su amada no le pasara nada y después desmayarse. Franky estaba intentando rescatar a chopper al igual que ussop a Brook pero fue imposible, después todo se puso **NEGRO.**

Cuando el capitán mugiwara despertó se encontraba en una bonita habitación decorada con corales y burbujas, para recibirlo estaban 5 sirenitas Keimi sanji, chopper y ussop

CH-¡LUFFY ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN!

U-¡Keimi nos rescató!

L-¿Y los demás?

S-Nos separamos pero no me preocupan ya que para nadar tienen al robot y al cara musgo además de a nami

L-(que ya no era tan lento en esos aspectos) ¿nami? No NAMI-SWAN?

Los demás no entendieron el comentario pero sanji si

S- ¡ _MALDICION_! _ahora resulta que el capitán es súper atento que mal chiste mejor fingiré que no note nada._ Sea como sea estarán bien se nos da bien sobrevivir

L- ¡SI TIENES RAZON SHISHISHI!

S- _UUFFFF CASI._ Por cierto no te preocupa boa-sama

L-¡no! Confió plenamente en ella, además es muy terca para morir JAJAJAJA

CAMIE- si quieren los puedo llevar a al conocer la isla y luego los levare a conocer el MERMEID CAFÉ

S- ¡SSSSIIIIIII!

En otra parte de la isla:

Z- _No es precisamente a quien quería salvar pero ahora es parte de la "familia" además de que luffy me decapitaría si dejase morir a su novia, GUAU es raro hablar de mi capitán así aun no me acostumbro a eso._

Pensó el peliverde mientras que salía del agua cargando a Hancock con el

H- ¡AGH!... ¿Qué paso?

Z-Después de que nos hundimos logre salvarte ahora abra que orientarnos creo que es por a…

H-¡NO! Luffy me conto sobre tu pésima orientación mejor yo nos guio

Z-Espero que soportes estar viuda

H-¿por?

Z-¡porque matare a tu prometido por esto!

Aunque habitualmente le molestaría ese cometario viniendo de él le dio una fuerte carcajada

Z-¿Qué es tan divertido?

H-JAJA…JAJA…JA…lo…lo…siento es solo que viniendo de alguien como tu es divertido que te lleves tan bien con luffy

Comento mientras caminaban por una especie de bosque de coral

Z-no soy el único ¿creí de echo que odiabas a los hombres? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

H-No es tan complicado de entender si en verdad conoces a tu capitán, lo recuerdo muy bien, yo me estaba bañando y luffy entro por el techo y vio mi marca cosa que para mí es imperdonable así intente convertirlo en piedra pero por primera vez desde que tenía mi fruta él no se petrifico, él fue el único hombre que conocía que no sentía deseos por mi así que lo encerré y lo mande al coso, unas de mis soldadas, Margaret, entre otras lo defendieron cuando yo lo envié al coso a morir al parecer se encariñaron con él, y quien no, yo en esos momentos no sabía cómo era el amor por tanto las tache de traidoras y las volví piedra, él se volvió loco cuando ordene a mis hermanas destruirlas ahí mismo

Z- ¡QUE CRUEL!

H-eso fue antes ya no soy así. Continuando el con su aun dormido haki de rey logro que mis hermanas las bajaran sanas y salvas y luego por un accidente a mi hermana menor se le quemo el vestido y estuvo a punto de revelarse nuestra marca de esclavitud pero mi amor no lo permitió cubrió la espalda de la persona que quería matarlo, ayudo a un enemigo sin pensarlo 2 veces argumentando que "el hecho de que pelearan no tenía nada que ver con esa marca que era importante para ella porque no quería que la vieran" ahí me sentí frustrada e impotente, después de la lucha luffy había ganado y a mi el orgullo me gano así que le di a elegir VER A SUS NAKAMAS DE NUEVO E IRSE CON VIDA, O, SALVAR A LAS KUJAS Y MORIR EN LA ISLA su respuesta me dejo helada

Z- ¿eligió salvar a las kujas cierto?

H-así es, se incoó ante mi dándome las gracias por ayudar a sus amigas kujas, a pesar de poseer haki de rey se incoo frente a un enemigo solo por haberle ayudado a salvar a las personas que le importaban, eso fue demasiado me retire a mi camarote en el palacio y le convoque a una audición para explicarle que significaba esa marca y me volvió a noquear después de explicarle todo le dio igual ¡igual! Me contó que había golpeado a un tenryuubito y por primera vez no me discrimino ni hizo menos eso me gano no pude evitar caer enamorada de él.

Z-Me pasó algo similar a ti

H- ¿también te enamoraste de él?

Z-¡NO IDIOTA! Yo peleaba mucho con luffy de echo me cuestionaba sobre ser parte de su tripulación, etc. Pero un día en arabista después de que nos capturara don cocodrilo y la cámara se inundó, para esto estaba el ahora capitán smoker, y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar luffy me ordeno salvarlo antes que salvarlo a él, incluso después ya cuando había subido a la superficie luffy le dijo que no lo odiaba, eso me lleno de orgullo y supe que esta tripulación era mi hogar y que luffy sería el único hombre con el que agacharía la cabeza solamente por respeto y honor, de echo ahora que lo pienso nunca me eh vuelto a cuestionar si debí seguir a luffy.

H-Es que luffy tiene ese don de acercar a la gente a su lado

Z-SIP

H-(sarcásticamente) ¿pero si te enamoraste de ROBIN? JIJIJI

Z- ¿EEEEEEHHHHH? ¿! CO…CCOOO…CCOOOMOOO SABES EEESSSOOOOO!?

H-Incluso luffy se dio cuenta de cómo tú y el cocinero ven a robín y a la zorra que tenemos de navegante respectivamente (sonrió triunfante)

Zoro estaba más que rojo (si el gran y duro Roronoa zoro estaba rojo como jitomate) pero no le quedaba opción más que seguir si incomodo camino con la emperatriz favorita de todos ya que ,bueno o malo, era de la tripulación y debían permanecer juntos

Z-(muy sonrojado) ¡no le digas a nadie o te matare!

La emperatriz solo sonrió le levanto el pulgar en señal de discreción gesto que tranquilizo al espadachín; en otra parte

N-vaya mira que volver a separarnos.

Dijo la navegante poniéndose su bikini después de haberlos exprimido

N- _Espero que sanji esté bien, no me gustaría que le haya pasado algo por mi culpa (llevándose las manos a los mofletes sonrojadisima) después de todo el intento salvarme todavía siento sus fuertes brazos en mi cuerpo JEJEJE_

Pero de repente un ahora de terror y fuego la rodeo

 _N-¡más le vale no ir a juguetear con sirenas mientras no estoy! ¡De lo contrario juro que le castrare!_

S- ¡aaccchhhuuu!

L-¿Qué pasa sanji?

S-alguien está hablando de mi quizá sea el marimo apestoso

Z-¡aaccchhhuuu!

H- ¿Qué pasa zoro?

Z-quizá el ERO-COCK habla de mi a mis espaldas

Regresando con la navegante; a lo lejos algo se avecinaba, ese algo tenia nombre CUTTY FLAM o más conocido como el SUPER ciborg Franky

F-¡SSUUPPEERR! Ola nami ¿qué haces?

N- ¡idiota casi me das un susto de muerte!

F- OH lo siento es que tenía que llegar a tierra deprisa

En seguida la navegante entendió porque, Franky venia cargando a Robín en brazos

N-¡robín!

F-despreocúpate está bien en unos momentos despierta quédate con ella explorare un poco para averiguar que pasa

N-claro

Regresando con el capitán:

CA- eh aquí ¡la isla gyojin!

Dijo mostrándoles el lugar y a muchas sirenas hermosas

S-(llorando a ríos como si no hubiera un mañana) ¡LO EH LOGRADO AL FIN LLEGUE AQUI! ¡ESTE ES MI ALL BLUE!

U-¡eres un desastre!

CH- me alegra que ya no tenga hemorragias

S-¡A JUGAR!

En segundos sanji solo tenía puestos sus pantalones arremangados y lo demás en el piso

L-mira que es divertido, sanji, ojala yo pudiera nadar

CA-claro que puedes luffy-chi aquí en la isla hay burbujas que te permiten hacerlo

L-¡¿de veras?! ¡Quiero una!

CA- al rato conseguimos una

U-(golpeando levemente con el codo el antebrazo de luffy y hablando seductoramente) ¿Qué luffy es verdad que las sirenas son más bellas que la emperatriz pirata? ¿Eehhh? ¿Eehhh?

L-(seriamente decidido) ¡nadie es más bella que mi prometida! ¡Ella es la más bella del mundo, es la mujer que amo!

UyCH- (aplaudiendo) ¡BRAVO, BRAVO!

CLICK sonó en la cabeza del cocinero

S- _luffy tiene razón aun si las sirenas son bellísimas, si quiero conquistar a nami debo dejar de andar jugueteando con las mujeres que encuentro debo considerar los sentimientos de nami, ¡pero es difícil! ¡Si cambio y ella no me acepta habré echo tanto esfuerzo para nada! ¡Pero si no cambio y siente algo por mí la estaré lastimando! ¡AAAHHHH que dilema!_ (pensó rascándose fuertemente la cabeza)

Pero de repente la guardia real llegaba por tanto todas ocultaron a los sombreros de paja

S- _¿AH? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?_

Yendo un momento con la BELLA y LA BESTIA:

Guardia gyojin- ¿tú eres el cazador de piratas zoro?

Z-¿Y que si lo soy?

H-(en pose de batalla) ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué querrán?

Z-(con su muy conocida sonrisa psicópata) pelea seguro

Guardia gyojin- tutu….tttuuu…..ttt…tu eres la emperatriz pirata BOA HANCOCK ¿Qué haces con un MUGIWARA?

REGRESANDO con el pervertido numero 1:

S-¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?

Príncipe gyojin (lo siento no recuerdo su nombre)- buscamos al infame pirata Monkey D. Luffy y a su tripulación ¿los han visto?

CA-¡no para nada! ¿Chicas?

SIRENAS- ¡NO!

Pero el KUROASHI al ver la verdad de donde tenía la cara se enrojeció

PG-bien entonces nos vamos

Pero una fuente de sangre en forma de sirena ilumino el cielo

TLT- ¡ **SSSAAANNNJJJIII**!

 **O SI O SI O SI, ME ALEGRA VOLVER NOVATOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP QUE SERA EL PRIMER CAP CON NOMBRE PROPIO COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA AGRADEZCO A LA GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE ALMENOS LEER MI TRABAJO Y PARA DECIRLES QUE ESTA EN PROCESO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE GRAN ALCANCE PRONTO LA EMPEZARE A SUBIR Y EL DIA QUE SUBA EL PRIMER CAP HABRA UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT ACOMPAÑANDOLA, LES DARE UNA PISTA EL 90% DE LA TRAMA SERA SOBRE LUFFY Y UN PEQUEÑO PERSONAJE QUE ME SAQUE DE LA MANGA JUNTO CON LA HISTORIA**

 **LOS ADORA EUPHORIA1400**


	10. UNA CHARLA NECECARIA 2

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SENSEI-ODA Y A LA MEGAEMPRESA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ESCRIBO PARA MI SOLITO XD**

TLT- **¡SSSAAANNNJJJIII!**

Nuestro perverso favorito se desangro por la nariz debido que se dio cuenta que su risada ceja estaba entre las OPPAIS de una hermosa sirena y el trio de idiotas presentes no sabía que hacer

CH-Luffy hay que encontrar alguien que le done sangre rápido su sangre es muy rara así que hay que darnos prisa

U-¡¿alguien que pueda donarnos sangre?! ¡Por favor no pueden dejarlo morir les pagaremos lo que sea!

FUKABOSHI- ¡alto! No pueden irse

Nuestro capitán iba a contestar pero no se esperaban lo que vino a continuación

HAM-¡MUGIWARA! No esperaba encontrarte aquí pensé que te ahogarías

L-¡¿ustedes?! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes! GEAR SECOND: _GOMU, GOMU NO-JET PISTOL_

De 2 certeros golpes noqueo fácilmente a hammond y a kasagoba pero al espadachín pulpo hyouzou apenas se inmuto pero…

U- luffy un monstruo detrás de ti

El capitán no se movió ni un centímetro solo alzo la palma y activo su haki de rey haciendo que la bestia se rindiera sin pelear

SIRE-¡LUFFY-NICHAN ES IMPRESIONANTE!

FU-no esperaba menos de alguien con su recompensa venció a hammond fácilmente

CA- (arriba del pez de batalla real) yo los puedo llevar a la plaza ahí hay muchos humanos ¡suban Luffy-chi, muchachos!

El supernova envolvió a ussop y a los demás con un brazo y con el otro se aferró al gran pez para luego poner en marcha la huida a la ciudad. Llegando a la misma

L-¡ALGUIEN AYUDENOS MI NAKAMA MUERE POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE DONE SANGRE!

Pero todos los gyojins y sirenas se volteaban haciendo que nuestros piratas tengan que bajarse a buscar algún humano que tuviera la sangre del viejo sanji

L-¡ _MALDICION_! Es muy difícil encontrar un donador

U-¡no me rendiré hay que salvar a sanji!

CH-(con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡SSAAANnnjjjiiii!

Pero vio un humano entrando en un bar

CH-MUCHACHOS ENCONTRE A ALGUIEN

En otra parte de la isla el barril que contenía al hombre barro Caribú llegaba donde las sirenas, que intentaron abrirlo, de regreso con nuestros héroes

S-¡UGH! ¿Qué ha pasado?

CH-perdiste mucha sangre casi mueres

L-¿Por qué los tritones no quieren donar sangre? Apenas encontramos donador

U-estuve a punto de rendirme

S-gracias amigos no sé qué haría sin ustedes, pero no puedo recordar nada ¿ni dónde estaba ni que hacia? Sin tan solo pudiera recordar algo

TODOS-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!

U-mejor permíteme presentarte a los donadores

De la cortina salieron dos "OKAMAS" que hicieron recordar su trauma al cocinero que se puso como loco brincando por toda la habitación

L-menos mal que ya está bien

Pero chopper noto una cortada en el brazo de luffy y le pidió examinarla, enseguida se enteró de que estaba envenenada por una ponzoña mortal

CH-¿Seguro que estas bien? Es un veneno muy potente

L-si

CH-Ya veo al parecer tu cuerpo desarrollo anticuerpos contra el veneno, dime ¿has sido envenenado capitán?

L-SIP fui envenenado por el viejo MAGELLAN en IMPEL DOWN casi muero JAJAJAJAJAJA

UyCH- ¡eso no es para reírse!

Cuando salían se encontraron con la propietaria de la casa donde estaban MADAM SHYRLEY

CA-Muchachos ella es la dueña de la casa y del MERMAID CAFÉ

L-ya veo gracias

CA-es una adivina

MS-Niño sombrero de paja te agradecería que no toques mi esfera mágica, además hace mucho que no predigo el futuro

L-si eres una adivina, dime ¿las sirenas cagan?

U-(golpeándole la cabeza) ESO NO ES UNA PREDICCION

MS-¡niño vulgar me las pagaras!

TODOS- ¡discúlpate!

L-(haciendo una reverencia que le obligo ussop) lo siento

MS-camie tomate el día has trabajado mucho y últimamente no hay muchos clientes

CA-¿En serio? Gracias

Pero….

CA-(con su cara de sorpresa) ¡AAHHH! No le he llevado sus almejas a PAPAGGU

Saliendo hacia el café se encuentran con SOUL KING que venía con PAPAGGU después de charlar un rato la estrella de mar los llevo a su casa, en el camino luffy pregunto por la bandera que protegía a la isla tritón

PA-es la bandera de la YOUNKO BIG MOM antes con barba blanca la isla estaba segura sin darle nada a cambio pero con ella todo es negocio por eso tenemos una dulcería ya que nos pide una dotación de dulces cada mes

Después de la explicación llegaron a la ciudad de celebridades de la isla

P-déjenme llevarlos a mi tienda ya que aquí abajo soy el más grande diseñador de modas de todos

Una vez en la tienda…

N-¡qué pasa con estos precios! ¡¿Están locos o qué?!

Pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos

N-¿es tu tienda verdad? Quiero un descuento

P-para ustedes no hay descuentos ¡todo es gratis!

N-¡NO TENGAN PIEDAD!

Y en un parpadeo la tienda estaba vacía

P-en serio no hubo piedad

EMPLEADO- señor ahí viene ¡EL!

P-¡¿EL?! ¡¿QUE HACE AQUI?!

Cuando salieron veían la llegada del GRAN NEPTUNO

NE-JAMON, JAMON, JAMON (dirigiéndose al tiburón) ¿estos son los humanos que te salvaron? (el tiburón asintió) HUMANOS MUGIWARAS están invitados al palacio RYUUGU les hemos preparado un banquete como agradecimiento por salvar a la mascota de la princesa

L-¿COMIDA? ¡VAMOS!

Subieron a megalo y se dispusieron a irse. En el aire Neptuno les decía que habían encontrado a 2 de sus tripulantes

NE-Es un hombre al que le encanto el SAKE y tenía el pelo verde peinado hacia atrás se llamaba…

U- _TIENE QUE SER ZORO_

N- _EL IDIOTA DE ZORO SEGURO_

NE-¡ZORI!

UyN-¡ES ZORO!

NE-también llego una hermosa mujer con pelo negro y que es shichibukai como el jefe Jimbei era….

U- _con que Hancock llego con zoro eh_

N- _debe ser la idiota de Hancock_

NE-¡HAMMOCK!

UyN-¡ES HANCOCK!

NE-al llegar el hombre bebió mucho y la mujer como no tenía alternativa se le unió terminaron muy borrachos

Luffy al imaginar a su prometida borracha al lado de su mejor amigo pego una sonora carcajada al notar esto nami se llevó a luffy detrás de megalo dejando a los demás charlando con el rey Neptuno

N-luffy tu ¿en verdad amas a Hancock? Viniendo de ti es algo muy raro y con esas cosas no se juega no me gustaría verte sufrir.

L-No te preocupes nami, yo en verdad me enamore de ella fue algo difícil de ver ya que como piensas no soy experto en esas cosas pero su manera dulce de tratarme además de que estuvo para mí en todo momento durante lo que paso con mi hermano hicieron que me enamorara

Comentario que le dolió a nami ya que se sentía culpable de no haber estado ahí para su capitán cuando él siempre la había protegido y cuidado desde que la conoció. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Supernova

L-(Con cara seria mientras abrazaba a su querida amiga) Nami no te sientas mal yo se mejor que nadie que el hecho de que no hayan podido estar ahí no fue su culpa de nadie así que animo que no voy a reprocharte nada, de echo debería agradecerte porque incluso ahora aun me sigues incondicionalmente eso es algo que pocos capitanes pueden decir.

N-(CON LAGRIMAS EN SUS NARANJAS OJOS) mira que eres idiota aun después de tanto de conocernos sigues logrando hacerme llorar. Gracias capitán (finalizo mientras secaba sus lágrimas)

L-además no fue lo único que me hizo enamorarme de ella, su forma de ser su gran inteligencia, su poder, y a pesar de que me costó verlo, su gran corazón ya que me ayudo sin pensarlo 2 veces a entrar a la prisión aun jugándose su puesto de shichibukai, su hermosura, y sobre todo, su pasado fue lo que me hizo decidirme a volverla mía sentí que debía protegerla de todo lo que la pudiera dañar, dios ahí tantas cosas que amo de ella que sería tonto enumerarlas. De hecho tú debes ser la que mejor me debe entender después de todo te enamoraste del mujeriego de la tripulación SHISHISHISHI (rio con una sonrisa sarcástica)

Nami solo se enrojeció al grado que sentía que se desmayaría, no sabía si golpear a su capitán, callarse, desmayarse no supo que hacer y cuando se disponía a contestar llegaron al palacio

N-(susurrándole al oído al capitán) no le digas nadie

El solo se limitó a sonreírle y a levantarle el pulgar. Ya adentro luffy se moría de Hambre así que como no vio ningún banquete siguió el olor a comida que provenía de un carrito de servicio, mientras a Neptuno lo regañaba su consejero por haber salido sin guardias pero un mensajero llego con malas noticias. Los mugiwaras eran sospechosos de:

-robar sirenas

-De destruir la isla según una visión de MADAM SHYRLEY

CON1-lo lamentamos mucho pero debido a que son potencialmente peligrosos no habrá banquete y permanecerán en prisión junto con sus compañeros ¡guardias atrápenlos! (#emperador XD)

U-mira que son idiotas y dejarse llevar por una predicción cuando ni siquiera saben si ocurrirá en ese caso ¡pelearemos hasta el final! Total de todas maneras buscan arrestarnos

PA-(dirigiéndose a camie) guau narizotas se ha vuelto muy valiente

CA-si

Brook, nami y ussop se ponían en guardia para enfrentar a los guardias reales.

En la prisión del palacio:

H-(despertando y viendo a zoro al lado) ¡mira que emborracharme con este idiota! (viendo alrededor) ¿Dónde estoy? Parece una celda (pero de inmediato con el haki de observación sintió la disputa que había en la parte central del palacio y enseguida reconoció las energías de los protagonistas) así que el verdadero objetivo de estos idiotas era encerrarnos, AAAhhaaaa ya que, tendré que ir a salvar a esos 3, (volteando hacia zoro) _mmmm no puedo dejar aquí a este sujeto_ ¡despierta idiota que los muchachos están en problemas!

Z-¡No 5 minutos más!

Ella solo se limitó a estrellarle la cabeza contra la pared

Z-¡BIEN VAMOS! (CON UN CHICHON EN LA CABEZA)

H-serás idiota (dijo inflando los cachetes y volteando como haciendo puchero)

Mientras tanto luffy llegaba a los aposentos de la princesa sirena pero gracias a la nula visión se puso a jugar en uno de los, literalmente, grandes senos de la princesa pensando que era "pudin" Cuando ella despertó luffy vio a la hermosa princesa, GIGANTE, pelo rosa, gran figura y extremadamente cobarde:

SH-¡Que es lo que usted hacia encima de mi pecho!

L-¡GUAU pero que enorme muj….! ¡Sirena!

SH-¡NO LE TENGO MIEDO YO SOY LA…! ¡LA, LA VALIENTE…! ¡HHII…! ¡HIJA DE NEPTUNO SOY Y! ¡PADRE HERMANO SALVENME BUAAAAA AAAAA!

L-calma no te eh hecho nada malo para que te pongas así vamos no llores

Pero una hacha se acercaba rápidamente hacia la princesa pero gracias al haki de observación logro desviarla y enseguida llegaban la guardia real así que ella siguió su instinto y oculto a luffy detrás de ella

GUARDIA- ¡princesa! ¡¿Está bien?!

SH- ¿eh? Si, si estoy bien solo creí ver a alguien

GU-de acuerdo tenga mucho cuidado la tripulación del sombrero de paja está aquí unos están encerrados y otros que están en la sale central están enfrentando a la guardia sin mencionar que el capitán se ha perdido así que a la menor señal de movimiento llámenos

SH- si eso hare (contesto asintiendo)

Cuando los guardias se iban ella coloco a luffy con cuidado en su cama

SH-Gracias por salvarme señor

L-No me digas así dime luffy

SH-¿está bien que lo llame luffy-sama?

L-si supongo que si

SH-Luffy-sama ¿Es usted una mala persona por ser pirata?

L-eso lo decides tu ¿dime puedo comer algo?

SH-¿eh? Claro

Enseguida luffy empezó a devorar comida y shirahoshi le toco la mejilla llena de comida molestando al capitán y después diciéndole que no le agradaba haciendo llorar a la princesa y molestando al tiburón. Terminando de comer:

L-ah estuvo delicioso, (dirigiéndose a la princesa) ¿oye porque estás aquí encerrada?

SH-(AUN CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS) un pirata llamado VANDER DECKEN me ha intentado matar desde hace mucho y por mi protección estoy aquí encerrada

L- eso hará que te enfermes ¿dime hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

Enseguida ella sintió que su tristeza se iba pero recordó los peligros

L-no te preocupes yo te protegeré como hace un rato es lo menos que puede hacer después de que me diste comida y me ocultaste de los guardias

SH-¡si hay un lugar al que quiero ir!

Regresando a la pelea:

GUA-¡consejero son muy fuertes!

COI-revienten la burbuja

U-protejan la burbuja

Pero cuando iban a atacar nami activo una burbuja portátil enorme liberando mucho aire y sacando el agua, al ver que sus soldados no lograrían nada Neptuno arremetió contra los mugiwaras pero. ZORO Y HANCOCK DETUVIERON EL ATAQUE

NE-¡ZORI! ¡HAMMOCK!

Z-¡ES ZORO!

H-¡ES HANCOCK!

Después de una casi nula pelea todo el mundo estaba amarrado y ussop regañaba a zoro y a Hancock

U-¡par de idiotas! ¡Yo solo quería intimidarlos un poco y después huir NO TOMAR TODO EL PALACIO!

Z-ya que ahora son mis cómplices…

H-nuestros

Z-bien "nuestros" cómplices así que tendrán que apoyarnos

Pero llegaban los 3 príncipes al palacio que por cierto estaba cerrado así que llamaron por DEN, DEN MUSHI

FU-¿Qué sucede? Padre ábrenos

Z-tu padre no está disponible (contesto el teléfono caracol)

FU- ¿eres parte de los mugiwaras? (pregunto serio)

Z-si así es y si no quieres que tu padre y el resto de los rehenes les pase algo lamentable tendrán que hacer lo que digamos (contesto aún más serio)

FU-bien pero dame tu palabra de que estarán sanos y salvos

Z-te doy mi palabra (contesto sin titubear)

FU- de acuerdo ¿Qué desean?

Z-quiero a mis nakamas sanos y salvos y que los traigan aquí son; una robot, una mujer hermosa y solitaria (comentario que la única que capto fue boa), un mapache y un demonio marino con pelo rubio y ceja enrollada además de nuestro barco con recubrimiento

N-zoro pídeles 1 billón de BERRIES

U-¡oye no te aproveches!

Z- y 1 billón de BERRIES

FU-echo

EN OTRO LADO:

F-así que aquí estabas sunny me legra verte a salvo y además con recubrimiento Gracias Eh ¿cómo te llamas?

DEN- SOY DEN y de nada después de todo eres uno de los discípulos de mi hermano era lo menos que podía hacer

F-Por cierto desde hace rato veo alguien sentado allá

D-es el jefe Jimbei pero como es una persona buscada espera a alguien aquí en el bosque

Por detrás de la escena…

R- vaya me alegra que sunny esté bien

F-oh robín me alegra verte dime ¿quieres subir?

R-FUFU quizá luego iré al bosque a buscar unas cosas al bosque te veo después

F-SUPER

En el distrito gyojin VANDER DECKEN Y HODY atacaron a HACCHI y después con la fruta de Van lanzaron a los esclavos humanos hacia el palacio; luffy terminaba de meter a la princesa en Megalo pero las personas empezaron a estrellarse contra el muro

NE-¿que fue eso?, NO de seguro ES DECKEN de nuevo, humanos por favor busque a la princesa (ordeno llorando)

H-(Con su pose de superioridad) ¡¿porque le haría caso a un hombre rehén?!

B- _¿LA princesa?_ **Yo** iré a verla y le pediré que me enseñe sus pantis

COD-no no puedes ver a la princesa tu solo

B-(cargándolo) si querías venir solo tenías que pedirlo YOHOHOHO

COD-no es un malentendido NOOOO

Pero cuando llegaron al cuarto veían al capitán y a megalo saliendo además de a los esclavos que enseguida los atacaron

COD-esqueleto vuelve con los demás tengo que decirle al rey que la princesa desapareció

Una vez con los demás empezó la pelea con los maltrechos piratas, cosa que fue cosa de niños para la tripulación pero en un descuido uno logro abrir la puerta dejando pasar a **VANDER DECKEN Y A HODY JONES JUNTO CON LAS TRIPULACIONES RESPECTIVAS**

 **AAAAAALLLLL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAP GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y LO SIENTO SI ES MUY LARGO PERO SIENDO HONESTOS YA QUIERO ACABAR LA ISLA GYOJIN ASI QUE MAS TARDAR OTROS 2 CAPS Y LA TERMINAMOS**

 **P.D1: SI NO ENTIENDEN O NO SE ACUERDAN COI= CONSEJERO DE IZQUIERDA Y COD= CONSEJERO DE DERECHA**

 **P.D2: ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP YA QUE EN UN MUY BUEN RATO NO SUBIRE NADA PERO LA SIGUEINTE ACTUALIZACION SERA ENORME YA QUE SERAN 2 ONE-SHOTS: 1 RANDOM Y EL OTRO SERA LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE LAS CITAS DE ISSEI CON SU HAREM (PARA LOS QUE LAS SIGUEN) EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ¡ONE PIECE A TU LADO! Y EL PRIMER CAP DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMARA** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA**_ **CON PROTAGONISTA PRINCIPAL LUFFY Y UN PERSONAJE** _ **OC**_ **ESPERO QUE LA LEAN Y SI NO ME VALE XD**

 **CON MUCHO SEXO EUPHORIA 1400**


	11. 2 VS 2 ZORO VS HODY, LUFFY VS DECKEN

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE AL SUPER GUAPO EICHIRO ODA Y A LA MEGA JAPONESA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO PONGO DE CABEZA SUS HISTORIAS**

 **La tripulación de HODY Y DECKEN arribaba al palacio del rey. Neptuno fue el primero que reacciono ante la llegada de estos:**

NE-¡HODY! ¡DECKEN! ¡Así que en verdad están ustedes detrás de esto!

HO- ¡Vaya debe ser navidad! Un rey y un montón de guardias reales envueltos para mi solito ¡QUE SUCULENTO!

NE-¡MALDITOS! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi pequeña hija?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

VD- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿La princesa no está aquí?!

Al enterarse Decken de que la princesa no estaba, con su fruta arranco un coral y se subió en el para poder llegar a la princesa dejando a los mugiwaras enfrentando a Hody

NE- ¡piratas humanos por favor! ¡Vayan tras él no puede tener a mi hija! ¡No a mi pequeña niña! ¡Les daré lo que quieran! (dijo el viejo rey llorando a mares)

Pero la DOROBO-NEKO se dio cuenta del tatuaje en el brazo del pirata, el mismo tatuaje que tenía su mayor pesadilla…

N-¡ _EL TATUAJE DE ARLONG_!

Empezó a respirar con dificultad y a temblar. Hancock que había notado el estado de su amiga se paró atrás de ella y le sujeto los hombros para que no se fuera a caer

HO-que patético eres rey mira que tener que rogar a unos piratas ¡qué vergüenza!

COD-vergüenza deberías tener tu Hody; tu que alguna vez fuiste un valeroso caballero de la guardia y ahora un maldito pirata

HO-Bueno si me da vergüenza; ¡me da vergüenza haber estado en esta patética guardia! Solo me uní a ustedes porque necesitaba aprender técnicas de combate, pero desde niño admiraba la gran arrogancia de ese sujeto es por eso que entrene para cuando creciera volverme su mano derecha, pero fue detenido por humanos es por eso que ahora nosotros somos ¡ **LOS NUEVOS PIRATAS GYOJIN**!

Z-maldito que arrogante eres

U- espera eso quiere decir que….

H-(Que tenía una leve idea de lo que pasaba ya que luffy le había contado y que la vez no soltaba a nami) los piratas gyojin fueron derrotados por los mugiwaras eso quiere decir que tú sigues los ideales de….

HO-¡DE ARLONG-SAMA!

Z- y pensar que nos habíamos librado de esos sujetos

N-maldito

B- ¡ARLONG!... Lo siento nunca he comido eso YOHOHOHO

U-(pateándole literalmente el cráneo) cállate

B-(CLARAMENTE MOLESTO) ¡porque me pateas ussop-san!

U-Brook por una vez en tu vida solo cállate

Brook al ver la tensión en el aire permaneció en silencio

H-(aun sujetando a nami por los hombros) ¡no seas arrogante pez estúpido! ¡Solo son un montón de mierdas inútiles queriendo desafiar a personas más allá de su imaginación! ¡Que pendejos! ¡Los mugiwaras ya los vencieron una vez! ¡Y lo volverán a hacer!

N-(tomando la mano de Hancock que estaba sobre su hombro para darle a entender a la shichibukai que estaba mejor) ¡LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER! Hancock

B-si boa-sama no es correcto que se siga excluyendo del equipo

Zoro se paró al frente dando a entender que el seria el oponente de Hody, este al ver la acción del peliverde destrozo un muro creando un una fuga de agua que al entrar debilito a los dos usuarios presentes, nami tomo a Hancock y le dijo a camie que las sacara. Mientras tanto con el agua que escurrió de su brazo Hody ataco a los guardias y a los mugiwaras

HO-¡YABUSAME!

Todas las gotas se transformaron en flechas debido a la gran velocidad que llevaban, ussop y Brook se esforzaban en esquivarlas y gracias a sus reflejos y al haki zoro las desvió fácilmente pero los guardias estaban siendo heridos por las mismas haciendo que el rey tenga que usar su cuerpo para protegerlos como un escudo sireno (XD)

Z-¡desaten a los rehenes no cumplimos nuestra parte del trato!

COI-¡que honorable!

U- no me presiones que es difícil hacer esto y nami y boa desaparecieron

PA- también camie

U-¿Podrás aguantar Brook?

B-(terminando de desatar a 2 guardias) ya hasta aquí llegue ustedes desaten a sus demás compañeros

Mientras tanto de un certero corte zoro desataba al rey

Z-¡por favor saca a esos 2 de aquí!

NE-zori ¿y tú?

Z-si nadie lo detiene les perseguirá

Dijo para después sumergirse para encarar al capitán tritón

HO-¡no te interpongas en mi destino humano!

Así empieza la pelea, Hody aprovechaba su velocidad superior mientras que zoro se esforzaba por atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo, volando ataques aquí y allá

HO-eres muy bueno, pero claro debes de serlo para ser el único que desvió mis YABUSAMES tan fácil ¿Acaso lo aprendiste por verlo una vez con ARLONG? Pero te advierto que aquí en el agua nadie puede vencerme

Finalizo para después lanzar su tridente hacia el espadachín que lo desvió fácil pero este destruyo un muro que hizo que la corriente y el polvo cegaran la visibilidad del espadachín cosa que Hody aprovecho

HO-¡YABUSAME! Aquí en el agua no las podrás desviar

Z-¡SANTORYUU! ¡TATSUMAKI!

El ataque de zoro deshizo fácil las "hidro flechas" del tritón

HO-¡OH esto será más interesante de lo que esperaba!

Z-¡ _mejor me apresuro no tengo mucho tiempo_!

Mientras tanto luffy llegaba donde sanji y chopper (que habían salido debido a que los guardias los atacaron y posteriormente encontraron mal herido a hachi en una playa) y vio que estaban siendo "atacados" por una multitud pero su vista se centró en el hombre tirado

L-(atónito) ¡ee… ese… ese es hachi!

Salto de la boca del gran tiburón llegando a donde los muchachos

L-¡HACHI DIOS ¿QUE TE PASO?!

HA-¡Luffy-kun huya por favor!

L-(hacia sanji) ¿Qué le paso?

S-no sabemos se ha pasado todo el rato repitiendo lo mismo

Pero en ese momento MEGALO ya no aguanto más y "escupió" a la hermosa sirena de ridículas proporciones

MUCHEDUMBRE-¡ES LA PRINCESA! ¡TAMBIEN LA RAPTARON!

SH-EEMMM vaya me encontraron JIJI

CH-¡pero que enorme es! ¡En verdad es grande la prin….!

Se calló debido a que no quería que el viejo sanji muriera desangrado

S-(Intentando voltear) ¿Qué pasa chopper? ¿Hay algo detrás de mí?

CH-(LLORANDO UN DILUVIO) ¡No sanji por favor no voltees! ¡Si lo haces morirás!

S-¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?

L-¡oye llorona! ¡¿Porque te saliste del tiburón?!

SH-¡lo-lo siento mucho! (dijo para luego llorar, otra vez)

MUCH-¿secuestraron a la princesa? ¿Y encima la hacen llorar?

Pero al oír la palabra "princesa" todo se tiño de color violeta y sonó una música de fondo súper épica

S-¿PRINCESA? ¿ACASO SERA VERDAD? OYE CHOPOPER ¿ES ESO CIERTO? QUE LA PRINCESA ESTA DETRÁS MIO

CH-(LLORANDO, DE NUEVO) SSIIII EEESSS VERRDADD POR ESO NO PUEDES VOLTEAR SI LO HACES MORIRAS DESANGRADO

S-LA PRINSESA SIRENA, SE DICE QUE ES MAS HERMOSA QUE LA PROPIA BOA HANCOCK

L-¡OYE! (defendiendo el honor de su prometida)

S-¡SI TENGO QUE MORIR PARA VER MI SUEÑO ASI SEA! ¡NO RENUNCIARE AHORA QUE LA TENGO TAN CERCA!

CH-¿Qué no tu sueño era ALL BLUE…?

Sanji volteo sin ningún remordimiento y toda la seguridad del mundo

CH-¡NNNOOOO! ¡SSSSAAAAANNNNNJJJJIIIIII!

Al ver la perfecta figura de la princesa, cara hermosa, ojos azules, pelo rosa, senos grandes, y "cadera" ancha sanji se volvió de piedra, literalmente.

TODOS-¡SSAANNJJII!

Pero la distracción la aprovecho la multitud para capturarlos y amarrarlos con sogas

MUCH-¡si capturamos a los piratas! ¡Ahora está a salvo HIME-SAMA!

SH- ¿eh? No, se equivocan Luffy-sama no es malo

L-¿eh? muchachos no es por nada pero algo se acerca en esa dirección

Triton1- como si fuéramos a caer en tu trampa mugiwara

Triton2- no espera es cierto algo viene hacia acá parece un coral volador pero alguien está arriba de el

Triton3- ¡no puede ser! ¡Es Decken!

VD-¡al fin te encuentro Shirahoshi! Y ahora ¡por favor cásate conmigo!

SH-(con voz tímida) este… es que… no eres mi tipo

MUCH-¡¿solo le dijo eso?!

VD-(llorando por su kokoro) ¡maldita! ¡Si no eres mi esposa entonces eres un estorbo! ¡Muere perra!

MUCH-¡huya princesa!

Cuando la gran sirena planeaba escapar…

L-¡NO TE MUEVAS LLORONA! ¡SI TE MUEVES NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE!

SH-(creyendo en luffy) de acuerdo Luffy-sama

L-¡GEAR SECOND!

Aun amarrado luffy llego fácil a la localización de Van

L-¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡JET STAMP!

Con esto luffy rompió el coral en el que venía el pirata ya que este esquivo el ataque

VD-¿Por qué te metes en nuestros problemas amorosos?

L-(amarrándolo con sus piernas que estaban enrolladas) ¿tú eres el que ha molestado a la llorona todo este tiempo?

VD-no te metas, los matare y rebanare a ambos para que se encuentren en la muerte

L-¡INTENTALO! ¡GOMU-GOMU NOOO…!

VD-¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡SUELTAME!

L-¡JET HAMMEERR!

Este ataque noqueo a Vender Decken enseguida

MUCH-¡lo derroto incluso amarrado!

L-suban a al tiburón ¡Ya! Chopper ¿cómo esta sanji?

CH-felizmente inconsciente

L-BIEN vámonos

Pero en ese momento Decken ataco a la gente y le ordeno a WADATSUMI que los detuviera. Este saliendo del mar se abalanzo sobre los muchachos

L-¡GEAR SECOND! ¡GOMO-GOMU NO! ¡JET PISTOL!

Con esto luffy rompió el diente del monstruo dejándolo llorando en el suelo

VD-¡maldito inútil!

L-bien llorona hora de irnos al bosque marino

SH-¡SSIII!

Con nuestro otro combate:

Pirata Tritón-jefe Hody las 2 mujeres y la sirena lograron escapar

HO-olvídate de ellas si me cargo a este tipo las perseguiremos después ¡YABUSAME!

Zoro solo veía venir el ataque, pero yendo con las chicas:

N-(con una burbuja de aire en la cabeza y siendo cargada en la espalda de camie) ¿estás bien BAKA-HEBI?

H-(Lo mismo pero siendo cargada en los brazos) Si BAKA-NEKO solo estoy muy débil

CA-Nami-chi ¿está bien dejar a los muchachos peleando con Hody?

N-si no te preocupes yo ya no lo hago porque de nada me sirve ellos siempre están bien además no podrías habernos cargado a todos

H- ¿eh? Camie-chan ¿verdad? No te preocupes apenas llevo un día como su nakama y ya se lo confiables que son así que no te desvivas por ello

CA-pero aun así el jefe Jimbei siempre nos ha dicho que Hody además de fuerte es peligroso

N-no te preocupes nosotros nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes en estos 2 años además su contrincante es el idiota de zoro así que no me preocupa, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo es Jimbei Camie?

CA-AH pues es muy buena persona incluso siendo pirata se le permite entrar al palacio y todos le quieren

H-créele nami Jimbei es de los pocos ¿ah?…"hombres" en los que confió, junto conmigo, ayudo a luffy a superar la muerte de Ace y le ayudo a no perder la poca cordura que tiene mi amorcito ¡ahí mi amorcito tan guapo y sereno! Y además sexy y maduro además de muy inteligente y….

Viendo que Hancock ya se había perdido en sus alucinaciones con su novio siguieron con la plática original:

CA- ¿Por qué me preguntas nami-chi?

N-Hody busca seguir la voluntad de ARLONG y según tengo entendido Jimbei fue un nakama de él así que quiero respuestas ¡Camie llévanos al bosque marino!

CA-¡SI!

GUARDIA- bien ahora bajaremos y nos haremos cargo de Hody y sus hombres

NE-¡no! yo no puedo pelear en mi 100% y ustedes no le ganarían, solo morirían en vano

GUARDIA-PERO MAJESTAD…

U-¡MALDICION! Ese zoro ya se tardó ¿que estará haciendo?

B-ya no puedo más, pronto moriré

U-(con cara DESASOMBRADA) Aunque ya estás muerto ¿verdad? (comento para luego sumergirse en busca de su amigo)

B- si es verdad

Dentro del agua, ussop, vio como Hody no paraba de lanzar YABASUMES a zoro que desesperadamente intentaba desviarlas pero al fin sus pulmones no pudieron más y cayó al fondo del palacio, al sorprenderse perdió oxígeno y subió por mas durante su salida a la superficie, zoro, con cara seria, sacaba una espada decidido a acabar esto de una buena vez al ver esto Hody también iba a hacer lo mismo así que se prepararon para el choque

H-¡MUERE CRIATURA INFERIOR!

Cuando ussop bajo de nuevo no creyó lo que veía ¡Hody había sido derrotado en el agua!

 _ **Z-¡ITTORYUU IAI! ¡SHISHI SONSON!**_

 **AL FIN ACTUALIZO MIS SENSUALES NOVATOS, LO LAMENTO, PARA LOS POCOS QUE ME SIGUEN, SOLO QUE LA ESCUELA NO ME AYUDA XD PERO HE AQUÍ EL 12 CAP DE ONE PIECE JUNTO CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES QUE PROMETI Y CAMBIANDO EL TEMA:**

 **UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A NEKO-CHAN POR SER MI SEGUNDO REVIEW OFICIAL Y GRACIAS POR LA CRITICA** _ **CONSRUCTIVA QUE HICISTE**_ __ **YA QUE UN TAL GUEST O ALGO ASI NO ME ACUERDO SOLO SE DEDICO A INSULTARME PARECE QUE NO LE ENSEÑARON A LEER YA QUE NO LEYO BIEN MI REGLAMENTO Y TUBE QUE ELIMINAR SU COMENTARIO PERO NO LE DARE IMPORTANCIA A ALGUIEN QUE NO LO VALE ASI QUE TE EXPLICARE ALGUNAS COSAS NEKO:**

 **GRACIAS POR DARME EL NOMBRE DE LA ABUELA MAS ADELANTE CUANDO LO NECECITE LO ESCRIBIRE, ARIGATO**

 **SOBRE LO DEL NOMBRE DE ALABASTA NO FUE MI CULPA XD EL PINCHE DICCIONARIO DE LA COMPU ME LO CORRIGIO AUTOMATICAMENTE Y ME DIO FLOJERA CORREGIRLO LO SIENTO MUCHO**

 **SOBRE LAS MAYUSCULAS Maurox000 (SI LEES ESTO UN GRAN SALUDO) TAMBIEN ME LO COMENTO EN UNO DE MIS ONE-SHOTS SOLO QUE ESO SI NO LO CAMBIARE DEBIDO A QUE LO QUE ESCRIBO EN MAYUSCULAS ES PARA QUE LA GENTE SE CENTRE EN ESA PALABRA O DIALOGO ES COMO PARA DARLE IMPORTANCIA ASI QUE EN VERDAD PERDON SI ESO TE INCOMODA LA LECTURA LO SIENTO**

 **TAMPOCO CAMBIARE LA RELACION DE LOS MUCHACHOS CON BOA DEBIDO A QUE EN MI OPINION CREO QUE SI SERIA ASI SU RELACION CON ELLA PORQUE POR EJEMPLO ROBIN ES MAS SERIA Y MENOS DIVERTIDA PERO HANCOCK ES MAS EXPRESIVA O CON MAS GRACIA POR ESO LA HAGO MAS LLEVADA CON LOS MUCHACHOS SIN MECIONAR QUE LOS MUGIWARAS PUEDEN ROMPER FACILMENTE ESE "CAPULLO"EN EL QUE SE ENCERRABA BOA Y YA LO HICIERON POR ESO LES DOY ESAS CONFIANCITAS CON LA SHICHIBUKAI**

 **Y POR ULTIMO TE PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR MI PESIMA ACTUACION DE ROBIN, QUIZA ES TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO, PERO ES QUE NO ME PUEDO METER MUCHO CON ROBIN, POR QUE YO EN LA VIDA REAL SOY EXTROVERTIDO, ESCANDALOSO, POCO SERIO HE INMADURO MIENTRAS QUE ROBIN ES LO OPUESTO DE MI, ES INTROVETIDA, CALLADA, MUY SERIA Y DEMASIADO MADURA ENTONCES ME CUESTA ESCRIBIRLA POR TANTO UNA GRAN DISCULPA SI NO TE GUSTA COMO LA ESCRIBO INTENTARE MEJORARLO**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY, NO SIN ANTES DE DESPEDIRNOS, PEDIRLES QUE SE PASEN POR MI CUENTA Y CHEQUEN MIS OTRAS ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **CON AGRADECIMIENTO Y UN SALUDO A NEKO-CHAN Y A LOS POCOS QUE ME SIGUEN: EUPHORIA 1400**

 **P.D: ALGUIEN CON CUENTA ME PODRIA DECIR QUE SIGINFICA ESO DE 90 DIAS QUE ESTA EN DOC MANAGER A LADO DE LOS DOCUMENTOS SUBIDOS, NO LO ENTIENDO, PORFIS ALGUIEN QUE ME EXPLIQUE SI EL DOCUMENTO SE ELIMINA O LA HISTORIA O EL CAP POR FAVORCITO AYUDA GRACIAS**


	12. LUFFY VS JIMBEI: VIEJOS AMIGOS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE AL REY DE ONE PIECE EICHIRO ODA Y A LA CASA DE ESTE, LA SHONEN JUMP. YO SOLO PASO EL TIEMPO ESCRIBIENDO UN RATO XD**

 _ **Z-¡ITTORYUU IAI! ¡SHISHI SONSON!**_

Hody había sido derrotado por el espadachín de la tripulación, ussop no lo podía creer. Yendo con los demás, luffy ya se encontraba con Shirahoshi en la tumba de la reina velándola y rezando por ella, franky observaba desde el sunny la escena junto con chopper y Jimbei después de un rato llegaron nuestro trio de locas favoritas:

L-¿ARE? ¿Qué es eso de allá? (pregunto señalando el OVNI que venía hacia acá)

S-es nami-san, Hancock-sama y camie (dijo con la mano en la frente para enfocar las vista)

L-¿lo ves? te dije que estarían bien

S-eso parece-dijo con una sonrisa pero- ¡luffy cuidado! ¡Hancock-sama se soltó!

L-¿EEHHH? ¡Esta mujer! (dijo mientras corría para atrapar a su mujer)

Por suerte para todos luffy consiguió atrapar a Hancock que literalmente se le abalanzo

H-(En el suelo y repegándose a su prometido) ¡luffy! ¡Tú amada llego contigo!-dijo haciendo risitas de gusto-¿dime ya comiste? ¿Estas herido? ¿Me amas?

L-¿okey? A ver cosa por cosa

L-1 No eh comido

L-2 No estoy herido

L-3 Claro que te amo

Hancock no espero más y beso a su novio como si no lo hubiera visto en años, detrás ya llegaban camie y nami

S-¡NAMI-SWAN! ¡CAMIE-CHAN! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN BIEN! ¡VENGAN A BESAR A SU CABALLERO!

Nami se sonrojo, pero prefirió actuar como siempre, así que como la TSUNDERE de closet que es golpeo a sanji contra el suelo

S-(aun con corazones en los ojos) ¡que bella es nami-san cuando es ruda!

N- _¡Este idiota! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir ese tipo de cosas?! Lo que más me molesta es que si quiero besarlo pero no es momento de esas cosas-_ Pensó para luego dirigir la mirada al gyojin que tenían enfrente que los veía de manera rara-¿tú eres Jimbei-san?

J-si ese soy yo (contesto de manera amable y respetuosa a la navegante)

N-¿Quién es ese tal Hody?-soltó sin rodeos-¿Por qué sigue la convicción de ARLONG? ¿Qué quiere?

J-(con cara cabizbaja) les contare todo, por favor siéntense

Cuando todos se sentaron Jimbei conto la historia que los unía a arlong, lo que paso con la reina, porque Hody estaba tan obsesionado con la venganza contra los humanos y cómo fue que arlong se convirtió en su héroe y su ídolo; después de contarles todo luffy que parecía estar escuchando atento cayó al suelo dormido y con una burbuja de moco en la nariz

TODOS (MENOS BOA)- ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿ESTABAS DORMIDO EN VEZ DE ESCUHAR?!

H-¡KYA! ¡Qué lindo se ve dormido!

L-(adormilado) ¿eh? ¿Ya está la comida?

Tras eso todo el mundo lo golpeo, chopper le ponía alcohol con una torunda mojada mientras Boa le tomaba la mano

H-creo que debiste haber escuchado toda la historia cariño

L-(sonriendo) SHISHISHI perdón, perdón pero supongo que da igual de todas maneras…

Fue interrumpido ya que un gran caracol venia llegando

S-¿eso qué es?

N- Es un DEN-DEN MUSHI de cámara a larga distancia

De repente se transmitió algo, era una transmisión de Hody

HO-¡ISLA GYOJIN! Soy Hody Jones me complace anunciarles que el palacio del rey ha sido tomado por mí y mis hombres ¡los nuevos piratas gyojin! Su querido rey Neptuno ya fue derrotado por unos insignificantes piratas, piratas que yo ya me di la tarea de capturar ¡observen!-grito apuntando hacia una jaula que estaba suspendida en el aire donde se encontraban Brook, Zoro y Ussop- los sombreros de paja están en mi poder en 15 min esta sala se llenara de agua, espero que sepan nadar ¡JAJAJAJ! (comento irónicamente) pueblo gyojin, están invitados a la ejecución que se llevara a cabo en un rato, ¿los ejecutados? ¡Ja! Bueno se los diré, serán el rey y los príncipes, espero que no falten.

Después de esas palabras la conexión se perdió, dejando una nami molesta, una boa pensativa, un luffy serio, un Jimbei nervioso y una shirahoshi aterrada

S-esos idiotas ¿Cómo pudieron ser capturados? Bueno supongo que habrá que salvarlos

L-¡sanji! Quédate aquí y cuida ala llorona yo voy a por los muchachos

S-¡HHHIIII!-grito con un remolino en los pies y corazones en los ojos- cuenta conmigo-finalizo dándole los 5 a su capitán

Nami sintió un nudo en el estómago, le dolía que Sanji se dejara impresionar por una cara bonita, pero ni modo ella decidió que conseguiría que el cocinero solo la viera a ella así que lo daría todo porque así fuese;

J-¡alto! Luffy-kun tú no puedes pelear con Hody no está bien que vaya a enfrentarlo así sin mas

L-pero tiene a mis nakamas, ¡Si quiere pelea la tendrá!

J-¡NO! No dejare que enfrentes a Hody así como así necesitamos un plan

L-¡Jimbei! ¡Entiende! ¡Tiene a mis nakamas! (dijo luffy ya bastante mosqueado)

J-¡no! ¡Usted entienda! ¡No puede enfrentar así nomás a Hody!-termino para luego comentar con una cara de enojo y desafío- si no me escucha por las buenas, ¡lo obligare a escucharme!

L-Has lo que quieras yo iré a rescatar a mis amigos (comento con tono molesto mientras se "iba")

J-(Deteniéndolo de un golpe) ¡Que no! ¡No se lo puedo permitir! ¡No se ira de aquí! ¡Hasta que me escuche!

H-¡JIMBEI! ¡CABRON! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-le grito molesta Hebihime por lo que le hizo a su hombre al tiempo que nami la detenía-¡Me las pagaras infeliz!

L-No te metas Hancock-dijo con tono serio y el sombrero cubriéndole los ojos-mira Jimbei te debo muchas cosas a ti y a boa por lo que hicieron por mí en aquel entonces pero-dijo haciendo una pausa-¡pero si me intentas detener en salvar a mis nakamas tendré que quitarte por la fuerza! Así que muévete

J-No me moveré así que tendrá que quitarme-en tono de desafío- si es que puede

Así comenzó una pela entre grandes amigos, dejándose el pellejo uno contra el otro

L-¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡PISTOL!

Luffy acertó un golpe en la quijada de Jimbei

J-para haber entrenado 2 años este es todo tu poder ahora te mostrare- dijo preparándose para atacar- ¡GYOJIN KARATE!

Luffy recibió un fuerte impacto en el estomago

L-¡maldición! ¿Por qué me ha dolido tanto?-dijo luffy con algo de sangre en la boca- Si no uso Haki

J-el Karate tritón es una técnica basada en agua, utiliza el agua del cuerpo para dañar al oponente y un hombre de goma no es la excepción

Ambos se disponían a chocar de nuevo cuando de los arboles…

R-ARA, ARA no está bien que dos amigos se peleen de esta forma

L-¡ROBIN! ¡QUITATE YA NO PUEDO DETERNEME!

J-¡ROBIN-SAN HAGASE A UN LADO!

S-(con corazones en los ojos y un remolino en las piernas) ¡Robín-chan! ¡Tú caballero te salvara!

Pero no esperaban que la robín que iba a ser golpada era una ilusión, echa por la misma, por ende luffy y Jimbei se golpearon y sanji termino en el medio recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto cayendo todos al piso

R-Capitán debería escuchar a Jimbei-sama por un momento (dijo de manera amable)

L-¡PERO…! (refuto poniéndose de pie)

R-¿por favor?

L-Bien

J-gracias Robín-san, ahora luffy-kun yo no me explique no le digo que no enfrente a Hody ni salve a sus amigos, solo le pido que me deje hacer un plan, no puede pelear con Hody así como así, la ciudad necesita un héroe uno que los haga volver a creer en los humanos y ese debe ser usted

L-¡AAHH! Yo no quiero ser el héroe de nadie, amo a los héroes pero yo no puedo serlo, digamos que hay un trozo de carne si yo fuera un héroe la compartiría pero quiero la carne para mi solito no quiero compartir, por eso soy pirata y no héroe

J- _¡¿ESA ES SU RAZON?!-_ pensó sorprendido el caballero del mar pero luego se le ocurrió-si me hace caso, después de vencer a Hody tendrá toda la carne que deseé

L-Echo

TLT-¡¿TAN FACIL LO CONVENCIO?!

Después de trazar el plan Shirahoshi y Jimbei se dirigieron hacia donde iban a ser ejecutados la familia real. Pero fueron capturados junto con MEGALO por los hombres del Capitán Tritón:

HO-mira eso Neptuno tu pequeña ya está aquí

NE-¡por favor no le hagas daño!

HO-Patético, un rey rogando ¡solo das risa!-Dijo para después empezar a golpear al rey-¡JAJAJA! ¿Qué ocurre Jimbei? ¿No te agrada él espectáculo? ¿Y qué tal tú llorona? ¡JAJAJA!

SH-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡DETENTE YA NO LASTIMES A MI PADRE! (grito llorando a ríos)

J-¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto Jones? ¿Tú que alguna vez fuiste un valeroso guerrero?

HO-como le eh dicho a Neptuno y su tropa de mierda ¡yo entre en esta estúpida armada para aprender técnicas de combate!

J-¿Y de qué te sirvió? Si de todas maneras requieres de este FALSO poder para pelear ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu haga esto?

HO-¿sabes? Les diré algo solo para que te des una idea de lo que soy-dijo para luego dirigirse a la princesa-¿quieres saber algo gracioso Niña? El que mato a tu madre no fue un humano ¡fui yo! Solo use el cadáver para encubrirme ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Este comentario sorprendió a toda la ciudad que veían expectantes lo que ocurría con el rey y Hody, pero si eso les dio una sorpresa la respuesta de a continuación los HELO:

SH-(llorando) YA LO SABIA-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- MEGALO, CUANDO ERA PARTE DEL EJERCITO, LO VIO TODO Y ME LO DIJO

J-¡princesa!

NE-¡Shirahoshi!

HO-¡¿?!

FU- _¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Ella en serio hizo lo que ordeno nuestra madre se ordenó! ¡Se lo guardo ella sola todo este tiempo para que nadie odiara a Hody!_

J-¡ _ESTA NIÑA ES LA PERSONA MAS FUERTE QUE CONOZCO_!

HO-(aun sorprendido) maldita mocosa, no esperaba eso-dijo mientras tomaba su tridente-bueno en ese caso que te parece si mato también a tu padre

ALDEANO GYOJIN1-¡MUGIWARA! ¡APARECE!

ALG2-¡SALVA AL REY Y LA PRINCESA!

ALG3-¡VAMOS DEMUESTRA QUE NO ERES ENEMIGO DE ESTE REINO!

TODOSLOSALDEANOS-¡MUGIWARA!

HO-que molestos, bueno da igual ahora Neptuno llego tu fin ¡despídete!

SH-(llorando) ¡LUFFY-SAMA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR SALVE A MI PADRE!

HO-¡Adiós Neptuno! (grito triunfante mientras se disponía a apuñalar al rey)

Pero antes de eso megalo empezó a comportarse de manera extraña y antes de lo esperado, Hody ya estaba estampado contra la pared (literalmente) y luffy de pie enfrente de Shirahoshi y Jimbei

L- **¡NO VUELVAS A HACER LLORAR A LA LLORONA!**

 **¡OIE CYYYY! MIS AMADOS Y SUCULENTOS NOVATOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y EN VERDAD SIENTO SI HAY ALGUNA FALLA EN COMPARACION DE LAS HISTORIA ORIGINAL YA QUE TUVE QUE ECHAR DE MI PROPIA COSECHA PORQUE NO RECUERDO MUY BIEN LO QUE PASABA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, POR EJEMPLO NO RECUERDO COMO CAPTURABAN A ZORO Y A LOS MUCHACHOS POR ESO NO LO EH PUESTO, SI HAY ALGUNA OTRA COSA (Y SE QUE ASI SERA) LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

 **Y TAMBIEN SIENTO PARA LOS POCOS QUE ME SIGUEN HABER TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR ESTA ACTUALIZACION ES SOLO QUE POR LO MISMO DE QUE NO RECORDABA LAS ESCENAS ASI QUE ME PUSE A ESTUDIAR YA QUE ESTOY ALGO AÑEJO EN LA SAGA GYOJIN PERO NO ME PREGUNTEN PORQUE NO ENCONTRE POR NINGN LADO LOS CAPITULOS QUE NECECITABA POR ESO TUVE QUE IMPROVISAR**

 **PASANDO A TEMAS MAS ALEGRES AGRADEZCO A ISSEI211, A LUFICITO BONITO, A GALLADOXD, A HANLU1500 Y A EXELL. NO SABEN COMO APRECIO QUE SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS Y YA SEAN NOVATOS OFICIALES POR QUE POR LO VEO YA LEYERON TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, QUERIA AGRADECERSELOS OFICIALMENTE EN ESTE FIC YA QUE FUE EL PRIMERO QUE HIZE EN VERDAD GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **CON AMORZ Y AGRADECIMIENTO EUPHORIA1400**


	13. DIA DE PELEAS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ME DISTRIAIGO ESCRIBIENDO Y SUBIENDO**

 **-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER LLORAR A LA LLORONA!**

Luffy salió de megalo con el GEAR SECOND activado, se paró frente a Shirahoshi y Jimbei después de haber atacado a Hody mandándolo a volar

-¡Muy tarde Mugiwara!-sonrió triunfante el Gyojin-¡maten al rey y a los príncipes chicos!

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a los príncipes y demás desatados

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo yo tenía las llaves?-hablo desconcertado un gyojin con una alabarda en la mano

-solo digamos que soy muy buena robando-decía nami desactivando su espejismo-obviamente teníamos un plan B en caso de que luffy no siguiera el plan original ¿no es cierto Robín?-sonrió sarcásticamente

-¡ASI ES!-dijo con la misma sonrisa mientras con sus habilidades terminaba de desatar a los guardias

-¡JAJAJA! Puede que tengas buenos nakamas pero yo te supero en número, ¡Vengan acá muchachos!-grito el capitán gyojin dejando venir a todos sus soldados

Llegaron alrededor de 100,000 gyojins listos para la batalla y Hody se reía a carcajadas pero luffy sonrío triunfante. A lo lejos venia un objeto gigante, el sunny y en el venían en pose de batalla, ZORO, SANJI, BROOK, HANCOCK, USSOP, CHOPPER, FRANKY Y PAPPAGU. Que aterrizaron justo en medio de la plaza

-¡esos son todos los hombres pez que enfrentaremos!-dijo temblando de miedo

-¡son demasiados!-comento chopper igual o peor que el narizotas

-Puedes echarte una siesta si quieres Marimo yo me encargare de todo-hablo triunfante Sanji

-¿Y dejarte toda la diversión y gloria a ti? Ni lo sueñes cejitas-contesto Zoro

-¿Quién lo diría? Esto será divertido espero no ensuciarme mucho mis zapatos-decía la Azabache haciendo su típica pose de superioridad

-Esto será SUPER-comento el celeste haciendo uno de sus bailes

-¡YOHOHOHO! Son muchos peces espero que no me maten, ¡OH! Pero ya estoy muerto ¡YOHOHO!-comento divertido el músico

ALDEANOS- ¡MUGIWARA! ¡¿EN SERIO ERES NUESTRO ENEMIGO?! ¡¿DESTRUIRAS LA ISLA GYOJIN?!

-Eso…-dijo haciendo una pausa para que sus nakamas llegaran a donde él estaba- ¡ **ES ALGO QUE DEBEN DECIDIR USTEDES**!

Comentario que helo a los tritones ya que no supieron que decir

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESPERAN?! ¡¿UNA INVITACION?! ¡MATENLOS!-Grito furioso el capitán tritón provocando que sus "hombres" se abalanzaran en contra de la tripulación

-¡No me vayas a estorbar marimo!

-Preocúpate por ti capitán nariz sangrante

-¡¿Qué dijiste cara musgo?!

-¡Lo que oíste cejitas!

Pero Luffy los separo de un empujón mientras activo su haki de rey, cosa que noqueo alrededor de 50,000 tritones

-Conque puede hacer eso, me alegra de lo contrario tendríamos que buscar otro capitán-hablo Zoro con un notable tono de orgullo en su voz

-Ya vimos que no será necesario con él está bien-dijo Sanji con el mismo Tono

-¿Debes estar orgullosa de él no Hancock-chan?-decía detrás de ella la arqueóloga con tono dulce

-Claro que sí, no pude encontrar mejor hombre que él se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte que el niño que conocí hace 2 años-le respondió con un ligero timbre de nostalgia

-¡Mugiwara maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis hombres?-bufaba furioso Hody- ¡mátenlo ya!

Cuando se avecinaban:

-¡GEAR THIRD! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡GIGANT PISTOL!

-¡Luffy maldita sea déjanos unos cuantos a nosotros!-le reprendía enojado su Vice capitán

-Lo siento zoro

Así comenzó rápidamente la lucha entre Mugiwaras y Gyojins primero empezaron a encargarse de los insectos fácilmente luffy por su parte buscaba llegar al capitán Tritón que no paraba de lanzarle YABUSAMES pero gracias al haki de observación las esquivaba fácil para en cuanto se acercó logro golpear al tritón mandándolo a volar otra vez

-eres muy bueno, pero no te resultara tan fácil-dijo limpiándose la sangre-a ver qué te parece esto ¡Kraken ven y mata a la princesa!

De una puerta cercana salía Surume que enseguida agarro a la princesa intentando estrujarla

-¡seños kraken por favor no haga esto me lástima!-decía forzosamente la princesa cosa que le había llegado pero no paro porque…

-Si no lo haces sabes bien que no podré ayudar a tu hermano en peligro y lo sabes-reprendió Hody

Surume no le quedaba otro pero justo cuando pensaba acabar con la princesa

-¡No! Surume tu eres mi amigo y como tu amigo te prometo salvar a tu hermano solo no lastimes a la llorona-le decía el miembro de la peor generación al gran pulpo con una enorme sonrisa que enseguida lo puso a llorar soltando a la princesa en señal de que estaba a favor de los humanos-¡bien surume! ¡En ese caso tu trabajo será mantener a salvo a la princesa!

-Muchas gracias por todo señor pulpo-le dijo con tono dulce la princesa al molusco haciendo que este se sonrojara

-maldito Humano como has podido hacer esto-bufo furioso Hody

Mientras tanto:

Sanji estaba despedazando rápidamente una horda de piratas tritones:

-A ver qué dice Zoro cuando vea todos estos tirados

Pero con lo que no conto fue que Zoro ya había acabado con más enemigos y le sonreía triunfante

-¡Maldito marimo! Pero esto no se queda así

-Venga chef de pacotilla a ver que puedes hacer

Se retaron y empezaron a correr sin despegarse acabando con todo lo que tenían a su paso.

-estos nunca van a cambiar ¿Verdad?-dijo Nami con la mano en la frente con una voz agobiada

-Así es FUFUFU-rio divertida la arqueóloga

-Vamos nami diviértete ¿cuantas veces puedes estar en medio de un golpe de estado?-le decía Boa a su "amiga"

Pero un gran número de enemigos se les vinieron encima, las tres solo se sonrieron

-¡MIL FLEURS…!

-¡CLIMA TACT…!

-¡MERO MERO…!

(TODAS)-¡HURRICANE GIRLS!

Con ese simple ataque acabaron con más enemigos que zoro y sanji juntos, que las veían sin dar crédito a los que habían visto

-¡MUY BIEN HANCOCK ERES LA MEJOR! ¡SIGUE ASI CARIÑO!-Ese era luffy que elogiaba a su prometida a gritos orgullosos

Gracias a esto la pobre shichibukai se le quemo la cara del sonrojo que padeció, perecía una niñita en ese estado tan KAWAII, Zoro y Sanji se vieron y sonrieron había que reconocerlo ellas se habían vuelto muy fuertes eh independientes así que se lo reconocieron

- _NAMI-SAN te has vuelto una gran mujer, ya no eres la niña indefensa que conocí hace tanto tiempo-_ pensaba el rubio haciendo la típica reverencia inglesa con una mano en el estómago y la otra hacia atrás

 _-ROBIN has cambiado tanto desde que te vi el primer día en el barco ahora eres capaz de confiar en los demás maduraste mucho-_ pensó el espadachín haciendo la reverencia japonesa con los brazos firmes y en los costados

Robín y Nami se habían sonrojado, ¿este par de engreídos les estaban mostrando su respeto? Eso era nuevo, quizá si habían madurado un poco después de todo, pero ya no dio tiempo para más momentos románticos ya que los enemigos volvían.

Franky por su parte había bajado del sunny en una motocicleta, cargándose a cuanto enemigo veía, Nami que se separó un momento de las demás se encontraba con Ussop y Chopper rodeados de enemigos, así que Franky decidió darles una mano mandándoles el tanque del sunny, Ussop y Nami se quedaron dentro piloteando y disparando dejando al pobre Chopper como comandante del tanque

Luffy cada vez se acercaba a Hody que se le acababan los guardias.

Decken por su parte había escapado de la guardia y los aldeanos, así que se dirijo a Noa para vengar a su Roto Corazón Provocando que este siguiera a la princesa para acabar con ella

El Umibozu entraba en escena así que se metió con alguien de su tamaño provocando una pelea con surume que como siempre lo había hecho, derroto fácil a wadatsumi

En otra parte de la zona. Zoro combatía con un hombre-cazador-marino que se decía el mejor espadachín y que derrocaría a Mihawk, pero desgraciadamente no le dio nada de pelea a nuestro querido espadachín pero Hyouzou, que no paraba de comer medicina legendaria como si fueran meriendas, no paraba de observarlo. Del otro lado Robín combatía con unos cuantos soldados cuando JIMBEI le pidió que salvara a los esclavos que tenía Hammond, ya que lo que eran en ese momento no se le podía llamar humano así que ella acepto gustosa

-¡Caminen criaturas inferiores tienen que servirnos bien!-ordenaba con látigo el gyojin a sus esclavos pero de repente…

-¡CUERPO FLEUR!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-dijo al verse rodeado por dos bellas mujeres

-¡DOBLE CLUTCH!-Con ese movimiento Robín rompió la espalda de su contrincante, para tomar las llaves y liberar a los prisioneros

-¡Nos ha liberado! ¿Cómo se lo podremos pagarle?-pregunto el capitán de la tripulación esclava

-Yo no los libere, solo les quite los grilletes-le contesto con tono y mirada dulce

-¡Tiene razón!-exclamo tomando una espada-¡Tenemos que ganar nuestra libertad! ¡Al ataque!

GANADORA: ROBIN

Con la orden de este todos los humanos que eran esclavos se lanzaron a la batalla. Neptuno vio la escena desde lejos, y había que admitirlo, se veía mal

-¡Consejero de derecha que todos los guardias que puedan pelear vayan a apoyar a los humanos!-Ordeno súbitamente el gran tritón

-¡Pero señor…!

-¡Es nuestra isla y tenemos que defenderla!

Ante esto último prepararon a las tropas y tras dar la orden fueron al ataque. Al estar los insectos ocupados con los guardias y los humanos, Los mugiwaras les hicieron frente a los líderes gyojin. Al ver la incompetencia de sus compañeros para manejar el tanque Franky literalmente lo mando a volar y se metió para programar el CHANNEL DOCK SISTEM: IRON PIRATE FRANKY SHOGUN. Causando la impresión de todos los hombres de la tripulación y la mirada extraña de las representantes del género femenino que no le dieron la más mínima importancia. Así comenzamos los combates individuales ya que tras ver su inminente derrota los líderes de la armada de Hody comieron la medicina, así que Ussop empezó a le planto cara a Dumara que no paraba de hacer hoyos en el suelo, franky fue el contrincante de Ikaros arriba de FRANKY SHOGUN. Robín terminaba de acabar con una gran horda de enemigos con su MIL FLEUR GIGANTEZCO MANO STOMP, Cuando Hyouzou la ataco por detrás y antes de que se pudiera defender….

- _¿Cómo te atreves a intentar dañar a mi mujer rana asquerosa?-_ pensó Zoro al parar en seco el ataque del pulpo-Parece que eres más fuerte que el otro pescado-hablo con su sonrisa Psicópata, sonrisa que le fue de vuelta por el gyojin

-¡¿ZORO?!-solo alcanzo a decir la arqueóloga al ver a su "amigo"

-Si no te importa, yo me quedo con este Robín-dijo para voltearse a ver a su amiga, regalándole una mirada bastante sexy y orgullosa y como premio recibió un muy leve sonrojo de ella- _Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, Nico Robín prepárate para ser mía_

 _-_ ¿Bailamos? (comento irónico el pulpo)

-¡POR SUPUESTO!

Pero ocurría un GRAN, GRAN, GRRRAAAANNN Imprevisto. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse cuando todos vieron lo que se avecinaba solo gritaron

TODOS: ¡ES NOA!

-Muy bien pequeña zorra ahora tú y tu isla pagaran por lo que me hiciste-gritaba Decken desde el jodidamente grande barco- a menos que salgas de la isla y seas mi esposa

- _Decken que hiciste maldito_ -veía Hody al cielo

 _-¡Tengo que detenerlo! ¡Hare que el barco me siga y lo llevare lejos!-_ pensó rápidamente la princesa mientras nadaba hacia arriba con la esperanza de que su plan funcionara

- _Es mi oportunidad-_ pensó Hody con una sonrisa Psicópata mientras perseguía a la princesa

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE! ¡GOMO GOMU NO! ¡HOOK!-Pero el ataque no llego a su destino

-¡PISTOL KISS!-Boa también intento detener a Hody en su escape pero el esquivo el ataque

-¡Maldición tengo que alcanzarlo!-se dijo luffy al ver como su enemigo se alejaba

-Yo puedo llevarte-decía Fukaboshi desde atrás todo golpeado

-¿Puedes alcanzarlo?

-Claro las sirenas son los nadadores más rápidos del mar

-Bien vámonos entonces-hablo Boa mientras se acercaba

-¡NO! Te quedas en tierra, termina aquí-le replico su novio-además él no puede llevarnos a los 2

-No me interesa lo que digas ¡Soy tu prometida y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo!-le contesto haciendo su pose de superioridad

-En estos momentos no soy tu prometido ¡Soy tu capitán y como tal te ordeno que te quedes aquí! ¡¿Entendido?!

-SI (ante aquellas palabras tuvo que resignarse)

-Bien, ¡príncipe vámonos!

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-le grito nami

-¡Voy a por Hody! ¡Terminen con esto!

Tras estas últimas palabras de Mugiwara, todos los lideres Tritón tomaron la medicina para hacer frente a la tripulación de los sombreros de paja: Chopper le plantaba cara a Dosun

-¡Trágate esto!-decía el Tritón mientras golpeaba al reno con su martillo

-¡HEAVY GONG!-contrataco el impacto en modo Heavy mandando a volar a su oponente-¡AUCH! Creo que no fue la mejor transformación para detener el golpe

-¿Qué pasa Chopper? Esa transformación era la más humana y ahora pareces un verdadero monstruo-le comento Zoro a su peludo amigo

-Ya no me importa eso-respondió con una sonrisa-quería parecer humano para tener amigos, pero ahora prefiero usar todo mi potencial para ayudar a mis nakamas y a mi capitán

-Qué bueno (le sonrió orgulloso)

-¡Me encanta matar gente mientras sonríen!-decía el espadachín pulpo abalanzándose contra el peliverde

-¡Traigan al mejor espadachín Gyojin! ¡Porque tú no sirves ni para matar mi aburrimiento!-le contesto Zoro úrico por la debilidad del pulpo después de partir sus espadas en 2

En otra parte:

-¡BUUUAAAA!-Lloraba wadatsumi porque su capitán lo abandono-¡¿Por qué me deja aquí VAN-SENCHOU?!

-Ya no te preocupes, oíste mal el capitán Decken te dijo que estabas a cargo y que terminaras el trabajo que confiaba en ti-le mentía un pirata gyojin al gigante

-¿En serio?-volteo secándose las lagrimas

-Sí, es más me dejo esto para que lo tomaras-le arroja una medicina

Al tomarla el gigantesco Hombre se repuso y con el poder obtenido venció de un golpe al kraken y por tanto lastimando a la princesa

-¡DIABLE JAMBLE! ¡BIEN CUIT: GRILL SHOT!-Ese fue sanji que ataco furioso al monje monstruoso por dañar a una dama tan hermosa como la princesa

-Me duele me lastimaste mucho-se sobaba el golpe el UMIBOZU

-Es la idea, ¿sabes? eres bastante débil, pero no me sorprende viniendo de alguien tan pequeño como tú, hasta el kraken es más grande que tu RENACUAJO

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡Ahora veras te tragaras tus palabras!-respondió furioso para después inflarse con aire-¡Lo ves ahora soy más grande!

-No es cierto sigues siendo un renacuajo en comparación al kraken-hablo arriba de la cabeza del monje

-¡Y ahora! (se inflo mas)

-Aun no

En otra parte:

-¡JAJAJAJJA! ¿Qué habrá pensado mugiwara al traer a una nena tan débil como tú a esta guerra?- se reía un tritón de nami al verla

-¡BLACK BALL! ¡LION ROD!-Ella solo se dignó a atacar-no me subestimes por ser bonita además yo no lucho por que sea débil simplemente tengo miedo pero a unos insectos como ustedes puedo vencerlos fácil

 _-Pagaras por tu insolencia pequeña bruja-_ pensaba Zeo para después atar a nami con su cadena- ¡JAJJAJAJ! ¿Qué te parece esto ya no eres tan ruda ahora?

-¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡SUELTAME! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!-Gritaba la navegante mientras forcejeaba para salirse de amarre

A lo lejos:

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Brook que escuchaba unos gritos así que fue a investigar

Al llegar vio a nami siendo arrastrada poco a poco por la cadena del pez, enseguida el músico salto al rescate

-¡Suéltala bastardo!-le ordeno mientras cortaba la cadena

-¡Gracias Brook!

-De nada Nami-san-le decía cortésmente-déjeme esto a mi busque refugio

-Bien cuídate mucho-dijo para irse del lugar

-¿LISTO ESQUELETO?

-¡LISTO!

Por otra parte:

Franky arrasaba con los enemigos arriba del IRON PIRATE nadie era rival para el hasta que cierto gyojin se le cruzo en el camino

-¡Maldito ¿cómo te atreves a oponerte en nuestra cruzada?!

-¿Cruzada? Esto no es una cruzada, es un golpe de estado y por eso debemos detenerlos-respondió Franky para después darle un puñetazo pero al notar algo en el puño no sabía que era-¿Qué diablos es esto? Espera un segundo…. ¡Es tinta!

-¡Así es! Mi cuerpo está recubierto de ella tus ataques simplemente se me resbalan

Siguiendo con la cartelera:

-¿ya terminaste? O quieres seguir intentando clavar hoyos ¿EH?-le decía dumara al tirador

-solo estoy preparando mi trampa ya caíste en ella de echo

-Tú no has hecho nada más que dispararme inútilmente

-Changos estoy fuera de practica antes podía mentir mejor

Saliendo de la isla, Hody antes de llegar a la princesa (Que había cumplido su cometido ya que la gran nave ahora la perseguía a ella lejos de la isla) paro a ver a Decken

-¡Hody Jones! ¿Qué pasa hermano?

-En realidad solo vengo a tomar tu vida-hablaba mientras apuñalaba a su ex socio- ¡DECKEN!

-Hody bastardo pero no se quedara así ya te toque con mi mano así que-no termino porque le lanzo una hacha pequeña que tendría entre sus ropas que el esquivo fácil, después de sus zapatos saco unas cuchillas y empezó a atacar-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

Pero Hody termino encajando los dientes en una de sus piernas para que su propia hacha lo rebanara. Después de eso la nave comenzó a descender poco a poco

-¡¿ _QUE PASA_?!-se preguntó la princesa al ver que sus intentos ya no servirían ya que la nave ya no le seguía

-¿Qué es eso? Pero ya no está subiendo ¿habrá perdido el impulso?-preguntaba Luffy desconcertado

-No, lo más seguro es que Decken o este desmayado o muerto y en cualquiera de los casos estoy seguro de que fue Hody el que lo provoco

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Si Decken se desmaya o muere su fruta pierde el efecto así que el barco ya no sigue a shirahoshi ahora está cayendo libremente

-¿Cómo lo paramos?

-No lo sé por ahora hay que parar a Hody para que no llegue a mi hermana

-DE ACUERDO

De nuevo en la isla

-¡Maldición esa cosa esta cayendo de nuevo!-gritaba ussop aterrado

-Entonces hay que acabar de una buena vez con estos sujetos-le respondía Hancock que se terminó de cargar a unos cuantos bichos-¿quieres ayuda pinocho-kun?

-No gracias-contesto amable ussop

Con Zoro:

-Mis espadas, ¡Mis espadas! Sin ellas ya no puedo luchar-se lamentaba Hyouzou en el suelo

-Patético-miraba Zoro despectivamente al "espadachín" caído mientras le daba la espalda para irse

Pero de pronto el pulpo tomo más espadas y se dispuso a envenenarlas para atacar a traición al caza recompensas

-Mejor no lo hagas rana-decía El peliverde volteándose

-¡NO SOY UNA RANA! ¡SOY HYOUZOU! ¡EL MEJOR ESPADACHIN DEL MUNDO!

-¡RENGOKU! ¡ONIGIRI!-Después de atacar y acabar con el enemigo zoro hablo-perdón pensé que eras una rana gigantesca que no cupo en el estanque por su enorme ego

GANADOR: ZORO

Con Ussop y Chopper

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-se quejaba el renito por ver la caída de noa

-No te preocupes Chopper todo saldrá bien ahora somos más fuertes así que lo podremos resolver-Le animaba sonriente el narizón a su nakama

-Si tienes razón (devolviéndole la sonrisa)

-¡DEJA DE IGNORARME MALDITO!-Bufo Donsun al sentirse excluido-¡Prepárate a morir!

-Te lo dije no tengo tiempo que perder-decía mientras de su pantalón sacaba algo-¡RUMBLE! ¡MONSTER POINT!

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Ahora no! Como nos cargaremos a estos tíos con chopper asi-hablo asustado el tirador

- **¡NO TE PREOCUPES USSOP AHORA LO PUEDO CONTROLAR!**

-¡GUAU! Muy bien chopper me siento orgulloso

-¡ ** _QUE ME DIGAS ESO NO ME HARA FELIZ PENDEJO_**!-Dijo bailando

-Detente que me asustas

-¡Te dije que no me subestimaras!-berreaba el gyojin preparándose para atacar-¡PAPARA HAMMER!

-¡ **KOKU TEI PALM**!

Chopper arremetió despedazando el martillo y el cuerpo de Dosun mientras Ussop lo veía orgulloso:

-Vaya mis amigos se han vuelto muy fuertes será mejor que me despierte o me dejaran atrás-comento ussop

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas humano?-decía Dumara que esperaba el siguiente ataque de ussop

-No nada, pero ya jugué demasiado contigo es hora de acabarte

-¿De qué hablas idiota? No has acertado ninguno de tus disparos ¡JAJAJA!

-Te lo dije ¿no? Ya caíste en mi trampa-hablo arrogante-¡HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI! ¡HUMANDRAKE!

Del suelo salieron plantas con forma humanoide sacando del hoyo al oponente

-Y AHORA ¡MIDORI BOSHI! ¡TRAMPOLIA!

Con las plantas sujetando a ese sujeto no pudo evitar caer en la trampa

-Terminemos esto-dijo sonriendo triunfante-¡HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI! ¡IMPACT WOLF!

De una Pop Green salió un lobo verde con una nariz roja que en realidad es un Impacto Dial para engañar al enemigo y reciba todo el daño, tras este último ataque Dumara cayo vencido

GANADOR: CHOPPPER Y USSOP

Con Brook y franky:

-Ahora veras esqueleto te acabare ahora que no sabes dónde estoy-decía ZOU mientras se arrastraba por el suelo camuflado-¡CAMOUFLAJE CARPET!

-Escuche una voz aquí-dijo Brook divertido mientras apuñalaba el lugar donde oyó la voz

-¡MALDITO!... Que diga ¿Qué te parece? MI ATAQUE-DESTRUYE-ESPADAS-CON-EL-LOMO ya empezó a deshacer tu sable

-¿Te apuñale cierto?

-Ya verás-contesto molesto mientras desaparecía

Del otro lado

-Vaya realmente eres fuerte, no por nada eres uno de los generales de Hody pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un calamar ordinario –se burlaba franky de su contrincante

-No soy un calamar ordinario y con mi última técnica acabare con ese robot del que estas tan orgulloso-le decía molesto Ikaros a franky

Regresando

-Ahora si acabare contigo esqueleto-dijo Zeo por atrás de Brook mientras que anudaba la cadena en el cuello del músico-¡MUERE! (decapitando al esgrimista)

Pero con lo que no conto fue que en cuanto la cabeza cayó al piso se volvió a poner en su lugar con un aura verde alrededor

-Parece que no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No músculos, No piel, No órganos, Lo que mantiene a mi cuerpo con vida no tiene que ver con ellos, lo que me mantiene aquí ¡EEESSS MMMIIII EEESSSPPPIIIIRRIIITTTUU! Por tanto si no me destrozan todos los huesos no me pasara nada ya que mi poder reside en mi alma y gracias a los pueblerinos que me ayudaron aquella vez ahora tengo una espada que me permite canalizar esos poderes así que prepárate que esto se pondrá frio con mi ¡SOUL SOLID!

-Ya veo, así que solo tengo que destrozarte todos los huesos para que me dejes en paz y podamos seguir con nuestro sueño de odio y destrucción a los humanos

-Una vida que no tiene ni alegría ni amor ni respeto y que la albergan sueños caóticos y destructivos no se puede llamar vida, yo tuve una segunda oportunidad para vivir y no pienso permitir que idiotas como ustedes priven de la verdadera vida a demás personas por sueños que provocaran su propia autodestrucción algún día ¡LA VIDA ES PARA DISFRUTARSE SINO NUNCA SE LE LLAMARA **VIDA**!

-¡SABIAS PALABRAS!-elogio franky que escucho el discurso de Brook

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Bien, ahora calamar enséñame tu mejor golpe-dirigiéndose hacia su oponente

-Así será-Hablo mientras se quitaba el casco-¡HAKKOU USUBON NO YARI!-La cabeza del calamar empezó a brillar (muy similar al DIABLE JAMBLE de sanji)

-Bastante impresionante pero no bastara, con mi última técnica te derrotare

-Me gustaría VER eso, allá voy-decía con la cabeza en forma de lanza

-Bien, como quieras-sonreía arrogante el Ciborg- ¡FRANKY: RADICAL BEAM!

Tras estas palabras el carpintero lanzo un rayo letal que carbonizo fácil al oponente, ganándose la impresión de chopper y ussop

UyCH-¡HHHEEEERRRMMMOOOSSSOOO!

-bueno me toca a mí-hablo Brook viendo el gran desempeño de sus nakamas

-(Agitando sus cadenas alrededor) No me derrotaras esqueleto ¡Observa! Esta es mi zona si pasas esa línea todos tus huesos serán destrozados fácilmente y….

-Lo siento pero tu zona ya ha sido traspasada y me dio la oportunidad de cortarte así que abrígate que esto se pondrá frio ¡KASURI UTA: FUBIKI GIRI!

Con este ataque Brook cortó velozmente y congelo la sangre de Zeo derrotándolo fácilmente

GANADOR: BROOK Y FRANKY

Con Sanji:

-No creas que me infle debido a tus provocaciones ahora que estoy de este tamaño aplastare a tus amigos JAJAJA-reía triunfante wadatsumi pero-¿Oye me estas escuchando?

-(Después de exhalar el cigarrillo) Lo siento me preguntaba cómo te cocinaría pero lo veré después es hora de acabar contigo ¡EEYYY! ¡¿ME ECHAN UNA MANO?!-sanji les gritaba a sus compañeros de abajo

-¡En seguida!-respondió Jimbei-¿Me ayuda Hancock-sama?

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías Jimbei-comento irónica

-¿LISTA?

-¡LISTA!

-¡GYOJIN KARATE: HIDRO BOMB!

-¡PERFUME FEMUR: HIT!

Con sus ataques combinados ambos lograron mandar a volar a wadatsumi (literalmente)

-Bien acabemos con esto ¡SKY WALK!

-¿Un humano que vuela?

- _Si ahora lo recuerdo, esos 2 años atrapado con esas cosas, 2 años de dolor y sufrimiento, 2 años en el INFIERNO-_ Pensaba Sanji mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura de fuego-¡Despídete renacuajo! ¡HELL MEMORIES!

Con todo el dolor pasado Sanji canalizo toda su ira en un potente y feroz ataque para "quemar" sus memorias, logrando derrotar de un golpe al gran monje

GANADOR SANJI

 **AAALLLL FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO SIENTO LA DEMORA Y TAMBIEN SIENTO LA EXTENSIION DEL MISMO ESQUE SI LES SOY SINCERO YA QUIERO ACABAR LA ISLA GYOJIN CUANTO ANTES YA QUE ES DE LA QUE MENOS ME ACUERDO Y LA QUE MENOS ME GUSTA**

 **AHORA ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER AL USUARIO ANONIMO QUE ME MANDO EL REVIEW Y SIENTO QUE NO TE GUSTE ESA PARTE DEL FIC ESPERO LO DEMAS SI TE ESTE GUSTANDO**

 **Y PARA TATIS GR AGRADEZCO DE SOBREMANERA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC NO SABES COMO AGRADEZCO QUE LE HAYAS DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y YO YA ESTABA PENSANDO EN PONER ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITURA EN MIS FICS (INCLUSO YA LO IMPLEMENTE EN MI HISTORIA DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA) PERO NO SABIA SI HACERLO TAMBIEN AQUÍ PERO GRACIAS A TU PEQUEÑO EMPUJONCITO ME DECIDI A EMPEZAR CON ESTA ESCRITURA ESPERO QUE NO TE INCOMODE TANTO Y TE GUSTE MAS XD**

 **CON EUFORIA EUPHORIA1400**


	14. LUFFY VS HODY, ¡UNETE A MI!

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO YO SOLO METO A HANCOCK EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL**

Eso fue todo, la tripulación del sombrero de paja había completado su trabajo, ahora solo faltaba que su capitán se encargara del líder tritón.

-Esa cosa sigue cayendo ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntaba desesperado el capitán

-No lo sé pero por el momento hay que evitar que Hody llegue a mi hermana-contestaba el príncipe

Hody, después de encargarse de Decken fue por la princesa.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya ¿No te parece que estas algo lejos de tu torre princesa?-comentaba elocuente

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace todo esto?-decía aterrada la sirena

-Hora de morir pequeña-le decía sádicamente mientras agrandaba su aleta afilada

-¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡SNAKE!

Era luffy que alcanzo a llegar y con su técnica lastimo los nervios del brazo derecho de Hody

-Mugiwara maldito ¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mi camino?

-¡Hody maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto?!-gritaba úrico fukaboshi

-Esto es el destino príncipe así es como debería ser ¡Purgare esta maldita isla de todos los tritones débiles y así mis hermanos y yo ACABAREMOS CON LA RAZA HUMANA!

-¡Basta! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡JET PISTOL!

Con eso luffy logro mandar al "suelo" a Hody

-¡Príncipe Fukaboshi! Aquí los guardias tenemos una idea de cómo detener a Noa cuando este a una altura exacta con el mecanismo de emergencia

-¿Eso qué es?-preguntaba el miembro de la peor generación

-Es un mecanismo que fue creado para recubrir a la isla gyojin si la burbuja principal se llega a reventar-contesto el príncipe

-¿Y será suficiente?-dudaba histérica la peli rosa

-En teoría si

-BIEN entonces hagámoslo-Dijo decidido mugiwara

Pero… Hody regresaba nadando a toda velocidad

-Mugiwara protege a mi hermana yo enfrentare a Hody ¡Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo!

-Bien ¿pero tú qué harás?

-Las sirenas son los seres más rápidos en el agua podre alejarlo lo suficiente para que los deje en paz

El príncipe tritón nado a todo lo que sus aletas le dieron y Hody detrás de él. Mientras el villano iba tras el sucesor al trono, los guardias habían activado el sistema creando las burbujas que habían comenzado a rodear la gran embarcación

-¡Funciona! SHISHISHI

-Gracias al ONISAMA-Dijo aliviada la princesa

Mientras tanto en todas las frecuencias se oía la una voz que les hablaba a la gentes

-Isla Gyojin aquí el príncipe fukaboshi eh descubierto la verdadera identidad de Hody Jones

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Fukaboshi estaba siendo alcanzado así que se detuvo y confronto a su perseguidor._

 _-En efecto las sirenas son los nadadores mas rápidos, pero contra mí son nada_

 _El príncipe arrojo su tridente y consiguió darle a su contrincante_

 _-¿Por qué Jones? ¿Por qué todo ese odio contra los humanos? ¿Qué te hicieron para qué los odies tanto?_

 _-NADA_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**_

-Hody Jones solo es la representación de nuestro propio miedo y odio hacia los humanos, parece que desde niño el absorbió toda la negatividad que salía de nosotros él es nuestro Mas grande miedo

Después de ese mensaje el príncipe fue cayendo lentamente hacia la isla. Mientras tanto Hody con su aleta/espada reventó parte de la gran burbuja haciendo que empezara a descender

-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJ! ¡¿QUE HARAS AHORA MUGIWARA?!-Reía triunfante Hody

-Llorona aléjate terminare con esto-le dijo serio luffy a la princesa

-Adelante pues ¡Vamos!

- _Tendre que usar eso-_ pensaba el capitán mientras miraba fijo a su contrincante al tiempo que activaba el Gear second y recubría su brazo con haki-¡GOMU-GOMU NOOO! ¡ **RED HAWK**!

Tras estas palabras el brazo de luffy empezó a incendiarse con la esencia de una de las más importantes personas para luffy su hermano ¡ACE! Cuando su golpe alcanzo el objetivo el cuerpo de Hody fue atravesado por las llamas haciendo que se desplomara

-Bien ahora tendré que deshacerme de la barca-hablo decidido

Él entro en la aun existente burbuja del barco y se disponía a trabajar cuando…

-¡LUFFY-SAMA CUIDADO!

Pero fue muy tarde Hody había deformado su cuerpo por la cantidad de pastillas que tomo, pero ahora su fuerza había crecido y con ella agarro el brazo de luffy con los dientes creándole una hemorragia

-¡AGH MALDITO! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡ **RED HAWK**!-el ataque había funcionado para que su oponente lo soltara pero nada más-maldición hace un segundo ese ataque funciono muy bien ¡GEAR SECOND!

-¡JAJAJAJ! ¡Eso es sigue resistiéndote! ¡Pero nada de lo que hagas bastara para detenerme NUESTRA MEDICINA ES INVENCIBLE!

-¡GOMO-GOMU NO! ¡JET PISTOL!

La nueva velocidad de Hody era ridícula esquivaba los ataques del GEAR SECOND muy fácil, sin mencionar que el campo de batalla no ayudaba a luffy en nada, así que nuestro héroe cambio de técnica

-¡GEAR THIRD! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡ELEPHANT GUN!

El brazo de luffy era tan grande que la velocidad de Hody no serviría de nada ya que NO HABIA DONDE CORRER así que fue fuertemente impactado por el golpe de luffy que con eso al fin acabo con el

-¡BIEN! ¡AHORA TENGO QUE DESTRUIR ESTA COSA!-tras decir esto el inflo su otro brazo y se dispuso a acabar de una buena vez-¡ **GOMU-GOMU NOO**! ¡ **ELEPHANT GATLING**!

La velocidad y fuerza de este ataque estaba logrando su cometido pero había un problema. Con el sobre esfuerzo que hacia la herida que provocaron los dientes de Hody hicieron que se abriera el su brazo y diera paso a una hemorragia muy grande. Shirahoshi por su parte veía sin dar crédito al inmenso poder su amigo, hasta que noto la grande y fuerte herida que en su brazo izquierdo, así que no dudo ni un segundo en intentar detenerlo

-Luffy-san basta se matara-decía llorando cuando se acercaba

-¡Aléjate! ¡Si no termino con esto toda la isla será destruida!

-(Poniéndose en medio) ¡BASTA!

-¡QUITATE PUEDO LASTIMARTE!

-¡DETENGASE POR FAVOR NOA YA NO SE MUEVE!

Enseguida el capitán lo noto ya no descendían

-Menos mal-hablaba entrecortado producto de su cansancio y pérdida de sangre Para luego caer desmayado y escuchar a quienes habían detenido el barco REYES MARINOS-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me hablan?

Después todo se puso negro para el capitán

- _ **VAYA QUE NIÑO TAN FUERTE CASI DESTRUYE NOA-DIJO UN REY MARINO CON FORMA DE PAJARO**_

-¿Quiénes son?

 _ **-BUENO TUS NOS LLAMASTE**_

 _ **-TU DESEO DE AYUDAR A ESTE HUMANO NOS CONVOCO-DIJO OTRO REY CON FORMA DE ORCA GIGANTE BLACO Y NEGRO**_

-Gracias-dijo agradecida la sirena

 _ **-LLEVATE A TU AMIGO NOSOTROS NO ENCARGAMOS DEL BARCO –CUANDO LA PRINCESA SE FUE-¿QUIEN SERA ESE NIÑO? SOLO UNA PERSONA NOS ESCUCHO Y FUE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS**_

En la isla:

-¡Bien! ¡Luffy lo logro!-celebraba eufórico Ussop

-¡Lo sabía! ¡MUY BIEN ECHO CARIÑO!-gritaba con corazones en los ojos Boa

-Bien ya era hora-decía orgulloso Zoro

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando llegaba llorando la princesa con luffy en manos

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR SALVENLO! ¡LUFFY-SAMA NO DESPIERTA!

-Rápido ponlo aquí-ordeno serio el doctor, luego se dispuso a curarlo-Maldición ya pare el sangrado pero ya perdió mucha sangre necesitamos un donante, Hancock ¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?

-¡Soy O!

-No luffy es F

-¡Yo no soy F pero mi sangre también es roja! ¿Sirve?-decía llorando la princesa

-No pero muchas gracias

-¡¿Alguien Por favor?! ¡Ayúdenlo!- lloraba la emperatriz pirata

-¡Ayuda! ¡Les pagaremos lo que sea!-gritaba ussop

-¡Vamos necesitamos sangre por aquí!-berraba el ciborg desesperado

-¡Socorro por favor alguien!-suplicaba el músico

Nadie les ayudo todos los gyojin les dieron la espalda, menos uno

-Yo soy F toma la que necesites Chopper-kun-era el caballero del mar Jimbei

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS JIMBEI!-Boa se arrojó a los brazos de su ex compañero shichibukai llorando

Lo acostaron y procedieron a la transfusión a los pocos minutos se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara del capitán del sombrero de paja

- **Jimbei únete a mi tripulación**

 **OIE CY AL FIN ACTUALIZO ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO AHORA:**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **SIENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO PERO COMO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO "IMPORTANTE" ANTES DEL RELLENO POR ESO LO DEJE HASTA AQUÍ**

 **TAMBIEN UNA VEZ MAS SIENTO HABER IMPROVISADO TANTO CON LA TRAMA ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO LO MAS IGUAL POSIBLE**

 **ESPEREN LAS PROXIMAS ACTUALIZACIONES**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME**

 **CON UNA SONRISA EUPHORIA 1400**


	15. ¡ALLÁ VAMOS! ¡AL NUEVO MUNDO!

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A MI SENSEI EICHIRO ODA QUE ES PARTE DE LA MISMA YO SOLO DIVIERTO GENTE Y ATRAIGO MALAS VIBRAS LOL XD**

Ya había terminado, al fin podían descansar la isla gyojin y todos sus habitantes, pero había un problema, no había nadie a quien agradecérselo. Los mugiwaras junto con sunny se iban volando con el recubrimiento ya no estarían más por los alrededores.

-Lástima que Jimbei tenía ocupaciones si no ya tendríamos un nuevo nakama-decía desganado y triste el capitán

-No hay nada que hacerle cuando un verdadero hombre como él dice que tiene ocupaciones tiene que resolverlas-decía orgulloso Franky

Pero en medio de su escapada cierta "personita" los alcanzaba

-¡MINNA-SAMA! ¡¿Por qué se van?! ¡La isla quiere celebrar a los héroes que la salvaron!

-No somos héroes un héroe tendría que compartir su sake, no quiero compartir mi sake es mío-le explicaba Zoro a la princesa

-¿Pero por qué?-lloraba la peli rosa

-Teníamos un plan y después de la batalla luffy-sama tendría toda la carne que quisiera además la fiesta será en el MERMAID CAFÉ

-¡NOS VAMOS A LA FIESTA!-Gritaron al Unísono Sanji y Luffy

Todos llegaron la fiesta y después del brindis fallido del rey ya que todo el mundo lo interrumpió se empezó la fiesta Brook y Sanji se salían de la burbuja para que las sirenas los rescataran y consintieran, Nami, Robín y Camie disfrutaban de la fiesta comiendo y bebiendo, Hancock alimentaba Dulcemente a su prometido y Chopper, Zoro, Franky y Hacchi brindaban alegres. Después de un rato de festejo el rey salió a despejarse pero alguien lo estaba esperando

-Dígame ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué No nos dijo que ella podía comunicarse con los reyes marinos y que fue lo que decía en aquel Poneglyph? Noa es un arma ancestral y si es un arma ancestral eso quiere decir que el segundo nombre de tu hija es POSEIDON

-Si así es- el rey se puso en exceso serio

Hancock, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper y Ussop se salieron de la fiesta y luffy estaba inconsciente por la cantidad de comida

-¡AGH! ¡Esa última copa me pego duro!-dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza

-No puedo comer más algodón de azúcar-se quejaba el renito

-¡KYA! ¿No es lindísimo Luffy cuando duerme?

-(TODOS) ¡NO! ¡NO LO ES!

-Vaya así que aquí estaban-hablo Jimbei que los estaba buscando

-¿Qué pasa Jimbei?-pregunto medio borracho Zoro

-Bueno quería ponerlos al tanto de la situación muchas cosas cambiaron desde de la muerte del viejo

-Es cierto se me había olvidado-dijo preocupada Hancock

-Es verdad tú también estás enterada Boa-sama

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto preocupado Sanji

-Bueno para empezar la marina Ahora está mucho más dura que antes debido a que Sengoku ya no es el jefe, fue destituido y remplazado por Akainu-decia Hancock pensativa

-De hecho tuvo un combate de semanas con Aokiji en una isla por el puesto, ya que Sengoku recomendó a Kuzan pero el gobierno quería a Akainu por su lema de justicia absoluta-hablo preocupado Jimbei

Luffy despertó al escuchar nombrar al Marín que mato a su hermano

-Y no es solo eso ahora los territorios del viejo fueron tomados en su totalidad por Kurohige ahora es un Yonkou el Nuevo mundo es aún más peligroso que antes

-No hay por qué preocuparse Jimbei será una aventura, además ya me eh propuesto que venceré a todos los Yonkou no hay porque temer SHISHISHI- reía confiado y alegre el capitán

-Debe ser difícil para ustedes-hablo llorando el tritón

-Vaya que lo es-dijeron al unísono.

Sanji, Zoro y Luffy salían del palacio Cuando vieron a Caribou atacando a Shirahoshi, cosa que luffy lo mando a volar en segundos pero después llegaron Neptuno el consejero de izquierda y Nami

-No debieron lanzarlo él es el responsable de la desaparición de las sirenas y de los tesoros del palacio-hablo preocupado el consejero

-¿Espere un segundo? ¿Él tenía los tesoros? Y si los recuperamos ¿Me los regalan?-le pregunto nami con berries en los ojos

-Si por supuesto

-¡OIGAN USTEDES!

LyZ-TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

En seguida ella los sacó volando a los tres para recuperar los tesoros

Después de eso recuperaron los tesoros y se disponían a irse cuando se encontraron con los tipos de BIG MOM un sujeto alto con smoking rosa y una cascara de huevo como falda y un mini león antropomórfico igual con un smoking rosa, el hombre hablaba por Den MUSHI

-Resulta que no cumplirán con el trato jefa no juntaron la ración de dulces así que habrá que destruirla

-¿Qué? No pueden hablar en serio-interrumpió el rubio molesto

-Dame el teléfono-demando el capitán a los subordinados de MOM-MUSHI MUSHI aquí Monkey D. Luffy el hombre que será rey de los piratas

Eso provoco que sus nakamas lo golpearan en la cabeza

-Deja en paz a la isla te daré los tesoros a cambio de que la dejes tranquila y óyeme bien cuando yo este haya arriba cuídate porque **voy a patear tu trasero**

Para suerte nuestros héroes los lacayos aceptaron la oferta y se retiraron. Más tarde ya en el barco Nami les reventó las cabezas a chingadazos por haber dado sus tesoros y haber amenazado a un Yonkou, pero fuera de eso todos se despedían tristes.

-Aquí tienes jovencita-dijo el consejero de derecha entregándole la navegante un Log Pose triple-tu log pose actual no te servirá de nada ya que en el nuevo mundo una isla puede ser su perdición así que este depende de cómo se muevan las manecillas será el objetivo más seguro

-Entiendo muchas gracias-dijo algo seria razonando lo que le habían dicho

Ya habían zarpado cuando la princesa los alcanzo

- _¿En serio deben irse? Quédense les haremos más fiestas y comida-_ decía llorando la princesa- _No me dejen_

-Lo siento llorona pero tenemos que seguir avanzando para cumplir nuestros sueños-le dijo dulcemente el azabache cosa que puso celosa a su novia- Estarás bien solo prométeme que te volverás muy valiente cuando nos volvamos a ver

-De…De acuerdo pero en ese caso prométeme que cuando nos veamos de nuevo Tú me llevaras a un bosque terrestre-le contesto limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole el meñique en señal de sorpresa

-¿Quién sé cree? Nadie le anda pidiendo citas a mi Luffy-hablaba entre dientes la shichibukai muy molesta pero todos ya lo habían prometido alzando el meñique

-Vamos Boa no seas así con la pobre niña y con luffy no ha nada de qué preocuparse-le dijo de manera serena el vice capitán

-(Levantando el meñique) Bien supongo que no ya no puedo hacer nada

Después de eso el Sunny entro en la corriente que los sacaría de ahí. Todos se pararon en la Proa del barco y Luffy Jalo a Hancock hasta la cabeza del león SU ASIENTO ESPECIAL

-Bien cariño haya vamos-le hablo dulcemente el capitán mientras la besaba

-Si amor allá vamos, **BUSCARE ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

-Bien cabrones **¡AL NUEVO MUNDO!**

 **-(todos) ¡SSSIIIIII!**

 **AL FIN HAY NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **QUE PUEDO DECIR**

 **SOLAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEERME**

 **UN ENORME GRACIAS A JOHNNY POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE HERMOSO PROYECTO AL QUE TANTO QUIERO Y TODOS LOS ANONIMOS QUE TAMBIEN LES GUSTO DE VERDAD GRACIAS**

 **A STARLORDMAC, TATIS GR, ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD,HANLU1500 Y A LUFICITO BONITO POR SEGUIR SINTONIZANDO ESTE HERMOSO FIC MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **CON CARAMELOS EUPHORIA1400**


	16. ¡LOS NUEVOS NOVIOS!

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A LA HYPER BELLA WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP Y AL TURBO GENIO EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO HAGO PAREJAS EN LA TRIPULACION**

Bien ya se había resuelto todo y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar ya que tardarían unos días en subir al nuevo mundo y la corriente de ascenso es más lenta que la de descenso por eso tardarían más así que los mugiwaras buscaban entretenerse con algo.

Nami estaba dándose una ducha junto con Boa que quería Bañarse desde hace unos días:

-AAHHHH lindo baño el de abordo, recuérdame felicitar a Franky por tan espléndido trabajo-hablo boa

-Sí, es genial esta habitación-contesto nami mientras se lavaba el pelo

-¿Cómo era Merry?-pregunto la shichibukai ya que quería hacer conversación

-Ah pues Merry era un gran barco porque aunque no era muy grande, era valiente y muy fuerte-respondió alegre y melancólica la navegante

-Es la primera vez que escucho que se expresen así de un barco-hablo con cierto tono que no le gusto a nami

-¿Algún problema BAKA-HEBI?-hablo amenazadoramente

-No, no me malentiendas BAKA-NEKO muy poca gente se expresa así de un objeto, para la mayoría un barco eso solo su medio de transporte alrededor de la Grand Line, pero ustedes son tan diferentes que un barco no es un medio de transporte, es parte de la tripulación eso es algo admirable y si me lo preguntas me alegra estar en una tripulación como así

-Oh, bueno gracias, me alegra escuchar eso y me gusta tenerte a bordo

-Obviamente-contesto con un tono de superioridad-debe ser aburrido no tener con quien discutir ya que Robín no es así, dudo que discutas con ella

-JAJA cierto es bueno tener alguien con quien pelearme de vez en cuando

-Tonta

-Inútil

Después de los insultos se sonrieron y terminaron de ducharse

Robín Bajaba las escaleras y vio a los muchachos amarrando un arpón gigante a una soga

-ARA, ARA ¿Qué hacen Capitán?

-SHISHISHI Vamos a pescar algo gigante para la cena, será divertido

-FUFU bien me gusta la idea

-¡Pero claro! ¡Consigan algo y yo lo cocino!-afirmo Sanji con la cara chamuscada y cargando a un Brook hecho piedra ya que antes de su charla las chicas los atacaron por intentar espiarlas

-¿Por qué están así?-pregunto curioso luffy

-Bueno es que…

-Un momento ¿Espiaron a Boa en él Baño?

-Si

Luffy no se contuvo y les arremetió una sarta de golpes, ¿Cómo se atrevían a ver a SU mujer desnuda?

Después del incidente paso otro ya que al pescar a un pez muy feo otro lo comió y luego otro más grande pero había un problema, Un remolino gigante los estaba tragando debido al pescado

-¡MUCHACHOS RECUPEREN EL PESCADO!

U, Z y S- ¡CLARO!

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-reprendió furiosa la ladrona

-¿EEEEHHHH? ¿POR QUE?

-¡No sean idiotas liberen el pescado antes de que esa cosa nos trague!

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el tornado los absorbió junto con las pescas

-¡Esto esta SUPER mal ni Sunny podrá aguantar mucho esto!-gritaba el ciborg que se sujetaba del timón

-¡Hay que hacer algo rápido estas corrientes están llenas de arrecifes y con esta velocidad y fuerza si chocamos seremos destruidos!-gritaba preocupada Robín que desesperadamente con sus habilidades se sujetaba a la escalera

\- ¡Maldición Todo es culpa del idiota de luffy y de los muchachos!-gritaba úrica la navegante que apenas lograba sostenerse de la barandilla del barco

Todo parecía perdido cuando el remolino fue desecho fácilmente por algo que nadie espero ver: UNA MANADA DE BALLENAS ISLAS

-¡WOW! son gigantes-Hablo maravillada Hancock

Pero Brook comenzó a llorar mucho

-Brook-susurro Robín

El ni siquiera se molestó en contestar saco su violín y comenzó a cantar

-"YOHOHOHO YOHOHO YOHOHOHO YOHOH _BINKS NO SAKE WO, TODOKENI YUKU YO, UMIKAZE KIMAKAZE NAMIKASE, SHIO NO MUKOU DE, YUHI WO SAWAGU, SORA NYA WAO KAKU TORI NO UTA SAYONARA MINATO TSUMUGI_ "

A las ballenas les encanto la música así que decidieron llevarlos hasta arriba a la superficie del mar, Luffy por su parte aprovecho para jalar a su prometida, depositar un beso lleno de amor en sus delicados labios y pegarla a su cuerpo para bailar dulce y lentamente como en un vals

-(Todos) ¡¿LUFFY SABE BAILAR?!

-Bueno Rayleigh me enseño muchas cosas durante el entrenamiento-hablo sin despegarse del cuerpo de su amada y sin dejar de bailar

-Robín me harías el Honor-le comento suave el espadachín a la arqueóloga al tiempo que estiraba la mano

-Cla…claro-acepto sonrojada ya que eso si era sorpresivo

-Nami-swan ¿bailaría conmigo?

-Claro sanji

Cuando acabo la canción se separaron las parejas, menos la de luffy que se quedaron un rato abrazados

Empezaba a caer la noche y aún faltaba demasiado para siquiera llegar a la mitad del camino, Zoro entro a la cocina y vio al ero-cock preparando la cena

-Sanji

-Vaya es raro que me hables por mi nombre ¿Paso algo Zoro?

-Amo a Robín eso es lo que paso

-¿?

Él cocinero se puso pálido no encontró palabras

-Hoy mismo se lo diré y no quiero que interfieras por eso vine, si tienes alguna objeción o algo que decirme hazlo aquí y ahora-le dijo serio

-No te preocupes por mí, ten suerte, solo que no esperes a que me comporte diferente con ella ya que eso es una vieja costumbre

-No esperaba que cambies, te odio y sé que jamás cambiarias solo quería asegurarme de que no fueras a interferir

-Descuida yo quiero mucho a Robín-chan y el día que la hagas llorar tendremos un problema muy serio tu y yo pero si te preocupaba que interfiriera porque me guste Robín o algo por el estilo no tienes porque, ya que yo amo a Nami y pienso volverla mía con el tiempo

-Ten suerte también

-Gracias

Pero en la entrada…

-¡WOW! Cuando están serios pueden llevarse muy bien-dijo irónico luffy que escucho TOOODDDAAA la platica

-(Ambos) ¡¿LUFFY?!

-Me alegra que le vayas a decir Hoy Zoro ¿Cómo planeas decirlo?-le cuestiono el capitán a su amigo

-Aun no lo eh pensado de hecho estaba más preocupado por la reacción del Idiota que de eso-le contesto pensativo el esmeralda

-¿Y si te quedas de guardia Hoy? Recordemos que Robín consiguió muchos libros en la isla así que estará leyendo hasta tarde, podrías aprovechar para cuando todos estén dormidos

-¿Desde cuando eres tan astuto e inteligente?-le comento extrañado el rubio al capitán por su habla

-Bueno muchachos seamos Honestos, el hecho de que yo prefiera hacerle al idiota siguiendo mis instintos y divirtiéndome todos los días, no quiere decir que sea completamente tonto solo que no me gusta estar serio, lo odio pero creo que el momento lo amerita

-Creo que tienes razón y si es una gran idea la tomo, Gracias SENCHOU-finalizo Zoro agradeciendo el apoyo de su amigo

-Bien la cena esta lista llamare a los demás ¡Luffy deja la carne!

-Lo siento…

La cena termino y todos estaban felices había sido un excelente día pero había un pequeño dilema, ¿Dónde dormiría Hancock? Habitualmente todos pensaríamos que dormiría con las demás y asunto resuelto pero la emperatriz estaba haciendo un berrinche nivel sayayin ya que no quería separarse de su querido prometido

-Hancock-nechan le prometo que en cuanto estemos en la superficie construiré un cuarto para usted y luffy pero por el momento tendrá que dormir con las demás

-Bien

Dijo inflando los mofletes aun haciendo berrinche pero aceptando

Todos se fueron a Dormir menos Zoro que estaba planeando como llegar a ver a Robín que estaba leyendo en el acuario, como no se le ocurría nada y ya era tarde se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café para no quedarse dormido, porque todos sabemos que un zoro dormido, ni siquiera un tifón lo despierta y quería evitar eso.

Cuando entro a la cocina Vio un gran espectáculo, una Robín vestida con un short de mezclilla que resaltaba de manera notable su retaguardia y una blusa que solo cubría lo justo y necesario. Nuestro pobre vice capitán estaba anonadado pero prefirió no darlo a notar y recobro la compostura

-¡EJEM! ¿No deberías estar dormida?

-(sirviéndose café) ¿Eh? Ah eres tu Zoro, ¿Cómo va la guardia?

-Bien de hecho, ¿Podrías servirme una taza mujer?

Robín sonreía dulcemente mientras expedía una Aura negra a su alrededor, Zoro realmente sintió que ella lo mataría

-¿Por favor?

-Claro-dijo dulcemente ya relajada

- _¡UUFFF! Un segundo más y no la cuento, ella es aterradora cuando lo quiere, me fascina-_ pensó algo nervioso

En seguida ella sirvió el café y saco unos pastelillos de la nevera

-¿Creí que eso tenía candado con combinación?-cuestiono él

-Y la tiene, pero Sanji nos la dio a mí y a Nami por si queríamos un refrigerio nocturno solo nos pidió que no alimentáramos o le diéramos la clave a Luffy

-Ya veo

Después de eso ellos tomaron el café en la barra mientras, comían los postres, bastante ricos por cierto, pero en un silencio incomodo, el espadachín se armó de valor y rompió el hielo

-(Viendo al frente mientras daba un sorbo de café) Te queda mejor el cabello largo te hace más femenina y resalta tus ojos y te hace ver más joven

-(Sonrojada) ¿Eh? Bueno gracias…

El silencio incomodo se volvió peor

-¡ _¿Te ves más femenina?! ¡¿Resalta tus ojos?! ¡¿Te ves más joven?! ¡Eres un idiota Zoro! ¡Ahora pensara que era fea hace 2 años! ¡¿Idiota y ahora qué hago?!-_ Pensaba nervioso tras su comentario

 _-¿En serio le gusto con el cabello largo? Y yo que creía que no, FUFU Me alegra que lo mencionara ¿En serio me veré más Joven? Lo único malo es que Zoro es tan suave y sutil como un cañón FUFU-_ Decía para sus adentros muy feliz la arqueóloga

- _¿Y ahora qué digo?-_ El espadachín maquinaba una y mil ideas para romper la incomodidad pero ninguna lo convencían y la desechaba

- _¿Qué le podre decir? ¿Su peinado? No, muy Adolescente ¿Su nuevo y más marcado cuerpo? No, sonare como una pervertida ¿El clima? ¡NO! Estamos a 7000 m de altura el clima prácticamente no existe, vamos robín eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo y ¿No sabes que decir?-_ Pensaba nerviosa la arqueóloga

En un momento los dos se decidieron a hablar al mismo tiempo:

ZyR-¡Zoro, Robín!

ZyR-Lo siento habla tu

ZyR-No tu primero

Tras esta inusual prueba de nerviosismo ambos se echaron a reír

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Robín?-hablo él mientras se secaba una lagrima

-No lo sé, Mira que 2 adultos como nosotros se comporten así es raro

-Si tienes Razón

-Dime KENSHIN-SAN ¿Qué hiciste durante estos 2 años?

El adoraba que lo llamara así pero prefirió mantener la atmosfera que ya se había formado y mantuvo la compostura

-Bueno estuve en una isla que al parecer pertenecía a Dracule Mihawk en donde había monos copiadores de estilos, pelee con ellos durante todo este tiempo, también aprendí como usar Haki de los 2 tipos, de observación y de armadura

-Vaya debió ser duro

-Lo fue, pero valió la pena, ahora puedo proteger a la gente que me importa

-Ya veo eso me alegra mucho

-Y ¿Tu que me cuentas Robín?

-¿Yo? Bueno primero termine en una cárcel hasta que los revolucionarios me sacaron, después me fui con ellos al norte donde hacía mucho frio y por la falta de sol termine así (Enseñando su piel blanca) y sobre mi entrenamiento, lo que hice fue entender más sobre mi fruta para poder romper muchos más limites

-Si lo note, esos clones que haces son fantásticos

-Gracias, también fue duro pero opino igual que tu valió cada instante ya puedo estar en este barco cuidando a la gente que amo

-Claro que si

-Por otra parte la noticia me impacto mucho

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunto extrañado Zoro

-Sobre Luffy, jamás creí que el terminaría en la isla kuja y después comprometerse con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me impresiono bastante

-¿Sabes? Charle con Boa en la isla y me di cuenta de que no es tan raro si lo reflexionas, Tu y yo sabemos que luffy tiene el poder para acercar a la gente al lado suyo y luego ese corazón que se carga lo vuelven irresistible para una mujer como ella

-Si tienes razón-Dijo de manera dulce la arqueóloga reflexionando lo que dijo el espadachín después de todo era cierto

-Pero el Idiota del ERO-COCK pobrecito termino rodeado de Okamas ¡JAJAJAJAJ!

Como Robín estaba pensando seriamente lo anterior las palabras de zoro la agarraron con la guardia Baja y aunque intento contenerse pego una carcajada

-Vaya jamás habíamos hablado tanto tiempo tu y yo-Comento feliz y cómoda la arqueóloga

-Bueno no es de extrañarse ya no te veo como una amenaza desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no lo parezca todos maduramos mucho estos 2 años

-Si así es

En seguida se formó un silencio otra vez pero ya no era más incómodo era relajante y bueno, casi era mágico

- _¡NO! Aun no estoy lista y si esto sigue así no poder contenerme mucho más-_ Pensó nerviosa ella mientras se levantaba-Bueno Zoro me gusto hablar contigo pero creo que me iré a dormir

- _¿QUE? ¿Creí que progresábamos? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-_ decía para sus adentros imaginando las razones por las que ella se iba hasta que llego a una conclusión- _¡NO! No es mi culpa, claro que progresamos ¡ELLA ES LA QUE ESTA HUYENDO!_

Robín ya estaba saliendo de la habitación de cocina cuando de repente sintió un tirón y lo último que supo es que sentía algo cálido en su corazón ¿Un momento? ¿Zoro la estaba besando? Así es nuestro espadachín Besaba apasionadamente a su querida Arqueóloga, ella forcejeaba pero la fuerza se le iba y tampoco era que Zoro la estuviera obligando, poco a poco ella se entregaba, devolviendo el beso entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuello del Peliverde, era magia lo que Él le podía hacer sentir, por su parte Zoro no se creía lo que él acababa de hacer, lo hizo por instinto, quizá hubiera sido mejor seguirlo desde un principio pero también le ayudo, él ahora se sentía mucho más cercano a su amada, ¡y solo por una charla! Quizá eso le dio la confianza para que su instinto se armara de valor, ahora su amada arqueóloga le correspondía el beso, suave, lento, sexy, con amor. Ambos se sentían espectacularmente pero la desgraciada anatomía humana les exigía aire así que se separaron y el peliverde aprovecho el pequeño receso que la naturaleza le había regalado

-Robín, yo bueno quería decirte, bueno quizá es algo tarde pero…

Ella se acercó de nuevo para comerse esos labios que desde hace 2 años anhelaba

-Robín yo…

Beso

-Quiero decirte…

Beso

-Que estoy…

Beso

-Enamorado de ti

Beso

-Deja de hablar KENSHIN-SAN ya lo se

Beso

Ambos empezaron a entregarse cada vez más, el beso era cada vez más apasionado, más duradero, más sexy. En esos momentos no era de extrañarse, que cierta personita ahí abajo despertara de su letargo

-OH KENSHIN-SAN ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-le regaño de forma picara

-Lo siento, ¡Pero es tu culpa!

-FUFUFU Es cierto y Tomare la responsabilidad por eso

Ella en un movimiento rápido (Y con ayuda de sus habilidades) le quito el abrigo y lo sujeto para que no pudiera moverse, luego cuando lo tenía sometido le bajo la bragueta y luego el botón para luego bajarle por completo TODA la ropa

-¡Robín!-le dijo nervioso

Pero ella hizo caso omiso ya que estaba contemplando al hombre que amaba como dios lo trajo al mundo y hablando de eso actualmente el parecía dios griego, tan masculino, tan rudo, tan fornido, tan…VIRIL. Ella se sentía muy rara, pero estaba tan encendida y con el hombre que ama así que ¿Por qué detenerse? Tomo el miembro de amado y se lo llevo a la boca se movía una y otra y otra vez, lamiendo y bombeando la virilidad de su pareja, después de todo ya lo eran ¿Cierto? En sus pensamientos no escucho el aviso de Zoro así que solo sintió algo caliente en su garganta y boca

-(Después de tragar) FUFUFU ¿Tan buena soy K-E-N-S-H-I-N-S-A-N? No te preocupes la diversión aún no termina

Zoro no podía más, ella lo tenía tan dominado…espera ¿Dominado? ¿Zoro? Su mente hizo clic y con su fuerza superior se libró de las manos de Robín y me refiero a todas ellas, en seguida la empujo haciendo que cayera en el piso y después con sus grandes y toscas manos rasgo y arranco las prendas de Robín, era el momento de la Venganza, el tomo su cadera y se llevó el sexo de su mujer a la boca ¿Por qué era suya cierto? Él comenzó a LITERLALMENTE devorar a su amada, ella se volvía loca ¿Cómo era tan genial?

-¡MMMM! ¡ZORO! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TENIAS UNA LENGUA MALA!

-Mira quien lo dice

Tras ese comentario nuestro esmeralda favorito siguió con su…"Labor" haciendo que nuestra azabache perdiera la cabeza

-¡ESPERA ESTOY POR! ¡YA CASI! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ella había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte que le agradeció a ENEL no haber despertado a los demás intento relajarse cuando volvió a sentir cierta cosa húmeda en su lugar especial

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Dame un respiro aun no me recupero!-decía con tono bajo y jadeante

-¿En serio creíste que con un simple orgasmo bastaría? Mujer debes aprender a conocer al enemigo

El reinicio su trabajo pero ahora les pidió ayuda a unos amigos que tenía en la mano, por ende mientras sus amigos exploraban a su arqueóloga su lengua acariciaba cierto punto en el sexo de su compañera

-¡ZORO BASTA! ¡YA NO PUEDO! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR!

Pero él al igual que ella, hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, la venganza es dulce, literalmente

- **¡DETENTE…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Si el anterior fue fuerte en este fue tan brusco que de ella salió un rio de fluidos y esta vez AMBOS agradecieron al GRAN ONISAMA que nadie los escuchara, La madera de Sunny era realmente buena. Zoro se puso en posición ya no podía aguantarlo más quería hacerla suya ahí y ahora pero…

-Zoro, espera, no puedo permitir que esto llegue más lejos sin que aclaremos nuestra relación, no dejare que solo sea sexo y ya…nosotros somos… ¿Una pareja Formal?

Zoro sonrió feliz tras esas palabras ya que él también tenía la duda

-Claro que sí, yo te amo y viendo todo lo que acaba de pasar creo que soy correspondido así que si tu estas bien con eso yo también quiero que seamos pareja…si no te molesta claro

-Claro que no, espere mucho por esto, Kenshin-san

-Te amo Nico Robín arqueóloga de abordo

-Y yo a ti Roronoa Zoro espadachín y vice capitán de abordo

Tras sus declaraciones de amor y su aclaración de su nueva y actual relación Zoro despejo su cabeza de pensamientos ya que no quería desperdiciar este momento tan maravilloso ¡PERO! Robín no es una Kuja así que nuestro espadachín de entre sus cosas logro encontrar un condón y se lo puso

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-cuestiono sorprendida Robín

-Bueno pues lo guarde cuando Mihawk me lo dio

-¿Y porque él te daría algo así?

-Bueno el creía que yo y Perona éramos pareja así que no quiso que nos pasara algo

Todos ¡Todos! Y quiero decir ¡TOOODOOOSSS! Sabemos que paso a continuación. Robín sacaba fuego de la Boca, el simple Hecho de la mención del nombre PERONA hizo que se encendiera (en el mal sentido)

-¡¿ **QQQUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**?!

Nuestro vice capitán se puso pálido, quizá fue mala idea contar eso, ahora tendría que calmarla de lo contrario destruiría el barco, así que en contra de su instinto que le decía que se alejara lo más rápido posible de ahí se acercó y beso suave y lentamente a su mujer

-Robín, cálmate nunca hubo absolutamente nada entre ella y yo, para la única que tengo ojos es para ti ¿Por qué crees que aún lo tengo después de tanto tiempo? Porque lo guardaba para ti

Esas palabras dieron en el blanco, fueron tan acertadas que Ussop tendría envidia del tino de Zoro

-Bien, supongo que lo puedo dejar ir por esta ocasión

-Claro que si porque eres la única para mí

-Está bien…

Beso

-Pero no quiero…

Beso

-Que nunca…

Beso

-La vuelvas…

Beso

-A…

Beso

-Mencionar

Beso

Empezaron a relajarse y Robín correspondía perfectamente los labios de él, QUIZA este incidente sirvió para algo, gracias a que eso les bajo un poco el calor ya no se entregarían por excitación, después de las palabras de Zoro la pasión fue remplazada por algo mucho más fuerte; AMOR

Zoro sin dejar de besarla la fue depositando suave, lento y románticamente en el suelo se volvió a colocar en posición y ella lo miro con decisión y amor así que el ya no espero más y se adentró en ella, en un principio sus movimientos eran lentos pero conforme el amor se unía con la pasión la intensidad aumentaba sus embatidas se hacían más rápidas y seguras ella por su parte estaba tan excitada que también movía las caderas para sentir más placer, todo lo que hacía era mecánico, instintivo ya que la mujer más inteligente del mundo no podía pensar, su mente se fue de vacaciones muy lejos de ahí. El rato pasaba, cambiaban de posiciones, de lugar, prácticamente exploraron toda la cocina en sus juegos pervertidos pero cuando ella se recargaba en la puerta ambos lo sintieron

-¡Robín… Estoy por! ¡Ya casi!

-¡Adelante no te contengas, yo también no puedo más!

-(Ambos) ¡ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!

Fue estruendoso ese último orgasmo haciendo que por el cansancio ambos cayeran exhaustos

-Te amo KENSHIN-SAN

-Y yo a ti MUJER

A la mañana siguiente:

Sanji, que era el que primero se levantaba, estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes para después vestirse e ir a preparar el desayuno

-MMMMM ¿Me pregunto qué hare de desayunar?-pensaba mientras se acercaba a la cocina-Mas importante me pregunto cómo le fue al marimo mierdoso con Robín-chan ¿Si le habrá dicho? Aunque lo dudo quizá se acobardo en el último momento Pobre tonto-hablo triunfante mientras abría la puerta

Pero la escena que vio al abrir le helo la sangre

- **¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI COCINA?!-grito tan fuerte que despertó a la demás tripulación**

 **AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL FIN ACTUALIZO PARA ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **PARA MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y PARA LOS ANONIMOS QUE LA LEEN SIN DEJAR REVIEW LE QUIERO DAR MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS PERO ESTE CAPITULO COMO YA LO VIERON ES EL MAS LARGO DE TODO EL FIC (CREO) ENTONCES ME LLEVO UN RATO LLEVARLO A CABO Y DARLE ESTE FINAL**

 **¿COMO ESTA? ¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI ME ESFORZE EN HACERLO ASI QUE ME ENCANTARIA QUE TAMBIEN LES GUSTASE YA QUE A MI ME ENCANTO, DEJENME EN LOS REVIEWS QUE LES PARECIO**

 **SIENTO 2 COSAS; 1 QUE LA CHARLA ENTRE ZORO Y ROBIN HAYA SIDO MUY MANGA ADOLESCENTE SHOJO SOLO QUE ME PARECIO CREIBLE SIENDO QUE ESTOS 2 (AUNQUE CONFIEN PLENAMENTE EN EL OTRO) NO SON MUY CERCANOS ASI QUE ME ACOMODO LA IDEA SIENTO SI NO LES LLEGARA A GUSTAR, 2 ME DISCULPO SI LE ESCENA TAN RICOLINA QUE HUBO FUE "MACHISTA" Y ME DISCULPO DE UNA VEZ PORQUE NUNCA FALTA LA PERSONITA QUE BUSCARA MOLESTAR POR ESO POR ESO OFREZCO UNA DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO**

 **BIEN DICEN QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA Y COMO LO PROMETI EN CUANTO ACABO LA SAGA GYOJIN TUVIMOS LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA ¡YEI :D! AUNQUE LES AVISE ESPERO HABER LOGRADO SORPRENDERLOS**

 **UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA:**

 **ISSEI211**

 **TATIS GR**

 **HANLU1500**

 **STARLORDMARC**

 **GALLARDO XD**

 **QUE ME DAN EL HONOR DE SEGUIRME EN MIS AVENTURAS EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

 **TAMBIEN PARA TODOS LOS USUARIOS ANONIMOS QUE ME DAN EL BELLISIMO HONOR DE DEJARME SU SUCULENTO REVIEW**

 **TAMBIEN UN GRAN GRACIAS Y UN ABRAZO PARA JOHNNY QUE AL PARECER YA SE VOLVIO NOVATO OFICIAL PORQUE SIGUE MI AMADO PROYECTO, GRACIAS JOHNNY ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO**

 **Y COMO OLVIDARNOS DE MI CONSENTIDA ONE PIECE1590 A QUIEN QUIERO EH IDOLATRO POR QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN CREER EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA Y AHORA TAMBIEN SIGUE Y CREE EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON TE MANDO UN GRAN ABRAZO**

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY MIS NOVATOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **CON RICOLINES EUPHORIA1400**


	17. CHARLANDO ENTRE AMIGOS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A SENSEI EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON SUS SUKULENTOS PERSONAJES**

 **-¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI COCINA?!-grito tan fuerte que despertó a la demás tripulación**

El grito que dio nuestro pobre cocinero alerto a los demás y en menos de un segundo, todos ya se encontraban en la cocina, nadie se creía lo que estaban presenciando

-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo preocupada Nami

-¿Polizones?-dedujo Hancock

-No, estamos en el fondo del mar como podría alguien haber subido y yo revise bien el barco antes de Salir de la Isla

-Un momento ¿Dónde están Zoro y Robín? ¿Los habrán raptado?-preguntaba aterrado Ussop

-No lo creo esos 2 son demasiado fuertes para que alguien los ataque sin hacer un escandalo

-¿Entonces dónde están?-decía preocupadísimo Chopper

Pero la respuesta les llego sin aviso ya que de repente un fuerte ronquido retumbo en la cocina. Cuando los mugiwaras se acercaron vieron detrás de la barra a unos Zoro y Robín dormidos, sonrientes y en especial DESNUDOS.

-(Todos) ¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes 2?!

De repente Zoro despertó ¿Qué raro verdad? Y quedo maravillado al ver a Robín ahí tan bellamente dormida y sonrió ampliamente, no había sido un sueño y si lo era que no lo despertaran Nunca. Pero el paraíso se Vino abajo cuando volteo y Vio a TTTOOOOODDDDOOOSSSS sus amigos viéndolo aterrados.

- **¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUI?!**

 **-(Todos) ¡ESO ES LO QUE PREGUNTAMOS!**

En seguida la siguiente en despertar fue Robín que al ver la espalda del hombre que amaba delante de ella no dudo en abrazarlo

-Buenos días Tigre, estuviste genial anoche

-¡EJEM!-interrumpió Sanji

-¿Eh?

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta se sonrojo, quizá por primera vez frente a los demás, y se ocultó detrás de su novio para "Taparse"

-¡¿Podrían explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí?!-preguntaba úrico Sanji

-Bueno… Yo… Este-balbuceaba nervioso Zoro

-Sanji-san ¿Qué le parece dejar que los chicos se Vistan y luego los regaña? Mire-decía sabio Brook mostrando la pena en la cara de la nueva pareja y señalando a sus demás amigos que todos estaban sonrojados e intentando voltear hacia otro lado, menos Luffy que se moría de la Risa

-COF creo que tienes razón-tosió igual de incomodo

Una vez ya vestidos Sanji, Brook y Franky se encerraron en la cocina para "Hablar" con Robín y Zoro como si fueran adolescentes, mientras tanto todos se quedaron en la cubierta

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡OMOSHIROI! (Espero haberlo escrito bien) ¡Hay que hacerlo más a menudo!-carcajeaba Luffy divertido en el suelo por el hecho de imaginarse a Robín y a Zoro siendo regañados

-DARLING no deberías burlarte, debió haber sido muy romántico como la ves que lo hicimos nosotros-reprendía arrodillada al lado Hancock a su prometido por burlarse

Después de unos minutos salían todos de la cocina, se acordó que ellos no volverían a hacerlo en la cocina por el hecho de que la destrozaron y ahora habría que limpiarla

-Bien iré a acomodar la cocina

-Oh yo te ayudo Sanji-se ofreció amable la Shichibukai, raro en ella pero…

-¡DAME! Platica de chicas-Ordeno Nami mientras arrastraba de la ropa a Boa y a Robín

-(ambas) ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!

Acto seguido el cuarto de chicas se había cerrado con seguro dejando a los demás en la cubierta y con una gota en la cabeza, fue en ese momento que Sanji entro a la cocina para limpiarla, Zoro por a su parte se sintió mal por dejar al idiota del Ero-Cock solo limpiando lo que él había hecho así que se ofreció a ayudar, por su parte Luffy estaba tan divertido burlándose de Zoro que el otro par lo jalaron para obligarlo a ayudar por chistosito.

En la habitación de las Niñas:

-Bien cuéntamelo Todo-decía emocionadísima Nami mientras depositaba a sus amigas en la cama.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntaba la arqueóloga

-¿Cómo que "sobre que"? Tú y Zoro

-Oh eso bueno…-Dijo sonrojándose, parecía una adolescente enamorada

-Entiendo a qué te refieres, pero BAKA-NEKO ¿Por qué me trajiste a mí también?-le decía Hancock señalando su mano, que Nami no soltaba

-Somos las únicas mujeres de la tripulación debemos estar unidas-dijo con los ojos brillando y la flama de la decisión alrededor

En la cocina:

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le dijo Sanji a Zoro, mientras lavaba los platos dándole la espalda

-Supongo que le dijiste tus sentimientos-agrego el capitán acomodando unas ollas en una repisa

-Bueno sobre eso, no te mentiré fue algo maravilloso, yo vine a la cocina y la encontré aquí, primero fue incómodo y luego comenzamos a charlar ya más fluido y alegre-hablaba sonrojado barriendo

Con las chicas

-Pues después de que la incomodidad paso, charlamos muy a gusto hasta que yo bueno… La verdad no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas así que le dije que me iría a dormir y bueno cuando me iba el por solo instinto

Con los chicos

-…La jale y la bese, fue aterrador no pensé que ella me fuera a corresponder, pero cuando lo hizo fue AAHHH maravilloso, después el beso bueno se volvió más apasionado y pues ella se dio cuenta, así que con sus habilidades me amarro y me desvistió, luego…este ustedes saben…-terminaba algo sonrojado el espadachín

Con ellas:

-La verdad estaba decepcionada no esperaba que KENSHIN-SAN fuera dominado tan fácil, pero después su orgullo me demostró de lo que era capaz FUFU fue realmente malo-decía picara a sus amigas que no perdían detalle, incluso Hancock que en un principio se negó

Con ellos:

-Después de enseñarle quien mandaba ambos sabíamos lo que seguía, yo me ponía en posición, pero ella me detuvo como siempre demostró madurez y responsabilidad, me pregunto que si éramos una pareja formal ya que no permitiría que llegáramos a mas sin aclarar el tipo de relación que teníamos en ese momento, la verdad no les mentiré eso me relajo bastante y me puso feliz ya que con ese pequeño "descanso" pude decirle formalmente el como la quería y ella acepto mis sentimientos, después recordé que podía haber peligro de… bueno ustedes sabe, así que de mis ropas saque un condón y ella me pregunto de donde lo saque, a lo que le conté de donde lo saque, una enorme estupidez.

En la habitación:

-Él muy idiota me dijo que Mihawk se lo había regalado porque pensó que Perona era su novia, no entiendo porque me molesto tanto y porque aun lo hace pero luego él consiguió calmarme ese Hombre es bastante manipulador cuando se lo propone, después cuando ya se me había pasado la molestia él me recostó suave sobre él suelo, la verdad no es muy romántico tener sexo en una cocina pero no me queda de otra más que amar a ese enorme patán verde FUFUFU

En la cocina:

-Y pues lo demás ya lo conocen, destrozamos la cocina en nuestros "juegos" nunca pensé que conocería este lado de Robín, ella puede llegar a ser una mujer muy mala, pero bueno eso no me desagrada ya que

Con las chicas:

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso anoche-decía indiferente mientras levantaba los hombros pero…-¿ARE? ¿Por qué estoy sonriendo?

-No es difícil de entender Robín, es una respuesta natural del cuerpo cuando uno está feliz-le decía sarcástica Nami

-Pero ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo involuntariamente?

-Bueno pues porque inconscientemente, estás feliz de que el hombre que te gusta te corresponda y de tener amigas a quien contárselo-Decía madura Boa al tiempo que echaba para atrás la espalda recargándose en las manos viendo al techo

-Si tienes razón-le contestaba Robín-de hecho creo que es la primera vez que hablo tanto

-AJA los tiempos cambian ¿Quién diría que hoy después de todo lo que hemos vivido aquí estaríamos charlando sobre chicos como personas normales?-hablaba nostálgica Nami mientras se tumbaba en el piso

-El destino obra de maneras misteriosas-contesto con el mismo tono la shichibukai

-Bueno en nuestro caso creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con algo-hablo segura la arqueóloga-Nuestro "destino" tiene un nombre; LUFFY

Todas sonrieron melancólicas mientras como en un flash todos los recuerdos que habían pasado al lado de su querido y despistado capitán y que todos ellos las habían traído aquí a un momento completamente pacifico donde podían estar charlando como chicas cualquieras. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toquido en su puerta, era Sanji.

-Perdonen bellas señoritas pero su caballero viene a dejarles el desayuno-les decía cortes mientras depositaba algunos Sándwiches en la cama junto con las bebidas favoritas de todas.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la comida "familiar"?-pregunto Hancock

-¿EH? Bueno pues…este… ¡Todavía no acabamos de limpiar! Si eso es aun no terminamos-decía nervioso el cocinero

-(todas) ¡AAHHHH OK! ¡Muy bien continúen!-contestaron con un tono burlón de No-te-creo-nada-pero-sale-te-la-compro nada disimulado propio de ellas

Y la verdad tenían razón ya que nuestro trio monstruoso por estar charlando de una u otra cosa casi no habían hecho nada, lo cual era raro ya que aun siendo amigos que se confían la vida el uno al otro en batalla, estos 3 casi no pasan "ese" tipo de tiempo juntos así que ahora que se dio la oportunidad Sanji no lo quiso desperdiciar por lo cual preparo el desayuno y le llevo a cada quien para poder seguir hablando con los demás y tampoco era como si los otros 2 se hubieran negado mucho.

Paso el rato y en la tarde las chicas salían de la habitación y se fueron a la cubierta donde vieron a los muchachos haciendo distintas cosas; Franky construía otro de sus armatostes que quien sabe para que lo usaría pero da igual, Brook por su parte estaba al lado del ciborg afinando su querido violín y al lado de él su nueva guitarra, en seguida vemos a chopper que como siempre experimentaba con quien sabe que medicamentos, ussop estaba ensamblando su KABUTO y revisaba las semillas de algunas POP GREEN, pero eso era normal así que ellas tomaron las sillas para broncear y se sentaron cerca de los demás, todo estaba bien hasta que Nami se dio cuenta de algo

-¿ARE? ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

-En la cocina, se encerraron ahí después de traernos el desayuno no han salido para nada-contesto el tirador sin voltear a ver a su amiga ya que estaba atornillando y no quería que se le derrapara el tornillo

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía?

-Así es NE-CHAN y nosotros no hemos querido molestarlos ya que esos no son de quedarse hablando por lo que preferimos dejarlos en su privacidad no es malo de vez en cuando

-Ya veo, esos tres aunque no lo quieran demostrar quizá sean los que más maduraron en estos dos años

-(Todos) SI ESO ES CIERTO

Pasaron las horas y ellos no salían ya anochecía para esos momentos, Nami y los demás tenían hambre así que la navegante fue a verlos y se llevó una sorpresa, cuando llego los encontró a todos desnudos acostados en el suelo y luego…

 **EP14-¿Verdad que los engañe? No mentira XD continuemos ahora si enserio**

Ella entro en la cocina y se sorprendió al verlos a todos sentados en la barra con una botella de vino jugando póker y charlando incluido Luffy que nunca se puede quedar quieto

-También recuerdo la vez que él idiota de ENEL nos quemó a mí y a Ussop y luego…-decía sonriente el cocinero hasta que se percató de la presencia de la mujer que tanto amaba-Oh Nami-san lo siento ¿desea algo mi princesa?-le dijo cortes

-No yo lo siento…siento interrumpir…pero…bueno… es que ya es la hora de la comida y...-Tartamudeaba nerviosa debido a que la imagen frente a ella

-(Mirando su reloj) Oh es cierto perdí la noción del tiempo, menos mal que ya había preparado la cena si quiere mi bella flor llame a los demás

Y eso hizo y lo mismo paso con los demás cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que veían, incluso Hancock que era nueva no le cuadraba mucho esta imagen, todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa menos ellos que siguieron en su charla como si ellos no existieran después de que Sanji si viera la maravillosa comida que había frente ellos, pero ellos no disfrutaban la comida ya que estaban viendo sin dar crédito lo que había frente a ellos, estaban tan metidos que ni siquiera escuchaban lo que sus compañeros platicaban ya que analizaban cada detalle, luffy comiendo tranquilo sin robar comida y a Zoro y Sanji siendo civilizados el uno con el otro, intentaron aguantarse pero la primera en caer fue Nami

-¡Muy bien basta! ¡Fue suficiente!-dijo mientras se levantaba y con la mano golpeaba la mesa-¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI?!

-(Los tres) ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Cómo qué "sobre qué"? ¿Ustedes charlando tranquilos como adultos? ¿Ustedes? ¡No me lo creo!

-Nami, el hecho de que seamos inmaduros y salvajes no implica que no podamos alguna vez a charlar, digo nos conocemos hace mucho, de vez en cuando está bien bajar el ritmo… ¿No crees?

Dijo Luffy dedicando una sonrisa rara en él y como siempre no midió la magnitud de sus palabras ya que provocaron efectos contrarios, en su prometida la derritió demasiada hermosura en su novio y en sus Nakamas les helo la sangre ver a un luffy maduro y serio nos él algo muy normal, en esos momentos rogaban para que un monstruo los atacase pero en el fondo sabían que tenía razón, ellos jamás se sientan a charlar tan tranquilamente y no es que estuviera mal, después de todo ellos aunque son muy distintos en muchas maneras se entienden bien y lo demuestran en combate.

Después del dolor de cabeza provocado por tantas sorpresas y emociones hoy, los mugiwaras se fueron a dormir ya que mañana llegarían al **NUEVO MUNDO** así que habría que estar descansados, Zoro subió a su puesto a vigilar y a ejercitarse un poco, cuando unos toquidos lo sacaron de su entrenamiento

-Suba-ordeno serio

-¡ZORO! ¡No acabamos nuestro juego!-decía el capitán con la baraja en la mano sonriendo como siempre

-¡Luffy!

-Marimo estúpido permíteme avisarte que la botella no va a terminarse sola-le regaño Sanji que subía con la botella y unas copas

-Mira que son idiotas ¿No van a dejarme descansar un rato?

-(Ambos) ¡No!

-JAJA Suban imbéciles, terminemos esto

Acto seguido una vez más los vemos sentados en un triángulo con una lámpara encendida

-MMMM ¿Tienen algún 7?-preguntaba Sanji viendo su mano (Baraja como quieran decirle)

-No-contesto el espadachín

-Nami tiene algo de razón Vaya que es raro estar así-dijo serio el capitán

-Si ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos a este punto?-le contesto sanji nostálgico

-Tienes razón y pensar que antes solo éramos tu yo Luffy. Como vuela el tiempo ahora estoy con Robín a quien tanto odiaba y tu comprometido

-En eso tiene razón Zoro, Jamás pensé verte con una mujer

-Si yo también estoy sorprendido pero…

Se hizo un silencio ya que los 3 se dieron cuenta de cierta extremidad auditiva que no debía estar ahí, por lo que todos se sonrieron mandándose mensajes que enseguida entendieron

-Zoro pásame aquella pesa, no puedo dejar de ejercitarme, debo estar en forma si quiero satisfacer a Hancock-le dijo el capitán divertido a su amigo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Claro capitán-dijo entendiendo el mensaje-yo también debo estar en condición si quiero consentir a mi arqueologuita ¿Oye cejas locas a ti no te gusta nadie?-mientras caminaba en dirección a la presencia

-Oh claro que estoy enamorado-dijo siguiendo el juego-me enloquece una mujer hermosa que todos conocemos y se llama…

-Espera que aquí encontré algo-dijo el espadachín ocurrente mientras se acercaba a la oreja y le susurraba- _Robín no es de buen gusto espiar y ustedes también niñas curiosas, si no quieren que bajemos a hacerles algo muy salvaje dejen de estar espiándonos_

Acto seguido la oreja desapareció y vemos a unas Robín, Boa y Nami coloradas de la pena

-Bien el haki realmente ayuda-dijo Sanji

-Si así es-contesto Zoro- ¿En qué estábamos?

-Hablábamos sobre Luffy y Hancock

-Si es cierto, ¿Qué me dices sobre eso capitán?

-Bueno antes de que nos interrumpieran me pusieron a pensar en algo

-(Ambos) ¿Sobre qué?

-Tienen razón yo no estaba muy interesado en las mujeres ya que primero estaba mi sueño y enseguida mis nakamas no necesitaba de una mujer, pero después del incidente con Kuma me di cuenta de que si la gente que amo desaparece no vale la pena seguir mi sueño, así que después la conocí y me di cuenta de que mis metas y el amor si pueden estar juntos si sabes cómo mantenerlo así y no pude mejor mujer que ella, dejo atrás todo lo que conoce, su imperio, su puesto de shichibukai, incluso su orgullo como mujer intocable y se embarcó en esta aventura junto a mí solo porque me ama es por eso que voy a hacer que ella sea la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Lo siento Luffy-interrumpió Zoro

-¿Por qué?

-Porque será la SEGUNDA mujer más feliz ya que la primera será MI mujer-le dijo arrogante el espadachín

-Ustedes están idiotas, una vez que mi Nami-swan sea Mi mujer ella será la más feliz-hablo triunfante Sanji

-Eso no se los permito Idiotas, Hancock será la más feliz

-Robín

-Nami

 **Acto seguido vemos una escena mucho más normal que es a nuestro trio monstruoso matándose entre sí, peleando y riendo como siempre, por su parte aunque habían dejado de escuchar la conversación de los chicos ellas sintieron los sentimientos de aquellos a quienes aman y eso provoco que todas se sonrojaran mientras sonreían, realmente esto iba a ser muy divertido de ahora en adelante.**

 **QUE LES DIGO**

 **SOLAMENTE ¡GRACIAS!**

 **AL FIN LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS LO CUAL QUIZA NO SEA MUCHO PERO PARA MI ES UN GRAN LOGRO PORQUE SIGNIFICA QUE HAY GENTE A QUIEN LE GUSTA ESTE FIC Y A LA QUE NO PUES ME VALE XD ¿Y A QUIEN AGRADEZCO?**

 **PUES A TODAS ESAS HERMOSAS Y ZUKULENTAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN**

 **GRACIAS A STARLORDMARC POR DARME EL HONOR DE LEERME Y DIVERTIRSE CON MI FIC**

 **GRACIAS A ONE PIECE1590 POR HABER EMPEZADO A ACOMPAÑARME TAMBIEN EN ONE PIECE A TU LADO**

 **A MI QUERIDO ISSEI211 POR HABER CREIDO EN MI Y SEGUIRME DESDE QUE ME CONOCIO GRACIAS**

 **MISMO AGRADECIMIENTO A GALLARDOXD POR AUN ESTAR AQUÍ LEYENDOME**

 **UN ENORME GRACIAS A HANLU1500 POR SINTONIZARME Y DISFRUTAR CON ESTE FIC**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LUFICITO BONITO POR SEGUIR AL PIE DEL CAÑON CONMIGO**

 **Y A TATIS GR POR HABERME ACOMPAÑADO UN BUEN RATO**

 **AHORA SOBRE EL CAPITULO:**

 **OIE CY! KE RIKOLINO ¿QUIEN LO DIRIA? EL TRIO MONSTRUOSO COMPORTANDOSE COMO GENTE CIVILIZADA XD**

 **SIENTO SI ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY "ADOLESCENTE BOBO" YA QUE ZORO Y ROBÍN SE COMPORTARON COMO TALES COMPARTIENDO SU EXPERIENCIA PERO ME GUSTO LA IDEA Y LA DEJE SIENTO SI LES MOLESTA**

 **AHORA SOBRE LA CHARLA DE LOS MUCHACHOS AQUÍ QUISE PLANTEAR ALGO QUE QUIZA YA DI A NOTAR PERO DE TODAS MANERAS LO REAFIRME. YO SIEMPRE E CREIDO QUE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE LUFFY SON ZORO Y SANJI PORQUE AUNQUE SE LA PASE SIEMPRE JUGANDO CON USSOP Y CHOPPER CON ELLOS SU RELACION ES MAS FUERTE MAS DE CONFIANZA EXPLICITA CONFIAN TANTO LOS UNOS CON LOS OTROS QUE NO NECECITAN PALABRAS ¿ME ENTIENDEN?**

 **AHORA SIENTO HABERLO DEJADO TAN ABANDONADO ONE PIECE A TU LADO, PERO ME ENFOQUE EN GRAN MEDIDA A REVERSOS DE LA VIDA ASI QUE LO DESCUIDE PERO AHORA LE DI UN BRAKE A MI AMADO FIC POR ENDE POR AHORA ABRA MAS ACTUALIZACIONES PARA ESTE YEI! ASÍ QUE ESTEN ATENTOS YA QUE SE SUBIRAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS POR EL MOMENTO**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SI NO CON LEERME ME BASTA, LOS QUIERO CHAO!**

 **CON UN TROZO GIGANTE DE YOLO EUPHORIA1400**


	18. MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS, PICANTES Y FELICES

**ONE PIECE Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL INIGUALABLE EICHIRO ODA-SAMA Y A LA TURBO ZUKULEMTA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO DIVIERTO MENTES Y A MI XD**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Antes que nada en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó mencionar en los agradecimientos a Johnny y al usuario (s) anónimo que me escriben, muchas gracias por leerme les estoy tremendamente agradecidos, para más información nos leemos en las notas del final como siempre**

Vaya, dentro de unas horas los mugiwaras llegarían al nuevo mundo habría que estar preparados por lo que disfrutaban el momento tranquilo antes de llegar, o bueno eso es lo que deberían hacer ya que todos estaban observando sin pestañear a la nueva pareja Zoro y Robín ¿Qué están haciendo para que los demás los vean tan atentos se preguntaran? La respuesta es simple NADA, uno habitualmente cuando tiene una pareja se supondría estaría abrazándola o besándola o cualquier cosa pero nuestros muchachos no únicamente Zoro estaba durmiendo recargado en el barandal de la cubierta y Robín a su lado leyendo en una silla de bronceado, Exactamente como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado, eso es lo que todos veían atentos y se preguntaban atentos ¿Por qué? Bueno menos cierta pareja pelinegra.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes 2?-hablo desesperada Nami por la situación

-(ambos) ¿Sobre qué?

-¿Cómo qué "sobre que"? ¿No deberían estarse besando o mínimo abrazados?-reprendía molesta

-(ambos) No ¿Por qué?

-¡AGH! ¡Ustedes me volverán Loca! ¡PUES PORQUE SON NOVIOS ¿NO?!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con cómo nos comportamos Bruja?-contesto malhumorado Zoro (como siempre)

-Tiene Razón mi Tigre Nami yo me enamore de él tal y como es, no quiero cambiarlo, si me gustara que estuvieran cerca de mi todo el tiempo abrazándome y besándome, Me habría enamorado de Sanji no de KENSHIN-SAN y lo mismo pasa con él. Luffy y Hancock lo entienden-hablo serena la arqueóloga mientras señalaba a la otra pareja de abordo que estaban jugando naipes sin prestarles la más mínima atención

Como era de esperarse de una mujer tan madura e inteligente como Robín, nadie pudo contestar ese dialogo tenía toda la razón y vaya que esos 2 habían quedado perfectos ya que personas tan duras e inexpresivos como ellos se entienden perfecto. Gracias a eso los demás dejaron de curiosear y se entretuvieron en su tiempo libre, Franky revisaba las armas del Sunny, Ussop regaba su nuevo plantío de POP GREEN, Brook afinaba su guitarra Chopper comía un algodón de azúcar y Sanji le servía jugo a Nami pero aun la espina de esos dos los carcomía hasta que en un momento Robín bajo su mano donde estaba su Novio mientras que él le dio un ligero beso y abrazo el brazo de Robín volviéndose a dormir cosa que logro al fin relajar a la tripulación, por su parte Luffy se puso a jugar con Hancock a las TRAES, ya que como sabemos él rara vez se queda quieto y luego su amada le sigue el juego pues que mejor esos 2 se complementaban bien así que él TOCO a Boa y ella comenzó a corretearlo por la nave, en su carrera Hancock alcanzo a tocar a luffy pero él salió volando cayendo sobre Zoro "Accidentalmente"

-¡Au! ¡Luffy!-reprendía molesto

-JAJAJA lo siento Zoro, por cierto… ¡Las traes!-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe haciendo que él molesto se levantara a perseguirlo, cosa que era la idea

Como Zoro estaba muy concentrado justo cuando iba a darle un fuerte manotazo a su capitán no reacciono cuando él lo esquivo lo que provoco que cierto narizón recibiera el manotazo que iba dirigido al SUPER NOVA

-Lo siento Ussop, bueno al menos ya no las "Traigo"-decía aliviado mientras se alejaba

Pero no espero que Ussop se molestara tanto ya que el tirador iba a propinar un puñetazo sobre su amigo el cual por suerte consiguió esquivarlo pero el golpe fue recibido por un enorme peli celeste.

-¡YYYAAAAAA! ¡Piedad Franky!-gritaba corriendo el tirador

-¡Malnacido ahora si me las pagas!-bufaba úrico el ciborg

-¡¿Qué es este escándalo idiotas?!-preguntaba el cocinero mientras salía de la cocina

Pero gracias a los buenos reflejos que el ser cobarde le había dado, Ussop esquivo el ataqué de Franky que por suerte fue recibido "GUSTOSAMENTE" por el cocinero

-Cielos hermano lo siento-se disculpaba apenado el carpintero

-diheojaemoe-susurraba molesto Sanji

-Perdón, no te oí ¿Qué dijiste NI-CHAN?

-Dije… ¡DIABLE JAMBLE!

Ahora el perseguido era Franky que a duras penas evitaba las mortíferas patadas del chef, hasta que en su furia Sanji no midió y le dio de lleno a Brook que salió volando, él por su parte cayó cerca de Nami

-Mira que son idiotas jugando a las traes, compórtense maduramente-Reprendía molesta la navegante-A ver Brook déjame darte una mano

- _layendhd-_ Susurro

-¿Qué dices idiota no te escucho?

-¡Las traes Nami-san!-grito mientras se echaba a correr después de agarrar el voluptuoso busto de ella

- **¡MAL NACIDOS AHORA SI ME LA PAGAN!-** gritaba úrica escupiendo fuego por la boca

Pero antes de que atrapara a los muchachos Nami sintió una nalgada lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que todos los chicos estaban frente a ella y cuando volteo la escena le erizo la piel

-FUFUFU Parece que ahora las traigo yo ¿Quién lo diría?-hablaba la arqueóloga mientras hacia su pose para invocar sus poderes al tiempo un aura negra la rodeaba

Todos sabían que por sus habilidades Robín sería una campeona en el juego de las traes y lo peor para ellos es que ella también lo sabia

-Corran-les ordeno dedicándoles una sonrisa malvada dibujada en los labios

Así gracias a Luffy y a Hancock que comenzaron un juego al final consiguieron meter a todos a la diversión aunque fue a la fuerza, todos jugaron por un largo rato hasta que obviamente llego un momento en el que se cansaron y como lo imaginamos Robín masacro a toda la tripulación en el juego pero gracias a ENEL todos disfrutaron la pequeña interacción "familiar" ya que rara vez todos se ponen a jugar al unísono.

Luffy que no se había bañado en ya un tiempo fue obligado por Nami a darse una ducha antes de llegar al Nuevo Mundo a lo que el capitán no opuso mucha resistencia ya que aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para terminar el ascenso y como ya había jugado un buen rato con todos y Sanji no le cocinaría más comida tenía que matar el tiempo con algo por lo que un baño no sonaba tan mal en estos precisos instantes, luffy invito a los demás pero a nadie le tocaba baño así que entro solo.

Si bien la política del capitán no le autorizaba bañarse muy seguido porque se volvería a ensuciar, bañarse no era algo que le molestara ya que era lo más cerca que estaba de nadar sin que su maldición lo frenase, claro que no podía sumergirse mucho de lo contrario se hundiría en la bañera y terminaría ahogado, la verdad el baño le había sentado de maravilla a un punto en el que nuestro loco favorito se había dormido en la bañera ya que de repente comenzó a roncar y una burbuja de moco salía por su nariz. Gracias a su adormilamiento no sintió la presencia que entro en la bañera hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¿Qué…Demonios?-balbuceaba adormilado

-SHHH, si hablas muy alto nos descubrirán-decía de manera seductora esa voz

-¡HANCOCK!

-SSSSSHHHHH-dijo callando con el dedo los labios de su prometido

-¿Qué haces aquí?-hablo Mugiwara más bajo

-Bueno ¿Tu qué crees?-contesto traviesa mientras deslizaba la mano bajo el agua

En cuanto el capitán "sintió" las intenciones de ella se sonrojo como pocas veces

-Hancock, no podemos hacerlo aquí…podrían encontrarnos…Y si eso pasa Zoro… No me dejaría vivir tranquilo-decía jadeante por los movimientos de ella

-No pueden cerré con seguro la puerta-hablo mientras pegaba su pecho contra el de Luffy

-Espera… ¿El baño tiene puerta?-hablo normal ya que la situación se salió de contexto

-Si ¿No sabias?

-¿Entonces porque Nami nunca la cierra para evitar que Brook y Sanji la vean?

-La verdad ni yo se puede ser por 2 cuestiones, La primera porque Nami es una exhibicionista de closet que le gusta que le vean O porque simplemente le gusta quemar a los chicos

-Si tienes razón… ¿En qué estábamos?-pregunto porque olvido por completo la situación, típico en él

-Aquí

Acto seguido Hancock saco de la bañera a Luffy y ella sin salir del agua comenzó a "trabajar" el miembro de Luffy

-¡AHH! ¡Oye que te dije que esperaras!

-Lo siento DARLING pero no, ya espere 2 años y semanas para esto no pienso seguir esperando.

-¡Boa que te detengas! ¡AAAHHHH!

Ella no hizo caso y siguió concentrada en lo que hacía, por su parte nuestro SENCHOU tenía la mente en blanco, 2 años habían hecho que él olvidara lo buena que ella era pero ahora lo recordaba así que ¿Por qué seguir resistiéndose?

Él la aparto de ahí y le tomo la cara y la beso profundo, pasional, sexy, cosa que había hecho que toda la seguridad que ella tenía se esfumara, Hancock podía mantener el orgullo y las agallas frente a cualquier ser en este planeta, pero con su amado luffy no podía, por lo que al ser besada de esa manera hizo que se deshiciera por él, por su parte su amado besaba suave y lentamente el cuello de su mujer saboreándola, saboreando ese hermoso perfume que solo ella tenía, un perfume que hace 2 años no probaba y eso era una LAAARRGGAAA espera por eso sacaría provecho a esta situación en la que ella se había metido sola.

-Darling… Espera se mas… ¡AHH!... Gentil-Jadeaba ya que su amor había encontrado su punto débil

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? ¿No habías esperado 2 años para esto? ¿Dónde está la roca de mujer que había llegado?-Bueno esta era otra faceta del capitán, un Luffy seductor era tan raro como un político honesto, pero ella sacaba nuevas facetas de él

- _CLICK-_ Sonó en la mente de ella haciendo que lo tirara en el suelo y se pusiera arriba de él-No me subestimes mugiwara, eso fue muy maleducado de tu parte y los niños malos deben ser castigados-decía arrogante

-¿Ah sí? Muéstrame-contesto irónico

Enseguida ella metió la virilidad de su pareja y debido a la posición en la que estaban entro de lleno provocando un gran grito por parte de ambos, si bien luffy le gustaban los juegos y comer tanto como respirar las actividades que hacía con su pareja también lo eran después de todo de cierta manera ya eran adultos ambos ¿No?

Enseguida él comenzó a mover veloz las caderas haciendo que ella gimiera fuertemente y él no se quedaba atrás, por suerte el agua de la regadera tapaba los ruidos que ellos hacían de lo contrario probablemente todo el barco ya los hubiera escuchado, después cambiaron de posición haciendo que la espalda de Hancock pegara contra la pared mientras su amado penetraba sin pudor alguno su zona intima, ambos estaban en las nubes pero luffy de repente bajo el ritmo

-¿Ocurre algo mi amor?-pregunto extrañada

El no contesto, solo besó a Hancock pero con un beso diferente, mas seductor y lento un beso como debería darse LLENO DE AMOR, para recordarle que él no hacia esto únicamente por placer y ya, sino porque ella era el amor de su vida y no quería perderla nunca. Por su parte ella entendió en seguida entregándose al beso de Luffy y esto hizo que Boa recordara porque de entre todos los hombres, más ricos, más fuertes, más grandes, más poderosos lo había elegido a él porque él no la veía como mujer (Bueno al menos no del todo) si no como persona, ese pequeño hombrecito con el que ahora estaba haciendo el amor, él la amaba por quien era y jamás la discrimino incluso estaba orgulloso por tenerla a su lado, la había defendido y amado desde que la conoció (casi)

Él volvió a retomar lo que hacían pero más lento, más cuidadoso más suave, mas… ¿Amoroso? Bueno esa era la idea. Después de un rato la pasión volvió a subir junto con la intensidad de las embatidas de Luffy, ambos gritaban sin dejar de verse a los ojos hasta que el éxtasis por fin los alcanzo. Realmente ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro ya que ese orgasmo fue duro y enorme ambos gritaron como no lo habían hecho en un largo tiempo.

Después de otros cuantos "Rounds" acabaron muertos así que decidieron hacer por lo que estaban ahí, bañarse. Después de ducharse ambos bajaron ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que subieran al SHIN SEKAI. Pero no esperaban que en cuanto bajaron TOOOODDDOOOOSSS los estaban esperando con una sonrisa pícara DIBUJADA en el rostro

-¿Qué hacían?-pregunto traviesa Nami

-Bueno yo… yo… yo-balbuceaba nerviosa Hancock

-(todos) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Hablo demasiado molesta Boa

-Oh, Por favor BAKA-HEBI no somos tontos, Tu, Luffy, desaparecidos durante unas horas, solos ¿Tú crees que somos tontos?-decía arrogante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante a su amiga

Este comentario hizo que Hancock se pusiera colorada de la pena, ¿Por qué demonios eran tan astutos? Pero por su parte Luffy reía

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡OMOSHIROI! ¡Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos Hancock! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ella por su parte no respondía solo agachaba la cabeza avergonzada cubriéndose la cara con su larga cabellera Negra.

-No te preocupes, solo están jugando, ahora ven que ya vamos a subir

Le dijo con tono amable tomándola por los hombros besándole la mejilla y poniéndole el sombrero, **ÉL SOMBRERO** aquel sombrero que da el nombre a la tripulación en la que ahora estaba, **ÉL SOMBRERO** por el cual todos darían la vida, **ÉL SOMBRERO** que tenía tanto valor en el barco como la BANDERA misma, ahora lo traía ella señal del gran amor y la confianza que él le tenía. Todo esto pasó por la mente de ella logrando que gruesas lágrimas salieran de sus profundos ojos y cuando alzo la mirada vio a toda la tripulación sonriéndole dulcemente ¿Cómo demonios era posible que ellos fueran tan mágicos? ¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto personas tan importantes para ella? ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo unas semanas se convirtieron en personas por las que daría la vida? ¿Cómo diablos habían logrado en un tiempo a su lado volverse su familia? No lo sabía y lo que lo volvía más mágico era que no le importaba, amaba a Luffy y adoraba a sus nuevos nakamas y ellos a ella ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

-Bien Hancock faltan segundos para que lleguemos, comienza la cuenta regresiva-ordeno feliz su amado

H-(Limpiándose las lágrimas) Si amorcito, ¡10!

B-¡9!

F-¡8!

R-7

C-¡6!

S-5

U-¡4!

N-¡3!

Z-2

L-¡1!

 **-(todos) ¡YA LLEGAMOS! ¡AL FIN EN EL NUEVO MUNDO!**

 **O SHI, AL FIN LLEGAMOS MUCHACHOS, AL FIN EN EL NUEVO MUNDO XD**

 **QUE FELICIDAD, NO CREI QUE TAN PRONTO ABORDARIAMOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EMBARCARSE A ESTA AVENTURA JUNTO CONMIGO**

 **A STARLORDMAC2 POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA AVENTURA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL HONOR**

 **A MI QUERIDISIMA ONE PIECE1590 POR CREER TANTO EN MI Y SEGUIRME EN MIS HISTORIAS, ¡TE QUIERO!**

 **A ISSEI211 POR HACERME EL HONOR DE SEGUIRME**

 **A GALLARDOXD POR HABERSE MANTENIDO AQUÍ CONMIGO SIEMPRE**

 **A MI SUPER HANLU1500 POR DARME EL PLACER Y HONOR DE DEJARME SUS REVIEWS**

 **A LUFICITO BONITO POR SER TAN GENIAL Y SEGUIRME EN MIS AVENTURAS**

 **A JOHNNY QUE UNA VEZ MAS LE MANDO UNA GIGANTESCA DISCULPA POR HABERSEME OLVIDADO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS PASADOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO**

 **AL USUARIO ANONIMO QUE ME DA EL GRANDISIMO PLACER DE ACOMPAÑARME**

 **Y LA MENCION HONORARIA DE ESTE CAPITULO SE LA LLEVA**

 **TATIS GR QUE A PESAR DE HABERSE TOMADO SU TIEMPO NUNCA NOS ABANDONO Y SIGUE AQUÍ CONMIGO DANDOME EL ORGULLO Y HONOR DE SEGUIR AQUÍ EN MIS AVENTURAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA GRAN TANDA DE REVIEWS QUE ME DEJASTE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR NO SABES COMO TE LO AGRADEZCO, ESPERO QUE SIGAS AQUÍ ACOMPAÑANDONOS QUE ES UN PLACER TENERTE A BORDO**

 **SOBRE EL CAPITULO:**

 **QUE LES DIGO, ES SUPER INTERESANTE, NO PUDE RESISTIRME A ESCRIBIR ESA ESCENA ENTRE ESE PAR DE LOCOS, PERO CREO QUE FUE JUSTA Y NECESARIA. 2 AÑOS EL UNO SIN EL OTRO DEBE SER DIFICIL ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN NOVATOS?**

 **SOBRE EL JUEGO ME PARECIO UNA BUENA IDEA HACER QUE CONVIVIERAN COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS, ESPERO QUE LO RECUERDEN COMO YO, ESOS TIEMPOS EN LOS QUE LUFFY Y ZORO SE LA PASABAN PELANDO Y ZORO NO ERA TAN SERIO Y CONVIVIAN MAS ENTRE TODOS, ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

 **Y AAHHHH ME ENAMORO ESA ESCENA FINAL, EN CUANTO COMENZE A ESCRIBIRLA LES JURO POR EL GRAN ONISAMA QUE LLORE, NO SE PORQUE PERO FUE ASÍ, POR LO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI (O INCLUSO MAS)**

 **SE DESPIDE EUPHORIA RECORDANDOLES QUE NO TENGAN SEXO CON LA PRIMERA ZORRA O EL PRIMER COBARDE QUE LOS SEDUZCA, COMO DICE UNA CANCION, BUSQUEN AMOR, NADA MAS QUE AMOR, NO SOLO SE ENTREGUEN POR PASION Y DESEO**

 **CON MUCHA PINSHI PERVERSION EUPHORIA1400**


	19. ¡LLEGANDO A LA NUEVA AVENTURA!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU RIKOLINO ELENCO PERTENECE AL GRANDE Y SENSUAL ODA, Y A MAGNATEMENTE PERVERTIDA SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO MANTENGO ENTRETENIDA A LA GENTE QUE SE DA EL TIEMPO PARA LEER XD**

¿Qué es mejor que llegar al nuevo mundo? Bueno amigos la respuesta es obvia, eso es LLEGAR AL NUEVO MUNDO Y QUE TE RECIBA CON TORBELLINOS Y MAREMOTOS, ya que en cuanto estaban en la superficie la tripulación del sombrero de paja estaba en el medio de un huracán gigantesco, por lo tanto Nami tomo cartas en el asunto

-¡Franky! ¡Toma el timón! ¡Los demás aseguren las velas!-ordeno rápido

Todos actuaron rápido pero desgraciadamente cuando habían cumplido su trabajo, se abrió una gigantesca fisura en el mar que amenazaba con tragar a todo el barco

-¡HHHYYYAAAAA! ¡Estamos muertos!-grito aterrado Ussop-¡¿COMO DEMONIOS SALDREMOS DE ESTA?!

-¡Golpeando!-dijo luffy

-¡Cortando!-Hablo Zoro

-¡Pateando!-afirmo Sanji

-(los 3) ¡BIEN HAGAMOSLO!

-Yo, los apoyo-comento ruda Hancock

-¡NADA DE LOS APOYO! ¡¿ACASO ESTAN LOCOS?!-reprendió aterrado Ussop

-¡Cállense! ¡No subestimen a Sunny! ¡De esta se encarga él!-afirmo arrogante Franky-¡COUP DO BURST!

En un segundo salieron volando de ahí pero el aire del huracán junto la velocidad a la que iban hicieron que Chopper se cayera de la nave

-¡Robín! ¡Rápido Chopper!-ordeno Boa que al ser más experimentada con el haki fue la primera que reacciono

Robín actuó rápido e hizo instantáneamente una cadena de manos que consiguió tomar al doctor y traerlo al barco

-Gracias Robín-dijo bajito el reno por el susto padecido

-No me agradezcas a mí, agradece a Hancock-chan porque sin ella yo no te hubiera visto-le dijo Dulce

-Cierto gracias… ¿Hancock?-dudo debido a que ella ya no se encontraba donde hace un momento

En seguida vemos a la shichibukai rompiendo un granizo enorme que estaba a punto de aplastar al doctor y la arqueóloga

-¡Luego me agradecen! ¡Presten atención aun no estamos a salvo!-grito ella señalándoles al trio monstruoso que desesperadamente acababan con los granizos

-¡GOMO-GOMU NO! ¡GATLING!

-¡SANBYAKU ROKUJU PONDO HOU!

-¡DIABLE JAMBE: POELE A FRIRE SPECTRE!

Hancock rápidamente se les unió y así acabaron con los que venían por las 4 direcciones la popa, la proa, estribor y babor y los que se les llegaban a pasar eran eliminados por el resto de la tripulación, hasta que al fin salieron de ese infierno y quedaron agotados como nunca (hasta ahora XD) ya empezaba a hacerse tarde por lo cual era hora de la comida

-Bien, eso no salió tan mal-decía elocuente Sanji que aun jadeaba-iré a hacer la comida

-Yo te ayudo-comento amable boa

-¿Segura Han-chan? Yo puedo hacerlo-contesto extrañado

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué clase de Prometida seria si no le cocino a mi amorcito?-dijo sonrojada con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las mejillas

Esto provoco que Luffy se sonrojara un poco y agachara la cabeza mientras Zoro y Ussop le sonreían pícaramente al capitán mientras lo golpeaban suavemente con los codos (a manera de burla) Así se metieron esos 2 a la cocina y a los 15 minutos ya estaba hecha

-WOW eso fue rápido Sanji-dijo amable Robín

-Bueno con Boa-chan ayudando es más rápido, gracias Han-chan-afirmo amable mientras hacia una reverencia a la prometida del capitán

-No hay porque darlas-le contesto sonriendo devolviendo el gesto

Todos comieron un banquete digno de los dioses, obviamente el sabor de Sanji era inigualable pero Hancock era realmente buena cocinera, en serio se había esforzado para Luffy. Al terminar Luffy se levantó y tomo su tarro

-¡MINNA! ¡Propongo un brindis para celebrar nuestra llegada al nuevo mundo!-Todos en seguida se levantaron para hacerlo pero luffy los interrumpió para bajar el tono y volverlo un poco más agradable y dulce-Y… También para darle a nuestra nueva nakama la bienvenida como debe darse ¡KANPAI POR LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE **BOA HANCOCK**!

-(Todos menos Boa) ¡ **KANPAI**!

Boa por su parte no lloro esta vez, simplemente les dedico a sus amigos la más radiante, sincera y linda sonrisa que jamás dio, provocando que Luffy le diera su clásica sonrisa y Sanji y Brook quedaran hechos piedra (Literalmente)

-¡KANPAI!-grito ella estrellando su tarro con el del resto de la tripulación

Así comenzó otro festejo típico de la tripulación, Luffy se comportaba como Luffy y cantaba y bailaba tontamente junto con su prometida que disfrutaba el momento con él, Sanji con una bandeja daba los tragos y se desvivía por atender a Nami, Franky tocaba música junto con SOUL KING, Chopper y Ussop como siempre se pusieron los palillos en la boca y la nariz jugando y riendo, Nami aplaudía feliz al compás de la música y Zoro y Robín se sentaron en el pasto a ver la escena como el par de amargados que son

-(Ambos) ¡OYE!

 **EP14-JAJA, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO CONTINUEMOS AHORA SI BIEN.**

Después de armar la fiesta para darle la bienvenida oficialmente a Hancock, Franky se había puesto pensativo

-¿Sucede algo Franky?-pregunto la peli naranja a su amigo

-No, nada malo Ne-chan solo estaba pensando cómo hacer el cuarto para Boa y Luffy-contesto amable

-No creo que sea necesario-hablo Boa que escucho el comentario del carpintero-Ya no es tan "asqueroso" Dormir con esas 2, así que lo soportare-finalizo con una sonrisa amable y tono irónico

Este comentario provoco que Nami se arrojara al cuello de su amiga para abrazarla emocionada por sus palabras y también que Robín le tomara el hombro y le sonriera amable

-Debes sentirte bien con esa escena ¿No Luffy?-dijo el cocinero al capitán parándose a su lado mientras veía el cuadro frente a él

-SHISHISHI ¡Claro! Ella cambio mucho en muy poco tiempo y me encanta que ahora esas 3 se lleven tan bien, pero no me sorprende, sabía que pasaría-le contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja como habitualmente lo hace

Todos se fueron a dormir después de la pequeña fiesta, curiosamente como aún no habían comprado una tercera cama, Boa y Nami compartieron cama, dándonos un cuadro no sexy sino cómico, ya que la navegante entre sueños intentaba tirar de la cama a Boa y está por su parte de igual forma dormida buscaba tirar el cuerpo extraño en su cama por lo que al final de la noche ambas amanecieron en el suelo (XD).

Ya en el día los mugiwaras retomaron sus actividades cotidianas, Franky junto con Ussop mejoraban o reparaban alguna cosa en el sunny, Nami regaba sus mandarinos y las Pop Green del tirador, Hancock y Sanji por alguna Razón se pusieron a jugar póker (que por cierto la Shichibukai barrio el piso con el cocinero) Luffy y Chopper Bailaban alegres con la Música de Brook y en el rincón tenemos una linda escena, Zoro estaba dormido con las piernas abiertas en el suelo y Robín el medio de ellas siendo abrazada por el espadachín del abdomen mientras leía, Para las otras Mujeres de abordo no pasó desapercibida esta escena Y solo se sonrieron mandándose mensajes telepáticos que solo ellas entendían (Ni yo que soy el escritor sé que se dijeron)

Todo estaba bien hasta que el DEN-DEN MUSHI de la cocina empezó a sonar, inmediatamente lo contesto Ussop

- _¡SENCHOU! ¡SENCHOU SALVENOS! ¡HACE MUCHO FRIO!-Decía desesperada la voz detrás de teléfono caracolesco_

-¿Qué sucede Ussop?-pregunto Robín que llegaba en ese momento

-No lo sé, parece que está en apuros este sujeto

-Cuelga, en estas aguas es normal que se hagan llamadas falsas para que los barcos vayan en su ayuda y luego poder emboscarlos-dijo pensativa analizando la situación

-Si tienes razón mejor colgare-dijo a punto de colgar el teléfono pero…

-¡MUSHI, MUSHI! ¡SOY MONKEY D. LUFFY EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y CAPITAN DEL BARCO THOUSAND SUNNY!-Grito eufórico como siempre quitándole el caracol a Ussop

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!-reprendió molesto el narizón mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

- _¡¿ALO?! ¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS AYUDANOS! ¡HACE MUCHO FRIO AQUÍ Y ESTA ESE SAMURAI LOCO!_

-(Todos) ¡¿Samurái?!

- _ESTAMOS EN… HELADO… DIRECCION… ISLA PUNK…_

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! Se cortó-dijo inocente el capitán-¡Bien vayamos a ayudarlos! (Sonrió feliz)

-¡¿IDIOTA QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO ROBÍN?!-reprendió molesto Ussop

-¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡Pero quiero ver un samurái!-contesto haciendo puchero

Pero antes de decir otra cosa Nami los llamo para ver un gran espectáculo que estaba en frente

L- _ **¡WOW UNA ISLA EN LLAMAS!**_

 **LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO ¡LO SIENTO! LAMENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN UN MES, NO LES MENTIRE CON TODO ESTO DE HALLOWEN Y DIA DE MUERTOS EH ESTADO ATAREADO SIN MENCIONAR QUE PARA SERLES FRANCO PERDI UN POCO MI INSPIRACION, EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO AMIGOS**

 **UN SALUDO PARA TODAS ESAS SUKULENTAS Y HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN ESTA AVENTURA (HABITUALMENTE LES DARIA LAS GRACIAS A UNO POR UNO COMO SIEMPRE PERO YA QUERIA SUBIR CUANTO ANTES EL NUEVO CAPITULO)**

 **AH Y ANTES DE OLVIDARME, LOS QUE ME SIGUEN EN REVESOS DE LA VIDA MAÑANA O PASADO SE SUBIRA LA ACTUALIZACION HASTA ENTONCES**

 **CON VERGÜENZA EUPHORIA1400**


	20. CONOCIENDO PUNK HAZZARD: TODOS VS DRAGON

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN POCO CON LA PEQUEÑA Y MUY SENSUAL BOA HANCOCK XD**

-¡WOW UNA ISLA EN LLAMAS!-grito eufórico el capitán

-Es bastante impresionante-comentó sorprendido y sonriente Zoro

-SHISHISHISHI Vamos que esto apesta a aventura-dijo el capitán al borde del barco a punto de caerse por la emoción

-¡Nada de aventura! ¡Esa isla es un infierno! ¡LITERLALMENTE!-grito furioso y aterrado Ussop

Pero cierta personita estaba pensativa

-¿Pasa algo Boa-nechan?-pregunto el ciborg al ver a Hancock

-No lo sé, siento que esta isla la eh visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde?-pensaba seria con la mano en la barbilla

-¿Eso que importa? ¡VAMOS!-grito alegre mugiwara

-¡HI ANATA!-hablo con corazones en los ojos dispuesta a seguir a su novio hasta el fin del mundo (literalmente)

-Bien entonces decidamos quien ira con Luffy-dijo sanji con unos papelitos en las manos-Bien los que saquen el papel coloreado irán con él, el resto se queda en el bote

Segundos después vemos a un Ussop al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya que él, Boa, Zoro y Robín seguirían al capitán a dicha isla.

-OOHHH pero que suerte la tuya Ussop-le dijo alegre Sanji al tirador ya que él también quería ir

-¡NADA DE SUERTE! ¡VAMOS SANJI-CHAN CAMBIEMOS!-le rogaba llorando

-No, tú sacaste color, tú vas además tendrás buena compañía-comento el cocinero enseñado a sus compañeros

-ARA, ARA ¿Quién lo diría? Sera divertido FUFUFU-reía alegre Robín

-Bien será una gran experiencia, a ver que encontramos-hablo sonriente Zoro al lado de su novia

-¡BIEN CABRONES VAMOS!-ordeno eufórico Luffy

-De acuerdo permítanme prepararles el camino ¡MILKY ROAD!-contesto amable Nami mientras sacaba de su bastón un camino de nubes-bien con esto tendrán un rio similar al que vimos en SKYPEA los llevara hasta la orilla sin quemarse y una vez en tierra desaparecerá y volverá al Dial-explico inteligente

-¡BIEN YA SSUUUUPPPEERRR PREPARE A MINI MERRY! ¡LOS LLEVARA HASTA EL FINAL DEL RIO DE NAMI!-Grito franky haciendo como siempre su pose clásica

-¡BUEN TRABAJO! ¡VAMONOS!-hablo Luffy subiéndose al pequeño barco sin esperar a nadie

Una vez arriba el trayecto era bastante lente por lo cual todos (menos Ussop) comieron el almuerzo que Sanji les envió

-No tiene la presentación de siempre… Pero el sabor es exquisito-dijo Robín llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca

-Realmente tenemos un excelente cocinero-contesto Hancock saboreando su OBENTO

-SHISHISHI eto eta eliciosho Sanji e lushio -reía el capitán con la boca llena

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN ESTAR COMIENDO EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?!

-¿Tu no almorzaras?-pregunto Zoro al Tirador

-¡NO PUEDO COMER CUANDO ESTOY NERVIOSO!-Contesto úrico

-Luffy ¿Quieres un poco del mío?-pregunto dulce Boa mientras le daba un bocado

-¡CLARO!

-Bien di AAHHH

-AAHHHH… Gracias Hancock-hablo masticando

-De nada-contesto amable mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al capitán

-Muchachos no sean así… ¡OH ESPEREN MI ENFERMEDAD NO-PUEDO-ENTRAR-A-ISLAS-EN-LLAMAS VOLVIO!-Decía desesperado

L-¡Lo sé!

R-Lo sé

Z-Lo sé

H-¡Lo sé!

-Como lo odio-dijo llorando

Después del almuerzo todos llegaron a la isla y en cuanto la pisaron se encontraron una gigantesca cerca

-¡SSSSUUUGGGGUUUUEEEE!-Grito emocionadísimo Luffy al ver la enorme malla

-Aaaa… ¡Aquí dice que entrar a esta isla equivaldría a retar al gobierno mundial!-tartamudeo el tirador al leer un letrero pegado en la jaula con los símbolos de la marina

-Esta Isla... ¡PUNK HAZZARD!

-¿Ya lo recuerdas Boa-chan?-cuestiono Robín

-Si era una antigua Isla del gobierno, según recuerdo hubo un accidente, pero no se mas allá de eso-Dijo alzando el dedo índice recordando

-No veo una entrada, Tigre harías los honores-le hablo seductoramente la arqueóloga a su pareja

-¿Eh? Ah claro-contesto rápido volviendo a la realidad ya que estaba terminando de colocar Mini MERRY en la bahía junto con luffy no puso mucha atención a su alrededor

De dos certeros cortes Zoro creo una entrada. Una vez adentro el calor era aún más intenso que afuera por lo cual optaron por quitarse la ropa que "sobraba". Quedando un luffy y un Zoro con el abdomen descubierto y un Ussop con la cabeza destapada y sin sus tirantes, Por su parte Robín se quitó el vestido que traía quedando con una blusa rosa y un short de mezclilla los cuales tapaban lo justo y necesario, lo que provoco que cierto espadachín la analizara de pies a cabeza y la arqueóloga por su parte hizo lo mismo, por otro lado Hancock se quitó su blusa roja habitual quedando en un bikini (similar al de nami) color negro y con su pareo que se lo abrió mas para que ambas piernas quedaran descubiertas y su blusa la amarro a sus caderas pero desgraciadamente para ella su novio no la noto debido a que estaba anonado con la espectacular isla llevándola a una depresión total (XD)

Por su parte Ussop se puso a comer

-¿Creí que no tenías hambre?-cuestiono Zoro

-No tengo opción quizá sea esta la última vez que coma así que no me quiero ir al cielo con el estómago vació

-Eres muy pesimista-le dijo la emperatriz malhumorada

Después de que Ussop terminara su BENTO llegaron a una ciudad desolada por el fuego era enorme

-¡ _QQQUUUUEEEE CALOOORRR_!-se quejaba Mugiwara

-Ciertamente es bastante extremista-contesto el jade como siempre haciéndose el duro (cosa que cierta ojo azul amaba XD)

-Me pregunto qué pasó aquí-dudaba Hancock

-Cierto ahora la pregunta importante sería ¿Cerraron el lugar por el incendio? O ¿Por lo peligrosas de las acciones?-dijo pensativo Zoro

-Están en lo cierto, no estoy muy familiarizada con estas cosas por lo cual no sé muy bien que ocurrió aquí, pero estoy segura que algo se me esta olvidando

Pero en su andar, justo cuando llegaron a la que parecía ser la plaza del antiguo establecimiento, el suelo comenzó a estremecerse, de entre las llamas vieron una sombra moviéndose y cuando las llamas no cubrían más ese enorme cuerpo lo divisaron, una criatura que desde hace 2 años no habían visto, aunque era diferente del de aquella vez el animal era del mismo tipo:

-(Todos) ¡¿UN DRAGON?!

Mientras tanto en el barco:

-¡NNAAAMMMIII-SSSWWWAAANNN! ¡Aquí tienes tu bebida! ¡Fría para que mi princesa no tenga calor!-decía todo meloso el cocinero a los pies de la mujer que tanto amaba

-¡Gracias Sanji-kun! Pero creo que vendría bien un pastel para acompañar mi bebida-le hablo seductora como siempre ya que sabía que con ese tono él jamás se negaría a algo que ella le pidiera

-¡HHHHIIIIIIII!

-Yo también quiero una bebida-le dijo Chopper haciendo puchero

-Sanji-san a mi tráigame un vaso de leche-hablo Brook colgándose de la generosidad del chef

-Me vendría muy bien un Cola SSUUUPPPERRR fría-afirmo Franky haciendo lo mismo

-¡Cállense cabrones yo solo sirvo a mi reina Nami!

Pero a los 5 minutos todos ya tenían sus bebidas en mano, seamos honestos al final el cocinero pervertido consiente a todos por Igual. Pero hubo un ligero problema, de repente Sanji sintió algo extraño en el barco (gracias al Kenbunshoku) pero fue muy tarde para actuar ya que los objetos extraños eran bombas de gas somnífero por lo tanto en segundos todos quedaron en el suelo dormidos

De nuevo en la isla:

-¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí un dragón?!-gritaba molesto el espadachín mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego arrojada por el animal al tiempo que sujetaba sus Katanas

-¡Creí que esas cosas estaban extintas!-dijo de la misma manera Hancock

-Pero ve su forma no puede ser otra cosa más que "eso"

-¡Vimos uno hace 2 años! ¡Pero era muy diferente!-grito aterrado el tirador mientras se ponía en cubierto

-¿Sera delicioso?-pregunto luffy babeando

-¿Quién eres?-se oyó una voz proveniente del animal

Luffy quedo tan sorprendido que no se percató que la bestia arremetía contra él, por suerte Hancock reacciono rápido y lo quito del medio

-¿Estas bien Cariño?

-Esa cosa hablo ¡Como mola!

-¿Estás loco? ¿Te estas imaginando cosas Luffy?-dijo el vice-capitán

-No, en serio lo escuche hablar

El jade planeaba contestarle pero en un segundo empezó a lanzar fuego por la boca, todos se quitaron enseguida del camino, incluido Luffy que se lo estaba pasando pipa

-Bien mi turno, ¡GEAR SECOND! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO: JET BULLET!-Ataco el capitán sin piedad pero el animal ni siquiera se inmuto y le dio un "colazo" Que lo mando a volar

Una vez acabo con luffy dirigió su atención en los demás

-¡HHYYYYAAAA! ¡VOLTEO HACIA ACA!-grito aterrado Ussop

-¡Bien pues! ¡Ven!-reto el espadachín poniéndose en guardia

-¡No lo retes!-regaño el tirador a su amigo

La enorme bestia no espero y arremetió

-¡SANTORYU! ¡UNTRA GIRI!

Con ese ataque Zoro consiguió detener el impacto del dragón pero…

-Siento tu presencia-volvió a sonar una voz masculina proveniente de aquel mítico ser

Esto provocó que el espadachín aflojara el ataque por la impresión de escuchar al animal hablar y no fue el único

-Esa… Cosa ¿Hablo?-pregunto sorprendido Ussop

-No me… Lo creo-dijo impactada Hancock

-Ósea que Luffy no mentía-razono enseguida Robín

Zoro estaba desesperadamente reteniendo aquella Bestia

-¡MIERDA! ¡Es muy fuerte y su dureza es insultante!

En seguida Luffy salió de los escombros aun con el GEAR SECOND activado

-¡Bastardo! ¡Me las pagaras!-grito para enseguida conectar un JET STAMP en el estómago de la fiera

Hancock por su parte también ataco ya que solo se la había pasado huyendo y eso era un insulto para sí misma y para su orgullo como Kuja

-¡PERFUME FEMUR: HIT!-conecto casi al mismo tiempo que Luffy liberando la presión en Zoro

-Luffy, tenías Razón esa cosa hablo

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo ven?!-dijo triunfante

-Si tenías Razón pero ¿Cómo lo hace?-pregunto el tirador

De pronto el animal estiro sus grandes alas y se elevo

-¡Está volando!-grito Ussop aterrado

-¡SSSSUUUGGGUUUEEEE!-seamos honestos cualquier cosa impresiona al supernova

-¡BU-¿ACASO SON AMIGOS DE LOS SHICHIBUKAI?!

Una vez más se helaron ¿Cómo sabia sobre los Shichibukai? ¿Acaso conocía a Boa?

-¿Por qué menciono eso?-hablo confundida y nerviosa Robín

-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?!-Le grito sorprendido Luffy

Por su parte el dragón arremetía de nuevo escupiendo Fuego, en un instante todos comenzaron a huir, Boa, Luffy y Zoro huyeron hacían un lado y Robín y Ussop hacia el otro estos últimos llegaron a una pared de ladrillo que los protegió enseguida pero la parte superior se fundió

-¡Rayos! ¡Esto está muy caliente! ¡No podremos durar mucho más!-jadeaba exhausto el tirador

-Pero Menciono a los Ouka Shichibukai ¿Qué relación tendrá con ellos?

Por su parte los otros tres estaban detrás de un muro que se derretía por el calor

-¿Cómo conoces a ese dragón Hancock?-pregunto malhumorado Zoro

-¡¿DE QUE DIANTRES ME VISTE CARA ESPADACHIN ESTUPIDO?! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS VOY YO A CONOCER A ESE DRAGON?!-Regaño la emperatriz a Zoro jalándole la nariz como hizo con Rayleigh cuando se llevó a Luffy

-Pedo él dijo algo sobe los shichibukai-Se escudó el jade que a duras penas podía hablar debido a que le estaba jalando la nariz

-Eso que importa ¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto Luffy

-Déjamelo a mí, ¡LO VOY A CORTAR!-dijo con su cara psicópata colocando su espada en la boca

-Bien, primero lo derribare, el resto te lo encargo amigo ¡GOMU-GOMU NO! ¡ROCKET!-en un parpadeo luffy había salido volando con dirección a la bestia

-¡KYYAA Me encanta cuando se pone así!-dijo completamente sonrojada la shichibukai

-¡Hancock vuelve te necesitamos en la vida real luego fantaseas!-ordeno Zoro molesto

-¿Quieres pelea M-A-R-I-M-O?-le dijo superior haciendo su pose y obviamente sabía que ese insulto le calaría al jade ya que ella se molestó por sus comentarios de recién

-¡PERRA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ambos se habían puesto en guardia pero al ver que el dragón casi le da a Luffy en pleno vuelo se olvidaron de su asunto momentáneamente

Luffy se sostuvo rápidamente de una de sus espinas para esquivar la bola de fuego de aquel mítico ser, en cuanto cayo en su cuerpo se abrazó enseguida

-¡Rayos, su cuerpo también está caliente!-se quejó jadeando pero en un momento vio algo moverse en el cuerpo del animal por lo que se acercó y vio que en realidad eran una piernas de un hombre

-¡Esto es genial-BU! ¡Hace calor pero lanzar fuego me gusta-BU!

El supernova lo empezó a picar haciéndole cosquillas a las piernas

-¡JAJAJAJAJJA-BU! ¡NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS! ¡QUE TE DETENGAS!-Ordenaron aquellas extrañas piernas

-¡CHICOOOSSS! ¡HAY UN HOMBRE ATORADO EN EL DRAGON AQUÍ ARRIBA!-Les grito sonriente

-¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo se subió ahí?-pregunto SOGEKING

-quizá el haya sido al que escuchamos-pensó Hancock enseguida

Pero sus conjeturas tuvieron que esperar ya que el Dragón amenazaba con masticar a Luffy el cual en un movimiento rápido aprovecho su gran fuerza arrojo el ala del monstruo a sus propias fauces haciendo que este las muerda pensando que era su presa

-¡BBBAAAAAKKKKKAAAAA!-dijo el capitán socarronamente a la bestia la cual enseguida se dio cuenta y comenzó a caer-¡ZORO! ¡TODO TUYO!

-Bien acabemos con esto-dijo comenzando a correr con dirección al Dragón-¡USSOP!

Por su parte el narizota enseguida entendió el mensaje

-Bien allá voy ¡HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI! ¡TRAMPOLIA!

El jade salto sobre la planta que su nakama le había servido y con la velocidad que adquirió comenzó a girar en un tornado de aire cortante que impacto en la barbilla del animal aturdiéndolo momentáneamente

-¡ITTORYU IAI! ¡SHI SHISHI SON, SON!-con este ataque Zoro rebano de un corte la cabeza del Dragón derrotándolo de inmediato

-¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡AHORA NOS PODEMOS COMER AL DRAGON! ¡SE VE DELICIOSO!

-Con este fuego lo podemos hacer a la BBQ esa carne-sonrió Zoro siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo

-¡¿BBQ?! ¡SUENA DELICIOSO!

-FUFU estos nunca cambian-dijo robín haciendo una mano gigantesca para atrapar a su novio

Por su parte Boa salto tan alto que consiguió tomar en brazos a Luffy en pleno Vuelo

-Oh Arigato Boa-dijo sonriente él

-Estuviste fantástico-le dijo con una cara llena de orgullo

Sin más ella lo beso en esa posición como si luffy fuera la princesa y Boa el caballero que vino a salvarlo, le dio un beso sueva y lento que duraría hasta que llegaran a salvo al suelo, en cuanto a Zoro aterrizo e a salvo en la mano que su novia había creado, cuando se levantó de la misma mano apareció un clon de Robín, de cadera hacia arriba que lo beso sin pudor alguno pero enseguida se lo quito de enzima desapareciendo no sin antes recitar lo siguiente

- _Después lo terminamos-_ Le dijo el clon desapareciendo dejando a un Zoro algo sonrojado debido a que la Robín real le mando una mirada atrevida y sexy que solo ella podía mandar.

Pero surgió un inconveniente más, debido a que estaban en caída libre en un momento el cuerpo del dragón golpeo a Luffy y Hancock, que aún seguían besándose en el aire, por lo cual el impacto los separo, todos corrieron a ayudar a boa que fue la primera en caer y después fueron por el capitán que quedo pegado al dragón, cuando llegaron se horrorizaron con lo que vieron

- _ **¡Luffy! ¡¿Qué Demonios hacen esas piernas en tu espalda?!-gritaron todos al unisono cuando vieron las piernas que luffy había come ntado hace rato en la pelea, las cuales ahora estaban pegadas a su retaguardia**_

 ** _OIE CY KE RIKOLINO ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ MIS NOVATOS?_**

 ** _ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI_**

 ** _UN AGRADECIMIENTO DE PAJA PARA TODOS MIS NOVATITOS QUE ME HACEN EL HONOR DE LEERME Y UNA VEZ MAS ME DISCULPO POR NO NOMBRARLOS A CADA UNO PERO CREO QUE SE VA PERDIENDO LA MAGIA SI ME PONGO TAN SENTIMENTAL EN CADA CAPITULO QUE SUBO ¿ME ENTIENDEN? ASÍ QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE AGRADECERÉ PERSONALMENTE CUANDO EL CAPITULO O HAYA UNA SITUACIÓN ESPECIAL (ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE MUCHO)_**

 ** _UNA VEZ MAS ESPERO QUE LA SERIE HAYA QUEDADO TAN SIMILAR A LA ORIGINAL OBVIAMENTE CON LA PARTICIPACIÓN DE HEBIHIME_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME EN MIS AVENTURAS LOS QUIERO_**

 ** _CON HYPER YOLO EUPHORIA14OO_**


	21. ¡¿SECUESTRADOS! ¡A POR ELLOS!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON SU ZUKULENTO, HERMOSO Y SENSUAL (;3) ELENCO PERTENECEN A LA PERVERTIDA Y GRANDIOSA SHONEN JUMP Y A SENPAI PERVERSION EICHIRO ODA Y SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS;)**

En algún lado:

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pero que especímenes tan interesantes-hablo una especie de nube de gas

-Así es mi señor creí que estaría muy interesado, en especial aquel guerrero de metal

-Ciertamente, estoy muy emocionado ¿No había más?

-Si mi señor había un cadáver al parecer sus propios nakamas lo mataron

-Ya veo

* * *

En el barco:

Brook despertaba de su letargo medio dormido pero diviso a un montón de gente con trajes antigás

-¿Dónde _están Nami-san y el resto_? ¿ _Antes estaba rodeado de calor_?

-¿Ya revisaron todo el barco?-dijo el que parecía ser el líder

-Así es

-¡Ugh! ¡Este frio me llega hasta los huesos! Pero si soy solo huesos ¡YOHOHOHO!

-(todos) ¡El cadáver se levantó!

-Er… No sé quiénes son pero ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-pregunto tranquilo

-¡Disparen!

-¡No, No por favor esperen podemos resolverlo tranquilamente!-grito asustado intentando calmarlos

* * *

En otro lugar:

Franky despertaba en lo que parecía un cuarto hecho de algún tipo de metal, lo recibió Chopper que lloraba

-¡ _FFRRAAAANNNKKYYY_! ¡ _PENSE QUE NO DESPERTARIAS SNIF_!

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el ciborg

-No lo sabemos, despertamos aquí igual que tú, y no hay señal de Brook-decía hincada Nami deprimida

-¡Quizá nos trajeron aquí para secuestrarnos!-hablo sanji mientras pateaba la puerta a la cual ya le había dado una gran abolladura pero aun no la perforaba

-Eso explicaría porque dejaron a Brook, él no es un humano normal debieron pensar que era un muerto, lo cual es-afirmo Nami recobrando la compostura

-¡KKKYYYAAAA Entonces deben ser tratantes de humanos y nos venderán al mejor postor!-grito Chopper llorando

-Eso no puede ser, de ser así te habrían dejado también ya que no eres humano-contesto Franky

-(Nami y Sanji) ¡NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ES UN HUMANO ASI QUE NO TIENEN DERECHO A HABLAR!

De pronto se escuchó una voz de la nada y cuando los 4 voltearon vieron un montón de partes de desperdigadas

-(todos) ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

-Buenas tardes-degozaru Mi nombre es Kinʼemon, perdonen que les pida esto pero ¿Podrían armar de nuevo mi cabeza?-Hablo la boca de las partes desperdigadas

-(tomando algunas) ¿Unirlas? Ciertamente esto parece un ojo y esto una boca ¿Así?

-¡No, No, No! Se te han olvidado unas partes-hablo más o menos armado sin orejas ni nariz ni barbilla

-¿Qué tal así?-dijo Nami sonriente

-¡Esta mal!-dijo al borde del llanto aquella cabeza aun mal armada

-No, No, No es así-afirmo Sanji malicioso

Ahora la cabeza estaba aún peor con la nariz en la frente, las orejas en los ojos, los ojos en la barbilla

-¡Jajaja! ¡Así está mejor!-contesto burlón el ciborg

-¡Yo quiero intentar!-grito emocionado Chopper

-Jóvenes por favor dejen de jugar con mi cabeza-imploro aquel "hombre"

Después de lo que parecen muchos intentos la cabeza quedo "armada"

-Creo que mi barbilla y frente están mal pero aun así les agradezco mucho su ayuda-degozaru

-¡AAHHHHH! ¡LA CABEZA HABLO!-gritaron al unísono asustados

-¡Que lentos son!

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Estas hechizado?!-hablo llorando y con un crucifico el doctor

-Ni yo lo sé, aquel tipo uso un Jutsu extraño y pensé que moriría pero me dejo de esta forma ¡HABER SIDO CORTADO Y ESTAR CON VIDA ES UNA DESHONRA!

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Robín venia bajando unas escaleras cuando diviso una parte llena de hielo

-MMMM parece que la única forma es cruzar al otro lado es pasar

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Zoro a su mujer

-Dudo que lleguemos con vida-decía jadeante Ussop por el calor

-¡Vamos, Vamos!-gritaba Luffy que se la pasaba Bomba

-No te preocupes mi amorcito no me importa que ahora tengas un juego extra de pierna yo te sigo amando igual-dijo Hancock flotando de lo melosa que estaba

-Gracias cariño-contesto Luffy con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que a su novia le diera un paro de la emoción

-¿Cómo es posible que esos 2 tengan tanta energía?-pregunto Ussop exasperado

Pero en un segundo algo ataco por la espalda a la pareja que gracias al Haki consiguieron esquivar a tiempo el ataque

-¡Intrusos! ¡Morirán!

-¡¿Quién demonios se atreve a atacar a MI Luffy?!-dijo úrica Hancock

Pero cuando el polvo se disipo aquel "ser" y Luffy se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que eran centauros (solo uno)

-(ambos) Tu… Tienes… Piernas… ¡Como mola! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡JAJAAJAJAJA!-rieron alegres

-Lo Siento, me dijeron que había unos intrusos en la Zona y no te reconocí-decía apenado el centauro

-No hay problema por cierto… ¡QUE INCRIBLES PIERNAS!-grito emocionado Luffy

-Gracias

-¿Qué es lo que pasa-bu? ¿Dónde estamos-bu?

-¿Las tuyas hablan? ¡Qué increíble! ¡Ninguno mis amigos puede hacerlo!

-¡¿Verdad que sí?!

-Cariño ¿No vas a presentarme?-hablo dulce la emperatriz mientras se repegada a su novio

-Cierto esta es mi amada prometida-afirmo mientras la abrazaba

-Un placer

-el gusto es mío _madame_

Desde atrás se acercaban Zoro y Ussop

-Estos 2 ya se encontraron otro amigo extraño-dijo molesto Zoro

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un leopardo centauro?-pregunto extrañado Ussop

Pero desde las alturas alguien los vigilaba

-Uno… Dos… Tres… Y Cuatro intrusos-decía una voz masculina cuando su den, den mushi sonó

- _¿Los encontraste?-_ pregunto sensual una voz femenina

-Si los encontré estaba a punto de matarlos

- _Ya veo… Vayan con cuidado-_ hablo relamiéndose los labios

-Entendido

* * *

De nuevo con Nami y los demás:

Vemos a la cara temblando de ira

-Así que ¿Un enemigo te corto…?-pregunto Sanji

-¿… Y sigues con vida? Que extraño-continuo Chopper

-Igual que Buggy, eres raro-afirmo Nami

-Debería abrirme el estómago y asesinarme pero… ¡AUN DEBO HACER ALGO ASÍ QUE TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR ESTA PENA!

Tras esas palabras Sanji lo vio serio

-Oye ¿Y sabes dónde estamos?-pregunto Nami

-¿"Tu"? ¡Cómo me hablas Así! ¡Una mujer debería estar a 2 metros de un hombre y hablarle respetuosamente de "usted"! Pero te perdonare obviamente te asaltaron y robaron tu ropa por eso solo traes un cubre pechos-hablo con lastima mientras le daba la "espalda"

-¡AAAAHHHHHH! No me robaron

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Entonces porque estas así?!

-Por moda FASHION

-¡¿NANI?! ¡QUE VULGAR!

-ARA, ARA ¿No te gusta?-le pregunto con tono travieso

-¡ME ENCANTA!

-¡Maldito pervertido!-grito sanji furioso mientras le daba una lluvia de golpes para luego estrellarlo contra la pared

-AGH… Duele… Quiero decir… ¡No duele! ¡Esto solo es una pequeña jaqueca!

-¡IIIIAAAA! ¡Se hace el fuerte!-gritaron sorprendidos Franky y Chopper

-Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes-degozaru?-pregunto Kinˊemon

-¿Nosotros? Somos piratas-contesto el cocinero

-Piratas… Pensaba que podría hacer una alianza con ustedes... para salir de esta isla congelada... ¡PERO LO QUE MAS ODIO SON LOS PIRATAS!

-Maldito, todavía que arreglamos tu cara-hablo peligroso el chef

-Espera Sanji-kun, oye tu ¿Escuchaste las erupciones cuando entraste?-pregunto nami

-Ciertamente escuche algunas explosiones pero yo entre por un mar congelado y ahora no me vuelvas a hablar mujer pirata

-Eso confirma mi teoría de cuando vi las nubes de tormenta al dejar a Hancock y a los demás, esta isla tiene la mitad congelado que es donde nos encontramos ahora aquí nos trajeron hay que salir a averiguar que está pasando

-Pero Nami-san esto esta extremadamente duro-afirmo el, cejas señalando la puerta

-Apártense que vengo lleno de cola ¡FRANKY…!

-Imbécil espera un momento aún estamos en el medio ¡AAHHHHH!-grito nami apartándose junto con sanji

-¡… RADICAL BEAM!-de un segundo gracias a su ataque Franky derribo la puerta en un segundo

Cuando iban a salir Sanji volteo y vio a Kinʼemon

-¿Qué harás?

-¡LARGATE PIRATA!

-En ese estado jamás escaparas y lo sabes no es así ¡¿Samurái de Wano-no-Kunomi?!-afirmo él acomodando como se debe la cabeza del samurái

-¡KYAAAA! ¡QUE MIEDO!-Grito Chopper aterrado- ¡Ya suéltalo Sanji y vámonos!

-Vinimos aquí por una llamada de una de tus victimas "samurái"-le dijo el cocinero de manera seria a la cabeza

-Yo… Yo nunca haría algo así, cortar a un inocente es una deshonra pero… ¡VINE A RESCATAR A MI HIJO AQUÍ! ¡Y CORTARE A TODO EL QUE SE INTERPONGA EN MI CAMINO!

De pronto todo se puso serio a Sanji se le endurecieron las facciones sin decir palabra, cuando de pronto los soldados de antigás llegaron disparando

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Sanji tenemos que irnos!-grito Chopper

-Lo llevare con nosotros

-Pero Sanji-san él es…-dijo Nami preocupada

-Tomare la responsabilidad de esto Nami-san-contesto duro pero amable

-… De acuerdo en ese caso vámonos-afirmo resignada

* * *

Con Luffy:

El capitán estaba corriendo una carrera con su amigo centauro

-Son tal para cual-dijo Zoro mirándolos extrañado

-Depende a quien te refieras espadachín-regaño molesta la shichibukai detrás de él-ya que la única que es "Tal para cual" con él soy yo

-Hancock no empieces que no estoy de humor-contesto malhumorado

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos M-A-R-I-M-O-K-U-N?-hablo arrogante

Ambos se pusieron en guardia pero de pronto se oyó un grito proveniente de Ussop

-¡¿Cómo que estas solo?! ¡¿Y despertaste lleno de hielo y nieve?!

- _Si así es ¡AAACCCHHUUU! Discúlpame_ -Decía del otro lado de la línea el esqueleto

-¿Y quiénes eran los que buscaban cosas en él Sunny?

-No lo se

* * *

 _ **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK:**_

 _Brook despertaba de su letargo medio dormido pero diviso a un montón de gente con trajes antigás_

 _-¿Dónde están Nami-san y el resto? ¿Antes estaba rodeado de calor?_

 _-¿Ya revisaron todo el barco?-dijo el que parecía ser el líder_

 _-Así es_

 _-¡Ugh! ¡Este frio me llega hasta los huesos! Pero si soy solo huesos ¡YOHOHOHO!_

 _-(todos) ¡El cadáver se levantó!_

 _-Er… No sé quiénes son pero ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-pregunto tranquilo_

 _-¡Disparen!_

 _-¡No, No por favor esperen podemos resolverlo tranquilamente!-grito asustado intentando calmarlos_

 _En un segundo Brook ya no apareció_

 _-¡A DONDE FUE!_

 _-Yo intente resolverlo con palabras y Té pero ustedes no quisieron ¡HANAUTA SANSHO YAHAZU GIRI!_

 _ **FIN DEL PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK**_

* * *

-Y así fue como paso

-¿Dices que traían máscaras antigás? Eso significa que usaron gas para noquearlos y llevarse el Sunny al otro lado de la Isla

Luffy había perdido otra carrera

-Diablo eres muy rápido, ¡Una vez más!-Hablo entre risas el capitán

-Bien de acuerdo-Pero de pronto el hibrido recibió una llamada que hizo que su expresión se pusiera seria

-Ellos creen que se llevaron a todos eso es bueno BROOK ¿Ves algún edificio o complejo?-pregunto Robín

-YOHOHOHO Como lo esperaba de Robín-chan es como si lo vieras tu misma, así es hay un gigantesco complejo aquí

-Esos sujetos ¿Son personas del gobierno?-pregunto zoro al lado de Hancock

-No lo sé… espero que sean humanos claro en comparación con lo que hemos visto-contestó Ussop

De pronto oyeron gritos y vieron al centauro atacando el capitán

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Moriras

Luffy No pudo evitarlo y de un golpe lo mando a dormir cuando de atrás un centauro jirafa lo iba a atacar

-¡Luffy cuidado!-grito Robín

Pero esto fue inútil ya que en un segundo aquel sujeto ya estaba hecho piedra

-Nadie y quiero decir ¡NADIE! Toca a mí prometido y menos por la espalda-afirmo furiosa Hancock

-¡NICE BOA!-le dijo Luffy a su amada levantándole el pulgar cosa que para ella era lo máximo se derritió por ese acto (literalmente)

-Así que hay leopardos y jirafas-hablo Zoro sorprendido pero calmado

-Cuantos tipos de Centauros hay, que divertido es esto-contesto alegre Luffy

-Miren este KO-DEN-DEN-MUSHI tienes las letras C. C escritas estos no son centauros quizá pertenecen a una especie de organización-Razonó Ussop después de recoger al caracol fono

-En eso tiene Razón pinocho-chan hay que estar alertas-afirmo Hancock acercándose

-¿Conque C. C? ¿Eh?-indago Zoro

-MMMM Así que son enemigos-finalizo Luffy

-En cualquier caso aunque regresáramos por donde vinimos ya no hay nadie que nos espere del otro lado, Nami, Franky, Sanji y Chopper están perdidos, tendremos que cruzar el lago y buscarlos-ordeno Ussop extrañamente serio

-Yo diría más un secuestro, solo espero que no los hayan llenado de balas y descuartizado-hablo pensativa Robín

-¡ROBÍN CALLATE!-Grito aterrado el tirador

-Esto hubiera sido más fácil si hubiéramos embarcado del otro lado-decía agobiado el marimo

-No podíamos adivinar que algo así pasaría-contesto seria Hancock

-Así es además no habríamos comido carne de dragón ni conocido a "Ashi-maro"

-¡¿Quién es ese?!-reprendió molesto el vice capitán

-Mis nuevas piernas-contesto sonriéndole

-En cualquier caso ¿Qué haremos capitán?-pregunto Boa dándole su lugar a su novio

-No hay mucho que pensar, la única forma de rescatarlos es cruzar al otro lado ¡Así que tendremos que ir!

-¡BIEN CABRONES CAMBIO DE PLANES AL LAGO NOS VAMOS!-grito animado Ussop

-¿Dónde quedo tu pesimismo de recién pinocho-chan?-le dijo maliciosa la shichibukai al tirador

-¡URUSAI!

* * *

En algún lugar de aquel complejo sobre hielo

-¿Dónde están esos Sujetos?-preguntaba seria la nube de Gas

-Parece que el guerrero de Metal disparo un Laser contra la puerta y la derribo Maestro

-¿Laser? ¿Creí que los únicos con láseres eran los pacifistas? Resultaron más interesantes de lo que esperaba

-Se dirigen al BISCUIT ROOM mi maestro

-Hay que alejarlos de ahí de inmediato-ordeno serio

-¡MAESTRO TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Un buque de la marina viene directo hacia acá

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO PUEDEN DEBEMOS HACER QUE SE REPLIEGUEN!

* * *

En el buque:

-Señor ¿Por qué esa isla tiene ese caos de clima?-preguntaba un marine

De pronto la máxima autoridad de aquel barco se levantó y cuando lo divisamos no vemos a nadie más que al vicealmirante **Smoker**

-Eso es muy sencillo, Hace 2 años no había fuego ni hielo aquí, hubo un accidente con un arma química hecha por el doctor Vega punk, creo una nube de veneno letal que se expandió por toda la isla que arraso con toda forma de vida pero hace 2 años misteriosamente ese gas desapareció por lo cual los almirantes **AOKIJI Y AKAINU la eligieron como campo de batalla para su combate creando este desastre climático.**

 **OOOHHHHHHHHHH CCCYYYYYYYYYYY MIS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS LINDOS ES UN GRAN PLACER ESTAR DE VUELTA XD**

 **ME ALEGRA HABERLES TRAIDO ESTE CAPITULO TAN SUKULENTO Y ESPECIAL ¿POR QUE ESPECIAL SE PREGUNTARAN?**

 **BUENOS MIS NOVATITOS LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE "ONE PIECE A TU LADO" QUEDARA CONGELADO TODO DICIEMBRE, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO ESTARE SUBIENDO LOS** _ **ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD**_ **Y OBVIAMENTE NO PUEDO SUBIR UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD EN ESTA HISTORIA ¿O QUIZAS SI? BUENO AUNQUE PUDIERA LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE NO LO HARIA PERDONENME POR FAVOR**

 **AHORA, LOS ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD (POR SI LES INTERESA) SE ESTARAN SUBIENDO EN,** _ **REVERSOS DE LA VIDA, LAS CITAS DE ISSEI,**_ **Y MIS** _ **ONE-SHOTS RANDOM**_ **POR SI ALGUIEN SE QUIERE DAR UNA VUELTA POR ELLOS LES ESTARE ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDO**

 **SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO NOS LEEMOS EN MIS DEMAS TRABAJOS Y SI NO NOS VEMOS LO DIRE DE UNA VEZ**

 _ **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO TENGAN TODOS USTEDES!**_

 _ **ATTE: FERMIN**_


	22. BROOK VS TORSO, ¡¿SHICHIBUKAI!

**ONE PIECE Y SU PRECIOSO ELENCO PERTENCEN A SHONEN A WEEKLY SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS LOL**

Franky y los demás corrían por los pasillos de aquel complejo cuando al entrar en una puerta llegaron a una sala llena de niños gigantes

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Sera esto una isla de gigantes?-pregunto asombrado el ciborg que cargaba a chopper en su hombro

-No, mira eso también hay niños normales-apunto Nami a otros niños que se escondían

-¿Entonces es una guardería multirracial?-cuestiono Sanji

Todos los niños al analizar sus dibujos y juguetes y luego ver a Franky concluyeron que era un robot de verdad (casi acertaban)

-¡SEÑOR ROBOT! ¡SUGGUUEEEE!-gritaron todos los niños varones

-¿Eh? Acaso a ustedes… ¡¿LES GUSTA MI YO ARMADO?!-grito Franky haciendo una de sus poses tirando al doctor

Cuando las niñas lo vieron caer quedaron fascinadas con nuestro reno favorito

-¡Qué lindo un mapache de peluche!-dijo una de ellas

-¡SOY UN RENO!-exclamo molesto Chopper

En el ajetreo los niños derribaron a Sanji que enseguida se alejó cuando un niño se le quedo viendo

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el cocinero

-¡Cejas de espiral!-señalo el muchacho burlándose del rubio

-¡CIERRA EL PICO MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡TE MATARE!

-Muchachos hay que irnos y salir de aquí-decía Nami preocupada pero cuando se dio cuenta ya todos sus compañeros jugaban con los niños así que suspiro y sonrió alegre-Maldición…

En otra parte de la isla:

Hancock y los demás llegaban a la orilla del lago

-¡Maldición este lago es un desastre hay fuego y pequeños icebergs en el!-exclamaba Ussop pesimista

-Estamos sudorosos y calientes vendría bien nadar-pensó Zoro

-Nosotros no podemos nadar-dijo elocuente Luffy al lado de su prometida y de Robín la cual se imaginaba a los tres siendo llevados en las espaldas de Ussop y Zoro

-¡Ni creas que los llevaremos! ¡Porque habría YO de hacer algo así!-se quejaba el tirador molesto pero ellos no despegaban la vista de él-¡DEJENME DE MIRARME! Estoy seguro de que Zoro jamás accedería a hacer algo así (pero el peli verde ya estaba calentando) ¡DEJA DE ESTIRARTE!-al ver que si no lo resolvía él sería el bote puso manos a la obra-¡HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI; UCHIWA SO! Y ahora ¡BOATY BANANA!-del suelo salieron unos bambús con forma de remo y al agua callo un bote con forma de plátano-Esto debería bastar

-¡UN BOTE Y REMOS! ¡ERES INCREIBLE USSOP!-grito el capitán subiéndose al pequeño barco

-Ciertamente, quizá no eres tan inútil como pareces Ussop-san-afirmo Maliciosa Hancock como siempre

-Cállate Boa-contesto malhumorado el narizón

-Tienes una gran cantidad de semillas diferentes Ussop, Maravilloso-alabo Robín a su amigo

-Si, en el archipiélago Boin entre más me adentraba en la jungla más peligroso se hacía y más semillas útiles encontrabas, después de 2 años en ese lugar no hay camino que no puedes sortear y…

-Date prisa o te dejaremos-grito Zoro abordo

-Muévete pinocho-kun no tenemos todo el día-regaño Boa

-¡AL MENOS ESCUCHENME DESPUES DE TODO YO CONSEGUI EL BARCO!-exclamo exasperado para luego subirse

-¡BIEN CABRONES VAMONOS!-ordeno el capitán en la punta del botecito-Vamos muy lento, ¡DENSE PRISA!

-¡Tú también deberías remar maldito!-regaño Ussop

-¡Hi ANATA lo que tú digas!-hablo sonrojada Hancock dispuesta a hacer todo lo que su capitán le pidiera

-¡TU NO LO APOYES S-H-I-C-H-I-B-U-K-A-I!-reclamo el narizón

-¡¿EH?!

Ambos comenzaron a retarse prácticamente gruñéndose Pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa el centauro/leopardo que habían derrotado recién llegaba a la costa lanzándoles piedras

-¡Malditos! ¡No escaparan!

-¡Oi! ¡¿Entonces siempre si quieres ser mi nakama?!

-¡DEJA DE INVITARLO!

-¡NO INVITES A CUALQUIER CRIATURA EXTRAÑA A UNIRSENOS!

-Jefe van directo hacia ustedes-hablo por un DEN-DEN MUSHI para después desplomarse de nuevo

-¿Jefe?-dudo Zoro recordando que el tipo que llamo al barco también pedía por su "jefe"

Cuando voltearon vieron del otro lado un montón de sombras de centauros paradas y en especial a una de un hombre gigantesco

- _¿Katanas? Seguro que fue él el que despedazo a mis hombres-_ Pensó el centauro enorme mientras la neblina cubría su rostro

En la playa del lado congelado:

-Capitán smoker deberíamos volver este lugar me da miedo-le decía un marine al líder del barco

-Si es como si Akainu y Aokiji aun siguieran en la Isla-apoyo otro soldado

-¡Cállense! Si mugiwara y su tripulación están ahí los encontraremos y pondremos de una vez por todas bajo arresto a esos piratas-contesto Smoker

-¡Ya oyeron al capitán a sus posiciones!-ordeno Tashigi

De vuelta en el complejo y en la guardería:

-¡NIÑOS! ¡¿ALGUNO HA VISTO A MI HIJO?! ¡SU NOMBRE ES MOMONOSUKE!-grito la cabeza de Kinʼemon asustando a todos los niños provocando que soltaran a Sanji, Chopper y Franky

En ese momento llegaban los guardias, hombres vestidos con trajes antigás DISPUESTOS a tirar a matar,

-¡Hay que irnos! ¡Ya!-ordeno Sanji levantando a Kinʼemon

Todos comenzaron a correr y los niños detrás de ellos

-One-chan por favor sálvennos-dijo una de las niñas enormes siguiendo a Nami con voz quebrada-Ya no estamos enfermos queremos ir a casa

-¡Quiero ver a mamá y a papá!-dijo otro niño llorando

Nami no pudo soportarlo, se detuvo en seco

-Quiero… Ayudar a estos niños-hablo decidida

-¡¿Que?! ¡Nami-swan ¿te volviste loca?! Ya te lo dijeron esos niños están enfermos, quizá este es un hospital, no podemos salvar a todo el mundo, somos piratas

-Lo se… Pero no puedo darle la espalda a un niño que clama por ayuda

Sanji se quedó mudo, no supo que contestar, cuando en ese momento Los guardias apuntaron, si acabar con los Mugiwaras implicaba cargarse a los niños no importaba en ese momento, nami se dio cuenta y corrió a intentar protegerlos

- _No llegare…_

En ese momento Un remolino de fuego se alzó detrás de ellos

-¡DIABLE JAMBE; COLLIER STRIKE!-sanji con una patada destrozo a uno de los guardias

-¡Kung Fu point!-chopper comenzó a golpear sin ton ni son

-¡STRONG RIGHT!-Franky lanzo su poderoso Puño acabando con múltiples enemigos

-Estos sujetos, dejaron de huir-dijo asustado uno de ellos

-Muy bien ahora lárguense-ordeno Sanji molesto-No se hagan falsas esperanzas, los odio por ser importantes para mi navegante, pero no puedo ignorar los deseos de mi amada Nami-hablo serio exhalando el humo de su cigarro

-¡Gracias Cejas-de-Remolino-Nisama!-dijo uno de los niños

-¡CALLENSE PUTOS MOCOSOS! ¡Ahora lárguense con la preciosa damisela y el mapache del Kung Fu!

Todos se retiraron menos el ciborg;

-¿Estás Seguro de esto Franky? Yo puedo solo-pregunto el chef

-Claro que sí, no puedo decepcionar a los fans del Armado Franky

-Bien en ese caso, divirtámonos un poco

Franky choco sus poderosos puños creando una onda expansiva para enseguida ponerse en guardia, Sanji sonrió arrogante colocándose su cigarro en la boca mientras que con una fuerte patada sacudió el piso de la habitación, los guardias estaban aterrados.

Fuera del complejo cerca del lago:

Brook se había bajado de Sunny y comenzó a jugar si alejarse mucho del barco por orden de la arqueóloga

-Me aburro, pero Robín-san me dijo que esperara así que no hay mejor forma de pasar un rato que jugar en la nieve-tarareaba el esgrimista mientras apilaba un montón de nieve-¡TA-DAN Muñecos de nieve que me acompañaran! Oh este se parece a mí ¡YOHOHOHO!

Pero en su diversión Brook no advirtió la presencia que lo observaba, en un segundo un corte voló hacia el músico que gracias a sus reflejos consigue esquivarlo muy asustado, en tan solo instantes todos sus muñecos de nieve estaban hechos trizas lo cual enfado al esqueleto

-¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A ATACARME?!-Grito furioso deteniendo la espada de su atacante pero al verlo toda su furia se disipo-Un… Un… ¡¿UN TORSO?!

Fuera de la Isla:

-Smoker-san hemos recorrido este lugar y aun no encontramos nada, mejor vámonos quizá los mugiwaras ni están aquí-decía un marine a su superior

-Cállense, y sigan buscando-ordeno serio pero luego cerca de uno de los muros de hielo un remolino de agua-Detengan la nave (cuando se detuvo ordeno) Disparen a aquel bloque

Sus marinos obedecieron y lanzaron unos cañones al muro donde estaba aquel hidro tornado, al inicio solo se le había hecho un rasguño por lo cual los soldados comenzaron a quejarse, cuando de pronto sonó la grieta y el Iceberg se despedazo dejando ver un enorme rio

-(todos los soldados) ¡WOW! ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

-¡Como era de esperarse de Smo-yan!-le dijo uno al vicealmirante mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda

-¡Nuestro Smo-yan es el mejor!-felicitaba otro

-¡Hurra por Smo-yan!-afirmo uno también dándole palmadas a su líder

-¡Smo-yan es fantástico!

Smoker se limitó a estrellarlos contra la pared

-Primero, midan su tono conmigo, segundo, ustedes debieron darse cuenta de eso, al ver el remolino me di cuenta de que había una corriente que al contrastar con la temperatura del mar creaban el tornado, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué esconder El rio?

Con Luffy y Hancock:

-Ese eso…-razono Robín

-… El jefe del que hablaba el sujeto que llamo al Sunny-finalizo la Frase Hancock

Enseguida la neblina se disipo dejando ver a un montón de centauros y a uno gigante que tenía unas piernas de reptil y una barba marrón

-¡Prepárense bastardos! ¡Yo el gran CHAGIGE-SAMA los mandare al infierno!

-¡HHEEEEYY Nosotros vinimos a ayudar a uno de los suyos! ¡Razonemos!-hablo ussop intentando calmarlos

-No mientas, ustedes piratas traen consigo un Samurái, es seguro que son los intrusos

-¿Samurái?-dudo Ussop pero luego volteo y vio a su nakama-¡Él no es samurái es espadachín!

-No trates de engañarme ¡FUEGO!

En un segundo vemos el bote de los muchachos desaparecido en una onda de agua

Dentro de la guardería:

-¡WEAPONS LEFT!-franky aniquilaba muchos enemigos con sus balas

-Este sujeto… está lleno de armas-decía uno de ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Te intereso? ¡Pues vengan les enseñare todo lo que puedo hacer!

-¡Los niños ya no están usen el gas somnífero!-grito el que parecía ser el líder pero de una patada Sanji le quito la mascara

-En ese caso quítenselas para que respiren el mismo aire que nosotros, ¿Saben qué? No se molesten yo lo hago-dijo arrogante el cocinero para después comenzarles a arrancar las máscaras y destrozar sus tanques de oxígeno pero al verles la cara se sorprendió, uno era una especie de borrego antropomorfo y otro un león-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?

Pero de pronto vemos a Kinʼemon haciendo gestos

-¡Argh! ¡Uff! ¡FSFSFS! ¡HUM!

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Franky

-¿Quién es este tipo? Es impresionante, es el oponente más fuerte que he enfrentado, ¡Que formidable!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡DE MI TORSO!

Con Brook:

El músico se defendía bien de los ataques del samurái

-Espera ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quién eres?-preguntaba desesperado pero no recibía palabra de aquella cosa-¡QUE MIEDO! ¡DI ALGO POR FAVOR!

El torso siguió atacando a Brook sin darle tregua

-¿Acaso eres un fantasma? ¡Si es así debes respetar las reglas y no salir de día! Yo no hice nada malo solo juagaba con la nieve-se excusaba Brook pero en un punto se hartó-¡Bien BASTA! (Con un movimiento mando a volar a aquel torso) ¡AUBADE COUP DROITN!-Con ese ataque lanzo una ráfaga de estoque muy poderosa pero el torso la esquivo y en un segundo ya se encontraba donde su oponente y de pronto saco una segunda espada con la cual ataco, Brook en su intento de esquivar el ataque cayó al suelo-¡¿NITORYUU?! ¡QUE MIEDO, QUE MIEDO! ¡QUE DESAGRADABLE!-Gritaba mientras salía corriendo de ahí

En alguna parte del complejo:

Smoker y sus muchachos bajaban del barco encontrándose con la enorme instalación

-¿Qué es este lugar Smoker-san?-pregunto un marine a su líder

-El laboratorio del Doctor Vega Punk, o al menos, lo era-después de responder se quitó la máscara antigás

-¡¿Qué hace jefe?!

-Aquí ya no hay gas-afirmo serio

Tashigi siguió a su líder y también se la quito

-Tiene razón, aquí no hay nada

Tras la afirmación de la segunda al mando todos los demás se quitaron las máscaras y se acercaron a la que parecía la puerta, Smoker tocó el timbre ( **Si yo tampoco entendí porque había un timbre ahí pero bueno da igual** ) Al ver que nadie salía los soldados querían tirar la puerta con los cañones pero fueron detenidos por Tashigi debido a que se escucharon unos pasos y en seguida la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver en la oscuridad una sombra masculina con lo que parecía una gabardina negra, una especie de gorra y una gran espada, cuando salió a la luz todos los soldados quedaron en Shock

-¿Qué haces en mi casa de verano Cazador Blanco-ya?-pregunto arrogante aquel hombre

-¡No puede ser!

-¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?!

-El antiguo supernova, que actualmente es un pirata reconocido por el gobierno mundial y que junto con Dracule Mihawk y Boa Hancock ostenta el título de Ouka Shichibukai…-recito muy seria Tashigi

-¡TRAFALGAR LAW!-dijo Smoker serio

 **LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, SIENTO ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORITA MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS PERO COMO LO DIJE EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA Y TAMBIEN LO DIRE AQUÍ, PERDI MI INSPIRACION, NO ME HAN DADO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR Y PARA REMATAR YA ENTRE A LA ESCUELA POR ENDE MI TIEMPO LIBRE SE REDUJO, ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRBIR ESTE CAPITULO PERO SE LOS DEBIA Y AQUÍ ESTA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO**

 **UN ABRAZO PARA TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO YA CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO DE QUE EMPEZAMONS ESTA AVENTURA Y NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO LES AGRADEZCO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LOS QUIERO VALEN ORO**

 **P.D: JOSS SIENTO MUCHO QUE HAYAS PERDIDO TU CUENTA ESPERO QUE LA PUEDAS RECUPERAR TU CUENTA, CUALQUIER COSA SABES COMO CONTACTARME, TE QUIERO MUCHO**

 **SIN MAS NOVATITOS POR EL MOMENTO NO PUEDO AGRADECERLES A CADA UNO POR SEPARADO YA QUE COMO DIJE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO ACTUALEMENTE SOLO ESPERO QUE LES VAYA INCREIBLE EN ESTE 2017 CUIDENSE MUCHO**

 **SIN TIEMPO, EUPHORIA1400**


	23. ¡A POR LOS ABRIGOS! TRAFALGAR VS SMOKER

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODO SU HERMOSO ELENCO PERTENCEN A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO INCLUYO A HANCOCK EN EL CANNON**

En el lago:

Luffy y los demás se agarraban fuertemente al pequeño bote ya que por orden de Chagige los "centauros" habían abierto fuego en contra de los mugiwaras

-¡¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos?!-lloraba Ussop aterrado

-¡Estamos en la parte helada del lago! ¡Si caemos podríamos sufrir una grave hipotermia!-exclamaba Robín sujetándose fuerte

-¡Olvida la hipotermia! ¡Tenemos a 3 usuarios a bordo!-contesto Zoro

Todos intentaban evitar que hundieran el barquito pero no pudieron y al final todos cayeron al agua

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ahora ven lo que pasa cuando se enfrentan al gran Chagige? ¡Chicos disparen al agua no permitan que salgan! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-reía triunfante

-¡Ussop! ¡Sostén a Robín y a Hancock! ¡Acabare con esto de un golpe!-exclamo Zoro entregándole a las muchachas a Ussop, el cual traía a Luffy

Cuando el espadachín iba a desenvainar fue hundido de nuevo

-¡ZORO!-ussop enseguida se sumergió para ver que ocurrió y la sorpresa hizo que sacara el aire, una banda de tiburones atacaban a Zoro-¡¿Tiburones?! ¡¿Aquí?!

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿No lo entiendes? Cuando aquellos almirantes se enfrentaron en este lugar al dejar este cráter el mar encontró la forma de llenarlo creando el lago y con el todo tipo de animales marinos incluyendo tiburones (explico arrogante) ¡AHORA REMATENLOS!

Pero cuando apuntaron al agua sintieron un suspiro y al disparar sus armas les estallaron, en ese instante voltearon y a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Brook

-Díganme ¿No tienen frio?-pregunto susurrando y al envainar su estoque los cañones de los centauros fueron cortados por una ráfaga de hielo-¿Qué hay más frio que una brisa helada? Ah pues el suspiro del mas allá

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!-exclamo aterrado uno de aquellos "hombres"

 _Hace unos minutos:_

Brook corría desesperado intentando escapar de aquel torso, le parecía aterrador y asqueroso combatir con algo así, cuando llego a un pequeño montículo de nieve veía perfectamente el lago y en el diviso a sus nakamas siendo atacados por una pandilla de… ¿Centauros? Eso era nuevo _YOHOHOHOHO_

-Debo ayudarlos ahora mismo-pero cuando iba a poner manos a la obra el torso volvió a atacar-¡YA ME HARTE DE TI! ¡DEBO RESCATAR A MIS AMIGOS AHORA MISMO ASI QUE TERMINARE ESTO AHORA!-grito furioso poniéndose en guardia pero cuando el cuerpo aterrizo la nieve donde coloco la mano no estaba asentada así que cayó por la pequeña montaña hasta volverse una bola de nieve y finalizo cayendo en el lago-Espero que no le dé frio YOHOHOHOHO ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No es momento para bromas debo salvar a los muchachos

Brook corrió a todo lo que pudo pero no llego a tiempo ya que el bote ya había sido hundido, pero al ver que esas cosas iban a disparar al agua atacó

-No se los permitiré ¡KASURI UTA: FUBUKI GIRI!-En un flash el músico había cortado todas las armas de aquellos sujetos-Díganme ¿No tienen frio?-pregunto susurrando y al envainar su estoque los cañones de los centauros fueron cortados por una ráfaga de hielo-¿Qué hay más frio que una brisa helada? Ah pues el suspiro del más allá

-¡¿Qué demonios eres?!

-No tiene sentido decir mi nombre… Soy Brook

-¡Acabas de decirlo!-grito malhumorado Chagige-¡¿Además que demonios hiciste?!

-Congele sus armas si las accionan explotaran

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Acábenlo!-ordeno el de la barba

Todos los centauros atacaron pero con su gran habilidad de esgrima y su velocidad superior Brook estaba masacrando a aquellos sujetos

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto un pirata caído

-Un esqueleto que volvió de la muerte ¡Y que su segunda oportunidad la confió al capitán Mugiwara! ¡SOY SOUL KING!

-¡No te perdonare…!

-¡Soy yo quien no los perdonara! ¡No voy a volver a perder a mi tripulación!-grito furioso el músico acabando rápido con una gran cantidad de enemigos

-Ya no importa lo que hagas esqueleto, tus amigos ya fueron devorados por los tiburones-hablo molesto barba marrón, pero al voltear al lago vio a todos los tiburones noqueados y cortados-¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡Los tiburones fueron derrotados! Don-donde ¿Dónde están esos sujetos?

- _BUUUUEEENNN TRA-TRA-TRABAJO BROOK-_ Elogiaba Luffy temblando

-Oh, me alegra verlos a todos bien-contesto el esqueleto aliviado

Él había sido rescatado por ussop que lo llevo a un Iceberg cerca de la orilla, mientras que Zoro había sacado a Robín y a Hancock del agua, de pronto todo se empezó a volver negro a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y una sonrisa malévola

- _Y-YO-YO QUIERO AL QUE PA-P-PARECE UN BASTON DE DULCE_ H-hablo Luffy divisando a un centauro

 _-PIDO AL QUE TIENE EL ABRIIIIIGGOO GRIS AFELPADO-_ Dijo Zoro dirigiéndose a otro

 _-QUIERO A LA MUJER DE ROSA-_ Comento Robín viendo a una "muchacha" con piernas de ciervo

- _TOMARE AL CEN-CENTAURO O-OKAMA, PARA SER ALGO TAN REPUGNANTE TIENE BUEN GU-GUST-GUSTO-_ Comento Hancock viendo a un centauro OKAMA (travesti) con piernas de cebra

 _-¿DE-DE QUE HABLAN?-_ Pregunto Ussop temblando, pero no recibió respuesta pero luego capto-AHH-AAAHHH Y-YA-YA ENTENDI EN ESE C-A-CASO QUIERO A-AQUEL SUJETO

-¿Que? ¿De qué hablan? ¿A qué se refieren?-pregunto asustado uno de ellos

-(todos) ¡ _SUS ABRIGOS LOS QUEREMOS_!

-¿Quieren robarnos? No la tendrán tan fácil ¿Verdad capitán?-afirmó el centauro que había sido elegido por Zoro

-Ese muchacho… Yo lo eh visto en algún lado-hablaba Chagige para si mismo viendo a Luffy, pero cuando su atención se centró en el sombrero comenzó a temblar y a sudar-¡¿EL?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Qué pasa capitán?

-¡EL ES MIEBRO DE LOS 11 SUPER NOVAS! ¡UNO DE LOS DE LA PEOR GENERACION! ¡HERMANO DE HIKEN NO ACE! ¡EL PIRATA CON 400 MILLONES DE BERRIES COMO RECOMPENSA! ¡MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!

-¡¿EEHEHHHHHHHH?!

En algún pasillo del complejo:

Nami y Chopper corrían con los pequeños detrás de ellos pero de pronto escucharon un sonido extraño, como tuercas, como algo moviéndose hacia ellos, Chopper enseguida se puso en guardia al igual que Nami pero cuando aquel sonido llego se dieron cuenta de quién era

-Todos a bordo del exprés SUPER FRANKY TANK-hablaba franky con voz "Robótica"

-¡Bien cabrones hora de irnos!-exclamaba Sanji arriba de del ciborg que había transformado sus piernas en las "llantas" de un tanque

-(Todos los varones) ¡WOW UN ROBOT TANQUE! ¡SSSUUUUGGGUUUEEEE!-gritaron con estrellas en los ojos, mientras que las niñas lo veían con cara aburrida

Cuando Franky se detuvo todos los niños con estatura normal lo montaron felices, Nami por su parte tomo a Sanji

-¿Todo bien Sanji-kun?

-Si Nami-san esos tipos no presentaron mucha resistencia contra mí y Franky además con el derrumbe de la pelea tapamos la entrada, ahora debemos sacarlos de aquí

-Ok

Así siguieron su camino por el gran edificio cantando y divirtiéndose.

Con Trafalgar y Smoker:

-¿Qué te trae a mi casa de veraneo Cazador Blanco-ya?

-Trafalgar Law

Law veía de manera sarcástica al vicealmirante mientras que este a su vez no le quitaba su peligrosa mirada de encima

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el shichibukai

-TU ¿Qué haces aquí? Es ilegal pisar terreno prohibido inclusive para un Shichibukai-contesto amenazante el marine

-Eso quiere decir que TU tampoco deberías estar en este lugar ¿Cierto?-contesto sarcástico

-Vine aquí por Mugiwara, recibimos una transmisión que lo ubica aquí-dijo Tashigi que con un DEN, DEN MUSHI puso la grabación de Luffy y aquel sujeto

-¿Mugiwara? Aquí solo estoy yo así que desperdiciaste tu tiempo ahora márchate, si lo veo por aquí yo mismo le cortare la cabeza y se las enviare-hablo para luego darle la espalda

-Si eso es cierto no te importara que revise la isla ¿Verdad?-contesto Malhumorado

-¿Para qué? Ya te lo dije aquí no hay nadie, no tiene nada de malo que un pirata viva en una isla abandonada por ustedes ¿Verdad? Así que váyanse, me reusó a que revisen mi casa

Ambos iban a continuar discutiendo cuando se oyó algo saliendo de la puerta

- _SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR_

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Law confundido

-¡AU! ¡Al fin salimos! ¡SSSUUUPPPEERRR!-gritaba el ciborg haciendo su típica pose con los niños y los demás imitándolo

-¡BRRRR! ¡Qué frio hace aquí!-se quejaba Nami temblando

-Aquí ten mi saco Nami-san, no puedo permitir que mi reina se resfrié-hablo dulce y caballeroso (típico en él) poniéndole su saco a su amada Navegante

-¿Eh? Gracias Sanji-kun- contesto nerviosa para luego sonrojarse extremadamente

Sanji sintió que ese era el momento indicado para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella pero de pronto volteo y diviso a Smoker

-¡EEHHHHH! ¡¿Humitos?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto nervioso el cocinero

Nami también volteo y ella diviso a Law

-¡KYAAAA! ¡TU ERES EL TIPO RARO DE SABOANDY! ¡¿ASI QUE TU ERES EL QUE LOS SECUESTRO?! ¡PUES NO TE LOS DAREMOS ANIMAL!-grito la peli naranja para luego enseñarle la lengua

-¡Bien cabrones! ¡SUUUPPEERR retirada!-ordeno Franky por lo que todos lo siguieron de nuevo al interior del complejo

-¿Conque no había nadie?-pregunto Smoker furioso

-Yo tampoco sabía que estaban aquí-contesto Law molesto y sorprendido-No puedo permitir que deambulen así ¡ROOM: SHAMBLES! Eso los mantendrá ocupados un rato-El activo sus poderes y "roto" los corazones de los mugiwaras

-¡ESPEREN! ¡NO ESCAPARAN!-Grito Smoker yendo en persecución

Trafalgar rápidamente desenvaino su ENORME espada haciendo un choque de armas con el Jitte del marine haciendo que por la fuerza del choque ambos tuvieran que replegarse unos metros

-Te lo dije, no puedes pasar, pero ahora mismo no puedo dejarte ir así que tendré que distraerte-sonrió arrogante para luego volver a activar su "burbuja"-¡ROOM: TACT!

De pronto detrás de los soldados su enorme Buque se alzaba lentamente detrás de ellos.

Por su parte Sanji y los demás se sentían raros

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto "Nami" con voz masculina-¿Are? ¿Y mi tabaco?

-¡YO LOS GUIARE! ¡SIGANME JAI YA!-grito "Sanji" con voz kawaii haciendo piruetas

-Sanji-kun no es momento de juegos ¿Por qué siento mis pechos más ligeros?-pregunto "Franky" con voz femenina

-¡Me siento SUPER en este episodio! Un segundo ¿Cuándo me salió pelo en las manos?-pregunto "Chopper"

-A ver pasemos lista-dijo "franky"-¿Chopper?

-Aquí-contesto Sanji

-¿Franky?

-Presente-respondió chopper

-¡¿SANJI-KUN?!-Pregunto furiosa

-AQUÍ _-_ contesto Nami viéndose los pechos

-(todos) ¡¿EEEHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!

Con trafalgar:

Smoker se puso en guardia y comenzó a expulsar humo preparándose para el combate, por su parte Law sonreía arrogante

-Lo lamento pero ahora ya no puedo dejarlos ir con vida, debieron irse cuando se los pedí-hablo amenazante el shichibukai provocando que los soldados del vicealmirante gritaran de pánico al ver que con su espada corto su barco para luego apilarlo como si no pasara nada

-No abuses de tu suerte pirata-Hablo malhumorado Smoker lanzándose contra trafalgar que desapareció y apareció detrás de él, gracias a sus buenos reflejos el cazador blanco esquivo el ataque pero desafortunadamente fue recibido por sus soldados que fueron cortados

-¡AAHHHH! ¡NOS CORTO! ¡Moriremos!-exclamaba aterrado pero luego se dio cuenta de que no había ni sangre ni dolor-¿No morimos?

-¡salgan de su "espacio" ahora mismo!-ordeno el líder

-¿Espacio?

-¡Debió comer la fruta OPE-OPE NO MI ahora es un hombre modificación! ¡Puede modificarlo todo dentro de su "ROOM"! ¡Es como si estuviéramos en su mesa de operaciones! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ YA!

-¡Trafalgar! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres yo te enfrentare!-grito Tashigi saltando para luego intentar apuñalar a Law

-¡DETENTE! ¡Tú haki aún es muy débil!-ordeno Smoker pero fue demasiado tarde

Con un movimiento rápido el shichibukai había cortado a la mitad a la marine quebrando su espada en el proceso

-Debe ser frustrante ¿No? Ser cortada y seguir con vida es una deshonra para los espadachines ¿Cierto?-dijo burlón Trafalgar humillando a la caída

-¡QUE HUMILLACION! ¡SI VAS A MATARME HAZLO AHORA!-grito al borde del llanto

-¿Que? ¿Herí tu honor de espadachín? Permíteme decirte algo niña marine ¡LOS DEBILES NO ELIGEN COMO MORIR!

-¡Maldito!-exclamo intentando cortarlo con su espada rota pero su impulso no fue suficiente y cayó al suelo

-Si lo que quieres es que te siga cortando lo hare

Pero antes de que la volviera a tocar Smoker detuvo su Katana con su Jitte, con una mano de humo tomo por el cuello a Trafalgar y lo mando al suelo para luego ponerse arribe de él e intentar golpearlo con la punta pero Law sintió algo extraño y con su "SHAMBLES" se quitó del medio quedando de espaldas al marine

-No me engañas, sentí una presencia en esa arma, la punta tiene kairoseki-afirmo para luego atacar

-No me interesa si eres shichibukai o no, ¡No permitiré que subestimes a la marina!-grito después de esquivar el ataque del cirujano de la muerte-¡WHITE BLOW!

-¡Vicealmirante Smoker!-gritaba Tashigi que era cargada (el torso) por uno de sus subordinados

-No hay nada que hacer Capitana-chan esos 2 están en un nivel distinto ahora solo nos queda alejarnos de su "espacio"-contesto un soldado que traía la parte baja de la capitana

Trafalgar atacaba a Smoker mientras este se defendía con su arma, en un segundo el marine vio una abertura y ataco haciendo que Law tuviera que saltar para esquivar el ataque, el cazador blanco inmediatamente soltó su Jitte y lanzo una andanada de ataque sobre el shichibukai que se defendió lanzándole grandes trozos del barco que corto, al aterrizar, el soldado recordó las palabras de Trafalgar haciendo que su tono amenazante se disipara por uno de preocupación

-Law, respóndeme ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes eran esos niños? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?-pregunto preocupado

Trafalgar al escuchar el tono de smoker dudo un segundo

-Primero tendrás que responderme primero ¿Qué haces TU aquí?-cuestionó con el mismo tono del soldado

Smoker cayo y volvió al ataque con una manada de impactos con sus partes de humo, trafalgar se alejó y comenzó a alzar el suelo en forma de picos, gracias a su haki el vicealmirante lograba esquivarlo y en un segundo dio un impacto centrado pero al estar tan concentrado en ese ataque no pudo esquivar una de las rocas de law haciendo que esta lo atravesase, el soltó su Jitte haciéndose el derrotado para en cuanto Trafalgar bajo la guardia lo embosco por la espalda y enseguida tomo su arma atacando, pero gracias a sus reflejos el shichibukai esquivo el ataque y decidió acabar de una vez por todas la pelea con un solo golpe

-¡MESS!-tras estas palabras Law dio un golpe a la roca que atravesaba al marine y el impacto saco volando el corazón de este, Smoker empezó a respirar dificultosamente hasta que se desmayó por la pérdida de su corazón, con el "SHAMBLES" el cirujano de la muerte recupero el órgano depositándolo justo en sus manos- **Lo lamento cazador blanco, pero no tengo que darte explicaciones acerca de NADA.**

 **¡PPPUUUUMMMMM! OIE CYYY HOY POR FIN TOCA "ONE PIECE A TU LADO" SIENTO ACTUALIZAR HASTA AHORA MIS AMIGOS PEROCOMO LO EXPRESE EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, HABIA PERDIDO MI INSPIRACION PERO YA LA RECUPERE ¡YEI! DESGRACIADEMNTE DEBIDO A LA ESCUELA NO HE PODIDO RECUPERAR MI TIEMPO POR LO QUE ANDO MUY MEDIDO XD**

 **ASI QUE TENDRE QUE HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO MAS RAPIDO**

 **GRACIAS A STARLORDMAC, JOHNNY, ONEPIECE1590, ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD, LUFICITO BONITO, HANLU1500 Y A ESOS PRECIOSOS ANONIMOS, EN VERDAD NO SABEN COMO AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAYAN AYUDADO HA LLEGAR HSTA ACA, YA CUMPLIMOS MAS DE UN AÑO LEYENDO ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS MI QUERIDOS NOVATOS, ESPERO QUE SIGAN CONMIGO A BORDO DE ESTA AVENTURA**

 **CON AGRADECIMIENTO EUPHORIA 1400**


	24. TODOS REUNIDOS AL FIN, RECAPITULEMOS

**ONE PIECE PERTENCE A SHONEN JUMP JUNTO CON EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO ESCRIBO PARA MANTENERLOS OCUPADOS UN RATO**

-MASTER Law y Smoker están peleando en la entrada-reporto un guardia con mascara

-SHORORORO deja que él se encargue de Smoker ahora hay que encontrar a esos niños-contesto aquella misteriosa nube de ¿Gas?

-No cabe duda, son ellos-afirmo aquella sexy mujer peli verde

-¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo MONET?-reprendió MASTER

-Creo que debemos revisar mejor a quienes vengan a la isla antes de capturarlos

-¿De qué hablas?

-no hay duda alguna, esos piratas son una de las mayores amenazas que hay, la TRIPULACION DEL SOMBRERO DE PAJA, con su capitán y espadachín miembros de la peor generación, Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy, creo que debimos prestarles mas atención, el dragón y la patrulla de Chagige ya fueron derrotados lo que quiere decir que vienen para acá

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exclamo asustada aquella nube

-Si no me crees mira esto-afirmo juguetona mientras mostraba en el periódico las fotos de la banda-¿Lo ves?

-Conque la banda de sombrero de paja…

* * *

A las afueras del complejo

-Logramos encontrar la puerta trasera pero ¿Ahora qué?-preguntaba "Nami" en el cuerpo del ciborg

-Por el momento debemos seguir corriendo no importa esta transformación-contesto "Chopper" tosiendo en el cuerpo de Sanji

-¡En cualquier caso! ¡¿QUÉ SUPER DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?!

-Ni-sama a este paso moriremos de frio-dijo un niño estornudando

-¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA! ¡YA TAMPOCO ME IMPORTAN EL SAMURAI NI LOS MOCOSOS!-Exclamaba "Sanji" en el cuerpo de nami mientras se veía los senos babeando y sangrando por la nariz-¡¿TIENEN UNA CAMARA?! ¡NECESITO FOTOS ANTES DE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD!

-¡¿COMÓ QUE FOTOGRAFIAS?! ¡Y DEJA DE SANGRAR VIENDO **MI** CUERPO!-Gritaba furiosa "Nami" por la perversión de él, aunque por el interior estaba que se moría de la vergüenza ya que el hombre que amaba estaba en su cuerpo ahora viéndola lascivamente

-¡MAS IMPORTANTE AUN! ¡NAMI DEJA DE CUBRIR MI SUUUPPEEERRR CUERPO ABOTONANDO LA CAMISA!-Se quejaba "Franky" en el cuerpo de Chopper

-¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Cambiaron de cuerpos?-preguntaba uno de los "pequeños"

-Eso parece-degozaru este de aquí desde hace un rato me trata diferente-contesto Kinʼemon recordando la fiereza de Sanji

De pronto uno de los muchachos se cayó al suelo mientras que una niña lo intento levantar pero no lo logro

-¡ONI-CHANS! ¡ESPEREN!-grito la niña

- _Tengo frio…_

-Si es verdad no sabía que los humanos pasaran tanto frio-afirmo Chopper temblando ya que no estaba acostumbrado al frio en esa forma

-Yo no siento frio pero no debimos traer a los niños sin saber a dónde ir, debimos trazar un plan-afirmo Franky preocupado

* * *

En otro Lugar:

-¡Oye WANI-TAURUS! ¡¿Seguro que sabes dónde están mis nakamas?!-preguntaba serio Luffy

Después de masacrar a sus muchachos Los mugiwaras obligaron a Chagige a llevarlos en su espalda y guiarlos hasta sus amigos

-No pienso decirte nada-contesto el pirata intentando conservar su orgullo

-Como quieras pero camina más rápido hasta el edificio que vio Brook

-Esto es humillante… Incluso les robaron abrigos a mis hombres piratas vulgares-se quejaba el "centauro"

-No te quejes, ustedes atacaron primero aténganse a las consecuencias-contesto Zoro malhumorado sentado en la espalda animal del centauro

-Por cierto Brook tú no tienes carne ¿Por qué robaste un abrigo también?-preguntaba Ussop a su amigo

-No me quería quedar fuera también quiero encajar YOHOHOHO

-Pobrecitos de Nami y los demás, secuestrarlos con esas ropas, solo espero que no se les congelen las extremidades y haya que amputárselas-decía Robín con su clásico tono sombrío

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE DECIR ESAS COSAS?!-Reprendía ussop llorando

-Relajate Ussop esos 4 son demasiado tercos para que les pase algo en especial nuestra obstinada navegante-afirmaba Hancock intentado relajar a su nakama (lo cual logro) mientras se veía los guantes de seda que venían con el abrigo-Ese pequeño centauro marica tiene un gusto excelente para ser algo tan repulsivo, mira que intentar vestirse como mujer ¿No sabe que una mujer debe verse así?-dijo posando sensualmente lo que provoco que cierto azabache se pusiera colorado al admirar el sexy cuerpo de su prometida en un abrigo tan… tan… entallado, lo cual hizo que Hancock sonriera arrogante al fin había hecho que su despistado novio la viera

-Ciertamente Han-chan-contesto riendo la arqueóloga que entendió lo que hizo la shichibukai por lo cual ella también hizo lo mismo-¿No lo crees? T-I-G-R-E

Zoro no contesto solo se volteó muy apenado, punto para las chicas XD

-SIP, definitivamente voy a conservar este abrigo me encanto y no pague nada por el… Qué bueno es ser pirata

Todos llegaron rápido al complejo y al llegar vieron un barco ¿Cortado? Eso era impresionante Luffy estaba impresionado pero a lo lejos diviso a alguien inconfundible para él al igual que Hancock que también lo reconoció enseguida

Smoker se encontraba derribado en el piso, Law al ver su completa y APLASTANTE derrota replegó su ROOM dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al laboratorio cuando comenzó a escuchar un griterío de una voz conocida

-¡ERES TU! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡SOY YO! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LO DE AQUELLA OCACION!-le gritaba alegre luffy

-Mugiwara-ya…

-Él es… ¿El sujeto de la tienda de humanos de sabondy?-razono Zoro

-Así es, Trafalgar Law

-¡Exacto Trafa-Trofi! ¡TORAO!-afirma feliz Luffy bajando del hombro de Chagige- Junto con Boa y Jimbei me salvo de la guerra donde estuvo Shirogige, atendió mis heridas y me cuido

-¿Él te curo?-pregunto impresionada Robín

-Si así es-contesto Luffy saltando del pirata

-Si le permití quedarse en la isla aquella vez como una ocasión especial por Luffy-apoyo Boa

Luffy corrió donde Law y Hancock fue detrás de él

-Torao, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste aquella vez, me salvaste la vida-le agradecía sonriente Luffy

-No tienes nada que agradecerme me deje llevar por el momento esa vez, no olvides que somos piratas-afirmaba inexpresivo Law

-Así es somos rivales en busca de la ONE PIECE pero aun así te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado hace 2 años

-No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar Law-decía seria Hancock llegando a la espalda de Luffy

-Boa Hancock también es una sorpresa verte aquí _Compañera-_ sonrió arrogante burlándose de ella

-No somos compañeros aun te odio pero…Pero tendré que agradecerte por salvar la vida de mi prometido-Hablo molesta mientras reverenciaba a LAW

Todos estaban impresionados por la imagen ¿SU Boa Hancock había agachado los cuernos? Eso era nuevo, pero más importante ¿Por qué la llamo compañera? Sus dudas fueron interrumpidas cuando Ussop diviso a un Marine en el suelo alertando a los demás y cuando voltearon vieron a la flota de Smoker dirigiéndose hacia ellos Tashigi se dirigió donde se encontraba el cuerpo del vicealmirante, al examinarlo se dio cuenta de que en su pecho no había corazón lo que provoco que gruesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos por su líder caído

-¡LAW! ¡BASTARDO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!-Gritaba furiosa arremetiendo contra el shichibukai

-Nunca aprendes ¿Cierto? ¡ROOM!-Él activo sus habilidades y cuando la burbuja cubrió a Tashigi y al derribado Smoker lanzo dos estocadas que sacaron los corazones de ambos-¡SHAMBLES!

Tashigi cayó al suelo mientras que todos los marines apuntaban a los piratas

-Torao hay algo que quiero preguntarte-volteo Luffy

-En aquella dirección encontraras lo que buscas dirígete rápido hacia allá yo me reuniré después con ustedes ambos necesitamos charlar-contesto señalándole una enorme tubería congelada que se encontraba algo lejos de ahí

-Bien de acuerdo gracias

-¡Luffy no tenemos tiempo para pelear con la marina! ¡Sube aquí y vámonos!-exclamaba Ussop

Hancock y el capitán subieron al tipo de la barba y se alejaron rápido de ahí ya que los marines empezaron a disparar

* * *

Fuera de la tubería:

-¿Qué haremos? Los niños no aguantaran más tiempo-hablaba preocupado Chopper/Sanji

-Habrá que buscar algún lugar para refugiarnos-Contesto Nami/Franky

-No hay opción rápido cúbranse con hojas-exclamo Kinʼemon

-¿De qué hablas idiota? ¿Cómo unas hojas no cubrirán del frio?-Preguntaba molesto Franky/Chopper

-Además no hay plantas por aquí-comento Sanji/Nami

-Entonces rocas o lo que sea rápido háganme caso-ordeno el samurái para después ver a todos los muchachos y a la tripulación con rocas y trozos de metal sobre la cabeza-bien ahora ¡DORON!

Enseguida una nube rosa se formó y al disiparse todos ya traían abrigos guantes y botas

-¡ESTO ESTA MUY CALIDO!-Grito una de las niñas gigantes tocándose la cara con los guantes

-Es impresionante pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunto Nami/Franky

-Hace años comí una extraña fruta desde ese entonces puedo invocar magia para vestirnos a mí y a los que estén a mi alrededor pero perdí mi capacidad de nadar-comento el samurái

-¿Magia? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres un usuario?-pregunto impresionado Sanji/chopper

-Más importante aún… ¡¿SI TENIAS ESA HABILIDAD POR QUÉ NO LA USASTE DESDE UN INICIO?!-Gritó furioso Franky arremetiendo contra la cabeza

- _Porque… Me gustaba ver a la mujer con el… cubre pechos-_ afirmo el samurái con un chichón en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!-Exclamo furiosa Nami arremetiendo contra la pobre cabeza

- _Es… solo un… dolor de cabeza_

-¿Nunca te quejas verdad?-pregunto amable Chopper levantándolo

- _Soy un… guerrero no debo sentir Dolor_

De pronto todos escucharon un montón de gritos y al voltear se encontraron con un enorme sujeto con una barba café pero lo más importante era que todos los muchachos estaban montados en él

-¡ZORO! ¡HANCOCK! ¡LUFFY! ¡USSOP! ¡ROBÍN! ¡ME DA GUSTO VERLOS CABRONCETES!-bailaba bobamente Chopper/Sanji

-¿Y ahora este? ¿Qué le paso al idiota del ERO-COOK? ¿Se volvio loco por el frio?-Preguntó Zoro por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

Por su parte Sanji aprovecho la distracción de los muchachos para abrirse el abrigo viéndose el escote

-Buenos días niñas-decía mientras le sangraba la nariz

Nami/Franky al darse cuenta comenzó a expeler un aura de fuego dispuesto a matar a Sanji

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-pregunto preocupado Zoro

-¡No Franky!-grito asustado Ussop

-¡Ciborg detente ahora mismo!-ordeno molesta Hancock

-¡Franky no lo hagas!-exclamó Luffy

* * *

Después nos vemos a todos dentro de un complejo destruido

-¡BUAAAA! ¡DAÑE MI HERMOSO CUERPO!-lloraba Nami/Franky al ver su cuerpo con un enorme chichón

-No te preocupes lo curare enseguida-afirmo el doctor abriendo levemente el abrigo del cuerpo de nami

-¡SANJI-KUN ALEJATE DE MI CUERPO!

-Soy… Chopper-hablo confundido

-Lo siento la costumbre

-MMMM Este complejo es igual al otro-comento decepcionado Franky/Chopper

-Si pero está destruido-contesto Zoro sentado al lado de su novia

-Lo más seguro es que haya sido una explosión la que lo destruyo-comento Robín pensativa recargando la cabeza en el hombro del peli verde abrazando su brazo

-Si tienen razón mientras nos proteja del frió no importa-contesto el carpintero

Por su parte Kinʼemon estaba emocionadísimo de volver a ver a sus piernas y Luffy era animado por Brook ya que había entrado en depresión por perder sus nuevas piernas, mientras que Sanji/Nami despertaba pero se sentía ansioso, por su parte Nami/Franky estaba con la cabeza agachada

-¡NISAMA CONVIERTETE EN UN TANQUE!-dijo un niño que se subio al hombro del cuerpo del ciborg

-¡MUESTRANOS TU LASER!-hablo otro jalándole la manga

-¡Déjenme en paz!-grito Nami al borde de un colapso nervioso para luego acercarse a Sanji y de su mano sacar un paquete de cigarrillos entregándoselos

-¿Estas segura Nami-san?

-No aguantas las ganas de fumar, aunque estemos en otros cuerpos sigue siendo parte de ti-le dijo seria sanji se sonrojo levemente por las palabras de la mujer que amaba definitivamente la haría suya-Bien chicos hora de hablar seriamente

-Bien en ese caso ¿Quién es quién?-pregunto serio el capitán

-Yo soy Franky, no cuenten conmigo si están heridos-contesto el ciborg en el cuerpo de Chopper

-Yo soy Chopper, estoy aquí para curarlos-dijo el doctor señalando su mochila

-Soy Nami, no lanzare un rayo aunque me cueste la Vida-afirmo la navegante malhumorada

-Y yo soy-hablaba Sanji después de exhalar el humo del cigarro-¡SU NAMI-SWAN!-grito sacándose los pechos del abrigo

-(Brook y Ussop) ¡AHÍ ESTAS NAMI! ¡QUE GUSTO NOS DA VERTE!-afirmaron burlonamente

-¡Desde cuando yo hago esos actos tan indecentes!-exclamaba furiosa la navegante a punto de arremeter de nuevo contra el cocinero

-¡NAMI-SWAN ES UN CHISTE! ¡AUN NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritaba el rubio aterrado

-¡Nami no lo hagas podrías matarlo!-se interpuso el doctor

-Bien en ese caso ¡Serán 200 mil berries si tocas mi cuerpo y 100 mil si lo miras!-dijo la peli naranja sacando su cuaderno anotando las cantidades

-¡ESO ES MUCHO!

Luffy y Ussop estaban en el suelo muriéndose de la risa por la situación,

-¡Cállense no les parecería tan divertido si les hubiera pasado a ustedes!-se quejaba ella

-¡JAJAJAJA! Ya no te enojes Nami, después de todo Sanji-san no está actuando tan diferente de ti-se burlaba Hancock mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de la carcajada que pego

-¡¿De qué demonios me viste cara shichibukai?!-exclamo Nami furiosa tomando por el abrigo a Hancock

-¡¿Tu de que crees?!-contesto igual

Ambas comenzaron a pelar de nuevo, mientras que Ussop se levantó, tomo una barita y golpeo un pizarrón que quien sabe de donde apareció

-Bien chicos recapitulemos, él es el samurái del cual recibimos el informe que iba dirigido a Chagige al cual llaman "jefe" y esto comenzó cuando él empezó a cortar a los "centauros"-hablo reiniciando la historia Ussop

-Yo solo estaba quitando del medio a quien se interpusiera en la búsqueda de mi hijo Momonosuke-degozaru, como ya vieron hay muchos niños aquí-comento Kinʼemon defendiéndose

Mientras del otro lado vemos a Luffy y a Boa jugando con los niños guerra de bolas de nieve de la cual ganaron los niños ya que lanzaron una bola enorme que enterró a Luffy

-Bien mi pregunta es ¿Qué ocurrió después de que nos llamaran al barco?-pregunto Zoro

-Aquel hombre me cortó, la gente no dejaba de llamarlo Shichibukai

-¡EEHEHHHHHH! ¡¿Torao es un Shichibukai?!-exclamo sorprendido Luffy saliendo de la bola de nieve

-Sí, Trafalgar Law se unió al cuerpo de shichibukai hace 2 años

-Así es, se ganó ese título después de haberle entregado a la marina 100 corazones de piratas después de la guerra y de haber tratado a Luffy no se bien la fecha exacta pero si lo que hizo para obtener el titulo-reafirmo Hancock malhumorada

-¿Fue por eso que te llamo compañera?-pregunto Brook

-¡AGH! Si fue por eso-contesto furiosa por las palabras de Law, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle tan despreocupadamente?

-Aquel sujeto me corto en tres partes mi cabeza fue encerrada, mi torso abandonado y mis piernas huían cuando quedaron atascadas en algo-continuo el relato el samurái

-Esa era la espalda del dragón-le informo Ussop

-Es cierto estabas maldiciendo a un shichibukai en esos momentos, que alivio no se referia a ti amorcito-comento Luffy a su prometida

-¡HI ANATA!-medio contesto ya que la palabra "amorcito" salida de la boca del capitán consiguieron derretir a la emperatriz-Pero ahora que lo pienso son solo piernas ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto recobrando la compostura

-Es verdad ¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunto Zoro apoyando la moción de su amiga

-Ah eso, fueron mis pedos es un truco que tengo desde hace años-contesto el samurái para comenzar a pedorrearse

-¡¿ERAN GASES?! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!-comento Ussop tapándose la nariz

-Eso apesta-dijo Luffy

-YOHOHOHO En momentos así me alegra no tener nariz YOHOHOHO es divertido conocer a alguien que solo tiene cabeza y piernas, yo conocí a un torso hace un rato-comento alegre el músico

-Es obvio que era su torso-contesto Zoro tapando su nariz y la de su novia

-¡Oh es cierto! YOHOHOHO

-¡EH! ¡¿Mi torso?! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-Cayo en el lago

* * *

En una cueva congelada:

Vemos a un Smoker muy sonrojado y sin sus tabacos

-Err Capitana-chan ¿Es usted?-preguntaba un marino

-Si muchachos-Contesto muy apenada

-eso quiere decir que…

Todos voltearon y vieron a Tashigi con la camisa abierta dejando ver sus, ahora, grandes pechos mientras fumaba un tabaco con los brazos cruzados

-Definitivamente ver a Smo-yan en el cuerpo de la capitana es aterrador

-El barco que esta al costado del laboratorio tenía las iniciales C. C

-¿Había otro barco vicealmirante?-pregunto un soldado

-Así es y si fuera uno antiguo tendría P. H siglas de Punk Hazzard, una mente maestra detrás de Law y con esas iniciales, creo saber de quién se trata-decía pensativo

-¿De quién Smoker-san?-preguntaba Tashigi

-Si en verdad esta en esta isla toda cobra sentido el antiguo colega del doctor VEGAPUNK **¡El científico Ceasar Clown!**

 **AL FIN ACTUALIZO COMO SIEMPRE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO Y COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR HACERME EL HONOR DE LEERME, COMO YA LO HE COMENTEDO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO Y NO LO HE PODIDO RECUPERAR ASÍ QUE LOS MENCIONARE RAPIDO**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

 **STARLORDMAC**

 **ISSEI211**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **JOHNNY**

 **HANLU1500**

 **LUFICITO BONITO**

 **ONEPIECE1590**

 **A LOS ANONIMOS**

 **Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA**

 **CRYSTALRED4500**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A MIS AMDOS PROYECTOS NO SABES CUANTO TE AGRADEZCO QUE LOS LEAS ESPERO TENERTE A BORDO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EN ESTA AVENTURA**

 **AL IGUAL QUE ATODOS LOS DEMAS ESPERO SEGUIR TENIENDOLOS AQUÍ CONMIGO EN ESTA BELLA HISTORIA CUIDENSE**

 **CON HAMBRE EUPHORIA1400**


	25. ¡SALVEMOS A LOS NIÑOS!

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON TODOS SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA, YO SOLO LOS CONGELO POR DIVERSION XP**

 **Pequeña nota del autor: Mis novatos solo les escribo esta nota para informales algo, mientras los cuerpos estén intercambiados escribiré las iniciales del cuerpo seguidas del nombre del ocupante para evitar hacer lo que hice en el capítulo anterior así que más o menos seria así, S/Nami-cuerpo de Sanji, mente de Nami, sin más por ahora nos vemos en las notas finales**

 **Disfruten.**

En una cueva durante la tormenta de nieve:

-Algo me molesta-decía un "Smoker" sonrojado y con el pecho cubierto sentado en un bloque de hielo

-¿De qué hablas Tashigi?-Preguntaba malhumorada la capitana con la blusa abierta y un tabaco en la boca sobre una especie de estructura de metal

-Últimamente ha habido reportes de incidentes con niños secuestrados en el área circundante-respondió nerviosa

-¿Niños? Yo nunca escuche un informe que involucrara mocosos secuestrados

-Es porque acostumbro ir a la central de comunicaciones a informarme, los periódicos y los reporteros tienden a decir que fueron accidentes o que es obra de piratas, pero… Hay algo que me inquieta en todo esto-comento Sm/Tashigi pensativa

-… Me gusta tu intuición pero deja de especular y di claramente piensas… Crees Que los niños que venían con los Mugiwaras eran los niños del incidente ¿Cierto?- Hablo sin rodeos Ts/Smoker

-Hi

-Si tus especulaciones son ciertas, eso querría decir… Que alguien dentro del G-5 esta confabulado y encubriendo los secuestros-afirmo sin una pizca de duda el vicealmirante, tras este comentarios todos sus soldados comenzaron a quejarse por insinuar que eran traidores-¡Cállense! ¡Es obvio que ninguno de ustedes fue! ¡Son demasiado idiotas!-exclamo desesperado pero luego respiro y prosiguió-Pero déjenme decirles una cosa, nunca deben sobrevalorar a la Marina, mientras una organización este dirigida por humanos ¡JAMAS! Será perfecta. Así no funcionan las cosas, La tercera unidad al frente-ordeno fuerte

-¡Si señor!-dijeron al unísono enfrente del vicealmirante

-Tomaran el barco e irán a informar lo sucedido, gracias a que Law tiene mi corazón y cambio nuestros cuerpos nosotros no nos podemos ir, tengan cuidado

-Pero señor, el shichibukai destrozo nuestro barco

-Vi otro cerca de ahí, róbenlo y váyanse

-¡SI SEÑOR!-finalizaron saludando y retirándose

* * *

En otro lugar:

-Como ordene…-colgaba el DEN-DEN MUSHI un sujeto bastante alto de pelo negro y ojos amarillos, con lo que parecía una larga bata hecha de gas, una gran sonrisa cubierta de un labial morado y lo que parecían unos cuernos en las cienes-Ya contacte a JOKER podemos hacer lo queramos con los intrusos y él lo hará parecer como un accidente marítimo-Ese era CEASAR CLOWN hablando con su fiel y sexy asistente Monet que se encontraba en el escritorio escribiendo con sus lentes con una espiral en ellos-Tu el de ahí, capturen a todos los que les sea posible y a los que no puedan ser capturados liquídalos-ordeno a unos de los guardias

-Si maestro-respondió retirándose

-Uno tiene una gran recompensa, no se arriesguen mucho-finalizo MASTER

-Si señor

-Pero los otros tienen una recompensa de 120 millones a 50 berries, no subieron porque estuvieron inactivos, en total sus recompensas juntas suman 800 millones de berries, hay que tener cuidado deben ser muy fuertes-comento la bella mujer peliverde con alas en lugar de brazos

-Tan analítica como siempre mi querida Monet

-¡MASTER!-Entro azotando la puerta uno de los "centauros" que Luffy y su grupo derroto recién, llegaba todo golpeado y raspado además de muy alterado-¡Boss fue capturado por Mugiwara! ¡Y mis demás compañeros están todos malheridos! ¡AYUDELOS!

-SHORORORO Pobrecitos, no te preocupes que llegas a tiempo para probar mi nueva medicina que te hará entrar en calor y curara tus heridas-decía con una preocupación sarcástica y una falsa sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente a su siervo

-Gracias…

Con los Mugiwaras:

Vemos a nuestros héroes intercambiados con una carita de madera pegada en la frente de cada quien, cada carita representaba a la persona que se encontraba en el cuerpo del otro

-¡USSOP! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA RIDICULES?!-exclamaba enfadado N/Sanji

-¡Esto esta SSSUUUUPPPEERRR!-gritaba eufórico Ch/Franky

-Hagan lo que quieran…-Comentaba depresiva F/Nami

-¡Ussop esto es genial!-celebraba S/Chopper feliz

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esta cosa arruina el bello rostro de Nami-san!-se quejaba úrico N/Sanji

-No hay nada que hacerle, esto evitara las confuciones así que no te quejes-regañaba molesto el tirador

Por otro lado vemos al "rehén" amarrado a una columna congelada, mientras los niños jugaban con su cola y Luffy, Zoro y Hancock se encontraban sentados frente a él.

-¿Chagige?-preguntaba luffy confundido

-Si así es, cuando era pirata así me hacía llamar, seguro escuchaste a la gente temblar hablando de mi

-No te conozco-contesto el capitán con esa simpleza que solo el tenia

-Tu shichibukai, Tu debes conocerme-volteo con la peli negra rogando porque ella si lo reconociese

-¡HUM! Jamás escuche de ti-volteo indignada con esa prepotencia y arrogancia propia de ella

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayan escuchado de mí?! ¡Y ustedes mocosos déjenme en paz!-regaño a los niños que jalaban su cola

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Hace un minuto no querías hablar y ahora no cierras la boca?-bufaba Zoro malhumorado

-Es porque Law ya viene hacia acá, a salvarme, todos ustedes están muertos JAJAAJAJA, Para serles Franco Odio a todos los piratas de su generación a excepción de Law.

-¿Generación?-dudo luffy confundido

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo cariño- comento sonrojada la emperatriz

-¿Pues qué esperas Boa? Habla-ordeno Zoro

A Hancock se le fue el sonrojo y la dulzura al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca del espadachín y de pronto le salto una vena

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme ordenes espadachín de pacotilla?!-exclamo molesta jalando por el abrigo a Zoro para encararlo

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Algún problema SHI-CHI-BU-KAI?!-Respondió molesto tomando a WADOU

-¡TE MATARE!

-Boa ¿Podrías explicarnos?-interrumpió Luffy inocente

-¡HI ANATA!-Comento colorada al ser nombrada por su prometido así que soltó al peli verde y comenzó-Como recordaran hace 2 años 11 novatos con una recompensa superior a los 100 millones de berries llegaron todos juntos al Archipiélago Sabondy, esos novatos eran: Monkey D. "Mugiwara" Luffy, Roronoa "Cazador de piratas" Zoro, Trafalgar "Cirujano de la muerte" Law, Eustass "CAPTAIN" Kid, Killer, Apoo Scratchmen, Jewelry Bonnie, Capon Bage, Urouge "Monje loco", X-Drake, Basil Hawkins, que junto con Marshall D. "Kurohige" Teach, iniciaron una revolución después de la muerte de Barba Blanca y ahora están causando problemas en el Nuevo mundo-Explico seria recordando todos los nombres

-¡SSSUUUGGGUUUEEEE HANCOCK! ¡ADEMAS DE HERMOSA ERES MUY INTELIGENTE!-Felicitaba Luffy con estrellas en los ojos a su prometida

Por su parte Hebi-hime termino desmayada por los Halagos de Mugiwara, pero Chagige prosiguió

-Así es, cuando algo grande sucede en el nuevo mundo es casi seguro que uno de los suyos (mirando a Luffy y a Zoro) está involucrado en ello… ¡KID! ¡BONNIE! ¡KUROHIGE! ¡LAW! Todos están ahí, y aquel que masacro a mi tripulación y amputo mis piernas fue nadie más que ¡BASIL HAWKINS!...-hablo para hacer una pausa debido a como le afectaba recordar eso, enseguida continuo-Sobreviví y llegue aquí a PUNK HAZARD… ¿Eh? Por sus rostros veo que no saben que es este lugar… Punk Hazard era un Oasis, un lugar lleno de Vida

-¿Este lugar? ¿Seguro?-pregunto Luffy ingenuo interrumpiendo al rehén

-No te creo nada, no parece que fuera así-contesto Zoro creyendo que era una mentira

-Claro que sí, aquí se encontraba el laboratorio del científico de la marina VEGAPUNK. Donde desarrollaba armas químicas-comento mientras todos los Mugiwaras se reunían a su alrededor

-Eso ya lo sabía, di algo que sea útil monstruo-reprendió Hancock por la redundancia de las palabras del rehén

-HUM, Niña grosera, pero es normal que no sepas nada. Aquí muchos piratas y delincuentes eran traídos para ser conejillos de indias en los experimentos del científico, eran torturados y analizados-Explico con una seriedad que logro que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, incluso a la emperatriz que, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitía, debía admitir que eso no estaba en sus conocimientos-Hace más de 4 años fue cuando uno de esos experimentos salió mal y ¡Dos de los Tres laboratorios explotaron! Liberando una nube de gas toxica de hecho estamos de pie sobre el cementerio de uno de esos complejos, el gobierno huyo dejando atrás a los prisioneros quienes se refugiaron en el tercer laboratorio pero la toxicidad del aire les provoco parálisis en la piernas evitando que pudieran caminar, un año después, ósea hace 3 años, llego nuestro maestro quien limpio el gas y fabrico aparatos para que los sobrevivientes pudieran moverse

Explico pero su relato fue interrumpido por Franky, Chopper y Brook quienes se pusieron a llorar aclamando a C. C.

-¡MASTER!

-¡SUPER MASTER!

-¡MASTER SAMA!

-¡Dejen de alabarlo idiotas está tratando de matarnos!-Regaño furiosa Hancock por el comportar de sus compañeros mientras les metía un coco a cada uno

-Yo llegue hace 2 años estaba a punto de morir cuando fui encontrado por los demás y mi maestro, Poco después surgió la disputa que generó este clima tan caótico-prosiguió el prisionero

-Akainu vs Aokiji-razono Robín pensativa

-En efecto, hace un año después del combate llego nuestro segundo salvador, Law quien con piernas de animales nos doto usando sus habilidades-finalizo el de barba café

-Sabía que Torao era un buen tipo, a mi también me salvo-comento sonriente Luffy

-¡HUM! Solo es un idiota-se quejó Boa

-Oh vamos cielo ¿cuál es tu problema con él? es un gran tipo-pregunto curioso el capitán

-Es arrogante, es cruel, es soberbio, es prepotente ¡Y SE ATREVIO A RETARME EN MI PROPIA ISLA!-enumero hebi furiosa-Si no fuera por ti él estaría muerto ya-finalizo haciendo puchero

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?-dudo confundido

-…Porque… Bueno porque… Él fue el responsable de tu salud, si no fuera porque te estaba curando yo lo habría aplastado aquel día- Contesto sonrojada jugando con sus dedos recordando esos días en los que cuido de Luffy

-SHISHISHISHI Ahora lo entiendo

En una cueva de Hielo:

* * *

-¡¿A qué se refiere con que la explosión no fue culpa de Vegapunk Smo-yan?!-preguntaba un soldado a su líder

-Vega punk era el líder del laboratorio, sí, pero el segundo al mando era Ceasar Clown él siempre hacia experimentos inhumanos lo que generaba problemas para el científico a cargo, Un día el líbero a propósito un arma química que acabo con la vida en Punk Hazard, diseñar armas bilógicas de destrucción masiva es un crimen y fue arrestado pero gracias a su habilidad escapo y se le perdió el rastro… hasta hoy-Razono serio Ts/Smoker para darle una respirada a su tabaco-Si ese infeliz está aquí hay que detenerlo ¡Es obvio que está tramando algo terrible y debe ser detenido!-finalizo exclamando muy molesto el cazador blanco

* * *

De vuelta al laboratorio abandonado:

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue, Brook?!-preguntaba histérico N/Sanji

-Pues cuando mencione haber visto un torso me pregunto dónde y al contestarle salió pitando-respondió el esqueleto

-¡Demonios! ¡Pensé que se estaría quieto!-se quejaba nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Sanji-san?

-Bueno cuando era solo una cabeza y lo encontramos en ese lugar yo lo traje con nosotros, es mi responsabilidad si algo le pasa será mi culpa-contesto serio el chef

-¿Piensas cumplir con tu responsabilidad?-cuestiono el músico de una manera fria

-No tengo alternativa-se rindió para luego dirigirse con el capitán-¡Luffy! ¡Saldré un momento! ¡¿Está bien capitán?!

-Si claro

-Bien entonces te mostrare el camino-Afirmo Brook yendo con N/Sanji pero…-¿Puedo ver tus braguitas?

-¡Claro! ¡Pero antes necesitamos una cámara!-respondió alegre

-¡ **UN SEGUNDO USTEDES DOS**!-Grito F/Nami golpeándolos y luego dirigiéndose con el marimo-¡ZORO VE CON ELLOS!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-bufo desganado

-¡ **AHORA**!-ordeno con los ojos rojos y una cara diabólica

* * *

A las afueras:

-¡Maldito cocinero de mierda por tu culpa estoy yendo a buscar a ese samurái!-retaba el espadachín al "cocinero" furioso por estar corriendo en la nieve

-¡¿Crees que yo estoy feliz Marimo mierdoso?! ¡De que me sirves si no puedo compartir esta alegría contigo! ¡Solo Brook me entiende!-contestaba igual de molesto N/Sanji por tener al marimo con él

-Nami-san es bastante fuerte, creo que me rompió un hueso, oh pero soy solo huesos YOHOHOHO aunque si quebró mi espíritu por ver sus braguitas-se quejaba Brook con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-¡MARIMO MIERDOSO!

-¡COCINERO PERVERTIDO!

* * *

De nuevo con los muchachos:

Boa y Nami arropaban a uno de los niños ya que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir:

-Listo parece que ya quedo-dijo Hancock sonriendo mientras estiraba bien la cobija

-Eres muy buena en esto Baka-hebi serás una gran madre-comento la navegante sonriendo dulcemente (a pesar de estar en el duro cuerpo de Franky) mientras suavizaba la almohada

Boa inmediatamente se sonrojo, y no necesariamente por el comentario de su amiga sino porque se imaginó como serian dentro de unos Años Luffy y Ella como una familia con hijos, eso provoco que todo el rostro de la shichibukai padeciera de un gran bochorno

-Tonta…

Pero la plática fue interrumpida por una de las niñas más grandes de pelo negro, llamada Mocha

-One-chans ¿Mi enfermedad es curable? ¿Volveré a ver a mamá y a papá?-pregunto inocente la niña a las dos

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso te prometo que volverás a ver a tu mamá y a tu papá-respondió suave F/Nami

-Trata de no pensar en ello, además nuestro doctor a pesar de ser tan joven es el mejor, el té curara-afirmo Hancock señalándole a Chopper a la Niña (el cual estaba en una mesa improvisada trabajando con fórmulas)

-¡HI!-contesto más animada dedicándoles a ambas la sonrisa más radiante del mundo, tan radiante que incluso la personalidad de piedra de Boa se suavizo

Desgraciadamente como siempre, no todo sale bien, de pronto uno de los niños comenzó a portarse extraño, gritaba y se agarraba fuerte la cabeza como si le doliera mucho, ese era Shindo junto con Mocha era el más grande era rubio y de ojos negros.

-Shindo ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba una de las niñas la cual sostenía una bola de nieve

-Mi cabeza, necesito…-Se quejaba mientras tomo la bola de nieve pensando que era un dulce-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ES!

-Shindo actúas extraño-dijo la niña asustada

De pronto muchos de los otros niños gigantes (no tanto como Mocha y Shindo pero mayores a la altura normal) comenzaron a manifestar los síntomas

-¿Hey? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba asustado Luffy mientras revisaba a Shindo

-¿Tan enfermos están Chopper?-pregunto F/Nami

-No estos niños no lo están-contesto serio mientras revisaba un tubo de ensayo

-¡Los demás niños grandes también están cayendo!-grito Ch/Franky

-¡Todos, los más pequeños también comenzaron!-afirmo Hancock sosteniendo en brazos a una niña que se tomaba la cabeza por el dolor

-Shindo, escúchame bien, ¿hay algo que te den o te hagan a estas horas?-Pregunto S/Chopper frio

-Si… Nos hacen nuestra revisión de… Rutina y luego…

-Y luego ¿Qué?

-…Nos… nos dan… Un dulce-finalizo a duras penas el muchacho por el dolor

-¿Dulce?

-A todos nos gustan los dulces, siempre nos dan uno porque es divertido ya que la habitación se llena de humo-explico una de las niñas que aún no había sucumbido al dolor

-Cuando como… Mi dulce me siento feliz… Me siento bien-hablo jadeante el niño rubio

-¡CHAGIGE! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO TU MAESTRO CON ESTOS NIÑOS?! ¡ELLOS NO ESTAN ENFERMOS!-Le grito furico S/Chopper al prisionero

-Yo trabajo fuera del laboratorio no sé qué asuntos se hagan dentro de él pero es obvio que están enfermos ¡míralos! Master jamás haría algo malo él es nuestro salvador

-¡¿COMÓ UN SALVADOR SE ATREVE A DROGAR NIÑOS?!-exploto el doctor

-¿Drogar? ¿A qué te refieres Chopper?-pregunto F/Nami asustada

-NHC-10, Es lo que había dentro de la muestra de los niños, muy pocos médicos en muy pocos países tienen permiso de usarla debido a su alto efecto adictivo, A estos niños se les ha ido dando pequeñas porciones a diario hasta volverlos adictos, están así debido a la abstinencia-explico sereno el "renito" pero luego la furia regreso a él-¡¿Qué demonios les hizo tu FALSO salvador a estos pobre niños?!

-¡Deja de insultar a Master o te aplastare!-contesto amenazante chagige

-¡Chopper olvídate de él! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-exclamo nervioso Luffy-Los niños siguen cayendo

-Dulce…-Balbuceaba detrás de él el niño rubio

-¿Dulces? Si los necesitas puedo ir a traerlos para ti-intento ayudar el capitán

-¡No te atrevas!-grito Chopper-Debemos evitar a toda costa que vuelvan a ingerir los dulces-ordeno desesperado el doctor

-Luffy-nichan trae… Los dulces… por favor

-No… puedo Chopper dice que son malos ¡Confía en el! El los curara-afirmo Luffy intentado darle ánimos al "pequeño"

-Pero dijiste que los traerías… ¡PROMETISTE QUE LOS TRAERIAS!-grito entrando en un estado de irracionalidad total para enseguida golpear a Luffy mandándolo a volar contra una pared

-(Todos) ¡LUFFY!

-¡Muy bien se acabó! ¡Noqueare a estos niños!-exclamo furiosa Hancock porque habían lastimado a SU LUFFY

-¡Boa no los lastimes!-pidió el doctor

-¡¿PERO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡MIRA SU PODER!-Se defendió Hancock

-¡Es obvia su fuerza viniendo de un gigante!-explico Ch/Franky

-Ninguno éramos gigantes-dijo Airy una de las niñas más grandes-Todos éramos de tamaño normal al llegar pero nos dijeron que nuestra enfermedad nos haría crecer, además del crecimiento no vimos otros síntomas-explico la niña en el suelo

-¡¿No lo eran?!-pregunto sorprendida la emperatriz pirata

-No, no hay ninguna enfermedad que vuelva a los niños normales gigantes, los gigantes ya nacen así, pero el NHC-10 en su sistema y ahora esto ahora lo sé con certeza ¡Estos niños son conejillos de indias!

Los mugiwaras habían hecho un circulo de protección debido a que los niños comenzaban a perder cada vez más el control de repente uno lanzo una columna que obligo a todos a romper el círculo, F/Nami que fue la que más se separó al saltar fue impactada por otro niño

-¡BAKA-NEKO!-grito asustada Boa

-¡Nami!-exclamo el doctor preocupado pero en su distracción Airy lo tomo y lo azoto contra el suelo

-¡Muy bien acabemos con esto!-dijo Ussop tomando su resortera

-¡No! ¡No los lastimes!-grito F/Nami aun en el suelo

-Idiota eso ya lo sé ¡HISSATSU BAKUI BOSHI!-enseguida el tirador comenzó a disparar y cada impacto venía con una nube azul

Todos estaban expectante a ver qué fue lo que Hizo el de pelo rizado y cuando la nube de gas azul se disipo todos los niños se encontraban ya profundamente dormidos

-Bien, funciono

-Buen trabajo Pinocho-kun me sorprendes-elogio feliz la emperatriz

-Gracias

-Ósea que si fueron secuestrados-razono F/Nami recordando las suplicas de los niños en el laboratorio, para luego hablar completamente decidida-¡Luffy! ¡Quiero ayudar e estos niños!

-¡Yo también!-hablo S/Chopper acariciando a uno

-Bien en ese caso debemos llevarlos con sus padres-dijo Luffy bajando del estomago de Shindo

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Ya tenemos muchos problemas para cargar uno más!-exclamo Ch/Franky

-Es cierto además de que todo lo estamos basando en sospechas y especulaciones no podemos hacer nada por estos niños sin estar seguros-comento serena y analítica como siempre Robín

-Yo secundo la moción de ayudar a los niños-hablo Hancock con un tono serio que se había colocado justo al lado de Robín

-Boa…-volteo Sorprendida F/Nami ya que de todos ella era de quien menos esperaría ayuda con los niños

-No me veas con esos ojos (dirigiéndose a Nami), aun te odio… Pero se lo que se siente ser secuestrada de niña-Finalizo con un tono de melancolía

-Bien entonces esta decido, MMMM pero los muchachos salieron, bueno que se le va hacer iremos al laboratorio a buscar a ese MASTER y pedirle respuestas

-Yo me quedare, aunque deseo matar con todo mi ser a ese sujeto por torturar a unos niños, me preocupan debemos cuidarlos-comento nervioso S/Chopper

-Yo también me quedo me preocupan los niños-hablo la navegante asustada dándoles la espalda a los muchachos

-¡No te hagas que lo que tú tienes más que preocupación es miedo!-reclamo Ussop que la conocía bien

-Pero… ¿Qué haremos con los mocosos? Cuando despierten pueden perder de nuevo el control-dijo Ch/Franky viendo a los niños

Minutos después vemos a todos los niños encadenados a una columna

* * *

En la nieve:

-Esto sería más fácil si pudiéramos encontrar las huellas de ese idiota samurái-bufaba Zoro

-¡ _Que pesados_! ¡ _Cuando corro las tetas de Nami-san pesan_!-decía con tono erótico el cocinero

-¡Déjate de perversiones estamos buscando al samurai!-reprendió molesto el espadachín

-Oigan chicos vean esta huellas-llamo Brook que se había adelantado un poco

-¿Son del samurai?-pregunto el peliverde

-No, son extrañas

-Entonces deben ser de esos "centauros"-afirmo N/Sanji restándole importancia

-No miren vengan a verla

Enseguida vemos una huella con forma humana pero mucho más grande y un tanto más delgada

* * *

En el complejo:

-El corazón de Smoker un precioso regalo Law ahora ya tenemos la balanza de nuestro lado-hablaba C. C. admirando el corazón del cazador blanco-Se muy bien que sus hombres intentaran robar nuestro barco así que ya me encargue de eso también

-¿Qué pasara con el grupo de Mugiwara-ya?-pregunto el cirujano de la muerte

-Se bien lo peligrosos que son así que envié a e _sos 2_ Tras ellos ¡LOS HERMANOS YETI COOL BROTHERS!

De pronto vemos a Zoro, N/Sanji y Brook en el suelo, desmayados y delante de ellos dos seres gigantes cubiertos de pelo con los que parecían unas bazucas en los hombros

- _¡Hermano eso fue muy COOL!_

 _-En efecto, esperaba que fueran más fuertes pero no representaron amenaza alguna, vayamos por los demás._

 **AL FIN TERMINAMOS MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, LAMENTO HABERLOS DEJADO TAN ABANDONADOS ULTIMAMNTE PERO FUE EPOCA DE EXAMENES ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, SIN MUCHO TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE QUIZE HACERLO MAS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL PARA COMPENSARLOS POR DEJARLOS A LA DERIVA LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

 **BIEN UN AGRADECIMIENTO A**

 **STARLORDMAC**

 **ISSEI211**

 **JOHNNY**

 **CRYSTALRED4500**

 **ONEPIECE1590**

 **GALLARDOXD**

 **LUFICITOBONITO**

 **HANLU1500**

 **A TODOS LOS ANONIMOS Y TAMBIEN A LOS FANTASMAS**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD, NOS VEMOS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA REVERSOS DE LA VIDA QUE SERA ACTUALIZADA MUY PRONTO XD**

 **CON HAMBRE Y SUEÑO PERO ALEGRIA EUPHORIA1400**


	26. PAREJA MUGIWARA VS COOL BROTHERS

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

 **Nota del autor: ¡Mis novatos! Que alegría volver, ahora ya sé que estuve demasiado tiempo ausente en esta historia pero hay una explicación, ok primero me desanime, me dio mi etapa de perdida de inspiración aunado a eso perdí mi computador, la única forma física de escribir ya que mi celular no me permite subir contenido a fanfic y tampoco ayuda en absolutamente nada que para ir a un café internet necesito tomar un camión, explique esto en REVERSOS DE LA VIDA, pero la verdad se me paso subir la explicación a esta historia también (si quieren la explicación detallada solo pasen al capítulo 33 de reversos el cual explica absolutamente todo lo que paso), de verdad lo siento mucho, pero ya tengo computador, inspiración y tiempo de sobra así que abran muchas más actualizaciones de ahora en adelante solo me resta decirles**

 **Disfruten:**

Los cuerpos de Zoro, Brook y N/Sanji yacían en el frio suelo mientras 2 gigantescas siluetas se cernían sobre ellos, peludas y con una especie de sombra negra sobre sus rostros además de sombreros negros similares al de Luffy.

- _ **Ya nos encargamos de 3 de ellos; el cazador de piratas, la gata ladrona y Soul King, pueden encontrar sus cuerpos en el acantilado F-16, vengan por ellos**_ _-_ hablaba uno de ellos por DEN-DEN MUSHI

-" _Los… ¿Los mataron?"-_ tartamudeo nerviosa la voz del otro lado

- _ **¿No debíamos?**_

 _-"Bueno pues…"_

 _-_ _ **¡Si no los querían muertos no debieron llamarnos!-**_ alzo la voz uno de los Yetis

-" _Si no hay problema vamos para allá"_ -exclamo aterrado el subordinado

- _ **Hermano no puedo creer que hayas perdido la compostura-**_ comento el otro hermano a su gemelo

- _ **Tienes razón, debemos mantenernos COOL-**_ Respondió sonriente a su hermano

* * *

Mientras tanto en el refugio de los sombreros de paja:

-Muy bien será mejor que vayamos por el tal "master"-decía Boa molesta

-Más vale que se apresuren no sabemos cuándo nos encuentren-rogaba asustada F/Nami mientras tomaba las manos de Ussop

-¡IDIOTA! ¡CONTROLA TU FUERZA AHORA ERES UN ROBOT!-Gritaba de dolor el narizón

-Espero que les hable con la verdad MASTER-comento angustiado el "renito"

-¡Juro que le meteré el dedo por la nariz y le arrancare los dientes cuando lo encuentre!-bufaba CH/Franky

-Definitivamente cállate-le dijo Robín que no soportaba ver el cuerpo del doctor con unos gestos tan horribles

-¡Bien hora de irnos!-ordeno Luffy

Así salieron CH/Franky, Hancock, Robín, Luffy y Ussop

* * *

Dentro del complejo:

-¿Oíste eso Law? Ya se encargaron de 3 de esos malnacidos ¡SHORORORORO!-Reía triunfante Ceasar

-Resultaron una decepción-comento desilusionada Monet-Y eso que ellos junto contigo resultaron ser de la peor generación, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo también te enrollaste con su capitán durante la guerra ¿Cierto Trafalgar?-decía sarcástica la asistente al cirujano de la muerte

En ese momento el científico saca una pistola de su bata de gas (yo tampoco entiendo como demonios metió una pistola en gas pero bueno)

-¡No los llamaste tu ¿O si law?!-exclamo apuntando a Trafalgar

-Ya te dije que no tenía idea de su estancia aquí, de haberlo sabido te hubiera advertido que una jaula nos los contendría-hablo sereno y pausado propio de él-ADEMAS sabes que yo también tendría problemas si descubre alguien que estoy aquí

En ese momento Ceasar recordó cuando llego Law a la isla

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Clown experimentaba con unas sustancias en su laboratorio cuando su caracol sonó._

 _-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado-respondió de mala gana_

 _-Hay una persona aquí que desea verlo-hablaba nervioso_

 _-Dile que se largue y no me vuelvas a molestar-hablo cabreado_

 _-Pero señor, dice que es un SHICHIBUKAI-comento intentando excusarse_

 _-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto sorprendido_

 _En la sala:_

 _-¿Quieres que te deje quedarte en punk Hazzard?-preguntaba el científico sorprendido de ver a Law ahí-¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?_

 _-Aquí estaba el laboratorio del doctor Vegapunk, busco pistas que me indiquen en que anda el gobierno mundial actualmente, lo único que necesito es acceso libre a la isla y al laboratorio, no me meteré en tus asuntos y tú no te meterás en los míos, podre ayudarte en lo que necesites y obviamente no puedes decirle a nadie que estoy aquí-explico serio y frio mientras que de un momento a otro su expresión cambio-Ni siquiera a_ _ **JOKER**_

 _Clown sintió una corriente fría cuando el pirata frente a él menciono ese nombre_

 _-Parece que sabes bastante, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa_

 _-¿Prefieres a un novato ignorante o a mí?_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Después de su recuerdo Ceasar bajo el arma

-Bueno, de haber planeado algo habrías traído a tus nakamas y no eres tan tonto para causar esto así que te pido una disculpa SHORORORO-Dijo relajándose para pegar una carcajada con su curiosa risa

-Por cierto hace un momento me dijiste que los niños regresarían por si mismos ¿A qué te quisiste referir?

-Bueno veras, esto es una droga muy potente y se las eh estado dando con una ración de dulces hasta volverlos adictos-explico enseñándole una esferita roja del tamaño de una bala-En cuanto sientan la necesidad volverán, sin la droga no pueden llevárselo a casa

-Eres un tipo enfermo, me recuerdas a alguien-comentó molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta-si me necesitan llámenme matare a quien necesiten

* * *

En la cueva:

-¿Me pregunto si Zoro estará bien?-pregunto angustiada F/Nami

-No te preocupes mientras este con Sanji y Brook no podrá perderse, espero-respondió S/Chopper a su amiga

Cuando de pronto una explosión retumbo en la cueva

¡KYAAA! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!-gritaba aterrada la navegante

-¡No es un temblor estamos bajo ataque!-exclamo preocupado el doctor

* * *

En otro lugar a las afueras

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Como mola!-decía luffy admirando lo que Parecía una huella enorme

-Parece un pie-respondió sorprendido CH/Franky

Al voltear en la dirección hacia donde iban aquellas huellas se dieron cuenta de que iban hacia donde ellos estaban recién, Cuando escucharon un estruendo que los alerto

-Viene de la cueva-Hablo Robín

-Esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Boa poniéndose seria

-¿Estarán siendo atacados?-pregunto el ciborg

De pronto sonó otra explosión

-¡DE PRISA NAMI Y CHOPPER ESTAN EN PELIGRO!-grito Luffy echándose a correr en dirección de los disparos

* * *

Dentro de la cueva

-¡MUCHACHOS REGRESEN POR FAVOR!-Rogaba aterrada F/Nami

-A este paso los niños… ¡No hay tiempo tenemos que hacer algo nosotros!-exclamo S/Chopper escalando por una columna para luego salir por una escotilla-Aquí… No hay… Nadie

-¡A que te refieres con eso!-grito la navegante preocupada

-¡No encuentro a Nadie!-respondió asustado

Cuando el rehén comenzó a reírse:

-JEJEJEJE, Ya es muy tarde para ustedes, los enviaron a ellos no hay quien los salve ahora

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntaba nerviosa la gata ladrona

-Los hermanos COOL, Rock y Scotch, son gigantes y muy fuertes, jamás se dejan ver, seguramente están en su lista de objetivos dense por muertos

De pronto un cañón apuntaba directamente a la cara de Chagige

- ** _¿Tu eres Chagige verdad? No te preocupes tu nombre también está en nuestra lista_** -dijo el yeti

-¡KKKKKYYYYAAAAAA!-gritaron ambos mugiwaras

-Debe ser una broma ¿Verdad? JAJAJAJA casi me lo creí, el maestro pidió que me salvaran por un segundo escuche mal-comento confiado el prisionero

- ** _Escucha esto_** -respondió molesto el gigante mientras encendía su DEN-DEN MUSHI y se escuchaba una grabación de Clown- _"Ah y ese idiota que se dejó capturar, el tonto pirata… ¡A sí! Chagige era su nombre, también mátalo ya no me sirve"_

El de barba marrón se puso pálido al oír esa grabación donde pedían su asesinato

-No puede ser… ¡MAESTRO!-Berreo llorando al descubrir la clase de persona que era su salvador

- _ **¡Ya cállate**_!-exclamo molesto mientras abría fuego

-¡Chagige!-grito Chopper nervioso al ver la cantidad de disparos que recibía el pirata

Cuando un hoyo se abrió en el techo

- _ **Scotch cálmate con los disparos no podemos lastimar a los niños**_ -le ordeno Rock a su hermano

- _ **Cierto eso no sería COOL**_

- _ **Además mira eso, su capitán vuelve**_ -apunto el yeti divisando al resto

-¡Malnacidos más les vale no haber tocado a mis nakamas!-bufaba úrico Luffy

- _ **Acabemos con el hermano**_

Ambos salieron de la cueva y le apuntaron al capitán, cuando este salto para atacar uno le disparo

-¡LUFFY! ¡DESGRACIADO!-Exclamo furiosa Hancock al ver que le había disparado a su novio yendo también al ataque

Por su parte Luffy se recuperó y volvió a saltar al ataque, ambos iban a contratacar

-¡Maldito me las pagaras!

-¡No se los perdonare!

Cuando iban a asestar los impactos ambos yetis desaparecieron

-(ambos) ¡NO ESTAN!

Al caer quedaron atrapados en la nieve, cuando dentro de la cueva una mano gigante se colaba y tomaba a F/Nami, S/Chopper enseguida salió a buscar a su líder

-Cariño déjame ayudarte-decía Boa mientras sacaba de la nieve a su futuro rey

-¡Luffy no pude hacer nada! ¡Se llevaron a Nami!-se disculpaba S/Chopper

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

* * *

Cerca de la bahía:

Ts/Smoker Y los demás marines llegaban al lago cuando a lo lejos vieron humo y escucharon detonaciones, había una pelea

-Demonios, sabía que no sería simple-expreso el sub almirante agobiado

En otro lado lejos de la pelea:

-Law-sama, los marino volvieron debe hacer algo-decía un guardia con traje antigás al shichibukai

-¡ROOM!

Contesto él mientras que con un corte rápido había separado las cabezas de los guardias de sus cuerpos

-No me importa, yo soy libre de ir a donde quiera-declaro siguiendo su camino

* * *

De nuevo en la cueva:

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-inquirió nervioso S/Chopper

-¿Ósea que no vinieron por piernas de cocodrilo?-cuestiono Luffy viendo el cuerpo quemado del pirata

-No, no vinieron por él aunque eran sus amigos y él confiaba ciegamente en MASTER, al final lo decepciono pobre de él

-Eso no me interesa-expreso molesta Hancock

-¡Boa!-la regaño Ussop por su actitud

-Me preocupa más la idiota navegante que los sentimientos de un imbécil que se dejó manipular por un cerdo-explico la shichibukai

-Ella tiene razón no podemos permitir que se la lleven tenemos que ir por ella de inmediato, desde un principio se notaron muy interesados en el cuerpo de Franky, no sabemos porque la secuestraron ni tampoco que le harán tenemos que traerla de inmediato-defendió Robín la postura de Hancock

-Bien la traeré de inmediato, la rescatare a cualquier precio-expreso Luffy decidido a punto de salir de la cueva

-¡Espera un segundo que no iras solo!-Grito CH/Franky deteniendo a su capitán-¡Chopper dame uno de esos frijoles mágicos para transformarse en monstruo no puedo pelear así!-le ordeno al doctor

-¡NO ES UN FRIJOL MAGICO!-Regaño el "renito" por la ignorancia de su compañero-Las rumble son muy peligrosas, no creo que puedas manejarlas

-No puedo controlar tus transformaciones y no puedo pelear así, ¡Ya dámelas me las arreglare con mis SUPERBOLAS!-explico el ciborg

-No hay opción, tienes razón-Accedió él mientras de su cuerpo, ahora de Franky, sacabas las pastillas-Pero solo una

-¡¿Las tuve yo todo el tiempo?!-grito molesto CH/Franky

-Pues que esperabas idiota, es el cuerpo de Chopper-regaño Ussop

-Mira Franky solo te puedes transformar durante 3 minutos, úsalas sabiamente

-De acuerdo-contesto comiéndose una transformándose de inmediato

-(todos) ¡Idiota eso fue muy rápido!

-¡Franky hay que irnos! ¡De prisa!-ordenaba Mugiwara fuera de la cueva pero al salir CH/Franky comenzó a atacarlo-¡¿Por qué demonios me atacas a mí?!

Luffy huía llevándose atrás a al monstruo

-¡Ese imbécil arruinara todo!-bufo furiosa Hancock yendo detrás de ellos

-Sabía que no las controlaría-expresaba agobiado el doctor

-Al final no ayudo en nada ¿Para que fue?-cuestionaba ussop

-Solo va a estorbar-contestaba Robín

* * *

Dentro del complejo

-Como van con la marina ¿Ya los mataron?-Preguntaba triunfante el científico

-No señor vera, llegaron los refuerzos y ahora mismo el campo es un caos

-¿Me estás diciendo que están teniendo problemas?-inquirió MASTER amenazante

-No… No señor ahora mismo lo resolvemos

-No espera… ¡SI! Usaremos _ESO_ despues de todo nuestro enemigo es la marina comunícate de inmediato con los centauros que están patrullando díganles que si no quieren morir evacuen de inmediato

-¿Señor?

-¡HAGANLO!

-¡SI!

* * *

Detrás de una montaña nevada:

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!-ordenaba aterrada la navegante-¡¿Por qué me secuestraron?! ¡Son unos pervertidos! Entiendo que soy bonita y con un gran cuerpo ¡Pero eso no les da ningún derecho a secuestrarme!

- _ **¿De qué habla este horrible ciborg?**_ -pregunto uno de los yetis

- _ **No lo sé, quizá es un travesti, que COOL**_ -respondió a su hermano

-¡ME LAS PAGARAN BASTARDOS!-Exclamo úrica

* * *

Cerca de ahí:

-¡Franky serás cabron! ¡Deja de atacarme!-ordenaba el capitán furioso pero luego diviso unas huellas-Son de esos sujetos eso me ayudara

Comenzó a seguirlas pero cuando se acabaron los rastros también el camino ya que ambos cayeron por un acantilado, Al caer Luffy diviso a F/Nami encadenada

-¡Nami! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!-celebro el peli negro

-¡Luffy cuidado es una trampa!-advirtió ella

El capitán en cuanto bajo la mirada vio que todo el suelo eran un montón de picos de hielo y Luffy caía directo hacia ellos

-No es problema ¡BOUSOU KOUKA! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO GATLING!-Acto seguido todos los pinchos estaban despedazados y Luffy aterrizo en nieve suavecita

- _ **Creo que no podremos matarlo tan fácil hermano**_ -comento Rock

- ** _Si mejor terminemos rápido_** -Respondió Scotch

Ambos abrieron fuego y luffy aún seguía un poco aturdido por la caída no esquivaría a tiempo, pero ambas bala fueron detenidas por alguien

-¡Hancock!

-Imagine que necesitarías mi ayuda cariño-hablo arrogante

-Cierto, bien acabemos con esos sujetos, ¡VAMOS BOA!-ordeno con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro

-¡HI DARLING!-Respondió ella igual

-¡GEAR SECOND!

Ambos se dividieron el trabajo, y se separaron

-¡JET STAMP!-Ataco luffy pero su oponente lo esquivo fácil despareciendo

-¡PERFUME FEMUR!-Pero el contrincante de Boa también esquivo fácil el golpe

Al aterrizar en el suelo ambos prometidos veían como los hermanos yeti practícame se te tele transportaban de un lugar a otro

-Son veloces-comento sorprendida ella

- _ **¿No lo entienden? este lugar es nuestro patio de juegos aquí no pueden ganarnos**_

* * *

Del lado en llamas:

Unos centauros fueron enviados a abrir una puerta, al llegar la bodega era gigantesca

-Bien abrámosla

-¿Estás seguro que debemos estar aquí? Se nos ordenó nunca acércanos aquí

-Pues sí pero el mismo amo fue quien nos ordenó abrirla ahora dejen de quejarse y ayúdenme a abrirla

-de acuerdo

* * *

De vuelta con Hancock:

-Estos bastardos son muy molestos-exclamaba irritada la emperatriz

-Tienes razón

Luffy y Hancock esquivaban las balas desesperadamente y en una pequeña ventana atacaban pero sin éxito ya que esos yetis eran muy veloces en la nieve

-Así nunca vamos a ganar… ¡Ya se! ¡FUSSEN!-dijo luffy inflándose para recibir las balas de rock-Rayleigh me dijo que de nada me servía esta técnica si solo las desviaba al azar y también me dijo que las devolviera con el doble de potencia-Recordó mientras le apuntaba a Rock

- _ **No te dejare**_ -grito Scotch intentando detenerlo

-¡PERFUME FEMUR! ¡HIT!-Boa con la pierna llena de Haki ataco por la espalda al yeti-Al fin te alcance bastardo, no permitiré que lo toques

-¡GOMU-GOMU NO OREI FIRE!-con eso Luffy apuntaba y disparaba dando en el blanco

- _ **¡Rock!-**_ exclamo su hermano al ver que no esquivo el ataque

-¡Lo lograron!-celebro F/Nami

Pero cuando Luffy aterrizo Franky en monster point volvió al ataque, Hancock quito a su prometido del medio ya que el puño del gigante reno amenazaba con impactar a su amor, una vez más habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, cuando Rock volvió a levantarse completamente quemado y aun sacando humo

- _ **Me siento HOT, pero ahora le enseñare que las montañas nevadas tienen muchas armas**_ -explico furioso mientras disparaba a la punta de la montaña haciendo que esta se desplomase

-¡Muchachos cuidado la montaña se cae!-advirtió la navegante

El que la escucho fue el "ciborg" el cual salto muy alto mientras rock le apuntaba

- _ **Prueba esto bastardo, este gas te desmayara en un dos por tres**_

Pero con el yeti no esperaba fue que el gran monstruo salto para tomar la punta de la montaña y cuando la tuvo en sus manos la lanzo hacia el bastardo peludo haciendo que este quedara al fin completamente derrotado, cuando Scotch se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no se levantaría tomo a nami y escalo la montaña por su parte CH/Franky seguía atacando a Luffy y a Hancock

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-bufo ella furiosa

-Franky basta-ordeno el capitán pero al ver que no se detendría se quitó el guante e inflo su mano- ¡GEAR THIRD!

-¡BOSOU KOUKA!-Hancock recubría su pierna con haki

-¡ELEPHANT GUN!

-¡PERFUME FEMUR! ¡HIT!

Ella ataco el estómago de Franky y Luffy su cara mandando a volar al gigante, inmediatamente comenzaron a escalar

- _ **Ya les dije que este es mi patio de juegos, jamás me alcanzaran**_ -se burlaba el yeti

-¡No se queden ahí parados y sálvenme!-rogaba F/Nami

De pronto el yeti entro en una cueva y tiro los pinchos de hielo que estaban en el techo haciendo un derrumbe

-¡Malnacido!-insulto Luffy

-¡MERO-MERO SWIRL!-Con este ataque Boa se pará de manos y comienza a girar (igual a lo que hace Sanji) con una estela rosa en círculo que forma deshaciéndose de los pinchos que caían

Gracias a la shichibukai no recibieron daño alguno y consiguieron salir de la cueva, por su parte Scotch ya les había sacado ventaja

-¡Hancock sube a mi espalda! ¡Si lo perdemos será una molestia encontrarlo!-ordeno Luffy desesperado

-¡Hi anata!-contesto ella feliz de que su Luffy la cargara

Así Mugiwara con sus habilidades de goma escalaba más rápido pero el hombre de las nieves ya había alcanzado la punta y cuando llego se econtro con alguien que no esperaba

- _ **¡¿Law?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Bueno eso no importa mugiwara y la que parece su novia me persiguen ayúdame a acabar con ellos**_

-¡ROOM!

Cuando la burbuja ya había cubierto al gigantesco ser law desenvaino rápido y corto por la mitad, cuando su torso cayo soltó a F/Nami que se golpeó contra el piso

- _ **¡HIJO DE PERRA ME LAS PAGARAS!**_ -grito Scotch partido por la mitad sacando un enorme puñal y cuando la iba a apuñalar él shichibukai esquivo el ataque colocándose justo en su pecho

-COUNTER SHOCK

De sus pulgares Law dio una descarga eléctrica que de inmediato derribo al yeti

-Gracias-dijo nami alegre pero luego le dio Crick la cabeza-¡NO! ¡TU! ¡DEVUELVEME MI CUERPO!

Pero en ese momento llegaban Luffy y Hancock

-¡Nami!

-¡BAKA-NEKO!

-¡Chicos! ¡Qué alegría verlos!

-Torao ¿Tu salvaste a Nami?-pregunto Luffy alegre notando la presencia del peli negro

-¡Law! ¡Malnacido! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-exclamo Hancock molesta

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando, vine hasta acá para hablar contigo Mugiwara-ya, vinieron hasta acá por accidente-hablo sin responderles mientras hacía una breve pausa-Aquí esta una clave para poner al nuevo mundo de cabeza, aquí solo hay 2 formas de sobrevivir; 1 ser subordinado de un Yonkou y no creo que te guste recibir órdenes ¿O sí?

-No, Me gusta ser capitán

-Supuse que dirías eso en eso caso formemos una alianza _**Y VENZAMOS A UN YONKOU**_

 **MIS NOVATOS QUE BIEN SE SIENTE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR AQUÍ**

 **COMO YA DIJE PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EN ESTE TIEMPO PERO AL FIN AQUÍ ESTAMOS PARA USTEDES**

 **LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS POR TODO Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

 **AHORA ANTES DE IRNOS QUIERO DECIRLES QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LAS GRABACIONES SE ESCRBIRAN " _EN COMILLAS Y CURSIVAS_ " PARA EVITAR LAS CONFUSIONES CON LOS FLASHBACKS O LOS PENSAMIENTOS**

 **CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	27. COMIENZA EL PLAN, LA ALIANZA SE CONFIRMA

**ONE PIECE PERTENECE A SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA, MIS AMADOS SENSEIS, YO SOLO PASO EL RATO Y NOS DIVIERTO A TODOS XD**

-¿Una alianza? ¿Crees que si unimos fuerzas podríamos vencer a un Yonkou?-preguntaba F/Nami aterrada y dudosa

-¡Que tontería! ¡No digas estupideces Law!-Refuto molesta Hancock

-Ella tiene razón luffy no sé cuál sea su plan pero te aseguro que no es bueno-Razono la navegante con su capitán

-No estoy diciendo que ahora mismo podríamos derrotar a un Yonkou estoy consciente que no es fácil (esto último lo comento volteando a ver a Hancock) Lo que digo es que con la estrategia adecuada es posible

-¿De cuál estamos hablando?-hablo curioso y serio Mugiwara

-¡¿Luffy?!-Gritaron de inmediato las dos presentes

 _CAMPAMENTO MUGIWARA:_

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿UNA ALIANZA PIRATA?!-Exclamaron al unísono los mugiwaras, menos robín

-¡Luffy maldita sea! ¡Apenas recuperamos a Nami ¿Y Sales con esto?! ¡Si este sujeto sube al barco no poder dormir en paz!-reclamaba exasperado Ussop sacudiendo a su capitán

-Te lo dije Luffy todos están en contra-expreso F/Nami

-Yo apoyare a mi amorcito en todo-hablo melosa, sonrojada y sacudiéndose Boa

-¡Tu no lo apoyes!-regaño el narizón a su compañera

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Algún problema Pinocho-kun?!-reto de inmediato ella a su amigo

-¡SI! ¡Y UNO MUY GRANDE!

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de inmediato haciendo una nube y sacando estrellitas por todos lados, por su parte Robín de dirigió a su capitán

-Luffy yo apoyo tu decisión pero solo quiero advertirte que la mayoría de las alianzas terminan en traición

-Dime ¿Me traicionaras?-pregunto el azabache dirigiéndose a su aliado

-No

De inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras un brillo salía de sus ojos

-¡Por lo menos piénsalo un poco!-reprendió furioso el tirador todo sucio y con un ojo morado

-Es cierto esto puede ser muy peligroso-Dijo S/Chopper

-A propósito que pasa con este mapache-hablo Law cargando a CH/Franky

-¡OLVIDATE DE ESO!-Bufo S/Chopper pero cuando le cayó el 20 reacciono-¡MI CUERPO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASO?!

-No se preocupen muchachos, Torao es un buen tipo y aunque resulte no serlo ustedes entrenaron por 2 años y Hancock está con nosotros, no hay que preocuparse

De inmediato la tripulación entera se sonrojo por la confianza de su capitán, en especial una azabache de ojos azules que se derritió tras el comentario mientras que Law los veía sudando y confundido pero aprovecho para regresarlos a sus respectivos cuerpos;

-¡SUPER VOLVI! ¡NO CABE DUDA DE QUE MI CUERPO ES EL MEJOR!-Celebraba el ciborg estar de vuelta

-Me alegro por ti Franky, más te vale no volver al cuerpo de Chopper Jamás -decía con una sonrisa sombría Robín

-Robín eres un demonio, un demonio, que miedo, que miedo-susurraba aterrada Boa

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Hancock-chan?-pregunto sonriendo mientras un aura negra salía de ella

-No nada Robín-san-Contesto de inmediato pálida- _Ella es más aterradora que yo-_ pensaba para sus adentros

Por su parte Chopper también estaba de vuelta

-Me alegra estar de nuevo en mi cuerpo pero… ¡¿Qué demonios le paso?! ¡¿Qué demonios hicieron ustedes idiotas?!-bufaba histérico el renito dirigiéndose a Hancock, Luffy y Franky

-(Al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban al otro) _Lo siento, fue su culpa, ¡¿Espera de que demonios hablas?!_

-¡Si tu perdiste el control de Chopper! ¡Tuvimos que detenerte!-le dijeron de inmediato los prometidos al ciborg

-¡NO TENIAN QUE USAR SUS MEJORES GOLPES CONMIGO IDIOTAS!-Se defendió el peli azul

-¡Cállense los 3 son unos idiotas!

-(Los 3) _Lo sentimos_

-No deberías quejarte Chopper, por lo menos regresaste a tu cuerpo-se escuchó una voz atrás, era nami que se encontraba deprimida y lamentándose en el suelo dentro del cuerpo de Sanji-¡¿Por qué regrese al cuerpo de alguien más?!

Todos comenzaron a reírse descaradamente

-Te queda bien la ceja rizada Nami ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!-Se burlaba la shichibukai mientras caía al suelo de las carcajadas

-¡No les parecería divertido si estuvieran en mi lugar!-se quejó molesta

-Bueno es inevitable sin tu cuerpo aquí es obvio que tendrías que ir a algún lugar-explico Ussop mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-¡Oye haz algo!-reclamo S/Nami al shichibukai

-Sin tu cuerpo no puedo hacer nada-respondió él mientras se giraba y veía a los niños-Así que aquí los tienen

-Si queremos ayudarles

-La creación de gigantes es algo complejo, Ceasar les da una droga muy potente, solo nos estorbarían, déjenlos-ordeno Law serio

-No los vamos a abandonar estos niños me pidieron ayuda llorando y pienso ayudarlos hasta el final

-¿Ósea que te quedaras aquí sola?-pregunto intrigado

-No pienso abandonar a mis nakamas-respondió Luffy-Chopper y Nami quieren ayudarlos y Sanji fue por el Samurái, si quieres aliarte con nosotros tendrás que ayudar

-Pero esas cosas son independientes de nuestra alianza-refuto Law

-¿Tu no lo entiendes verdad? Para ti una alianza es cuando 2 sujetos trabajan para lograr un bien común ¿No?-preguntaba el tirador

-Por supuesto

-Bien, pues para luffy es algo distinto

-Nos hace amigos-respondió inocente el capitán

-¿Lo ves? Si creíste que podrías sacar partido no será fácil, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay nada que lo detenga, su egoísmo es más fuerte que un Yonkou

Al ver que ni ganaría Law se resignó solicitando que el doctor de la tripulación fuera con el para investigar la droga mientras los demás se encargaban del samurái, Ussop amarro a la cabeza de Trafalgar a su doctor a modo de sombrero haciendo que se viera lindo el rudo shichibukai ganándose la risa y burla de todos mientras maldecía el momento en que pensó unirse a los sombreros de paja, después de bajarse a chopper de la cabeza y amarrarlo a su espada (a manera de llavero) explico lo peligroso que es C.C y que aquellos sin Haki se alejaran de él, la idea era secuestrarlo con el propósito de provocar, sin dar más detalles salió con Chopper.

 _EN LA NIEVE:_

Mientras tanto la batalla entre los soldados de Clown y los marines continuaban en una batalla feroz en la nieve al tiempo que en el lado de fuego una especie de saliva comenzaba a cubrir la zona.

Por su parte unos soldados con máscara antigás llegaban donde Zoro, Sanji y Brook

-Encontramos a los cadáveres los llevaremos donde el maestro-reportaba uno de ellos cuando…

-¡¿A quién le dijiste cadáver bastardo?!-bufo N/Sanji mientras se levantaba y se cargaba fácilmente a sus contrincantes.

Una vez que no había más enemigos Sanji despertó a sus nakamas y se dirigieron hacia el lago, cuando estaban cerca un bulto en el suelo derribo a Zoro, cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el samurái que estaba congelado en el piso, sanji lo pateo hasta despertarlo

-¿Qué te ocurrió tarado?-Pregunto N/Sanji

-De pronto me sentí inmóvil y me comencé a congelar

-Es obvio por la helada y por cierto ¿Por qué no usas tu habilidad?-pregunto el espadachín

-Mi magia tiene una debilidad, no sirve si estoy bajo el agua

-¡PUES CLARO IDIOTA ERES UN USUARIO ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?!-Exclamo desesperado el cocinero

-No, lo que quiero decir es que mi torso debe estar bajo el agua-comento titiritando el samurái

-Cierto si mal no recuerdo ese lago se formó por agua de mar

-Debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos si los tiburones ya están acechando o si hay otras criaturas en el ¡Vamos!-ordeno el peliverde

Siguieron avanzando y cuando se acercaron todos los "centauros" venían corriendo y gritando algo sobre un monstruo cerca del lago, gigante y feo, al mirar hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de que en el camino hacia el lago se divisaba una enorme sombra rosácea del tamaño de una montaña haciendo que se impresionaran bastante.

 _CAMPAMENTO MUGIWARA:_

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos tenemos que secuestrar a ese tipo-comentaba alegre Luffy poniéndose de pie

-Sí, si nos tardamos el plan puede que no funcione-Respondió Franky apoyando la moción de su líder

-Me parece bien, vámonos-comento Boa

-hay que darnos prisa-hablo Robín

-No se preocupen, tengo una gran idea-comento Luffy malicioso y sonriente

 _EN LA ENTRADA DEL LABORATORIO:_

Unos cuantos marines habían conseguido el barco mientras otros tantos junto con T/Smoker y S/Tashigi, mientras ellos se encargaban de la mayoría de los enemigos algunos marines intentaban derribar la puerta del laboratorio

-El enemigo está dentro de esas puertas ¡Ábranlas!-ordenaba T/Smoker

Atrás de la batalla una burbuja se materializaba cuando en segundo aparecían Torao y Chopper

-WOW tu habilidad es realmente útil ¿Qué es? ¿Tele transportación?-preguntaba impresionado el TANUKI

-Mantente en silencio y quédate en la bolsa ya hemos llegado a la puerta trasera del laboratorio, me encargare de sacar a Ceasar y a esa mujer mientras tu investigas todo lo que puedes sobre la droga-ordeno Serio Law sin dejar de caminar

-Oye, tu eres muy fuerte y puedes acercarte muy fácil a MASTER ¿Por qué no lo capturas tui?-cuestiono confundido Chopper

-Tengo unos cuantos problemas que me lo impiden por eso necesito que me ayuden, sea como sea ustedes solo deben encargarse de capturarlo, el resto lo hare YO

De pronto la batalla ceso momentáneamente, todos voltearon hacia el cielo y se dieron cuenta de que un OVNI se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos, Law lo miraba asustado y sorprendido ya que ese ovni era su aliado que en su espalda llevaba a BOA HANCOCK, FRANKY Y NICO ROBIN.

 **MIS NOVATOS HERMOSOS AL FIN REGRESE, NO QUIERO ABURRILOS CON MIS PRETEXTOS, SI GUSTAN SABER QUE OCURRIO VISITEN EL CAPITULO 35 DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA EN LOS COMENATRIOS DEL AUTOR, AHÍ VERAN LA EXPLICACION, AHORA CON RESPECTO A PORQUE TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR AQUÍ FUE PORQUE NO RECORDABA MUY BIEN ESTOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ME TUVE QUE PÓNER A ESTUDIAR,**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS DE VERDAD NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA**

 **PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGAN EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD PRONTO LO ACTUALIZARE NO SE PREOCUPEN**

 **LOS VEO DESPUES**

 **POR CIERTO ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER**

 **¡CHAO CHAO!**

 **EUPHORIA1400**


	28. ¡¿DERROTADOS!

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENCE SI NO A ODA SENSEI, Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO NOS ALEGRO A TODOS UN RATITO**

Luffy, Boa, Robín y Franky aterrizaban donde se estaba dando la enorme batalla entre lo subordinados fenómenos de Clown y los Marines, al aterrizar Luffy con lo despistado y torpe que es grito de inmediato su plan por lo cual los guerreros del maestro atacaron de inmediato, Franky se interpuso entre ellos y su capitán y con su poderosísima derecha acabo con un puñado fácilmente, enseguida S/Tashigi le pregunto a su líder que deberían hacer a lo que el respondió en ofensiva que deberían capturarlos acto seguido todos los marines atacaron pero De inmediato Robín se los cargo fácilmente con un "CLUTCH" mientras sonreía burlonamente

-MMMM, No veo al maestro por ningún lado-comento el capitán confundido

-FUFU, No esperaste que estuviera afuera esperándonos ¿Verdad Capitán?-respondió Robín divertida mientras le rompía el cuello a unos cuantos marines más (¿Qué miedo verdad?)

-¿Entonces en donde esta?-volvió a cuestionar el azabache

-Probablemente esté en el laboratorio-razono Franky respondiendo

* * *

Con Ussop y Nami

-AAAHHHHHH, DULCES-Gritaba uno de los niños mientras un humo azul cubría el lugar a punto de romper las cadenas

-Demonios, mi bakasui no funciono-dijo Ussop tragando saliva

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto aterrada S/Nami llevándose las manos a la boca

Pero antes de que la cadena al fin cediera una vez más cayeron dormidos

-UUFFFF, Que alivio, aunque no funciono como la primera vez-comento aliviado el tirador

-Cierto, si vuelven a despertar estaremos en problemas

* * *

De vuelta con el grupo de Luffy:

Después de muchos insectos caídos S/Tashigi ataco a Mugiwara

-¡MUGIWARA NO LUFFY! ¡Responde ¿Qué HACES EN ESTA ISLA?!-grito ella mientras lo atacaba

-Oh humitos que alegría ver que estas bien estaba preocupado por que Torao te derroto-exclamo alegre nuestro héroe

-Cállate- respondió ella mientras al fin lograba activar las habilidades de Smoker-¡Lo logre!

Luffy ni siquiera se inmuto se hizo a un lado y gracias al haki tomo fácilmente el brazo de su oponente para jalarlo hacia sí mismo y derribarla en el suelo mientras le doblaba el brazo

-¿Qué te sucede Humitos? Eres jodidamente débil, tú no eres así-comento decepcionado

-¡YO NO SOY…!

-¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que me derrotarías tan fácilmente!-Bufo úrico T/Smoker atacando por la espalda a Luffy pero este lo esquivo

-Espera… ¡Esa arma!-Dijo el azabache al notar aquella distintiva arma mientras un montón de golpes comenzaban a mermar a nuestro héroe gracias a la punta de kairoseki-No… Recuerdo que la niña de lentes fuera tan fuerte

Smoker ataco de nuevo sin decir palabras pero al momento de atacar BOA HANCOCK Se puso en medio deteniendo su JITTE Como lo hizo en la guerra de MARINEFORD y al detenerlo con su pierna derecha giro 180° para golpear fuertemente el estómago del marine mandándolo a volar

-Gracias linda-hablo Monkey feliz y como siempre sin medir ya que esto desmayo a Hancock (literalmente)

-Espera tú, eres…-tartamudeaba S/Tashigi ante la mujer delante suyo.

-Veo que el imbécil de Law les hizo lo mismo que mi montón de idiotas… Smoker-hablo soberbia mientras volteaba lentamente hasta que su mirada se había encontrado con el vicealmirante quien estaba en el suelo-Te lo dije en la guerra y te lo repetiré aquí, ¡NADIE VA A TOCAR A MI LUFFY!-Exclamo haciendo su clásica pose hacia atrás

-¿Qué haces con los sombreros de paja shichibukai?-pregunto dolido por la patada el marine

-¡SOY LA PROMETIDA DE MONKEY D. LUFFY EL HOMBRE QUE SERA EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! ¡LO QUE ME VUELVE UNA MUGIWARA TAMBIEN ORGULLOSAMENTE!-Respondió altanera encorvándose aún más

Todos, incluso Smoker, se quedaron estupefactos ¿Cuánta maldita suerte tenía ese niño?

Así que Hancock se puso delante de Tashigi (dando a entender que sería su oponente) Y Luffy activo el gear Second para pelar con el vicealmirante, y como era de suponerse ambos eran mucha pieza para ellos nada podían contra la shichibukai y el supernova y menos en tan deplorables condiciones

* * *

 **(EP14-Y HACIENDO UN BREVE PARENTESIS, YO CREO FIRMEMENTE EN QUE SMOKER ES EL PERSONAJE MAS DEBIL Y CAGANTE DE TODO ONE PIECE Y DIGO CAGANTE PORQUE SE QUIERE HACER EL RUDO CUANDO EN LO QUE VA DE LA SERIE JAMAS HA GANADO UNA PELEA (LA QUE TUVO CON LUFFY CUANDO SE CONOCIERON NO CUENTA YA QUE NO FUE EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES) PERO HAGAMOS UN REPASO, CUANDO ENFRENTO A ACE EN ARABASTA QUEDO INCONCLUSA YA QUE NINGUNO QUIZO SEGUIR "YA QUE UNA PELEA CON SUS FRUTAS DEL DIABLO NO TENIA SENTIDO" LUEGO FUE ATRAPADO FACILMENTE POR COCODRILO Y EL MUY COBARDE YA NO HIZO NADA SE RETIRO A LAMER SUS HERIDAS COMO DIJO EL SHICHIBUKAI DE ARENA, MAS TARDE CUANDO OCURRIO LA GUERRA CONTRA BARBABLANCA HANCOCK BARRIO EL PISO CON ÉL, PERDIO HUMILLANTEMENTE CONTRA TRAFALGAR LAW Y NI HABLEMOS DE SUS ENCUENTROS CONTRA VERGO Y DOFLAMINGO QUE QUEDO AUN PEOR ES POR ESO QUE ODIO A ESTE PERSONAJE Y ,CON EL PERDON, MALDIGO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE COMPARAN A GARP EL HEROE EL MEJOR RIVAL DE ROGER DESPUES DE SHIROGIGE CON ESTE PUÑETAS, NADA QUE VER**

 **LAMENTO HABERLOS MOLESTADO CON ESTO PERO NO QUISE ESPERARME HASTA LOS COMENTARIOS DE AUTOR CONTINUEMOS)**

* * *

Franky también ya se había cansado de estos insectos por lo cual con un RADICAL BEAM destrozo la puerta, Luffy al ver esto le dijo que continuarían en otro momento y dejo la batalla, pero antes de que los marines persiguieran a los sombreros de paja una baba morada cayo en su bote comenzando a derretirlo y tuvieron que poner su atención en esa cosa dando paso a mugiwara y sus nakamas, pero de pronto una voz se escucho

-¡SHORORORORO! ¡Que buen chico eres! ¡Lamento haberte encerrado por tres años! ¡PERO CUANDO HAYAS CRUZADO COMPLETO EL ESPECTACULO COMENZARA! ¡EL AGUA YA NO TE HARA NADA! ¡Y USTEDES MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI Y G5 VERAN EL MAS GRANDE ARMA QUE EL MUNDO HAYA VISTO Y A SU INVENTOR!-Gritaba triunfante aquel hombre quien estaba arriba del barco que Law había apilado en pedacitos en su encuentro con el vicealmirante

-No había duda, tenía razón ¡Tú eres Ceasar Clown!-exclamo T/Smoker

-¡¿Tu eres el maestro?!-pregunto Luffy

-¡ASI ES YO SOY EL HOMBRE MAS INTELIGENTE DEL MUNDO! ¡EL MAESTRO CEASAR CLOWN!

Victoraba triunfante y altanero mientras se elevaba pero de pronto sintió unos brazos en su cadera y al bajar la mirada ya tenía a Luffy encima

-Te tengo

-¡AHAAHHHH!-Grito lleno de pánico

* * *

Con Zoro y los demás:

Sanji y Brook comenzaba a fantasear con la baba que venía ya que tenían la esperanza de que fuera pervertida y solo derritiera la ropa de las damas a lo que Zoro los devolvió a la realidad mostrándoles el lago en el cual se veía una gran cantidad de peces muertos debido a las toxinas, todos entraron en preocupación ¿Si es así que le pasaría al torso? Sanji ni lo pensó y se quitó el abrigo arrojándose al mar preocupando a Kinʼemon pero Zoro y Brook no estaban preocupados por el cocinero si no por si mismos ya que una gran cantidad de baba los rodeaba

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto en exceso tranquilo el peli verde

-No lo sé-respondió igual el músico

Mientras tanto Law sacaba de la habitación a Monet y chopper se quedaba solo para hacer la investigación

* * *

De nuevo con Luffy:

Clown intentaba quitarse a nuestro capitán pero no podía

-Eso si me sorprende ¿Eso es haki? Con su actual poder lo vencerá fácil-dijo orgulloso el carpintero

-No celebres antes de tiempo, el haki te permite sujetar a tipos logia pero a diferencia del mar o el kairoseki este no les quita su poder y no sabes nada de la Gas-Gas no mi-respondió serena y sabia como siempre Robín

Luffy por su parte decidió que era tiempo de terminar con esto

-¡GOMO-GOMU NO: KANE!

C.C los esquivo y contraataco

-¡GAS ROBE!-Lanzo un "tentáculo de gas" que por suerte Mugiwara esquivo en el aire haciendo que un marine recibiera el ataque muriendo envenenado-¡MALDICION DE NUEVO! ¡GAS ROBE!-El segundo si acertó

-¡Luffy no lo respires el otro sujeto murió!-hablo preocupado el peli celeste

Nuestro azabache contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo

-Esto va muy mal hay que ayudarlo-dijo Robín preocupada

-No te moleste niña mi Luffy no perdería ante algo tan simple solo observa-respondió confiada Hancock de brazos cruzados

Monkey inhalo todo el humo para sorpresa de los presentes y de pronto lo saco por los odios con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que ya ningún veneno funciona en mí, gracias al viejo Magellan en nuestro encuentro-hablo sonriente y confiado

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Bufo confundido y aterrado MASTER

-¡GEAR SECOND: JET MACE!-Luffy dan un giro y con ambas piernas golpea a su rival mandándolo a volar

-Se los dije-sonrió Hancock orgullosa

-Ahora te acabaré ¡BOSOUSHOKU KOUKA! ¡GOMU-GOMU NO: GATLING!

-Ven bastardo… ¡GASTANET!-Invoco mientras sacaba una especia de castaña y una gran explosión cubría a Luffy

Todos se preocuparon mientras que Hancock no quitaba esa cara de seriedad, al caer el cuerpo del capitán C.C Ordeno a las babas que habían ahí que lo cubrieran lo cual hicieron diligente miente y de nuevo Clown uso su castaña pero gracias a los SMILIES La explosión fue mucho peor y más fuerte todos estaban aterrados y Ceasar cantaba victorioso pero de las ruinas Luffy salía completamente entero aterrando al maestro y a los marines

-Ufff eso estuvo cerca bueno ahora terminare ¡GEARD SECOND: JET STAMP!

Tras este ataque Clown salió volando noqueado aparentemente Luffy se acercó donde el cuerpo y lo tomo riendo

-Franky busca algo para asegurarlo este sujeto es logia así que tratara de escapar-Rio divertido

-A la orden dame un segundo

-Smo-yan Mugiwara tiene al científico-habló un soldado del G5

-A por el-ordeno el vicealmirante

Todos los marines iban al ataque pero cierta ojiazul de pelo negro se les puso enfrente

-¿Sigues sin entender que mientras yo este no pasaras?-hablo Hancock soberbia

Todos los Mugiwaras estaban felices la misión había sido un éxito… Hasta que el capitán se empezó a comportar raro, comenzaba a retorcerse mientras que con su mano izquierda la llevaba a su garganta y con la derecha trataba de aferrarse a su presa pero fue inútil solo vemos el cuerpo del supernova desplomarse en el suelo

-(Todos) ¡LUFFY!

Franky de inmediato corrió

-Robín yo lo distraigo y tu salva al capitán-ordeno asustado el peli celeste

-Entendido-respondió Nico detrás de él

-¡NO IDIOTAS ALEJENSE DE ESE SUJETO NO ES NORMAL!-ordeno aterrada Hancock tratando de evitar que sus amigos lo enfrentasen Pero fue muy tarde

-FRANKY RADICAL BEAM-Con este ataque Franky obligo al científico a separarse de Luffy

-WING-Robín invoco sus alas y tomo a Luffy pero al igual que su líder de inmediato cayó al suelo

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡STRONG RIGHT!-Bufo enojado el carpintero pero irremediablemente se desplomo junto a sus compañeros

-¡SHORORORO! No debieron subestimarme

-¡BOSOUSHOKU KOUKA! ¡PERFUME FEMUR: HIT!-Hancock como un rayo dio un fuerte ataque a la espalda del usuario mandándolo a volar de nuevo

-¡BASTARDO ¿QUE LES HICISTE?!-Exclamo urica la emperatriz

-Tu tampoco deberías suponer un reto, pese a que eres más experimentada te derrotare fácil con el poder de la GAS-GAS NO MI ¡GASTANET!-Ataco de inmediato

Boa lo esquivo y contrataco a la distancia

-¡MERO-MERO MEROW!

Su oponente se volvió gas y voló lejos del ataque colocándose detrás de ella

-¡GAS ROBE!

Gracias al haki de observación Hancock logro esquivar ese ataque debido a que con el de armadura golpeo el tentáculo de gas permitiéndole retroceder a una distancia prudente pero por alguna razón ella estaba más cansada de lo habitual, sus ojos pesaban y su respiración le costaba hasta que al fin lo dedujo

-Veo que tu si lo entendiste por algo eres la emperatriz pirata, pero para mí eres peor que basura ¡SHORORO!-Escucho boa antes de desmayarse

Ahora Clown dirigió su atención a los marines derrotándolos fácilmente y cuando llegó con T/Smoker lo sostuvo del brazo

-Al fin los tengo a todos-fue lo último que oyó Smoker antes de perder la conciencia

* * *

Con Law:

Trafalgar se encontraba en el suelo escupiendo sangre

-¿Quién esta ahí?-cuestiono al punto del colapso

-Aun no aprendes-se oyó una voz gruesa mientras unas botas blancas se acercaban a law

-¡¿Tú?!... Que… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... ¡VERGO!

* * *

 **MIS NOVATOS UNA VEZ MAS AQUÍ ESTAMOS, ESPERO COMO SIEMPRE LES GUSTE MI ACTUALIZACION Y DEJEN SU REVIEW ESO ME HARIA MUY FELIZ, BUENO COMO LEYERON A MITAD DEL CAPITULO YA LES DIJE LO QUE QUERIA ASI QUE SOLO ME RESTA UNA VEZ MAS Y COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECERLES POR TOMARSE 5 PARA LEER MI HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS**


	29. VERGO Y JOKER

**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE SI NO AL SENSEI DE SENSEIS EICHIROU ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO ME ENCARGO DE ROBARLSES UNOS 10 MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO ¡MUAJAJAJA!**

Sanji se quitaba el abrigo al borde del lago mientras observaba de manera decidida el agua contaminada delante de él

-¿Sanji-san? ¿Planeas ir?-preguntaba consternado Brook

-¡Soy Sanji! ¡Y como Hombre hare esto como meta personal!-exclamo decido- _Lo lamento Nami-san pero debo hacerlo soy el más veloz nadando solo espero no dañar tu hermoso cuerpo-_ ¡Encárguense de los Slime detrás suyo me voy!

-¿Detrás?-dudo el esqueleto volteando y horrorizándose con lo que vio-¡¿COMÓ DEMONIOS LLEGARON AQUI?! ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO?!

Acto seguido Sanji se metía al agua y Zoro y Brook se ponían en guardia

* * *

Con Law:

-Es verdad ahora eres un shichibukai-sama, felicidades lo has hecho muy bien-decía elocuente aquel alto hombre con barba de candado, gabardina y pantalón blanco y por alguna razón un filete en la cara

-¿Cuándo llegaste?... ¿Cómo llegaste? ¡Vergo!-jadeaba trafalgar en el suelo mientras escupía sangre

-Recién, por suerte estaba en Dressrosa, había escuchado que un buque de SAD venia para acá y me subí, al parecer fue correcta mi decisión

-¿Por qué? ¿No les he hecho ningún daño?-exclamaba Law intentando mantener la farsa

-Oh pero si lo hubieras hecho ya estarías muerto law, **No puedes engañar a los adultos niño**

-Entonces solo me desharé de ti Vergo-bufo desenvainando dispuesto a atacar

Éste en cuanto vio la acción de Law apretó fuertemente su corazón el cual lo traía en la mano que estaba detrás de la espalda obligando a que Law se detenga mientras monet se divertía viendo como lo torturaban

-Y por cierto niño-comento mientras recubría un bambú con haki para después girarlo y conectar un fuerte impacto sobre el ya debilitado Law el cual se desmayó con el impacto-Es VERGO- **SAN**

Mientras tanto fuera del laboratorio C.C ya habai acabado con todos su enemigos por lo cual le ordeno a sus hombres que los ataran usando kaoroseiki en los usuarios y dejaran a los demás marines en la nieve para entrar en el laboratorio y diciendo que no les hicieran caso a los slimes que estaban ahí para protegerlos obviamente sus hombres obedecieron sin chistar

* * *

De vuelta con Sanji:

Cada vez llegaban más pedazos de slime a la costa mientras los que ya estaban se fusionaban volviéndose más grandes

-Bien Brook negocia con ellos-ordeno DEMASIADO tranquilo Zoro

-¡¿Cómo demonios quiere que negocie con estas cosas Asquerosas?! ¡Nada los convencería!-bufo molesto Brook mientras esquiaba una de las babas que recién habían caído

Zoro fijo su atención un momento en el samurái quien no se apartaba dela orilla pro al ver que Brook se encontraba en peligro rápidamente corto en cuatro a una de las babas

-Gracias Zoro-san

Pero de pronto la baba que fue cortada expulso gas venenoso que le dio de lleno a Brook el cual al no tener ojos, ni nariz, ni órganos… Bueno ustedes entienden XD no fue afectado así que se levantó furioso y comenzó a apuñalar a la baba la cual de nueva cuenta lo roció con gas

-Nada funciona ¿Qué hacemos?-pegunto asustado Brook

-¿Qué no viste que hice lo mismo que tú? Aprende de los errores ajenos esqueleto-reprendió Zoro por la falta de sentido común del músico

-Pensé que solo te habías equivocado YOHOHOHOHO-respondió alegre

-Ya se, ellos son gelatinas ¿Por qué no te los comes?-dijo Zoro

-¡¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mí?! ¡Soy 70 años mayor que tu ¿Sabias?!-reclamo molesto SOUL KING

-Lo lamento abuelito-se burló aún más el espadachín

-¡No me llames así soy un Vivaz esqueleto para tu información!

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando el samurái comenzó a retorcer de dolor

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Zoro

-Mi torso… Me… ¡No me duele para nada!-de nuevo intentaba hacerse el fuerte

En el agua Sanji usaba el Haki de observación pero no sentía por ningún lado el aura del _torso_ hasta que un tiburón se paró frente a él, nuestro cocinero de inmediato entendió porque no sentía nada, era porque el toros se encontraba en las fauces de aquel monstruo por lo cual comenzó un forcejeo para liberar al espadachín pero en el agua el rubio no podía superar al tiburón hasta que vio un abertura y de inmediato ataco en ella impactando de lleno en las agallas del tiburón noqueándolo de inmediato y cogiendo el torso pero se hacía tarde, el agua comenzaba a pintarse cada vez mas

- _maldición, nadando no lo lograre ¿Podre hacer eso con el cuerpo de Nami-san? ¿Su fuerza bastara? La pondría al límite y podría herirla pero… No hay opción debo hacerlo_ _ **¡BLUE WALK!-**_ Sanji comenzó a dar fuertes salto entre la corriente y justo en el último segundo consiguió salir

-Vaya, el idiota lo hizo-comento orgulloso Zoro

-¡NICE SANJI-SAN!-Felicitaba Brook

-Si… Lo hizo-respondió llorando Kinʼemon

Una vez completo el samurái le puso un abrigo nuevo a N/Sanji para que no se congelase, después de discutir él y Sanji sobre su actitud de antes Kinʼemon se agacho pidiendo disculpas y agradeciendo la amabilidad del cocinero pero fueron interrumpidos por Brook quien les recordó que estaban rodeados por SLIMES

-Usare mi estilo de ZORRO DE FUEGO, ya hicieron demasiado por mi permítanme al menos abrirnos paso, con mi estilo puedo quemar y cortar a cualquier enemigo

-¿Cortar y quemar?-pregunto Zoro curioso

El samurái no explico más y prefirió demostrado con un par de cortes se alzó una enorme llamarada a su alrededor la cual al disiparse revelo que todas aquellas "gelatinas" venenosas habían sido convertidas en cenizas

-¿Yo solo vi una explosión que ocurrió?-hablo confuso Brook

-Con mi estilo no solo quemo y corto libero una explosión- respondió

-¿Explosión?-ahora el que inquirió fue el vice capitán

-Así es, NO HAY LLAMA QUE YO NO PUEDA CORTAR-Afirmo para después comenzar a caminar en dirección al laboratorio-ahora si me disculpan debo ir a salvar a Momonosuke

-No te vayas iré contigo, me interesa mucho esos estilos de los samuráis así que te ayudare a salvar a tu hijo-comento el peliverde con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza

* * *

Por otra parte dentro del complejo:

Chopper se levantaba lentamente del sillón y se dirigía hacia el laboratorio en busca de lo que necesitaba

-Debo encontrar las forma en la que fabrica la droga es lo único que necesito-hablo para si mismo el renito mientras subía a un banco y cogía un libro-Este libro es de fármacos es perfecto ahora solo necesito más información.

Fuera de la sala:

Vergo seguía torturando a Law mientras Monet reía descaradamente:

-ARA RA, Que miedo no tienes piedad-comento irónica la peliverde

-Si la tuviera no se le llamaría "castigo"-respondió duro él

-Vergo, hay marines del G-5 en la isla, tu eres el líder de esa división si te ven te meterás en graves problemas-comento Trafalgar intentando quitárselo de encima

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe niño-respondió molesto dándole otro golpe con su vara al tiempo que estrujaba su corazón de nuevo-y ya te lo dije es "San"

Con Ussop:

-Maldita sea, mi gas no funcionara de nuevo, cuento contigo Sanji-dijo el tirador

-¡Soy Nami!-bufo ella

-Es cierto, es que te ves tan confiable en el exterior-respondió Ussop claramente decepcionado

-¡PERDON POR DECEPCIONARTE!-Exclamo ella sarcástica y furiosa

-¡Les estamos suplicando por los dulces! ¡ **¿Por qué no nos los dan?**!-dijo úrico uno de los niños mientras él y sus compañeros se abalanzaban hacia nuestros héroes

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡¿Ya puedo atacarlos?!-grito aterrado el tirador

-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA SON NIÑOS!-Respondió S/Nami mientras le daba con su palo en la cabeza

Pero de pronto en la entrada de la cueva una nube de gas venoso se formaba en la entrada de la cueva

-Niños, no sean así, es peligroso estar aquí afuera, tomen sus dulces y volvamos al laboratorio-decía seductoramente aquella nube mientras un cuerpo se formaba, Obviamente era C.C

* * *

Mientras en la costa:

El SLIME que se encontraba en lado de fuego comenzaba a comportarse extraño mientras comenzaba a rugir y a sacudirse

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto Brook

-Quizá este molesto porque destruiste a los pequeños-inquirió Zoro dirigiéndose a Kinʼemon

-¿Ósea que son como sus hijos? Bueno aun así no me dejo alternativa-se escudó el samurái

Pero de pronto comenzó una metamorfosis la baba comenzó sacar extremidades de los lados su cabeza comenzó a ovalarse y sacare cuernos convirtiéndose en una salamandra

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una rana?-pregunto N/Sanji

-Parece más un lagarto ¿No?-respondió confundido Zoro

Pero su charla fue interrumpida ya que la, ahora salamandra, comenzó a escupir trozos aún más grandes del otro lado del lago, Ellos no entendía cuál era la razón de este comportamiento hasta que vieron que todos y cada uno de los pedazos se unían y aumentaban su volumen y masa

-Un momento, ya lo entiendo ¡Esa cosa no busca multiplicarse! ¡Quiere cruzar el lago!-exclamo el cocinero cuando al fin le dio clic la cabeza

-¡Si ese es su objetivo tenemos que llegar al laboratorio cuanto antes!-ordeno Zoro al tiempo que él y los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección del recinto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Los marines intentaban desesperadamente abrir las compuertas de metal que protegían el laboratorio

-¡Mierda esta cosa es más dura que las rocas las bazucas no le hacen ni un rasguño!-exclamo un marine

-¡Pues hay que hacer algo! ¡Ya no hay más barcos, Smo-yan y la capitana-chan están ahi!-respondió su compañero

Y si debían hacer algo ya que las gelatinas comenzaban a multiplicarse más y más, por su parte en la sala Monet le servía algo de Té a Vergo

-¿Qué está planeando Ceasar?-pregunto cambiando su tono de voz

-No conozco los detalles pero para despertar a su macota Smiley debe ser algo importante y peligroso-contesto diabólica con una sonrisa relamiéndose los labios-Por cierto ¿Comiste hamburguesas?

-¿Cómo lo sabias? Son mis favoritas-dijo él de manera amable

-Intuición, no la verdad tienes un trozo en la barba

-Qué asco-comento quitándoselo-Me gustaría ver el experimento de C.C antes de irme

-¡Vergo! ¡MALDITO! ¡Afuera de esas puertas hay Marines del G-5! ¡TUS SUBORDINADOS! ¡¿Piensas dejarlos morir a todos?!-gritaba furioso Ts/Smoker

-… Si… Si eso creo-respondió desinteresado para de inmediato acercarse a la jaula-Pero Mira nada más a los personajes que tenemos aquí enjaulados, Mugiwara no Luffy y algunos de sus tripulantes, El vicealmirante Smoker y l capitana Tashigi y nadie más que los Ouka Shichibukais Boa Hancock, y Trafalgar Law

-Ara, que estemos atrapados en la misma jaula me trae recuerdos ¿No capitán?-comento tranquila e irónica Nico Robín

-¡Oh es verdad! Humitos y yo estuvimos atrapados en la misma jaula en Arabasta, ¡Que recuerdos! Aunque en aquel entonces tú estabas fuera ¡SHISHISHISHISHI!-Rio alegre el capitán

-¡Cierto FUFUFU!-Rio también la arqueóloga

-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡¿Qué no ven que nuestra situación es crítica?!-bufo furioso el vicealmirante-Tashigi parece que tu suposición era correcta pero no pensé que fuera el mismo comándate de la división el traidor ¡Esto es una deshonra!

-No me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta, Vergo nunca traiciono a la marina porque siempre fue un pirata hace 15 años Joker lo mando a encubrirse y a estado escalando poco a poco-comento Tranquilo Law

-No puede ser…-balbuceo S/Tashigi

-¿Joker? Ese es el nombre del líder del bajo mundo-exclamo impactado humitos

-Ustedes la marina son patéticos-comentaba Hancock quien apenas despertaba de su letargo-¿En serio no se dieron cuenta? Con razón estamos en la era de la piratería todos ustedes son una bola de inútiles

-Es verdad, de hecho deberías estar orgulloso logre engañar al gran cazador blanco desde que supe que te mandarían a mi departamento extreme condiciones para pasar desapercibido pero ahora debo encargarme de ustedes, por cierto ¿Law quieres ser castigado de nuevo?-comento arrogante vergo con mirada amenazante mientras mostraba el corazón de Trafalgar

-No te creas mucho bastardo, No me subestimes hay algo que puedo asegúrate y es que saldré de aquí, me liberare, recuperare el corazón de este inútil y voy a patearte tan fuerte que mandare tu triste trasero al papanatas de tu jefe-respondió segura arrogante, confiada y amenazante la emperatriz

-No tu no me subestimes en lo que a mí me concierne ustedes serán eliminados, Ceasar matara a los marines y al resto de ustedes y Joker continuara extendiendo su poder-respondió el con tono molesto

-Torao ¿Quién es ese tal Joker?-pregunto Luffy

-Joker es alguien a quien conocemos muy bien-comento dirigiéndose a Hancock-Uno de los piratas más fuerte del mundo, compañero Shichibukai y mi antiguo jefe ¡ **TENYASHA DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO**!

 **LO LAMENTO MUCHO YA SE QUE LOS EH TENIDO ABANDONADOS DE VERAS LO SIENTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**


End file.
